


【好兆头xSPN】Misfire

by Mary2333



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Crowley (Good Omens) is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Discorporation (Good Omens), Gay, Humor, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), there's angst too but nothing crazy, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 137,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 因为Rowena的错误召唤，Anthony J. Crowley发现自己身处另一个世界。Aziraphale需要亲自把他带回来。而与此同时，自由意志小队不得不想办法面对这个已经游戏人间6000年的恶魔。他不仅对恶魔陷阱免疫，还喜欢乱翻Dean的黑胶唱片收藏。总之，各种各样的恶作剧将接踵而至。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. 无心的召唤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246183) by [VivatRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatRex/pseuds/VivatRex). 



> 作者对文中spn部分的注释：
> 
> 故事发生在S14的某个时间段，接在Dean意识到Michael仍然控制着他，Jack的生命被Lily Sunder的灵魂魔法（不管是什么鬼东西）救了之后。我并不打算特意把所有细节都和SPN原著保持一致，因为说实话，从头到尾看一遍s13和s14已经够痛苦的了，我不想再看一遍。总之，这个故事更多地融入了《好兆头》的主题和基调，我不会像往常一样按照spn原著走向发展情节。
> 
> 译者的絮絮叨叨：
> 
> 主cpCAC无差 SPN配对部分因为作者没有加tag 有一笔带过的各种组合调侃 但都非常少 最后一章描写了几句丁卡牵手 暗示强的会在章节前备注 洁癖党跳过即可 爱情线重点在爹妈上！！！  
> ！  
> 文中*号都是译者的备注。
> 
> 无校对 仅存档 不定期更新  
> 渣翻慎入
> 
> 随缘居应该会最快更新 地址：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=322067&page=1#pid5187486
> 
> lof也会更  
> AO3比另两个慢一章
> 
> lof/随缘居 ID：丸月半

“你可以去我那里住。” 

基于Aziraphale的书店和二楼公寓都被烧成灰烬，这本来是一个再单纯不过的提议。结果奇迹发生，书店和公寓都恢复如初。

但不知怎么的，Aziraphale最后还是和Crowley住在了一起。当然，他依旧会频繁地往书店跑，有时还会彻夜呆在那里看书。不过在更多时间里，每当Crowley早晨醒来，懒洋洋地伸展身体，去给他的那些植物浇水(读作威胁)的时候，总能发现天使已经手捧着热可可坐在厨房的桌子边，为他们准备了足够的早餐。天使总是脸上挂着温柔的笑容向他问早，Crowley则会耸耸肩在Aziraphale对面坐下。他们会一起吃饭，享受酒余茶后的闲聊。

起初，这感觉还有点奇怪。Crowley从来没有和任何人一起生活过，除了在20世纪初，他曾和沙皇的家人度过了一段短暂却又难忘的日子。Crowley习惯了安静，习惯了周围只有他的植物被他恐吓之后瑟瑟发抖的沙沙声，以及窗外伦敦的过往喧嚣；他习惯了一个人入睡，一个人醒来；他习惯了自言自语，让自己时刻保持大脑的活跃；他习惯了随时随刻大声地播放自己喜欢的音乐，不用收到任何人质疑的目光；他习惯了只要他想就能在任何时候把自己脱个精光，习惯了想睡觉便一连睡上好几天的自由。总之…他习惯了在自己的地盘上随心所欲。

但是现在…他的天使同居人几乎不怎么睡觉——Aziraphale有生以来睡觉的时间加起来可能比Crowley过去一个月的还要少。他没有Crowley对睡眠那种的热忱。恶魔之前每天晚上都会睡八个小时，而随着天使的到来，这八个小时很快就减少到三四个小时。毕竟对方总是喋喋不休，尤其是到了晚上，或者几杯酒下肚之后。

Crowley不规律的饮食习惯也因为对方被迫纠正了。取而代之的是似乎永无休止的伦敦美食，以及一些更能满足天使口味的异国佳肴。Aziraphale尝试过几次烹饪，却无一例外都以惨败告终，这让Crowley觉得十分好笑。

于是每当他们不想外出或者叫外卖的时候，Crowley就会亲自下厨，几乎每次都能让Aziraphale大吃一惊。

“六千年了，我从来不知道你这么会做饭。” 某一天，天使眼巴巴地看着Crowley为他们俩烤三文鱼，不假思索地评价道。

Crowley回头看了一眼天使。

“关于我，你不知道的多了去了。毕竟我是黑暗的化身，而且神秘莫测。”

“那你至少是其中之一。”Aziraphale被逗乐了，微笑起来。

天使这些天似乎在努力不让自己去抱怨Crowley的音乐品味。为了Aziraphale，Crowley也尽量挑选一些他们双方都能接受的黑胶唱片。对方在这方面几乎一直落后时代一百年，甚至最近才开始接触爵士乐和大型乐队音乐。蓝调在Aziraphale眼来好坏参半，而古典乐总能让这位天使露出笑容。当然，他们在皇后乐队这个问题很快就达成一致，Crowley认为这是因为Aziraphale已经认识到有些事情是没有商量余地的。

恶魔原本静悄悄的公寓现在充满了热可可的味道、肖邦的音乐和几乎不间断的聊天。

他……喜欢这样的生活吗？

毋庸置疑，他喜欢。

他曾经已经习惯了和Aziraphale长时间的分离。他知道这对维持他们之间的关系来说很有必要。在这段6000年的友谊中，天堂和地狱紧盯着他们，两人一起度过的短暂时光其实蕴藏着巨大的风险。但是现在？ 好吧，上面和下面都吓坏了。

**_我们是自己这边的。_ ** Crowley想。不再需要保险（自杀）措施的潦草便条，也不再需要秘密会议地点。只要他们想，他们就能随时在一起，而他们…基本上没有一刻是不那么想的。

__________________

末日风波已经过去六周了，这一天，Crowley从床上爬起来，舒适地伸了个懒腰。他和Aziraphale又聊了一个晚上，大部分时间都用来吐槽 _亚瑟·柯南·道尔_ (说来话长)，Crowley只抓紧时间睡了不到两个小时。所幸他生理上完全不需要睡眠，小鼾醒来后很快就能精神焕发。Crowley揉揉惺忪的睡眼，眼神立刻恢复了清明。他浑身上下只穿了条丝质的四角短裤，摇摇晃晃地走向厨房。

其实在一开始的时候，除了墨镜，Crowley在Aziraphale面前会尽量让自己穿戴整齐。只是当他和对方呆在一起的时间越来越久之后，他就变得随意起来。到目前为止，他身上还有哪里是天使没见过的？ 更不用说经历过身体交换那种事之后了。他们现在显然已经非常了解彼此的人类躯壳。

Aziraphale像往常一样坐在厨房的桌子旁，手里捧着一杯可可，鼻子上架着眼镜，正翻阅着一本似乎是复原版的《Corsair》 _(*乔治·戈登·拜伦1814年所著的长篇叙事诗《海盗》)_ 。Aziraphale抬头看了一眼Crowley，对他微微一笑：“你睡得好吗？”

“就那样呗，” Crowley打了个呵欠，把自己搭在一张厨房椅子上，伸手去拿Aziraphale准备的那些丹麦苹果酥，“哦，苹果馅。你觉得拜伦的作品怎么样？”

“非常不错。我一直想拿到他所有的初版作品，但是这太难了，” 天使承认道，一脸向往，“我总有一天会收齐的。”

“所以‘corsair’见鬼的到底是什么玩意儿？”

Aziraphale透过他那完全不必要的眼镜向他投去一个嫌弃的目光，但Crowley在他眼底看出了一丝愉悦。

“本质上是一艘海盗船。”

“我还挺喜欢海盗的。18世纪早期真是一个疯狂的时代。还有鹦鹉。我爱死鹦鹉了。有一次，我想是在新斯科舍——”

Crowley本该说完这句话，但就在那一刻，他整个人消失在了空气中，只在原地留下那块吃了一半的丹麦苹果酥。

_____________________

它必须奏效。

Rowena翻遍了现存的每一本关于修复灵魂和复活的书，亲自拜访了黑女巫、白女巫、巫毒教教徒、死灵法师，以及有关的一切人员。这个仪式有《诅咒之书》打基础，本身经过多重审查和实践，又被她认真地检验了几十次，她对它有很大的信心。她相信这肯定能奏效的。 

她花了很长时间才准备好所有的原料——现在市面上天使的羽毛简直供不应求，毕竟还活着的天使屈指可数——但她终于做到了。她要把儿子找回来。这一次……这一次，情况将有所不同。

“ _Sit iterum——_ ”

她高喊着，紫色的能量开始在她周围汇聚，蠢蠢欲动，透着邪恶的气息。这是属于黑暗的力量，最黑暗的那一类。比她以前尝试过的任何魔法都要黑暗。这会让她付出代价的。如果没有，反而会让她大吃一惊。所有的魔法都是有代价的。

“ _Vivere condemnabitur. Mortem non regnabit. Excitare regem， excitare regem， excitare regem...Crowley！”_

_（*_ **_死者重现人间，挣脱死亡的束缚，他将再次掌权地狱。醒来吧，我的王。请现身，现身吧——Crowley！_ ** _）_

她将一把天使的羽毛扔进了一个沸腾着各种秽物的坩埚里，这些羽毛几乎立刻就被烧成了灰烬。她已经在这个废弃的谷仓中央画上了自己改良过的所罗门圆阵最新升级版 。这个魔法阵是计划中的一环，正往外散发着亮紫色的光芒。整个仓库里充斥着一股异常强大的能量。

这咒语要么奏效，要么就会反噬她的生命。她真心希望是前者。她不能死，她还很年轻，还不到四百岁呢。

砰的一声巨响，圆阵产生的气浪掀起了Rowena，将她重重地撞在木墙上。谷仓的窗户在爆炸中被震得粉碎，玻璃碎片洒了一地。血顺着她的鼻子滴落下来，她的视线模糊了。 **_上帝啊，这都是什么事。我要完蛋了么？_ **

仓库里一片寂静，然后.....

“这里该死的在搞什么鬼？ _（*What in the_ **_bloody blue_** ** _hell？_** _英式传统硬核骂街）_ ”

Rowena不停地使劲眨眼，试图搞清楚状况。那不是她儿子的声音，但听起来确实像他会说的话。她费力地撑起身子，注意到身上的羊绒连衣裙都被炸出了口子。当烟雾散去，脑震荡的头不再嗡嗡作响时，Rowena朝阵中心望去。

一个男人站在那里，又高又瘦， 四肢修长，姿势有点愚蠢。他顶着一头凌乱的红褐色头发，右边鬓角下面还纹了一条蛇，全身上下除了一条四角裤以外一丝不挂。当然，那金色的蛇瞳也十分抢眼。

“Fergus？” Rowena试探地问。她不知道这个咒语会有什么后遗症——她本以为Fergus会以上一次死亡时的皮囊复活。也许这个咒语给他造了一个新的身体？

但是那双眼睛......和十字路口的恶魔差距还是挺大的。

“什么？ 不，”男人用力地晃了晃脑袋，“喂，我不知道你是谁，把我送回去！ 恕我直言，这种在恶魔还没吃完早餐之前就把他召唤过来的行为，简直该死的无礼。”

一听到“恶魔”这个词，Rowena的耳朵就竖起来了，她艰难地站了起来，没有理会依旧发晕的脑袋。也许对方只是因为被人叫他的本名而生气。

“Crowley _（*Rowena是苏格兰口音）_ ？”她又试了一次。

“是 _Crow_ -ley _（ *标准英式：/ˈkrəʊli:/）_ ， ”恶魔纠正对方的发音，“就像那只鸟 _（*Crow 乌鸦）_ 。拜托告诉我我不在苏格兰。苏格兰想杀我的人太多了。”

她做到了！她不确定对方记忆出了什么差错，那双眼睛看起来也不是什么好兆头，但咒语成功了，她把儿子带回来了。

“你不认识我了？”

“我应该认识你吗？ 其实我有点重度脸盲。”

“是我啊。你的母亲，亲爱的。我把你带回来了。”她说着，发出一阵有些傻乎乎的轻笑。也许这是施法耗尽她体力带来的副作用。

“母亲？ 我没有母亲。硬要说的话，可能是上帝，这说来话长...” Crowley避重就轻，“我想你把我和别人搞混了。”

Rowena正要回答，但就在这时，谷仓突然被人破门而入，这只能是——哦，看在上帝的份上——温彻斯特俩兄弟、他们的天使以及养子。

“Rowena，收手吧！我们知道你想做什么——”第一个开口的人是Sam，他和身后所有人手里都拿着特制的猎枪，面色紧绷。当他看到召唤圈里的Crowley时，彻底不淡定了。

“狗娘养的，” Dean骂道，却并不意外，“我们又迟了一步。”

“是......是他吗？” Jack问道，从Sam宽阔的肩膀后面打量着Crowley。

“没错——” Rowena很高兴自己能赶在温彻斯特俩兄弟和他们的跟班再次破坏她的计划之前完成一切。Castiel出声打断了她。

“那不是Crowley _（*美式：/ˈkroʊli:/）_ 。 ” 天使有些僵硬。

“是Crow-ley，”恶魔再一次纠正这群人的发音，这次明显更恼火了，“这个名字没那么难念，真的。”

“那就是我的儿子。”Rowena强调，尽管她内心也隐隐感到有点不对劲。她真的又失败了吗？但是恰好召唤出另一个叫Crowley的恶魔的概率又有多少？ 眼前这个恶魔喜欢挑英国人作为皮囊，而且看上去同样十分狡诈。

“我不知道他是什么，但他不是你的儿子，” Castiel直言不讳地告诉她。他从温切斯特兄弟俩和Jack身边走过，在所罗门圆阵前停了下来。

“他是......一条蛇。”

“终于有人开始搞清楚状况了，” Crowley笑着摊开双臂，毫不掩饰自己近乎裸体的样子，“Anthony J. Crowley，愿为您效劳。看在天堂的份上，能告诉我这是哪里吗？因为在我看来，这里可不太像佩克汉姆。”

Dean狠狠地瞪了Rowena一眼。

“认真的？你召唤出了错误的Crowley？”

“哈，你说的好像我是故意这么做的一样！我花了好几个月才准备好这一切！ 我怎么知道会有不止一个叫Crowley的恶魔？” Rowena怒不可遏。天知道怎么会发生这种事。所有的努力在顷刻间化为乌有，只留下一个穿着内裤魅力十足的恶魔。真该死地白费力气。

“Cas，你说的蛇是什么意思？”Sam小声问道，“不…不会是Lucifer吧？”

“这话就有点伤人了，” Crowley说，假装被冒犯似的地把一只手抚上胸口，“我来给你们点提示： 还记得伊甸园那条滑溜溜的大蛇吗？ 和夏娃，某棵树出现在一个故事里——不过你们真心，”他夸张地鞠了一躬，“把我认作Lucifer？拜托，我看起来有他一半的傲慢吗？”

“但Lucifer就是伊甸园里的那条蛇，”Castiel坚持道，愤怒地皱起了眉头，“除非……”他眯起眼睛。

“你想仔细看看吗？” 恶魔得意地问道。让房间里的每个人都感到震惊和恐惧的是，他竟然毫无阻碍地从所罗门圆阵里溜达了出来，站在离Castiel不到一英尺的地方。

“你真的认为那样的东西能够困住我吗？ 自从所罗门死了之后，我就再也没有被这些东西困住过了。他是世上唯一一个真正有魔力的人，明白我的意思吗？”

温彻斯特兄弟俩都举起了枪，Castiel和Jack也拔出了天使之刃。

Crowley毫不在意地扭扭脖子，打了个响指。一眨眼的工夫，他就穿上了黑色紧身牛仔裤，深红色v领和光滑的黑色夹克。

“啊，这样才差不多。”

“你到底是什么鬼东西！” Dean质问道，内心警铃大作。

“呃…看看时间，”Rowena被恐惧所淹没。她抬起手腕，假装看了看不存在的手表。

“我真的需要走了，时间不多了——祝你和这些男孩们好运，别忘了告诉我进展如何！”

一个长着蛇瞳的恶魔，恶魔陷阱甚至对他不起作用？ 她不知道自己召唤出了什么，她真的不想知道。在温彻斯特两兄弟和他们的跟班试图阻止她之前，她就从原地消失了，只有谷仓地板上留下的血渍证明她曾经站在过那个地方。

____________________

Aziraphale傻傻地盯着Crowley刚才呆过的地方。

“Crowley？” Aziraphale困惑地喊道。那恶魔一定是在和他开玩笑。这已经不是Crowley第一次故意躲在公寓的某个地方吓唬他了。就在上周，Crowley从一株植物上以蛇的形态突然冒了出来，整条蛇掉在Aziraphale的肩膀上。Aziraphale为此被吓到骂脏话，结果接下来的三天都活在对方的嘲笑里。

Aziraphale把公寓搜了个遍，特别小心地检查了Crowley室内绿植的每一片叶子，以确保这条狡猾的老蛇没有偷偷蜷缩在高高的树枝上等着他。最后他干脆把自己的神识放开，尽其所能去寻找那条老蛇的存在——只要他集中精力，全神贯注于周围的世界，Crowley就不可能躲过他的视线。

但他没有发现一丝恶魔的踪迹。公寓里，街道上……甚至整个伦敦，Aziraphale完全探测不到对方那独特的光环。

“Crowley？”他再一次喊了对方的名字，声音微微颤抖，“这不有趣。一点也不。快点出来！”

他没有得到任何回应。

“哦，上帝，”Aziraphale不安地绞着双手，“Crowley，你到底去哪儿了！？”

——————

tbc


	2. 憋屈的旅程

那个男孩给他拷上了特制手铐。如果Crowley心情不好，画再多弯弯曲曲的线条也不能困住他，但这幅手铐似乎是专门用来约束天使近乎无限的天赐能量的。好吧，这就使事情变得有点麻烦了。当然，他早就不是天使了，只是他体内依旧留存着许多类似的能量碎片，在这种情况下可不是什么好事。

Crowley一直在分心——主要是想弄清楚他到底在什么鬼地方，怎样才能回到他的天使身边，对了，还有他的丹麦苹果酥——结果猛然间手腕上就被戴上了冰冷又透着神圣气息的手铐。他有注意那个大块头和低配版哥伦布，却忽略了躲在后面的貌似无害的少年。显然，这是一个错误，导致他现在正躺在见鬼的汽车后备箱【1】里，被运往一个未知的地方。

他身边堆着各种各样的东西。这个后备箱装了非常多的超自然武器，足以对付媒体在过去二十年里创造的那些都市传说，漂亮的吸血鬼和狼人【2】之类的。Crowley百无聊赖地拿起一根木桩，在手中把玩着。这一套风格比较偏保守派。所以，这群讨厌鬼——他们是猎魔人。行吧。人类猎魔人并不一定能对他造成什么威胁，不过肯定算得上是一直甩不掉的麻烦。他们很少能真正弄清楚他根本不是人类，他们会尝试驱魔，念咒和....呃，总之烦人得要命。没有人能给一副本就是为他量身打造的躯壳驱魔，他的身体完全是他自己的。瞧瞧这精挑细选的颧骨和其他每一个完美的部位。

当Crowley发现身旁有一个画着十字架作为记号的水瓶时，他嘶了一声。 **_这肯定不可能是......_ ** ？ 他小心地拧开盖子，凑过去闻了闻，当即恐慌地嘶了一声。恶魔迅速地合上它，把它扔到后备箱的另一边，心跳一下子加快了。哦，这已经从一个小麻烦升级成了一件非常非常糟糕的事情。他们可以用那东西杀了他！ 也许这么点不足以杀死他，但既然他们能搞来一瓶，就有可能弄来更多，至少有这个可能。

“Aziraphale，”Crowley低声喃喃，从夹克口袋里掏出他备用的墨镜，架在脸上，“拜托，天使！你每次遇到麻烦的时候，我都能知道。现在轮到我有麻烦了，我需要你能有所感应！”

_______________________________

Anathema和Newt，就像Crowley和Aziraphale一样，没有经过太多讨论就住在了同一个屋檐下。宿命论往往会加速一段关系的发展。值得称赞的是，Newt完全是理想的完美房客。作为一个男人，他格外整洁，经常帮助她打扫房子和做饭，甚至还能协助她尝试各种咒语，即使只是在Anathema搅拌坩锅的时候，帮她举着打开的笔记本，好让对方能扫上几眼笔记里粗略的翻译和配料表。

他甚至记得每次放下马桶圈——一次也没有忘记！他没有做过任何让她看不惯的事，除了有一次她让他谷歌一些东西的时，他把她的手机弄坏了。显然，这个电脑杀手并不仅限于弄坏台式电脑。

Anathema最终决定，有Newton Pulsifer参与的生活比之前更美好。他似乎完全同意他的意见。在过去的一个半月里，对方脸上就一直挂着蠢兮兮的笑容。她都想知道他的脸会不会笑僵。

对于一个试图用一本满是灰尘的旧书拯救世界的女巫来说，这个小屋已经从末日前的缓刑场所变成了一个让人身心愉悦的、适宜居住的地方，经常充满了“他们”的欢声笑语。“他们”已经养成了一个习惯——每逢这几个孩子玩厌了平常的游戏，就会到这里来找乐子。Pepper有着和Adam一样的热情，她爱上了《新宝瓶座文摘》，喜欢听Anathema讲关于环境保护、糟糕的西藏人之类的故事，像块海绵一样吸收知识。Wensleydale和Brian则在电子游戏和漫画中找到了与Newt的共同点。他们尤其热衷电子游戏——Brain的Xbox One已经占据了他们的客厅。无论玩什么游戏，他们都非常喜欢碾压Newt的感觉。

“嗯，我一直都喜欢电子游戏，” Newt在一个阳光明媚的下午【3】坦白道，“虽然我打游戏很菜，但我确实非常喜欢玩。输赢对我来说不重要。”

只要他不引爆Brain的Xbox游戏机，召来对方父母的愤怒来电，她就会鼓励他玩。Anathema一开始还担心Adam的父母是否会同意对方总花时间呆在她这里（*Jasmin Cottage 女巫姐姐的茉莉小屋），但Adam很快就打消了她的担忧。

“我爸妈不会介意的。他们现在只会记得他们是通过工作或其他方式认识你的，完全记不清你究竟是谁，又因为太过礼貌而不会多问什么。他们对Aziraphale和Crowley也是如此。”Adam说着，大咧咧地耸了耸肩。

“不愧是英国人。” 这是Anathema唯一能给出的回答。

天使和魔鬼也曾在这里进进出出，虽然不像“他们”那样频繁。她认为Aziraphale和Crowley主要是为了确保天堂和地狱不会用肮脏的手段接近Adam，以及反基督者仍然非常不反基督。两人都对这个男孩有一种父爱，这个发现真让人觉得既可爱又令人惊讶。

Anathema仍然不是很了解他们中的任何一个。她只确定了两件事： 第一，他们只关心人类的最大利益； 第二，他们比一树吸了笑气的猴子还要快活（*Gay）。

十月初，树叶开始变化之际，Aziraphale突然出现在她的门前。对方的到访并没有让她感到惊讶。然而眼前的天使完全陷入了某种恐慌之中，这就使她有些吃惊了。自从成功阻止世界末日以来，他一直是一副乐呵呵的样子。

“Anathema，”她刚一打开门，对方就迫不及待地开口，“我需要你的帮助。Crowley不见了（*gone：也可意为走了）。”

“走了......去哪儿了？” 她有点没搞清楚状况。太阳升起没多久，Anathema和Newt刚喝完早餐咖啡，她身上甚至还穿着睡袍。

“这就是我想要弄明白的！”

她把焦急的天使领了进去。Aziraphale边走边飞快地解释起来。

“他就在我面前消失了。我到处找他，但我找不到他——我感受不到他，” 他强调，“通常，你懂的，不管Crowley离我多远，我总有一种他就在身边的感觉。就像他们说的，‘阴阳’，保持宇宙平衡之类的。我以前从来没有——一次也没有——像现在这样感觉不到他的存在。”

“你是说他突然......消失了？他会在地狱里吗？”

Aziraphale脸色更加苍白了。

“那就是我担心可能会发生的事。你能做点什么，告诉我他在哪儿吗？”

Anathema深吸了一口气。

“给我十分钟。”

__________________

“他——见鬼的——到底是什么玩意儿？”Dean第三次问起了这个问题。

“他的真实形态是一条巨大的、有翼的黑蛇。”Castiel重复他的答案，听起来比上次更加不耐烦。

“我们的手铐能铐住他吗？”Sam追问。

“你们两个不停地问，好像我都知道似的，”Castiel有些烦躁，“我现在只能告诉你我所看到的东西。我以前从未遇到过这样的恶魔。我现在能得出最合理的也是唯一一个猜测就是——他…不属于这里。”

“就像外星人吗？”Jack问，整个人精神振奋起来。Dean忍住翻白眼的冲动。Sammy最近在让这孩子看《星际迷航：下一代》。不管Dean对他强调了多少次“一切都是真的，除了外星人和大脚怪”，Jack仍然时常希望能碰上外星人的案子。

“就像来自另一个宇宙，”Castiel解释道，“一个Lucifer不是蛇的宇宙。一个没有地狱之王Crowley的宇宙。一个魔鬼陷阱并非万无一失的宇宙。”

“我不喜欢你说的那个宇宙，” Dean干巴巴地说，“所以我们怎么才能把他塞回去呢？”

Jack拍了拍他们从谷仓里找出来的那堆笔记和魔法书。

“也许这里有什么东西能告诉我们？”Dean真希望Rowena能因为被这个‘异世克隆’Crowley _（*Bizarro，比扎罗，DC世界的异超人，通常被描绘为超人的克隆体，并拥有超人相似的能力）_ 吓到，就把《诅咒之书》也忘在脑后。可惜他们从来没有这样的运气。不过如果他们中有人能辨认出她的笔迹的话，也许他们可以在她的笔记里找出一些有用的东西。

“Rowena偶然召唤出了这个Crowley。这是一种复活的仪式，显然已经失败了——重复它无法逆转它。我们必须找出他最初来自哪个宇宙，并试图打开一个传送门。”

“可惜我们刚刚失去了大天使的荣光，”Dean做了个鬼脸说，“我不认为Michael有心情送我们一点。何况我们也不知道那个混蛋在哪儿。”

“那个俄罗斯家伙，Sergei。他之前有过Gabriel的荣光。也许他还有更多？”Sam提议。

“我不会再和Sergei打交道了。用你们的话说，他太‘阴险’了。而且我怀疑他手上可能也没有更多的荣光，他能弄到第一瓶就让我很惊讶了。” Castiel在后座挪动了一下身子，眉间的褶痕明显地表现出了他内心的忧虑。他的表情与Dean一直在想的事完全一致: 我们什么时候才能他妈的喘口气，而不是陷入更多的破事里？

“或许我们应该直接杀了他？”Dean疲惫地建议，“我们不知道这个人有多强大。留着他可能会造成严重的问题。”

“我们难道不应该在杀他之前弄清楚他是谁吗？”Jack问，Dean几乎能感觉到自己的判断能力直线下降。那当然不是他们的首选，也不是最好的方法，但这个长着蛇眼不能被恶魔陷阱困住的恶魔明显是个很大的威胁！这里不需要再来一个试图终结世界的异世角色了，他们已经有一个了。

“先假设我们真的能把他困住吧，”Sam阴沉地指出，“很难说那副手铐到底能不能——”

就在这时，Impala猛地失控冲向一边。一股震荡力把汽车掀起，整辆车滚了好几圈，最后车顶重重地砸在路上。车里的人在安全带上撞来撞去，浑身是血和瘀伤，好在伤势并不严重。

“我不认为手铐对他有用。”Dean咬牙切齿地说，眼前的视线模糊了。比起可能的脑震荡，他更担心这场爆炸对他的宝贝车造成的伤害。

“就那么决定了，我们杀了他。”

“谁——会——在——自——己——车——后——面——装——炸——弹！”Dean听到impala后面传来一声歇斯底里的大喊。是那个‘异世克隆’Crowley。Dean用灭魔刀割断了安全带，从被掀翻的Impala下面爬了出来，Sam紧随其后。Castiel正在检查Jack前额上的一个大伤口。年轻人似乎有点晕头转向，但除此之外一切正常。

Dean强迫自己站起来，他踉踉跄跄地走了几步，整个世界在他周围高速旋转了360度。好吧，不是“可能”脑震荡，是“绝对”脑震荡了。幸运的是，‘异世克隆’Crowley的黑色轮廓在堪萨斯天空朦胧的蓝色背景中异常醒目。Dean毫不犹豫地朝对方头部开了一枪。

子弹在半空停了下来，还没来得及击中Crowley就落在了地上。Crowley的视力现在已经恢复了，他看上去半个人都被火引燃了。不过天使手铐仍然戴在他的手上。

“手铐不管用，”Dean立刻对Sam、Castiel和Jack说，“他之前在唬我们。”

“哦，他们其实还是有那么点作用的。就像给我套上了一个嘴套。我还是能低声咆哮，只是不能张嘴大喊，”恶魔解释道，看起来仍然非常苦恼，“而且，我要为我自己辩护一下，我甚至不知道那是什么东西——那什么炸弹，也就是说，我只是随便摆弄了一下它——毕竟你被强行锁在后备箱里时，没有多少事可以干——结果它就突然爆炸了！”

“恶魔炸弹，”Sam咳嗽着，捏着鼻梁，“那是Kevin制造的恶魔炸弹，我们在后备箱里放了备用的。”

Dean向Sam转过身来，在这个过程中他几乎失去了平衡。

“你是在告诉我，他刚刚赤手空拳引爆了一个恶魔炸弹，结果却毫发无伤？”

“恶魔炸弹？真的有这种东西存在？有意义吗？说得好像你们真的能杀死恶魔一样。” Crowley一边说，一边抖掉头发上的灰。

Dean向恶魔走去，灭魔刀依旧被他紧紧握在手里。

“想打赌吗？”

“啊哈！我到底对你们做什么了？” ‘异世克隆‘Crowley大声喊起来，举起了手，“我甚至不是自己想来这里的！只要把我送回红发女巫把我拽过来的地方，之后我们就都能过上幸福快乐的日子了！”

“我们不知道如何送你回去，但我有的是办法能让你不再成为我的问题。”

“听着，伙计，我求你了，拜托。别试图无形体化我。我在这个身体上花了很多功夫。这是一次性的！”

“如果他真的像他看上去的那么强大，他为什么要讨饶？”Castiel一边问，一边帮助Jack从车里爬出来。

“他说天使手铐能限制他，”Sam提醒他们，“也许他的能量只能救下他一次。”

希望如此，Dean心想。

“给我一个不杀你的好理由。”他说。前提是他能杀死恶魔，但他们依旧不确定。

“我——我——”恶魔戏剧性地扯下他的墨镜，好像他突然想到了一个主意，“我能修好你的车！”

“本来就是你弄坏的！”

“不，但我的意思是我可以——”Crowley打了个响指，“我是说，现在这样显然什么事也不会发生，因为你把我拷住了，但如果你把我解开，我就能把它恢复原样，一切都可以完好如初——”

“我们不会把你的手铐解开的！ 省省你这一套吧！” Sam喊道，从他背后掏出那杆特制的猎枪，指着Crowley的头。

“枪。我从不喜欢枪，”他瞥了眼Dean手中的灭魔刀，扬起了眉毛，“武器……大多数武器——我都不太喜欢它们。”

Dean犹豫了一下，把指着对方的刀尖微微放低。

“嗯……”他看了眼Sam，“我们应该听他讲完。”

“Dean！我们能自己搞定Impala！ 我们以前就修过！” Sam不敢置信地脱口而出。

“老兄，你知道修理的过程有多痛苦吗？”

Castiel和Jack站在Sam和Dean的两边，但Castiel似乎不那么关心他们的对话内容，反而一脸困惑。

“作为一个强大的恶魔，他也太懦弱了。”

“也许他实际上并没有那么强大。”Jack建议道。

“不，他有力量。他的气场......”Castiel摇了摇头，似乎找不到正确形容的词，“庞大、金光闪闪。全身上下紧紧地塞满了地狱的能量。”

“听着，”Crowley的手仍然举着，“我是个好情人，但不是个战士。”

Dean严肃地看着Castiel：“你确定这不是我们的Crowley吗？”

“我们的Crowley有很多优点，他决定不会是个懦夫。他最终也向我们证明了这一点。”

“懦夫这个词有点太过了……”

当Castiel冷不丁用他的天使之刃抵住恶魔的喉咙时，Crowley几乎要跳起来。

“如果天使手铐能对他起效，那么天使之刃就能杀死他。可以放开他……只要他表现出任何不对劲，我就能结束这一切。”

‘异世克隆’Crowley嫌弃地看了眼Castiel。

“你真是个奇怪的家伙（*odd duck），不是么？一个整日与人类为伍的天使。我的一个朋友会爱死你的。”

“闭嘴。” Castiel与Dean的目光相遇，Dean点点头，迅速向Crowley走去。随着钥匙转动的咔哒一声，天使手铐被解开了。Dean谨慎地退了一步。

这位‘异世克隆’Crowley按摩了几下他的手腕。

“现在好多了，”他夸张地笑着，“看看这个。”他浮夸地做完一个爵士乐手语的姿势 _（*类似老蛇那段尬舞时做的手势，译者先笑为敬）_ ，才打了响指。Impala的车身立刻自己翻了过来，上面的凹痕全部消失，破损的引擎盖和车顶也恢复如初，整辆车甚至在几秒钟内变得一层不染。

Dean目瞪口呆。

“现在，” 恶魔把一只手搭上Castiel的肩膀，另一只手放在Dean的肩上，“剩下的路你们让我坐在后座怎么样？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 我承认，那是一辆67年的黑色雪佛兰黑斑羚四门硬顶车，所以就后备箱而言......可能会更糟。
> 
> 2\. 他永远无法理解吸血鬼到底哪里性感了。狼人或许还能沾点边——至少他们懂得如何狂欢——但吸血鬼？绝对很无趣。每逢有人因为Crowley皮肤苍白，再加上那双有趣的眼睛，就把他认作吸血鬼，他总是很生气。老实说，没有什么比猜错别人的种族更粗鲁的了。
> 
> 3.在过去的十一年里，塔德菲尔的每个下午都阳光明媚，但这个下午的阳光格外灿烂。
> 
> 4\. Dean想让Jack看《权力的游戏》，但是Sam和Castiel都坚持认为Jack的年龄不适合看这种片子，毕竟人家实际年龄只有两岁。


	3. 奇异的联盟

Anathema、Newt和Aziraphale围聚在客厅的咖啡桌边，桌上摊着一张世界地图。Anathema正忙着把一个碗里的各种草药混合在一起，不时让Newt从她储藏室那些长得差不多的瓶瓶罐罐里翻找出几瓶药水。她对需要的药水的描述倒是很精准，比如“黏糊糊的那瓶”或者“闻起来一言难尽，有点类似公认的那种老年人的味道”。

Anathema觉得原料混合得差不多了之后，直接从窗台上抓起一个打火机，点燃了碗里的混合物，同时嘴里低声吟诵了几句亚述语*。 _（*亚述语属地中海地区闪含语系一支，非常古老的语言，后被阿拉米语取代，阿拉米语常被称为基督教的语言。）_

“你确定这管用吗？”Aziraphale皱着眉头问道，双手紧握在胸前。

“也许吧，毕竟我现在没有一本预言书可以随时告诉我该做什么。”Anathema平静地回答。

“她真的很棒，”Newt在Anathema后面探头探脑，贴心地安慰道，“上个星期，我Dick Turpin*的钥匙丢了，结果她施了个咒立刻就找到了钥匙。” _(*原著Newt那辆日本绿芥末牌轿车，取自英国有名的拦路强盗，因为Newt觉得“不管我去哪，都会堵车。”）_

“它们就在他的外衣口袋里。”Anathema疲倦地解释道，与此同时碗里突然蹿起一串明亮的翠绿色火焰。

Newt脸红了。

“我确信我已经检查过了。”

Anathema把打火机递给Newt，拿起碗使劲晃了晃，然后把它扣在了世界地图上。幽绿的火焰——好吧，像鬼火一样蔓延，完全不出所料——迅速地覆盖了整张地图。

“除了Crowley的所在之处，火会把这张地图的其他地方都烧掉，”Anathema说，“所以只要他还在人间，它就会指引我们的。”

“但如果他在地狱里呢？我担心他可能会在地狱里。”Aziraphale追问。

“如果他在地狱，地图根本不会烧起来。可是你看，”Anathema指出，“火已经烧起来了——他肯定还在人间。”

Aziraphale如释重负，紧绷的神经逐渐松懈下来，整个人几乎摇摇欲坠。

“谢天谢地。并不是说我不会为了Crowley而下地狱——如果是我遇到麻烦，他肯定会上天去救我——但不用下地狱总是件好事。”

“我想也是。” Newt点头表示赞同。

那张地图仍在燃烧。一个又一个的地域化成了灰烬：北美、不列颠群岛、西北欧......东欧、非洲......

“他一定是在亚洲的某个地方。”Aziraphale说，但他的声音里充满了不确定。

亚洲被烧没了。

“那他大概在澳大利亚。我肯定他在澳大利亚树敌不少。或许他只是一时心血来潮，去了沙利文湾 _（*澳大利亚有名的威士忌酒厂）_ 。他总是说他多么喜欢——”

他的话还没说完，地图上的澳大利亚也没了。

Aziraphale重重地咽了口唾沫。

“新西兰……？”

依旧不是。

地图彻底变成了灰烬。

“怎么回事，”Aziraphale慢慢地说，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，脸色发白，“地图完全烧没了，这意味着什么？”

Anathema低头凝视着那些灰烬。

“我......”

她惊讶地发现天使平日里所保持的那份优雅瞬间消失得无影无踪。Aziraphale眼睛里似乎泛起了泪光，他举起一只颤抖的手捂住嘴，好像在竭力抑制自己的啜泣。Anathema听到对方哑着嗓子低低地喊了一句“哦，天哪”，她觉得眼前人快要崩溃了。

她不知道天使和魔鬼到底算什么关系，但她从不认为他们是两个单独的个体。自从她认识这两个人之后，他们就一直是Crowley和Aziraphale或者Aziraphale和Crowley。总的来说，他们是一体的。把两个人拆开分析的行为总让人有一种违和感。他们只是被塞进了两个身体，合起来刚好是一个完整的白痴。

“我会感觉到的，”Aziraphale突然语气变得非常坚定，他把手从嘴边移开，攥成拳头，“我会的。我们是维持宇宙平衡的一部分。如果他.......如果真的有什么事发生在他身上——”天使莫名急促地说，“我会知道的。我绝对会感应到的。”

“我完全同意你的观点，”Anathema说，大脑快速运转起来，“我也觉得你会感觉到的。而且如果Crowley真的死在地球上的任何地方，这个咒语也会指向他的尸体。我在消遣时看过一些书【1】，书上说像Crowley这样强大又古老的恶魔，如果他真的死了，而不是仅仅被无形体化，产生的动静就会像一个小型核反应堆爆炸一样。如果他仅仅被无形体化，地图又根本不会被烧成这样。”

“…如果他在天堂呢？”Aziraphale问道，这个念头简直比“恶魔可能在地狱”更令他害怕。

“的确有这种可能，但如果天使知道Crowley在哪里，他们自然也会知道你在哪里。为什么不同时把你们两个一起带走呢？”Anathema指出，“至少也会告诉你他们把他抓走了，这样他们就可以利用他作为筹码，或者诱饵。”

“那么，如果他不在人间，不在地狱，也不在天堂，那他会在哪里呢？”Newt看了看Aziraphale，又转过脑袋望向Anathema，发表了自己的疑问。

“你说他就这么消失了？就在你眼前？”为了进一步搞清楚情势，Anathema问。

Aziraphale点点头。

“就在眨眼之间。”

“如果是这样的话......或许听起来有点夸张，但我猜他可能被传送到另一个宇宙去了，”Anathema快步走到她那快被塞爆的书架前，试图寻找一本专门记载了这方面知识的大部头，“它应该就放在附近——啊，在这儿！”她打开那本周身布满灰尘的书。它用皮革装订，比她的年龄大了好几百年。书里讲了一个相邻领域共存的理论。早在弦理论和量子力学引出平行宇宙这个概念之前，一位非常老的巴伐利亚女巫 _（*德国1611年的巴伐利亚反巫术法还挺有名的，说明之前那地方“女巫”不少）_ 就已经提到了它。

“假设这个世上有无限个宇宙。每个人都会做出选择，每一个选择都会引出下一个不同的选择。就像镜子反射另一面镜子，又被反射到其他镜子里。”

“你认为Crowley可能被传送到了某一个平行宇宙？”天使有点不敢相信地皱起了眉头。

“这是我现在得出的最好的猜测了。要么是我把那个咒语念错了——而我很少会出错。”Anathema回答。

比起“Crowley已经死了”，或者“他被天堂和地狱的人带走了”，Aziraphale似乎更能接受这种理论。于是他暂时保留了自己的意见。

“但是，这就引出了更多的问题，Anathema。我到底该怎么去到另一个宇宙，又怎样才能把Crowley从另一个宇宙带回来呢？”

“他消失的那个地方不同宇宙之间的壁垒应该比较薄，” 她把那本皮制书——《还有其他该死的宇宙》 _(*德语 ：es Gibt Noch Andere Verdammte universlen)_ 夹在胳膊底下，“你是一个权天使，对吧？你应该有足够的力量撕开一个能连接两端的时空裂缝供你通过。Crowley可能不会刚好在你过去的地方等着你，但你至少能和他在同一个维度。”

“我记得你刚刚是用‘假设’作为这个平行宇宙理论的开场白......”

“但我猜你不喜欢我给你的其他答案。”Anathema坦率地说。在现在这种情势下，Crowley被带到异世界可能是最好的选项了。再去想其他可能性都是毫无意义的，它们最终都意味着同样的事情：恶魔已经踪迹难寻了。

Aziraphale的脸皱了起来。

“我明白了，”他说，“那么，我就——我就自己去找他好了，”Aziraphale扫了Anathema和Newt一眼，“我其实不想再麻烦你们了，但如果事情真的如我们所希望的那样成功了，当我在另一边的时候，最好能有人守着传送门。毕竟我们永远不知道还会发生什么。”

Aziraphale看起来就像有一打洛夫克拉夫特式恐怖文学*小说正在他的脑海排着队跳康加舞*。

_（*一种恐怖题材，以美国作家H·P·洛夫克拉夫特的名字命名。它强调的是来自未知或不可测的恐怖，而不是血腥或惊悚，代表作克苏鲁神话）_

_（*一种比较奔放的古巴舞蹈）_

Newt转向Anathema。

“我们...你有办法抵御来自另一个世界的威胁吗？”

“暂时没想到，可能根本想不到，”她径直向门口走去，“你昨天给Dick Turpin加油了吗？”

“加油——哦。汽油。没错。全都加满了，”Newt紧张地笑了起来，“我们应该带把枪什么的吗？”

Anathema走进厨房，从刀架上取下一把牛排刀。

“我们会没事。出发吧。”

Newt脸色有点苍白，但还是点了点头。自从天启被阻止之后，他似乎对她产生了一种几乎不可动摇的信念，她很欣赏这一点。考虑到她平时生活的走向，对方的确需要一点信心才能让自己习惯。

怀揣着这种不太愉快的想法，她向门口走去，Newt和Aziraphale跟在后面。在去Dick Turpin的半路上，几人碰到了从街上骑着自行车过来玩的“他们”。Adam像往常一样带头骑在前面，车后面紧跟着一只狗。

“嗨，Anathema。嗨，Newt。嗨，Aziraphale。”Adam问候了他们，其他几个孩子也争相效仿。

“Crowley在哪儿？”他注意到Crowley不在，立刻问道。

“这就是我们想要知道的，我亲爱的孩子，”Aziraphale用忧郁的语气回答，低头看着那个反基督男孩。地狱猎犬跳到他身边，天使用力地在它耳后揉了揉。

“你们要怎么做？” Brian问。

“我们要在宇宙间打开一条通道。”Anathema回答。

这群孩子的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“我们可以一起去吗？”Adam问，“去你们要开干的地方。”

“Adam，你们四个明天还要上学，”Anathema轻声责备他，“你们不能和我们一起去。另外，这可能很危险。”

“对我来说没什么危险的。”Adam完全不担心地说。

“事实上，明天是贝克日*，”Wensleydale一边说，一边推了推脸上那副略大的眼镜，“我们不用上学。” _（*baker days，也叫inset days。教师培训的日子。这一制度是英国政治家Kenneth Baker在1988年提出的，是教育改革的一部分。）_

“我们不知道到时候究竟会发生什么，”Newt对他们说，“如果有一只巨大的触手怪爬过来把你们吃了，你们的父母一定会很生气的。”Anathema知道他的本意是吓唬他们，但那只是让这群孩子更加兴奋了。

“求你了，Anathema！”

“我们不会告诉父母的！”

“实际上，触手并没有那么可怕——”

“拜托了，孩子们，”Aziraphale最终开口打断了他们的恳求，天使的表情很严肃，“这可能会把你们所有人的生命置于极大的危险之中，我不能让这种事发生，”他冲着那四个孩子苦笑了一下，“如果你出了什么事，Crowley会对我大发雷霆的。”

Newt马上补充道：“而且——我们——呃——Dick Turpin载不了那么多人。”

孩子们似乎意识到他们在这场争论中毫无胜算，于是立刻泄了气。

“好吧。但下次你们去另一个宇宙时，我也想去，”Adam一本正经地说，“我还想要个纪念品。”

“我向你保证。”Aziraphale说着，向Adam伸出一只手，用力地握了一下对方。Adam似乎很满意。

“我们可能要离开几天。Pepper，你能在这段时间给我的植物浇水吗？”Anathema温和地问Pepper。

Pepper立马一脸光荣地接下了这个任务。

“我保证等你回来的时候，他们肯定会长得更好的。”

“很好。那我们过几天见。记得好好表现。”

女巫、猎巫者和天使陆续坐进Dick Turpin里，他们很快就上路了。

* * *

  
  
  
“有点疯狂，不是吗？你们竟然在地下装了一个望远镜？这里什么都看不到。我知道它应该只是个装饰品，但我猜你们这儿并不会来很多客人......”  
  
“我们他妈的该拿这家伙怎么办？”Dean低声问。他、Sam、Castiel和Jack围着战略室的桌子，手撑在世界地图上，眼睁睁地着‘异世克隆’Crowley在地堡里转来转去。对方一直东戳戳西看看，嘴里还不停地发出一连串叽叽喳喳的声音。  
  
“送他回家。”Castiel说。他的目光盯着Crowley的每一个动作，看着对方摇摇晃晃地走向康懋达64【2】 _（* Commodore 64，也称为C64、CBM 64、VIC-64，是由康懋达国际于1982年1月推出一台很畅销的8-bit家用电脑。总之就是很古老。）。_  
  
“但是我们怎么才能找到他来自哪里？”Jack问，“有那么多的宇宙。”  
  
恶魔举起被铐住的手，想要按下一个又大又红的按钮。  
  
“这是干什么的——”  
  
“别碰——” Sam和Dean异口同声地说。  
  
Crowley缩回了手，同时微微缩了缩身子。当他们在Impala里给他再次戴上手铐时，他并没有争辩。似乎他能坐在后座而不是再次被扔进后备箱这件事已经让他很满足了。  
  
Dean向前倾着身子，咽下一声叹息。  
  
“你瞧，Crowley——“  
  
“Crow-ley。”恶魔下意识纠正道。  
  
Dean只是朝对方敷衍地挥了挥手。  
  
“行了行了，这太奇怪了。你说你的全名是什么来着？”  
  
“Anthony J. Crowley，”恶魔骄傲地宣称，“独一无二的。”  
  
见鬼的，什么恶魔不光有名还有中间名和姓？  
  
“酷。那我叫你Tony。所以，Tony——“  
  
Crowley既愤怒又难以置信地发出蛇般的嘶嘶声。  
  
“你看我像个该死的Tony吗？”他气势汹汹地质问，“Tony？看在上帝——呃，撒旦，随便什么人的份上。如果你想要喊什么做作的昵称，我觉得AJ就很好，但我不明白Crowley这个名字到底哪里难发音  
了。”  
  
“因为我们有一个……”Dean努力寻找一个正确的词来描述他们和自己世界Crowley的关系，“朋友，”他翻了个白眼说，“名字也叫Crowley。惊人的巧合。所以，无论怎样，AJ——”Dean深吸了一口气，他想要继续说些什么，Castiel却赶在他前面先开口了。  
  
“很明显，你现在已经足够强大，完全可以摆脱我们，”天使直截了当地说，“你为什么不跑？”  
  
Crowley摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
  
“我坦白——那的确是我的原计划，但后来我意识到，好吧，我对这个宇宙一无所知，我想回去，而你们四个看起来应该挺清楚这里究竟发生了什么，也不希望我继续留在这溜达....”他摊开双手，眉头紧蹙，想要找到合适的措辞，“协同互助，就是这样。你们不想让我继续待在这里，我也刚好想要离开。”  
  
“你还不够强大到自己回去？”Castiel眯起眼睛看着眼前的恶魔。  
  
“我走出了那个魔鬼的陷阱，那真把你们吓了一跳，是不是？”Crowley咧嘴一笑，“就宇宙而言，我们遵循着两套不同的运转规则。很明显，这里的恶魔要弱一些，但在我那儿，恶魔离神可就差远了。如果我真的尝试，的确可以在宇宙间撕开一个通道，但我不知道它会把我引向何处。那可能会让我永远漂浮在太空，也可能让我栽进某个更糟糕的宇宙。如果可以，我并不是特别想去冒这个险。所以如果你们能想出点什么，把我送回正确的地方，那么一切都……”恶魔似乎在讲一个只有他自己知道的玩笑，“……一切就都棒呆了 _（*Tickety-boo）_ 。”  
  
“Tickety-boo？”Jack困惑地重复。Dean要是知道这他妈的是什么意思早就给他解释了。  
  
“还有，我能知道你们名字吗？我们不是要合作么？”Crowley问道，冲着眼前四人摇了摇手指。  
  
“我们没有同流合污。” Castiel坚持。  
  
“我们现在算是一伙的。”Crowley皱着脸争辩道。  
  
“我是Dean Winchester，这是我弟Sam，这是Jack，这是Cas。”Dean飞快地脱口而出，急于跳过介绍这个部分。恶魔对他们了解得越少越好。  
  
Crowley指了指Castiel。  
  
“是Cassiel的Cas还是Castiel的Cas？”  
  
“Castiel。”  
  
“真遗憾。守护月亮的天使听上去会更酷一点。无意冒犯，”Crowley把注意力转到Jack身上，“这个人的气场——和上下两边都不一样。味道有点像拿非利人。和你长得很像。是你儿子？”  
  
Castiel似乎被这个问题问住了。他嘴巴微微张着，想要结结巴巴地说些什么，但Jack抢在他之前就非常干脆地抢答了。  
  
“是的。”  
  
Castiel眨了几下眼睛，好像是在反复确认自己没有听错Jack的话。Dean非常清楚Castiel脸上那种便秘的表情意味着什么，Jack的回答对他来说一定意义重大。Dean知道他们在Jack眼里都扮演了父亲的角色【3】，但Castiel的情况不同。Jack生来就认定Castiel是他的父亲。Jack曾经能够按照自己的意愿任意操纵事物。难怪这孩子看起来完全是和Castiel一个模子刻出来的。在他出生之前，他就知道Castiel是他生命中最重要的父亲，所以他看起来就像Kelly和Castiel的完美组合，而不是变成一个迷你Lucifer。  
  
“把你送回去可不是那么简单的事，”Sam做了个鬼脸，“据我们所知，打开通往另一个宇宙的大门必须借助大天使的荣光，而我们刚刚用完了它。”  
  
“你们这儿还有大天使的，对吧？”Crowley不解地问道，同时一屁股坐在战略桌上，双腿分得非常开。他晃了晃悬空的双脚，期待地望着Castiel。  
  
“在你们的世界里，楼上由谁负责？”  
  
“坦率地说，没有人真正能够负责。剩下的天使已经不多了，现在只有Naomi领导着仅存的天使。”  
  
“Naomi？我的世界里没有Naomi。你说的‘不多了’是多少？”  
  
Dean双手暴躁地揪了揪头发。  
  
“该死。我们难道要花一整晚在这里向他解释我们的故事精华？”  
  
“那还真是抱歉，我有权知道一些背景故事——”恶魔大声说。  
  
“我们两边是两种完全不同的知识体系，”Sam迅速插话道，“如果不理清楚，大家都会很困惑。我有个主意。”  
  
Sam消失了一会儿，他似乎在后面的房间里搜寻着什么东西。房间里剩下的人陷入了一种非常尴尬的沉默。两分钟后，他回来了，怀里抱满了书。他毫不客气地把它们堆在了Crowley面前。  
  
“这些足够给你上一堂速成课了，在那之后网上还有更多的书等着你。”Sam解释说。  
  
Crowley只是挑了挑眉，随手拿起一本书。  
  
“《针芒之战》*，”他大声念出了标题，把书举得高高的，从墨镜上方抬眼看向站着的Sam，“我是不是漏掉了什么？”  
  
_（*On the Head of a Pin，SPN S04x16标题，这里采用了邪恶力量百科的翻译。同时好兆头也出现了这个梗。“Angels dancing on the head of a pin”，在现代用法中，它已经失去了它的神学语境，它被用来形容浪费时间去辩论没有实际价值的话题，或者被用来比喻晦涩难懂的话题。）  
_  
Dean厌恶地看着那一大堆平装书。  
  
“我们还留着这些书？”他皱着眉头问道。  
  
“我觉得它们总有一天会派上用场的，”Sam勉强地说，“Crowley，这些书的内容涵盖了我们这个世界的很多事情。我猜你的阅读速度应该比人类快吧？”  
  
“听到没。这边这个大个子就可以把‘Crowley’这个名字叫对。它没那么难，”Crowley嘲笑Dean，然后把手中的书扔回桌上，开始在一堆书中翻找起标着“1”的那本，“没错，我不是特别喜欢看书，但是我的确能快速阅读。所以这些到底是什么？”  
  
“《温彻斯特福音书》，”Castiel向他解释道，“上帝他本人写的。”  
  
“他？”Crowley抬起头，“你们的上帝是个男的？还是一个叫Carver Edlund*的家伙（*Chuck的笔名）？”  
  
Dean和其他三个人交换了一个困惑的眼神。  
  
“你们的上帝…不是男的？”  
  
“没错。肯定得用‘她’来形容。而且她也绝对不会把《圣经》写成系列小说出版到大众市场。”Crowley回答道。他终于从面前的一大堆里找到了这个系列的第一本书——《家族事业》。【4】  
  
“唔，那些东西其实有点像《圣经》2.0版，”Dean说，“原本《圣经》里的内容基本成立，只是多了点…更大的事件，” 经过一番思索，他修正道，“好吧，呃，其实只有《启示录》大部分是准的。”  
  
“至少我们在这一点上差不多，”Crowley嘟囔着，翻开第一页，“真好，还有家庭作业等着我。所以现在可以把手铐解开了吗？看在我们是为了互利而合作的份上？”  
  
“不行！” Dean和Sam异口同声地喊道。  
  
Crowley戏剧性地把头往后一仰，呻吟起来。  
  
“就像你的天使说的，如果我想的话，我早就可以摆脱你们了！我的手腕痒得要命，仅此而已。”  
  
“闭嘴，”Dean说，命令般地示意Crowley，“行了，好好看书。我们四个会去翻Rowena那些该死的笔记，看看能不能发现什么东西既可以送你回去，又不需要我们去榨干大天使的血。”  
  
Crowley长长地吸了一口气，摘下墨镜。那双令人不安的爬虫般的眼睛重新转向了书本。  
  
“好吧，好吧。”  
  
Dean打量起Crowley，其他人则开始随机抓起那些笔记本，翻阅它们并试着破译Rowena语无伦次的速记。他莫名地觉得眼前这个恶魔非常……无害。在过去的几年里，他们的Crowley几乎可以算得上是他们的朋友而非敌人，但即便如此，他们的Crowley也一直给人一种......很危险的感觉。即使在对方最虚弱，跌入谷底的时候，对方依旧能触发Dean大脑里的某种东西——他那从小就被父亲培养，且自己从未忘记磨练的本能戒心。【5】  
  
但是不知怎么的，他在面对这个奇怪的蛇眼王八蛋时，脑袋里却没有敲响任何警钟。他理应警惕的。Dean因为自己这种懈怠而感到不安。难道对方用言行举止潜移默化地给他们洗了脑？引诱他们产生一种虚假的安全感？  
  
对方肯定还藏着更多的秘密，Dean想，事情肯定没有这么简单。  
  
__________  
  
  
带Anathema和Newt进入Crowley的公寓这种行为，简直让Aziraphale觉得他是在背叛对方。从逻辑上讲，他知道在目前的情况下，恶魔就算发现了也不会因此小题大做，但Crowley对自己的家总是非常谨慎。在他们成功阻止世界末日之前，连Aziraphale都没有来过这间公寓。Crowley已经在这里住了至少50年，他在这段时间里对这栋建筑和装饰进行了好几次翻新。  
  
“你是说在厨房的桌旁？”Anathema一边问，一边在Crowley的厨房里转了一圈。厨房不算豪华，但各种调料和食材都储藏丰富。有些晚上他们不出去，就会呆在家里用餐。在经历过Aziraphale几次不太成功的烹饪之后，Crowley把它当成了自己的责任。  
  
Aziraphale突然非常想念他的朋友，这种想要对方赶紧出现在自己身边的渴望简直给他带来了一种刺痛。明明身处Crowley的家中，却看不到恶魔的踪迹，除了桌上对方吃了一半的早餐——这种感觉非常奇怪。  
  
Crowley这6000年的陪伴给天使在精神上提供了一种宁静的慰藉。对方总会在那里，总在策划，密谋，在世界各地到处乱闯，制造足够多的麻烦(至少假装如此)来讨地狱总部的欢心。而现在，他就这样消失了，仿佛根本没来过这世界一样。  
  
如果这个方法最后没用，Aziraphale真的不知道该怎么办了。  
  
“是的。”Aziraphale含糊地回答，整颗心差点就要被卷入悲伤和忧愁之中。不，他不能失去希望，他坚定地提醒自己。Crowley和他以前遇到过更糟糕的情况。既然他们都能一起对抗撒旦本人，那么进行一场跨维度旅行也只算是小巫见大巫了。  
  
“就是这个地方了。你能感觉到这里时空之间的壁垒比较薄吗？或者不稳定？”Anathema靠在厨房的桌子上。Newt站在她身边，整个人忧心忡忡的。  
  
Aziraphale在房间里散开他的神识，很快就明白了过来——年轻女巫的猜测是对的：比起房间里的其他地方，甚至整个伦敦，Crowley的消失之处都更加不真实以及不稳定。只要开一个小小的虫洞就能进入一个致命的维度。Aziraphale走近椅子，把手放在椅背上。  
  
“如果我……”他想了一会儿，“四十八小时后还没回来，你们两个需要找办法关闭传送门。如果有什么不幸的事情发生在我身上，我不知道是否还会有更邪恶的东西试图穿过裂缝来到我们的世界。这种风险太大了，我们没办法承受。” 他和Crowley当然不想看到他们冒着生命危险拯救下来的世界最后以另一种方式迎来末日。  
  
“明白。” Anathema简短地回答。  
  
“那么你，呃，真的打算这么做吗？”Newt既兴趣又有点害怕地问道。  
  
“我已经在做了。”Aziraphale闭上了眼睛。他用无形的手指触碰到两个世界之间无形的壁垒，然后......用力一扯......  
  
Aziraphale踉跄地后退了一步，与此同时一条橙黄色的时空狭缝在他的右边裂开，往外辐射着一种他以前从未感受过的能量。某种明显与众不同的力量。  
  
“说实话，这比我想象的要容易。”他向另外两个人坦白。  
  
天使挺直身体，平整了一下自己外套的下摆。  
  
“我想我现在该……直接走进去。”  
  
“祝你好运。” Newt真诚地说。  
  
“我们会一直等你回来的，”Anathema说，“等你们俩一起回来。”  
  
Aziraphale冲着对方温柔地笑了笑。以一个女巫的标准来看，她实在是太贴心了。  
  
“我很快就能回来。” 他的这句话更像是一种祈祷，而不是一个保证。  
  
事不宜迟，即使他压根不需要呼吸，Aziraphale还是深吸了一口气，往时空狭缝的另一边走去。  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 除了Anathema——以及Aziraphale，没人会把那些书当作消遣读物。
> 
> 2\. Charlie给这台‘土掉渣’电脑起的贴切绰号。
> 
> 3.这孩子简直幸运值爆表。他不止有一个爸爸，而是有三个。他们拼凑在一起勉强能算是正常的家长形象。
> 
> 4\. Chuck在取名这方面真的很没有创意。
> 
> 5\. 如果这一段内容让读者感到困惑，作者非常抱歉，但她真的不太习惯用AJ指代Crowley。


	4. 俗套的故事

Chapter 4

俗套的故事

  
  
自由意志小队相对安静地坐在那里研究了一整夜红发女巫的笔记，最多偶尔溜出房间去拿一杯啤酒或者翻出另一本冗长乏味的参考书。四个人里面就数Jack说的话最多。他时不时会问Crowley一些关于另一个宇宙的天真问题，Crowley很配合地一一作答。毕竟比起他爸爸或者温彻斯特俩兄弟，这个拿非利少年的态度还算不错。  
  
“所以你们的世界有一个反基督？”Jack歪着脑袋问，这个姿势有点像和小鸟学来的。  
  
“唔。一个11岁的小屁孩。告诉他爸他什么都不想要。天启差不多就那样结束了。要我说，简直棒极了。”Crowley回答，略过了他全程都被吓个半死的那部分。恶魔心不在焉地继续读起另一本《邪恶力量》系列的书。这时他已经看了差不多三十本，以地狱般的速度阅读这群人的过往生活。他仍在等待他们想出什么点子。他有一种预感：等待的时间会非常漫长。  
  
“这里呢？也有一个反基督？”  
  
Jack似乎被什么事弄得很尴尬，没有给出任何回答。Crowley决定不再深入探讨这个问题。  
  
于是他无精打采地又翻了一页手里的书，说：“这一切有点夸张了，不是么？”  
  
Dean和Sam都抬头看着他。  
  
“你是什么意思？” Sam问。  
  
“我的意思是......它读起来简直就像肥皂剧，多了点怪物元素。”Crowley解释道。  
  
“这是我们的生活，不是肥皂剧，一点也不夸张！全都是真实的东西。”Dean咬牙切齿地辩解道，下巴愤怒地紧绷起来。【1】  
  
Crowley把手中那本《心之归属》*丢到已经看完的那堆书里。 _（*SPN S02 e17）_  
  
“恕不苟同。”  
  
“哈，怎么，你难道觉得你的生活写成书会更有价值么？”Dean反驳道。  
  
和俩兄弟现在面对面说话给了Crowley一种很奇怪的感觉，因为他刚刚通过阅读了解了他们大约一年半的生活，以及他们童年的回忆。那些回忆充斥着来自父母的忽视和心理创伤。他仅仅触及了冰山一角，就已经在想这两个人怎么还能人模人样地站在他面前。  
  
“也许不值得一读，但至少没那么令人抑郁。”Crowley一边回答，一边拿起《好莱坞历险》*，做了个鬼脸。 _（*SPN S02 E18）_  
  
“是啊，我们生活在一个不断尝试自我终结的世界。这里上演的不完全是星期六早上的卡通片，”Dean说，他暂时放弃了对手头女巫潦草文字的破译，瞪着对方，“简短来说：我们的生活糟透了。”  
  
“Dean。”Castiel冲着Dean警告道，目光直指Jack。Jack在Dean刚刚说话的时候明显眼神闪烁了一下。  
  
“我的意思是，”Dean于是修正道，“那个时候的生活的确非常烂。但你甚至还没看到我们阻止世界末日的那段呢。”  
  
“你们阻止了世界末日？”Crowley毫不掩饰他的怀疑。不过，这样很不错，不是吗？在另一个宇宙中，也有人能站出来说：哎，我们为什么要践踏整个世界？继续不插手不好么？像以前一样放任自流，旁观发生的一切也许不是什么坏事？  
  
“我们得到了帮助，”Sam含糊地说，没有像Dean一样因为Crowley之前的嘲笑而生气，“很多人的帮助。”  
  
“我们也是，”Crowley点点头，”女巫、猎巫者、一群11岁左右的小孩。Aziraphale甚至穿了裙子。真是有趣的时光。” 其实它完全算不上有趣，甚至可以说令人恐惧，但悲剧加时间等于喜剧，不是么？  
  
他的话让所有人都盯着他看。  
  
“你说的‘我们也是’是什么意思？”Castiel缓缓问道，眯起他明亮的蓝眼睛看着Crowley。  
  
“好吧，我和Aziraphale。呃，一个天使。他有伊甸园东门天使、权天使之类的头衔。”Crowley眼睛一亮，一个念头突如其来地击中了他，“也许你们这里也有他的版本吗？”  
  
”Aziraphale？不。我们世界有一个叫Israfel的天使，但他已经死了好多年了。”  
  
Crowley有些泄气。  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“你和一个天使一起阻止了天启？”Dean非常吃惊。  
  
“也许他的世界和我们的世界并没有那么大的不同，”Jack轻轻地说，“一个天使和一个恶魔帮助人类拯救了世界。”  
  
“恶魔帮了你们？”线索的碎片在Crowley脑袋里拼凑在一起，“噢。是另外一个Crowley。他帮你们搞砸了那个不可言喻的计划，是吗？我已经喜欢上他了。”  
  
“是啊，没错，然后他死了，”Dean简短地说，继续他手上的工作，“就像我们身边认识的大多数人一样。”  
  
Crowley盯着Dean看了一会儿，然后不情愿地把注意力转移回他手里的书上。他需要离开这个宇宙，在它那仿佛能碾碎灵魂的焦虑感冲着自己袭来之前离开这里。【2】  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
凌晨两点钟刚过，Crowley长舒了口气，把最后那本《永无宁日》*扔到看完的那堆书里。 _（*SPN S03 e16 ）_  
  
“最后一本。全看完了。”  
  
这时，Jack和Sam已经放弃看Rowena的笔记了，他们抱着白天再继续的心态准备上床睡觉。Castiel也去了档案室找什么东西(Crowley承认他只心不在焉地听了一半)。于是房间里只剩下了Crowley和Dean——Dean是温彻斯特家两个大男孩里更加坏脾气的那个。  
  
Dean根本没有抬头，直接把Sam的笔记本电脑朝Crowley的方向推去。  
  
“你还有大约40本要看。”  
  
Crowley头都大了，甚至有种想把脑袋砸向桌面的冲动。  
  
“如果你想折磨我，那就直接动手吧。总比这好。”  
  
“是你自己提出要合作的。”  
  
Crowley暴躁地在椅子上坐了下来，双手抱在胸前。  
  
“我本以为我们的合作会更振奋人心一点——身处可以躲避世界末日的地堡里，坐拥大量的超自然武器和预言书之类的，”他烦躁不安地敲了敲一本书的封皮，“真希望Aziraphale在这里。不管是不是垃圾文章，他都能很快把他们‘吃光’。” 此时此刻他真的无比希望Aziraphale出现在他面前把他带回家，他对这一切已经迅速失去了兴趣。  
  
“注意你嘴里说的‘垃圾’是谁的生活。”Dean厉声说，但并没有真的生气。  
  
“你刚才不是还说它糟透了？”  
  
Dean停顿了一下，但最终还是做出了让步。  
  
“只是有一点。”  
  
Crowley开始看起《神助》*，他全程皱着脸，但至少在看到Castiel加入故事之后起了点兴趣。 _（*SPN S04 E01 这一季新增了天使这个概念）  
_  
“哦，”恶魔突然醒悟，“怪不得你现在这么暴躁。你去过地狱。还待了一段时间。”  
  
身边人只是含糊地哼了一声。Crowley看着他当晚第五次斟满酒杯，慢慢喝光了一瓶詹姆逊威士忌。Crowley看了一眼酒，觉得这真是个好主意。当然，不是指詹姆逊威士忌这种劣质饮料，但他完全可以奇迹出他自己的——  
  
不，不行，他不能。该死的天使手铐。他仍然有足够的能量，他可以通过肾上腺素的爆发来拯救自己的生命，但变出自己喜欢的酒？不太可能。于是他从Dean手里抢过瓶子，灌了一大口。  
  
Dean满脸写着嫌弃。  
  
“老兄。细菌。”  
  
“我是个恶魔，白痴。我身上没有细菌。”Crowley皱着眉头吞下了嘴里那简直可以被称作汽油味的威士忌。赶紧回家，他渴望地想，回到美酒和他的天使身边。  
  
“你在地狱里呆了多久？”  
  
“自己接下去看。”  
  
“我知道你在那里待了四个月，但地狱里的时间是不一样的，至少对人的灵魂来说是这样，”Crowley向前倾了倾身子，一只手仍然抓着酒瓶，“到底多久？”  
  
Dean的下巴一紧。  
  
“四十年，”他最后还是回答了对方的问题，语气紧绷，“对这个答案满意了吗？”  
  
“一点也没有。”Crowley又就着瓶子喝了一口。对人类来说，在楼下呆上四十年简直和一生没什么两样。Dean Winchester是怎样在经历了那些之后回归日常生活，和个无事人似地走路、说话、吃东西的？Crowley不是很懂。不过话又说回来，在这个疯狂的宇宙中，上帝是个男的，人类可以变成恶魔，恶魔和天使可以被轻易杀死——他认为一切的确皆有可能。  
  
“还有那个天使，”Crowley继续说，试图缓和一下那糟糕的情绪，“你就是这样认识他的？把你从地狱里拉出来的那个时候？”  
  
Dean点了点头。  
  
“没错。” 他这次没有任何反驳。  
  
“真浪漫。”  
  
“他只是在执行命令。”  
  
Crowley望着Dean，在更高的层次上望向对方。Dean的气场一团糟：深深浅浅，还有奇怪的污渍，却非常明亮。不可否认，对方的灵魂十分耀眼，但看起来像是被狠狠地拧起来，湿哒哒地丢在一边。地狱在他身上留下了痕迹，但天上的东西也留下了印记，同时还有一种与众不同的东西附着其中。Crowlry说不出那究竟是什么东西。它非常古老，比他年纪还大。这简直是见鬼的罕见了。  
  
“这些书涵盖了多长时间？”Crowley从墨镜上方盯着Dean问道。  
  
“五年。”  
  
“他们在2011年就停止了。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“凭你们这种运气，真想不到从那以后发生了什么事。”  
  
Dean从笔记本电脑上抬起头来，似乎思考了一会儿。  
  
“唔...Raphael想终结世界。然后Cas类似黑化了。很快我们迎来一群利维坦。接着是Crowley。再然后……呃，Abaddon和Metatron也搀和进来了，还有黑暗，少不了Lucifer，很长一段时间里都是Lucifer ，目前来说则是Michael。”  
  
Crowley朝他眨了眨眼睛，这是他很少做的一个举动。  
  
“我还以为我们的上帝已经算是靠不住的了。”他喃喃地说。  
  
“是的，我们的上帝是一个非常狗屎的父亲形象。然后他回来帮助黑暗，几乎死了，最后和她一起见鬼地跑路了......跑到了某个外界无法联系的地方。”  
  
Crowley踉跄着后退了一步，迷惑地看了Dean一眼。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“黑暗，上帝的姐姐。从万物的伊始就和他并存。之前她被释放了，并试图毁灭世界。” Dean用手做了一个包罗万象的手势。  
  
“.......什么？”  
  
“听着，她之前被困在我身上的恶魔纹身里，好吧，然后当我杀死了死神——”  
  
“什么！ ？”  
  
Dean没有理会对方的反应，只是摇了摇头，放弃继续解说。  
  
“没什么。那不重要。我的意思是，那很重要，但对你这件事没什么帮助。”  
  
他究竟被那个红发女巫召唤到什么鬼地方来了？这是很久以来的第一次——他突然对自己宇宙的全能者产生了巨大的感激之情。至少他的宇宙没有发生这个世界经历的那些糟糕透顶的事。在所有的牌中，他打出了最坏的牌，只剩下两个身心严重受损的人类，以及一堆似乎在他们周围以惊人速度死去的超自然生物。  
  
看在地狱的份上，他只想尽快回到公寓和他的天使呆在一起。  
  
Crowley的眼睛回到了笔记本电脑上，他真的不想知道更多的秘辛。  
  
“听起来很假，但就那样吧。”  
  
  
________  
  
  
Dean在凌晨4点的时候终于准备上床睡觉。Crowley一边看着《信仰》*，一边努力不让自己打起瞌睡。 _（*SPN S04 e20）_  
  
他发现了唯一一个能让他保持清醒的还算有趣的事实——这个宇宙的天使必须穿着人类的皮囊才能在人间行走。这种设计似乎是上帝考虑不周到的产物，勉强算是有趣。只有特定的人类能承受天使而不爆炸？真是奇怪。Aziraphale肯定会对这些事情很着迷的。  
  
“好了，我得让眼睛休息一会儿。”Dean说着，打了个大大的哈欠，啪的一声合上了他用来翻译Rowena笔记的一本书，“感觉一切都糊在一起了，”他把疲倦的绿眼睛指向Castiel，“你来看着他？”  
  
Castiel点了点头，继续埋头研究笔记。  
  
“好的。明天早上我会做早餐。”  
  
听到对方提起这茬，Dean做了个鬼脸。  
  
“Cas，无意冒犯，但上次你试着——”  
  
Castiel从口袋里掏出一部手机，挥了挥。  
  
“我在YouTube上找到了一个视频，上面有操作步骤。一个愤怒的英国人，他告诉你该怎么做炒鸡蛋。”  
  
Crowley勉强忍住了自己醉醺醺的笑声。【3】  
  
Dean气急败坏地低声咕哝了一声“YouTube”，最后无奈地举起了手。  
  
“尽量别把这个地方烧了。” 他说完之后就离开了房间，留下Crowley和Castiel单独相处。  
  
“一定是天使的共性——糟糕透顶的厨师。”Crowley懒散地评论道，用他的拇指和食指扒拉开眼皮试图让自己保持清醒。  
  
“你在干什么？”天使问，困惑地瞥了Crowley一眼。  
  
“试着在这些废话里保持清醒。”  
  
“你是个恶魔。你不需要睡觉。”  
  
“我的确不需要睡觉，但那并不意味着我不喜欢睡觉。”  
  
“可你为什么喜欢睡觉呢？ 你明明可以起来......利用时间多做些你要做的事情。”Castiel不解地问道，一脸困惑。  
  
“我不怎么多事，伙计。6000年来，我一直在努力少干点事，”Crowley回答，最终放弃般地砰的一声关上了笔记本电脑，“你们有床吗？只要不是什么工蜂聚集点，任何能让我躺下的地方都行。我得抓紧几个小时补一觉，我会在早上继续看这些书的。我现在真的看不下去了。”  
  
“如果你去睡觉，我就得过去看着你。”  
  
Crowley忍住了再次把头砸向桌面的冲动。这时，他想到了一个主意。  
  
“我来告诉你为什么你没必要那样做。”Crowley说，他的脸上露出一丝邪恶的笑容。  
  
“你——”  
  
Crowley消失了。  
  
他并不是真的消失了，而是变成蛇出现在地板上。他轻而易举地从手铐中挣脱了出来。  
  
Castiel立刻站起来。  
  
“Crowley！”他喊道。至少这个天使把恶魔的名字念对了。  
  
对此，蛇简直欣喜若狂。他开始顺着天使的裤腿往上爬。  
  
天使大声地喊着，跌跌撞撞地向后倒去。他在这过程中甚至碰倒了一把椅子。Castiel的头重重地撞在坚硬的地板上。他向后爬去，难以置信地盯着Crowley。Crowley竖起身子，微笑起来——前提是蛇也会笑，实际上并没有蛇可以做到——但他肯定对面知道他想表达的意思。  
  
“瞧——”Crowley发出嘶嘶的声音，“直接溜走对我来说不是什么问题。如果我真的想做点什么，我早就做了。现在让我保留一点自由意志怎么样，Casssssstiel ？这难道不是你们毕生所追求的吗？”  
  
Castiel跳起来，抽出他的天使剑。Crowley能感觉到这是一种神圣的来自天堂的武器。Castiel把它指着Crowley，眼里满是惊恐。  
  
“快变回你的人形。”他命令道。  
  
Crowley笑了。或者更确切地说，他发出了一种对蛇来说近似于笑声的声音。  
  
“你怕蛇，对不对？”  
  
“现在变回去！Crowley！”  
  
“好吧。你一点也不好玩。”Crowley后退了一步，重新变回那副人类躯壳。蛇嘴和尖牙的地方出现了他平日那种欠扁的笑容。  
  
“所以现在——不如我们跳过戴手铐以及监视我睡觉的环节，让我安心找个地方小睡一会儿怎么样？”  
  
Castiel没有把天使剑插进鞘里，只是僵硬地点了点头。  
  
“好吧，但你......不要再那样做了。”  
  
Crowley大声笑了起来。  
  
“随你说什么，”他大摇大摆地走过Castiel，朝着他认为的地堡生活区的方向走去，“早上见，阳光男孩。”  
  
当Crowley从Castiel身边走过时，他能非常清楚地听到对方气恼地小声嘟囔了几句。这让他忍不住捧腹大笑起来。  
  
  
———————————  
  
  
  
第二天早上，醒来的Dean发现水池里有四个平底锅，里面装满了烧焦的炒鸡蛋，还有一些疑似熏肉的残骸。Jack和Sam拿着几碗麦片坐在厨房的桌子旁。一旁的Cas看上去一脸气恼。  
  
Dean鼓励地拍了拍Castiel的后背。  
  
“不错的尝试，伙计，总有一天你会成功的，”Dean往四周看了看，“希斯爵士*在哪儿鬼混？” （* 迪士尼动画电影《罗宾汉》里的蛇，反派之一）  
  
“希斯爵士？” Castiel在Metatron植入他大脑里的流行文化知识里搜刮了一圈，然后点了点头，“哦，是的，动物版《罗宾汉》里的角色。Crowley他......好吧，他去睡觉了。”  
  
Dean盯着Castiel，一股愤怒的情绪开始在他心里翻涌。  
  
“Cas…我就交给你了一个任务……”  
  
“他能变成一条蛇，”Castiel用一个平静的眼神打断了他，“他挣脱手铐证明他的确可以为所欲为。我们无法阻止他。而且据说他只是想打个盹。你睡觉的那段时间里，我去检查了他几次，他看起来确实是在睡觉。”  
  
“为什么恶魔需要睡觉？”  
  
“难道你没听说过，”他身后一个声音从他身后传来，来者打了个哈欠，“美容觉这种东西吗？”  
  
头发有些蓬乱的Crowley站在厨房门口。他穿着深V领的衣服，整个人斜靠在门框上，西装夹克被他随意地搭在胳膊上。他的脸上已经戴上了墨镜。Dean觉得对方这种在室内依旧不摘墨镜的行为蠢透了，但他又很庆幸不用再盯着Crowley那双疯狂的眼睛看了。  
  
“你睡觉的时候会做梦吗？”Jack好奇地问，嘴里塞满了早餐谷物球*。 _（*Reese's Puffs 早餐谷物的牌子。泡芙玉米片，味道还不错）_  
  
Crowley耸了耸肩。  
  
“如果我想的话。”  
  
Sam警惕地看着Crowley。  
  
“我猜你不会同意再把手铐戴上？”  
  
“我想我们都同意这没什么意义。”Crowley笑着说。  
  
Sam听天由命地摇摇头。他和Dean的目光相遇，彼此交换了一下眼神，无声地表达了他们的想法：情况不妙，但他们也无能为力，只能想办法尽快把Crowley踢出这个宇宙。  
  
“我有个主意，”Sam向在场的所有人宣布，“我们在Rowena的笔记上没有任何进展。我觉得这个仪式能成功其实只是一个跨维度的意外事件。我们现在只能利用我们已知的跨越宇宙的知识来解决这个问题。”  
  
“酷。太好了。可惜我们没有大天使的荣光——”Dean刚开口，Sam就摆出那副婊/子脸，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，成功让Dean闭嘴。  
  
“那时候你还和Crowley在一起，在你们把Gadreel从我身上驱逐出去之后……我们试图利用我身上残余的Gadreel的荣光来制造一个追踪咒。虽然最后没有成功，但Cas还是设法获得了一些Gadreel的荣光。按照这个逻辑……”  
  
“我身上有大天使的荣光。”Dean猜测道。一想到自己身上还残余着部分……Michael留下的东西，他就感觉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他讨厌这种事。把它取出来？见鬼，那正好符合他的心意。  
  
“既然这样，那我们就开干吧。”  
  
“Dean，我得警告你，这个过程很痛苦，”Castiel小心翼翼地开口，“Sam之前遭受过那种痛苦，而且它确实触发了某些……一直被埋在他潜意识里的记忆。”  
  
Dean只是把手臂抱在胸前。  
  
“痛苦和糟糕的回忆对我来说是家常便饭。如果方法可行，那就这么定了。”  
  
站在门口的Crowley从鼻子里哼了一声。  
  
“有什么好笑的？” Dean怒视着恶魔。  
  
“没什么。只是……你很像动作片里的那种英雄，不是吗？满是男子汉气概和自我牺牲的精神，”Crowley朝Dean的方向挥了挥手，“我都能感觉到你那股气焰要从身上烧起来了。”  
  
“AJ ？”Dean咬住舌头，竭力不让自己把那句“闭嘴，Crowley！”脱口而出。在眼前的恶魔表现得那么混蛋的时候，真的很容易让人他和地狱之王混淆。现在把两个Crowley搞混就是自找麻烦。他们了解的是自己世界的Crowley，而此刻却和面前这个家伙待在一起，只能心存希望以及默默祈祷，根本指望不上对方一丝一毫。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“闭嘴。”Crowley嘲笑地模仿起Dean的声音。  
  
Dean的左眼皮抽搐了一下。  
  
“不管怎样，”他大声说，“我们现在就去收集所有咒语所需的该死的材料——我们之前为了去天启世界【5】准备的材料应该还剩了一些，所以应该不用太折腾。然后我们就可以——我们要把这件事了结。”  
  
Dean感觉到在场的人(除了Crowley)都非常关切地看着自己。  
  
“你真的确定吗？” Jack小声地问道。  
  
Dean点了点头，咬紧牙关。  
  
“没错。我确定。”  
  
Crowley高兴地拍了拍手。  
  
“好了。那就把这事尽快解决掉吧，好吗？”  
  
  


TBC

  
**  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释:
> 
> 1.Crowley注意到Dean的下巴紧绷，整个人都显得非常生气。
> 
> 2.比起戏剧，Crowley更喜欢喜剧，这是他和Aziraphale经常争论的一个问题——当然，说起《邪恶力量》这一系列丛书，他肯定天使会因为Sam和Dean之间戏剧化的兄弟情谊情节而激动不已。
> 
> 3.Crowley玩了一个游戏：每当他看到书里温彻斯特俩兄弟在Impala周围进行那种情绪过度紧张的谈话时，他就会喝上一杯Dean一直在喝的糟糕口感的威士忌。他现在都快喝醉了。
> 
> 4.恶魔的梦更像是自己选择的一段记忆。你可以让它像幻灯片一样在你昏昏沉沉的头脑中播放。有时Crowley会想起自己与Aziraphale在阳光正好的圣詹姆斯公园漫步的时光，又或是他们在希腊圣托里尼岛的日子——那里的微风夹带着海洋的气息，会让因衣着清凉而裸露在空气中的皮肤粘上盐渍，他们一同躺在屋顶凝望星空，共饮一个酒袋。
> 
> 5.这种时候，Crowley都吓得不敢多问对方口中所谓的“天启世界”是什么了。他觉得自己已经置身于天启世界之中了。


	5. 渎神的计策

Naomi正坐在她的办公桌前。如今，她大把时间都花在办公桌前，尽管她也不知道自己这样做是为了什么——天使的数量已经所剩无几，根本分不出人力去关心人间的事。他们很久以前就不再处理报告，而是着手一些零散的东西。比如寻找其他天使，偶尔追踪一些无法解释的奇迹。但他们总是一无所获。毕竟为了防止天堂彻底崩塌，他们一次只能往人间派出一两个天使。

像是在应和她的想法似的，头顶上的灯光开始忽明忽暗地闪烁起来。

Naomi叹了口气，双手捂着头，试图不去理会太阳穴处一抽一抽的疼痛。她基本上已经从那次事件恢复过来了，但这些幻觉般的痛苦直到六年之后的今天依然纠缠着她。有些伤害是无法弥补的。在这样的时刻里，她内心深处总会质疑自己：为什么她要留在这里，为什么还要致力于“让灯一直亮着”——明知这一切都不可避免地迎来结局，就像所有的事情一样：天堂将会坍塌，无数的灵魂会涌向大地，注定要永远漂泊，再也没有得到救赎的希望。

一切只是时间问题。

Naomi刚一抬起头，就猝不及防地迎面对上一股巨大的能量。这股能量似乎动摇了天国的根基。房间里的灯变得明亮了起来。它焕发出耀眼的光芒，自堕天以来第一次把墙壁都照得有些刺眼。她脚下的地面颤动着，被那股力量冲击得嗡嗡作响。

Duma匆忙推开玻璃门，走进Naomi的办公室。她的眼睛里满是慌乱。

“你有没有——？”

“是的，”Naomi立刻从椅子上站起来说，“没错，我感觉到了。”

“一个大天使？”Duma问，声音里带着一丝希望，“或者……Naomi，会不会是……”

“我也不知道，”Naomi在他身旁走过，强作谨慎的样子，“但我们需要找出答案。”

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


刚踏进这个新宇宙，Aziraphale立刻意识到了两件事：一，这个宇宙有一种奇怪而刺鼻的气息，就像臭烘烘的男性体味；二，他身处天国。虽然他还没有见到一个天使，但他对这个结论深信不疑。只要他处于天堂，或者类似天堂的地方，他总会有所感知。毫不奇怪，无论他闯进了什么样的宇宙，他现在被扔到了一个与天堂同等的位置。原因很明显，在天堂和地狱这种地方，现实的结构会更薄，更容易实现跨宇宙这种操作。

Aziraphale很庆幸自己踏入的是天堂，而不是地狱。撇开所有的偏见不谈，他也不是一个喜欢火和硫磺的人。

天使的视野逐渐清晰起来，他开始对呈现在眼前的环境感到困惑。

他前方有一个大概二十八九或者三十出头的人。对方瘫坐在沙发上，手里拿着一个类似遥控器的东西。那人张着嘴目不转睛地盯着面前的电视屏幕。他戴着一个有麦克风的耳机，看起来很长一段时间没有睡觉或洗澡了。沙发和电视之间的茶几上散落着空的多力多滋*包装袋【1】和一些叫做“激浪游戏玩家燃料”的饮料罐头。

_（*Doritos 膨化玉米片 超好吃！！狂推）_

“嗨，亲爱的孩子，你在干什么？”Aziraphale看着这个近乎僵尸状态的年轻人，问道。

“嘘，闭嘴，伙计，我马上就要赢来皇家胜利*了。” _（*《堡垒之夜》皇家之战中，最后的幸存者将夺得“皇家胜利”）_

Aziraphale眯起眼睛看向电视屏幕。枪炮声充斥着这个狭窄又难闻的房间。

“这是.....哦，没错，一个家庭电子游戏。我往往会忘记这些东西的存在。”【2】

“哦，你这个混蛋——你他妈的——”

Aziraphale对这种低俗的语言避而远之。他完全不明白那个人为什么这么生气 _。_ 天使开始在房间里找起出口。谢天谢地，他发现到了一扇门。他只能是在天堂了，这是个不可否认的事实。这间屋子大概就是这个人的专属天堂。虽然他不想对这个人的品味做出什么评价，但他非常想在对方口中的“皇家胜利”发生之前赶快离开这个地方。

他悄悄地推开门，走进一条毫无特色的白色走廊。走廊两边全是门上被整齐地贴着标签的房间。一切都规规矩矩，非常沉闷无趣。

“没错了，这里绝对是天堂。”他喃喃自语道。

Axiraphale检查了一下刚离开的那扇门上的铭牌，发现上面写着“Christopher M. Meyers”。然后他又扫了一眼整条走廊，确认房间是按字母顺序排列的。这一片区域都是名字里“Chris”打头的人的专属天堂。两个宇宙的天堂区别不大，不过他那个地方的天堂远没有这么……具体。他宇宙的天堂除了天使运作的核心区域之外，可以说是一个流动的维度。天国的景象完全取决于居住其中的所有凡人灵魂。而这里的每个灵魂似乎都有独立的天堂。

Aziraphale注意到头顶上的灯光越来越亮。唔。真是奇怪。

他沿着走廊慢慢往前走。他需要找到一条出路，但这条走廊似乎没有尽头——只有越来越多的门，越来越多的“Chris”。可他除了看到“Chris M Meyerses” 变成了“Chris N Meyerses”之外，一无所获。Aziraphale需要抓紧时间赶去人间。于是他伸展开翅膀，想着再一次打开一个通往这个宇宙人间的传送门的可能性。但是之前为了打开通往天堂的入口，Aziraphale已经消耗了相当多的精力。他知道自己不可能在不到十分钟的时间里再做尝试。

“站住。”

Aziraphale停了下来。

他转过身。

两个天使站在离他几英尺远的地方，都穿着Aziraphale预想中他同胞们的标配——灰色的职业套装。两位都是女性。其中一位有着橄榄色的皮肤和一头长长的黑色卷发。另一位有着浅金色的短发和锐利的蓝眼睛。两人既不安又敬畏地看着他，身上都配备着天堂的武器。

“你们好啊！我好像迷路了，呃……”他朝他们做了个手势，希望能鼓励他们说出自己的名字。

“我是Naomi，这是Duma【3】，”两个天使中较矮的一个回答他，眼中流露出一丝希望，“你是谁？”

Aziraphale眯起眼睛看着她们。她们是天使，但是……他惊奇地发现她们光环的光辉竟然如此虚弱，比他的要暗淡得多。他能在更高的层面上看到她们的翅膀：翅膀本身已经破烂不堪，只剩下几片稀疏的初级羽翼和裸露的骨骼，需要靠想象才能复原曾经美丽的景象。

“哦，天哪，”Aziraphale说，一阵怜悯之情涌上他的心头，“你们俩身上发生了什么？”

“‘发生了什么’？”Duma怒叱道，“你竟然问‘发生了什么事’？你是一个天使，你理应再清楚不过。”

“恐怕我并不清楚，亲爱的。”他轻声回答。眼前的两个人就像受伤的鸟，被外力折断了双翼。

Naomi向前迈了一步。

“你的翅膀完好无损。”

“是的。”Aziraphale回答，紧张地舔着嘴唇。 _这个宇宙到底发生了什么？_

“我……你们的……？”

“堕天。” Duma简短地给出了一个解释。

“哦，所有...你们所有人？” 但他们都在天堂。 _天使怎么可能堕天之后还出现在这里呢？_

Naomi整张脸都紧绷起来。

“是的。我们所有人，”她向他走近几步，凝视着他的脸，“你没有穿任何容器。”

“什么‘容器’？”Aziraphale皱起眉头。 _他们这么说是什么意思？他的人类形态？_

“你自己创造了它。”

“没错，”他小心翼翼地点了点头，“不是我自夸，但我觉得我干得相当不错，不是吗？”他双手交握在小腹前，“我得告诉你，要想染出这种恰到好处的金色可不是件简单的事。”

“你究竟是谁？”Duma问，眼睛锐利地盯着他。

“我——我觉得这应该是显而易见的。我是个天使。”他紧张地笑着说。难道他们看不出他是天使吗？他绞着双手，不知道接下来该怎么做。他真的需要抓紧了。

“如果你们愿意的话，能不能请你们领我到通往人间的门那里？”

他们茫然地盯着他。

“大门，传送门，通道...或者叫出口？” 他把脑袋里能想到的名称一股脑地说了出来。

“我们不能让你离开，”Naomi对Aziraphale说，坚决的语气里没有留下任何允许对方反驳的余地，“这么多年来，天堂第一次像这样充满了力量。你的存在能让它重新焕发活力。”

“我？”

“你不是普通的天使。” Duma指控道，对Aziraphale的困惑视而不见。

“我那地方的上级会完全同意这种想法，”Aziraphale承认，“我们——我们重新认识一下，好吗？”

Aziraphale微微鞠了鞠躬。

“我是权天使Aziraphale，东门的天使。我现在真的需要尽快赶到人间——”

“没有天使叫Aziraphale，”Naomi打断了他，“我知道上帝创造的每一个天使的名字，但他从来没有创造过一个叫Aziraphale的天使。”

“他？” _哦，只是想想就觉得奇怪。他已经不是特别喜欢这个宇宙了。_

“是的，’他‘。他就是我们的的上帝、一个离开之后再也没有回来的上帝。” 叫Duma的天使厉声说道，似乎被他的无知激怒了。

“离开？”他弱弱地发问。一个充满破碎天使的无神宇宙。 _天哪，Crowley，你究竟把自己卷进什么烂摊子里了？_

“不管你是谁，你都得待在这里，”Naomi坚持道，“我们可以用你的力量多维持天堂几千年。”

虽然这么说有点打击他的自尊心，但他的确开始恐慌了。 _如果他们不允许他离开呢？_

“你的话让我受宠若惊，真的，不过我必须继续——”

两个天使朝他大步走去。哦，他知道他们脸上的那种表情——这很快就要变成一场绑架了。【4】

“等等！”他举起双手，大脑开始快速运转起来。他此刻是如此迫切地期望Crowley就在身边。对方似乎总是知道该做什么。虽然有时候那些想法很愚蠢，但Crowley至少随时都能想出几个点子。

出乎意料，天使们真的停了下来等待着他的下一个动作。

Aziraphale想起Crowley曾经对他说过的话。那时候他们去了威尼斯？或者佛罗伦萨？他记不清了，但他可以肯定他们在意大利。Crowley当时把一杯上等红酒举在嘴边，信誓旦旦地说： ** _天使，诱惑这种事并不难。只要给他们提供他们想要的东西，他们便会你完成所有的工作。_**

“是我回来了！”Aziraphale冲动地大喊了一句，他与此同时在心中祈祷起来： _哦，上帝，请原谅我。求您不要现在就降罚于我。拜托了，我恳求您，这是紧急情况。_ 他不知道这个祷告究竟会被送到哪个世界的上帝耳朵里。也许两个上帝是同源的？不管怎样，那都是以后要考虑的问题了。

Naomi和Duma看着他的眼神仿佛他突然长出了第二个脑袋。

“我的孩子们，”他接着说，试图表现出那种应有的神圣感，【5】“我很抱歉就这样离开了你们这么长时间，但在遥远的另一个宇宙里，还有其他更重要的事情需要我去做，”Aziraphale巧妙地使用了一个小奇迹，让他的眼睛和皮肤都笼罩上一层光晕，“现在我已经安然无恙地回家了。只需要再到人间解决几个问题，然后我们就可以开始重建天堂，一切都会好起来的。”

他非常希望这些天使从来没有真正地和万能的上帝说过话，否则他的把戏很快就会被拆穿。

Naomi和Duma的眼神交汇在一起。她们似乎都在寻求对方的意见，想要证实或否认自己的疑虑。

“你不可能是上帝。”Naomi坚持说，但她声音里开始有了一丝不确定。她的语气听起来就像她迫切地想要抓住眼前的救命稻草，却又害怕一切都只是幻影。

Aziraphale又用了一个奇迹。整个人变得更加容光焕发。他对他们露出一个灿烂的笑容，

“哦，Naomi。你做得很好。克服了重重困难。”

用Crowley的话来说，他是在即兴表演，而且演得相当出色。他真的很有表演天赋，不是吗？

“然后…然后…呃，这些苦难真的很沉重，”他做了个鼓励的手势，“那么——我亲爱的孩子们，如果你们现在告诉我通往人间的大门怎么走，我能在晚饭前回来。”

“如果你真的是上帝，那么就请治愈我吧，”Naomi突然说道，向他走近，“你的书记官，Metatron，用天使之刃熔成的钻头折磨了我。我花了好多年才恢复过来，重新振作，但我的记忆中仍然有一些空白。那些空洞长达数百年。痛苦从未停止过。”

她的眼睛闪烁着谴责的光芒，Aziraphale并不会责怪他——他宁愿生这个上帝的气，什么上帝会抛下一句“哦，对不起，还有其他地方要去”之类的话就消失无影——好吧，Aziraphale不确定这个宇宙的上帝已经消失了多久，但他能从天使的绝望以及天堂光辉的微弱里判断出这种情况明显已经持续了很长一段时间。

“让我看看能不能帮上忙。” 他小心翼翼地说。 _治疗而已，他可以做到，但难道不是任何一个天使都能做到吗？_ Aziraphale不知道这对证明自己的身份有什么帮助，不过他想自己应该感激对方让他去完成一项力所能及的任务。他向她走近一步，注意到她的眼睛是非常明亮的蓝色。

Aziraphale深吸了一口气，用自己的本源触碰Naomi。Duma既好奇又担心地在一旁看着。他能感觉到天使大脑的损伤。虽然那些伤口非常深且吓人，但没有什么是他无法修复的。 _天使之刃？融化成钻头？_ 这一切听起来非常骇人。在他的宇宙中，没有什么东西能融化天上的武器，因此它们通常本身就可以燃烧。天使武器不能防火似乎是一个可怕的设计缺陷。使用前点燃它们似乎是正确的做法。毕竟正义的怒火之类的词可不是空穴来风。

Aziraphale抬起双手，指尖搭在她的太阳穴上。

“这一点都不疼。”他保证道。

事实的确如此。而且结束得也很快。他用一个中等大小的奇迹就治愈了Naomi所有的创伤，并且恢复了她残缺的记忆。她踉踉跄跄地往后退了一步，任由Aziraphale的手悬在空中。他高兴地收回手，抱在胸前。忽略这一切言行背后近乎能使他堕天的亵渎，他觉得自己表现得很好。但说真的，既然他没有即刻堕天，他怀疑自己可能并不会因此受罚。

Duma走到Naomi身边。

“Naomi......？”

“他做到了，”她简洁地点了点头，立刻向对方证实了她的观点，“是...” 她抬头看着他，眼里充满了希冀，“真的是他。”

Aziraphale试图微笑，但看起来更像是在做鬼脸。

“不是什么难事，亲爱的。现在，谈谈关于那扇门的事？”

  
  


____________

  
  
  


Crowley笑了起来。

Dean不喜欢对方这种神情。

“什么东西这么好笑？”Dean一边粗声粗气地问道，一边继续准备跨宇宙咒语所需要的材料，以免他们搞砸，落到被眼前这个Crowley永远纠缠的境地。这个恶魔这段时间里除了抱怨《邪恶力量》的内容之外什么也没做，但现在他似乎被什么东西愉悦到了。Dean宁可听对方继续抱怨。

“‘反撒旦联盟的小情侣*’......”Crowley引用了书里的台词，“我喜欢另一个Crowley。”恶魔盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕。

“你们知道我那个宇宙里的大多数恶魔有多么迟钝和无趣吗？完全没有想象力。不会抓住主动权。都是群目光短浅的蠢货。他们会花20年的时间把一个牧师腐蚀成一个淫棍，却不懂只要破坏一下麦当劳的冰淇淋机，就能一下子玷污成千上万的灵魂，”Crowley指着屏幕，“这个十字路口之王，他有远见。”

_（*SPN s05e20 《熟悉的恶魔》中C叔和温家兄弟曾俘获了杀死Jessica的恶魔Brandy。C叔让人散布他和对方是“_ _lovers in league against Satan_ _”的谣言，最后Brandy因为受不了被其他恶魔怀疑而吐露瘟疫骑士的下落。）_

“他有点本事。”Dean嘟囔着。如果可以避免的话，他并不是很想回忆他们的Crowley。尽管如此，在失去他一年半之后，他还是经常希望在遇到麻烦时能听到身后传来一声“你好，男孩们”，希望地狱之王又能在危急关头给予帮助。

20分钟又过去了，Crowley长吁了一口气，合上了电脑。

“搞定了。感谢上——感谢随便什么人。”

“好极了。你终于赶上一点进度了。但这其实并不重要。如果我们的办法可行的话，你能在日落之前离开这里。”Dean说。

Crowley的指尖在笔记本电脑上敲了敲。

“所以，另一个Crowley后来怎么样了？”

“他为了给我们争取时间阻止Lucifer而牺牲了，”Sam从房间的另一头回答，他正在一张长木桌上用粉笔画着符文，“我们实际上没能真正阻止Lucifer，但如果Crowley没有这么做，我们中的一个就不得不这么做。他为我们牺牲了自己。”

“作为一个恶魔来说，他有点高尚过头了。”Crowley弱弱地说。Dean看得出来，这是自他到他们的世界以来，对方第一次对他们所说的话非常感兴趣。

“他……很复杂，”Castiel在Dean旁边说，“他是邪恶的，但他……也不是那么邪恶。”

Jack从恶魔石碑的译文中抬起头。它混杂着Kevin和Donatello的笔记，Jack在上面寻找任何对仪式有帮助的东西。他们需要用的大天使荣光越少越好。

“如果他用自己的生命来拯救你们，拯救世界，那么他也不算完全邪恶，不是吗？”Jack问。

“归根结底，他总会站在人类这边。他爱这个世界。他不想让末日降临。这就是为什么在一天结束的时候我们总是躺在一张床上 _（*意译为‘最后都在一个阵营’）_ 。我们都想让这颗星球继续正常运转。”Dean说，他觉得这可能是他对于他们的Crowley最好的评价了。可惜那个恶魔没有机会可以听到。

Crowley的眉毛戏剧性地挑了起来。

“这只是个比喻！省省你脑袋里的黄色废料。”Dean骂道。

“我得说——我们从来没有真正弄清楚你和Crowley在那个‘爱情夏日’里都做了些什么。”Sam的声音从房间的另一头里传来。

_哦，看在不管是谁的该死的份上_ 。

“闭嘴，Sam！” _对方什么时候能不再提起他与恶魔为伍的那个夏天？_

Crowley窃笑起来，把他的脚抵在桌子旁边，把身下的椅子晃晃悠悠地向后倾倒了一点。

“噢，这太甜蜜了。即使是恶魔也值得被爱。”

“ ‘爱’这个词太过了，”Dean完成了对生命之果的准备，从桌子上站了起来，“但是……如果我们有办法把他弄回来，我会去尝试。”

“呃，对不起，但是……红发女巫最后召唤我的时候，不正是想这么做吗？”Crowley问道，有些困惑，“那时候你们都冲进来，好像这是什么见鬼的世界末日。”

“就算Rowena想到办法让Crowley回来，那也是不值得的。”Castiel解释，“黑魔法总是要付出代价的，而这个代价可能就是Crowley的人性。”

“这就是他与众不同的地方，”Sam说，“我们之前给他注射了人血，试图治愈他。我们没能成功，但这改变了他。我猜这让他……更加有人性。”

“都发生在这之后吗？”Crowley又敲了敲笔记本电脑。【6】

“没错。”Dean说。

“当他帮助阻止世界末日时，他似乎已经踏上了人类这个阵营。他甚至都帮忙把你们的朋友Bobby从轮椅上弄下来了，”Crowley把双手叠在脑后，“就恶魔而言，他可真友好。”

“行了。我们世界的Crowley还有很多你不知道的事，但现在这些都不重要了，”Dean看了看Sam，不去理会胃里升腾起的焦虑，“你们准备好了，我也准备好了。我们有可以击沉一艘战舰的圣血，也有足够的生命果实来完成这个任务。”

Sam完成了他笔下的符文——这是他从黑魔法书中捡到的一个小技巧，可以进一步稳固传送门——然后点了点头。

“好了。我们现在只需要你的头发，Crowley。”

“我的头发？”Crowley似乎不怎么喜欢这一要求。

“你是个恶魔，你随时可以让它长回来。”Dean告诉他。

Crowley翻了个白眼，皱着眉揪了一小撮赤褐色的头发。他笨拙地越过桌子，把它递给Sam。

“那么，呃…我猜我们接下来要……”Dean摇了摇头，“去他的，我们先去吃个汉堡，喝杯啤酒，我可不想空着肚子清醒地做这种事。”他需要一些东西来壮胆。他可不想再回到Michael的怀抱。痛苦？他根本不在乎痛苦。他担心的是某些回忆。

Sam看上去非常理解。

“好吧。没问题，”他望向Castiel和Jack，“你们留在地堡看家，呃…给Crowley做个伴。”

“哦，现在我们不再叫它监视任务了？”Crowley问道，仍然在揉着他揪掉头发的地方，“真感人。我都要哭了。”

Dean翻了个白眼。

“我们会回来的。”

  
  


_________________

  
  
  


与此同时，Aziraphale站在堪萨斯城郊区一个空旷的儿童公园中央。

他闭上眼睛，向四周散开他的神识。

很快，他微笑起来，喃喃地说：“找到你了，Crowley。”

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 当克劳利和亚茨拉菲尔在一起的时候，他会吃亚茨拉菲尔吃的东西，但自从搬到一起后，亚茨拉菲尔意识到这个恶魔对垃圾食品有一种强烈的嗜好。对方喜欢吃任何含含有人造干酪粉的食物。亚茨拉菲尔尽量让自己不予评价。
> 
> 2\. Aziraphale对电子游戏的了解全部来源于《糖果粉碎传奇》*，而他知道那个也只是因为Crowley发明了它。对方在楼下还因为这个得到了嘉奖。（*Candy Crush，一款益智休闲消消乐游戏。）
> 
> 3\. 在亚茨拉菲尔的世界里没有叫Naomi的天使，但是有一个Duma（通常拼作Doumah）——官方头衔是死寂天使。这是一个很绕口也很不吉利的名字。在工作场所和社交场合里，并不是特别方便把它写在名片上。
> 
> 4\. 当这些事情发生在你身上的次数足够多的时候，你总会对它有所预感。
> 
> 5\. Azirapahel本身也可以称得上非常神圣，但那通常是因为有恶魔在旁衬托。
> 
> 6\. Crowley没有深究“治愈恶魔”这种说法。他早就学会了不去质疑温家人嘴里说出来的任何荒唐事。因为说到底，他并不是真的很想知道。


	6. 闹心的谈话

**Chapter 6**

**闹心的谈话**

Aziraphale捕捉着Crowley那独特的气场，一直追踪到堪萨斯州的黎巴嫩小镇。那里正好位于米国的中心。然而当他到了那个小镇之后，他发现自己无法定位恶魔的确切位置。【1】

“有什么东西阻碍了我。”Aziraphale自言自语道，气恼地皱起眉头。自身高维度感官被屏蔽这种事让他非常不习惯。不过谢天谢地，正如前面提到的，这里只是个小镇。他肯定能在四十八小时——现在是四十七个小时里找到Crowley。现在他唯一能做的就是到处问问有没有人见过Crowley。在这种美国乡村里，Crowley很难做到不显眼。毕竟就连伦敦的高端社区都很难搭配他身上那种浮华的风格。他在这里只会显得更加格格不入。

Aziraphale决定从当地的小餐馆开始找起。他刚好也有一些嘴馋了。

他向餐厅老板、女服务员以及厨师打听消息，但都一无所获。他们在小镇上没见过任何符合Crowley外貌特征的人。这个结果并不出人意料。Aziraphale不在身边的时候，Crowley很少会屈尊去餐厅吃东西。Aziraphale下一站准备去当地的酒吧。不管Aziraphale在不在身边，Crowley都不会放弃喝酒。

Aziraphale正吃着他的松饼(那上面加了一大堆鲜奶油和草莓)，中途餐厅门上的门铃响了，外面进来了两个男人。Aziraphale朝他们的方向瞥了一眼，顿时被吓得哆嗦了一下，差点就被嘴里还未咽下去的草莓给噎住了。

_**看在上帝的份上，他们是什么？** _

从表面上看，这是两个人类男性。他们身材高大，穿着法兰绒衬衣和牛仔裤，浑身上下充满饿了典型的男子气概。撇开那不讲究的穿衣品味不谈，这两个人的气场也让天使非常不安。两人中个子较高、头发垂到肩膀的男人，他外表非常人类，但他的整个气场都被笼罩在黑暗之中。那股黑色的浓雾是如此压抑，简直淹没了他。仿若有人拿着擦不掉的记号笔毁了一副油画。

较矮的那个人的气场看起来就更让人揪心了。他身上同时受到了地狱和天国的影响。简直就像有一个恶魔和一个天使同时附身在那人身上，为了决定到底是谁留下而在皮囊之下展开了一场战争。【3】他被黑暗吞没，同时又被光明包围。

_**这看起来的确像是个线索。** _

Aziraphale把注意力从松饼上移开，专注于去听两人坐下时的谈话。天使比常人强很多的听力确实有它的好处。

“Dean，你确定你没问题吗？”

“听着，Sammy，我之前就让Cas深入我的大脑寻找过关于Michael的记忆了。这不是我第一次参加这种‘牛仔竞技’。”

**_哦，上帝。那人话里的信息简直太糟糕了。_ **

“你不知道他究竟会挖掘到什么东西……之前他从我这里取Gadreel荣光的时候，那过程简直和一场恐怖秀没什么两样。”

“行吧，你这话可真是鼓舞人心。”

“我只是希望你做好准备。其实我们现在完全可以去找别的出路。”

“我没看到有什么别的出路。就算有的话，要付出的代价估计会比现在更高。”

“如果这不起作用呢？”那个叫Sam的人反驳道。

“那么我们就只能和一个超级强大的恶魔做室友了。它必须奏效，Sam。”

超强大的恶魔！没错了！【4】他找到了曾经和Crowley接触过的人。还不止一个。但Aziraphale并不懂他们到底想要干什么。他们听起来好像想对Crowley做点什么。也许他们就是抓走了Crowley的人？既然绑匪出来吃东西了，那Crowley会被关在哪里呢？

那两个人直到收到各自的餐点后，才继续开始交谈。

“就算他真的被困在这里，对这个世界来说也可能并不是最糟糕的事情。”两人中个子较高的那个——他的名字叫Sam——试探地开口。

“这在哪个世界会是一件好事？”

“他很强，Dean。也许强大到足以扳倒Michael。”

**_Michael……？他们说的该不会是那个大天使吧……_ **

“那家伙就像一个有多动症的13岁小鬼。你真的认为他能帮我们？”

“我不知道。他和我们见过的任何恶魔都不一样。”

Aziraphale微微一笑。 _ **噢，是了。他们肯定是在说Crowley。**_

“他可能只是装腔作势。”Dean指出，但他的话并没有多少说服力。

“我不这么认为。”

“……好吧，其实我也不信，”Dean深深叹了口气，“听着，让我们…先等我们把大天使荣光从我身上榨出来，然后在考虑怎么处理他的事。如果这方法没能成功，就到时候再说。但是…这应该能成功的，对吧？”

“行了。你还想喝啤酒吗？”

“我要在回家的路上买六打。”

“知道了。”

在那之后，两人的谈话内容开始变得平淡无奇。Aziraphale花了很长时间才吃完饭，他想算好时间，这样就能和那两个人同时离开。当他们从座位上站起来，在桌子上放了20美刀时，他也巧妙地做了同样的事。Aziraphale把一张20英镑的钞票放在桌上，然后很快想起了自己身处何地，于是他用了一个小奇迹，把它变成了美钞。这两个人离开餐馆径直向一辆老式汽车走去。Aziraphale确信Crowley会称赞那辆车的。

Aziraphale走出餐馆，听见了发动机启动的声音。当他把注意力放在那辆车上时，他顷刻间就被一股强烈的爱所淹没，以致于他不得不把自己靠在餐馆的招牌上。

“哦，天哪。”他把手放在胸前惊叫道。他很少能在一个没有生命的物体上发现如此强烈的感情。这很神奇。而且在这种时候也提供了便捷——这样一来，他就可以更容易追寻两人的踪迹。

不过接下来的部分就有点麻烦了。Aziraphale可不想在未知的天空飞行，当然他也不打算徒步去追那辆车……

下一刻，Aziraphale冷静地大步走向附近的一辆汽车。一个男人之前刚从餐馆旁边的五金店出来，手里拿着一小袋东西，正要开车离开。Aziraphale轻轻地敲了一下车窗。对方把车窗摇下来，用谨慎的目光审视着他。

“有什么事吗？”那个人没好气地问。

“我亲爱的朋友，如果不太麻烦的话，我需要你去追那辆车——”Aziraphale指着远处驶去的黑影，“如果你愿意的话，请动作快一些。”

那人盯着他。

“什么？不。你是谁？”

这样下去会浪费非常多的时间。他们需要抓紧时间了——谁也不知道Crowley会遇到什么样的危险。他轻轻叹了口气。

“抱歉。”他说，然后打了个响指。那人立刻为他打开了车门，Aziraphale动作快速地坐了进去，小心翼翼地系上了安全带。

“现在——那辆车？”

“马上。”那人用平平的语调说，完全被控制住了。他们驶离路边，紧跟在抓了Crowley的人后面。

**_我这就来了，亲爱的，请再坚持一会儿。_ **

  
  


__________________

  
  


Castiel走进战略室，发现Jack独自一人待在那里研究Donatello和Kevin的笔记。而Crowley不见踪影。

“Crowley在哪儿？”Castiel立即问道，在他眼里，让恶魔长时间消失在他们视线之外可不是什么好事。没错，不让恶魔出去瞎逛的确能让他们四个放松一些，但这个地堡能算得上是这个世界里超自然文物和文件最大的储存点了，这样一个陌生来客、一个来自另一个宇宙的恶魔最好还是放在眼皮底下比较安全。

“呃，我不确定。他说了些自己很无聊之类的话就走了。”Jack说，并没有真正把注意力都给Castiel。

“Jack，我们不能——”

Jack皱着眉头抬起头来。

“Cas，我觉得就算我们想阻止他，我们也阻止不了。”

Castiel没能说出什么反驳的话。

“我说的没错吧？” Jack追问。

Castiel从鼻子里长呼一口气。

“我去找他。”

找到那个恶魔并不是件难事。虽然在地堡里找寻超自然生物并不是件容易的事，但在猎人们出门的时候，这里会变得非常安静，你只能听到地堡机器运转的嗡嗡声。当他Castiel听到Dean房间传来一阵沙沙声时，他知道他找到了Crowley。Castiel开步走过去，一把打开门，发现这个恶魔正盘腿躺在地板上，周围散落着Dean的唱片，唱片套都被他打开放在了一边。

”Crowley，“Castiel厉声说，“你不能未经允许就随便进别人的房间。”

“那我还能做什么？”Crowley冲着Castiel挥了挥手里那张《四重人格》*的复刻唱片问道，“坐在那里继续无所事事么？”

_（*_ 《 _Quadrophenia》， 英国摇滚乐队“The Who”的第六张专辑）_

Castiel叹了口气。这个恶魔看上心浮气躁，根本不愿意安静地坐下来，也不愿意把时间投入到特定的任何任务中去。他似乎只在乎那些被他定义为“有趣”的事情，但显然，很少有东西能入得了他的眼。

“Dean不会允许你进他房间的。”

“哎呀，Dean的房间比Sam的有趣多了。Sam除了读书，还做过别的事吗？”Crowley发出轻蔑的声音，“不过Dean的品味也一言难尽。他有听过四十年之内的东西吗？”

“Dean说1979年以后的音乐都烂透了。”Castiel语气和缓下来。

“什么？”Crowley看起来被激怒了，“这——这太主观了，就因为皇后乐队在80年代发行了《赤热地带》和《一种魔力》*？他比Aziraphale还糟，完全陷在过去。”

_（*《Hot Space》和《A Kind of Magic》，皇后乐队尝试转型后评分较低的两张专辑）_

“你经常谈论Aziraphale。”Castiel指出。

“我——唔——那是——不，我才没有，”Crowley挥了挥手表示反驳，“——完全没有——我根本没怎么提过他。”

“你几乎每次谈话都会提到他。”

恶魔顿时满脸通红。

“闭嘴吧你。” Crowley把手里的唱片塞进对应的唱片套，放进了Dean的唱片收纳箱里。他几乎是跳着站起身子，开始绕着Dean的房间转来转去，继续东看看西摸摸。

“他和你之间究竟是什么关系？既然现在你们已经阻止了世界末日，你们还是盟友吗？”Castiel问道。他承认自己对恶魔和他的天使盟友之间的关系很好奇。当然，考虑到自己曾经签下的炼狱契约，以及他们和他们的Crowley长达几年的合作，他没有资格评价那个天使和恶魔同盟这件事。但他从来没有像Dean那样‘喜欢’他们的Crowley，而眼前这个Crowley说起Aziraphale时，话里表现出的亲近远远超过了Dean对地狱之王的感情。

“盟友……”恶魔仔细琢磨着这个词。他抬头看了看Dean挂在墙上的炼狱刀。

“实际上我们现在是室友。”

“你们……住在一起？”

“你自己就是一个和人类生活在一起的天使。别表现得那么惊讶。”

“但你是个恶魔。”

Crowley只是摇了摇头，从墙上抓过那把炼狱刀，用手掂量了几下。

“我猜天使在哪里都是一样，嗯？”

Castiel眯起眼睛看着恶魔。

“你这是什么意思？快把它放下。”

Crowley耸了耸肩，试探性地挥动几下刀。Castiel后退了一步。

“我是一个可怕的大恶魔，”他模仿起Castiel的声音，“凡人，惧怕我吧，我是原罪的缔造者。”

“你的确是原罪的缔造者。”

“那又怎么样？”Crowley一边问，一边转过身将明晃晃的刀刃对着Castiel挥了挥。

“你能把它放下吗？”

Crowley完全不理他，继续说：“真的有那么糟吗？让他们看到善与恶的区别——让他们自己选择？”

Castiel想起了Gadreel。当Castiel发现了对方在“Ezekiel”伪装下的真实身份时，他完全是因为身体被限制才没对Gadreel下杀手。 ** _你毁了这个世界_** 。

Crowley的脸上露出一丝苦笑。

“哇哦，你真的很不喜欢我，是吗，Castiel？”

“你可能的确拯救了你的世界，但如果你一开始没有腐化人类，他们也就不需要拯救这一过程了。”

“ ‘不需要拯救’，”Crowley嘶嘶地说，“那他们肯定还在花园里，依旧活得像个动物。我给了他们质疑的能力。地狱见证了质问她对我没有一丝好处这件事，但是他们呢？人类是不同的。当他们决定不喜欢某样东西时，他们就会说‘行啦，让我们来解决它，好吗？’。我看不出这有什么不好的。”

“质疑上帝是你的天性。你是个恶魔。”Castiel坚持道，不知道Crowley是什么意思。

“一开始不是。”Crowley夸张地耸了耸肩，最后看了Dean那把炼狱刀一眼，把它放回了墙上的位置。

“你还是人类的时候？”

Crowley看着Castiel，好像对方说了什么惊世骇俗的话。

“人类？我不是这个世界的人，Castiel。在我的世界里，我们不会把人变成恶魔。他们会永远留在地狱里，为自己做过的事付出代价。”

“那么……” Castiel的眉头因困惑而皱起，“你们世界的恶魔从哪里来呢？你又是从哪里来的？”

Crowley闷闷不乐地撇了撇嘴唇。

“我们曾是天使。”

天使可以变成恶魔这个观点让他困惑不解。它们可以说是两个极端，一个天使怎么能在这种转变中活下来呢？天使的本源与恶魔是截然不同的。即使是那些和路西法一起堕落的堕天使，它们仍然是天使，只是……变得更加黑暗。它们没有一个幸存至今的。Castiel在很早的时候和他们战斗过。它们都是些破碎的、令人生厌的生物……但肯定不是恶魔。

“你……？”

**“** 没错，”Crowley故作轻松地回答，“虽然不是什么好东西，但仍然是一个天使。”

“哪一个天使？”

Crowley摇了摇头，他的墨镜滑到他的鼻子上，露出他那双亮晶晶的蛇瞳。

“唔，现在都不重要了，不是么？”那双眼睛瞥了Castiel一眼，仿佛看透了他。

“这让我们对一切都有了更全面的认识，不是吗， ** _羽毛_** ？我们都有黑色的翅膀。我们都堕天了。我只是摔得更惨……”他哼了一声，觉得好笑，“不过我的翅膀可比你的好看多了。”

一个天使？Castiel很难把这种形象和他对Crowley的认知放在一起。对方明明是巨蛇、恶魔，是彻头彻尾的邪恶生物。

“但是Lucifer憎恨人类。你为什么在堕天时站在他那边？”

“好吧，我们可以这么说——他很有魅力，”他继续在Dean的房间里踱来踱去，最后停在他的床头柜前来乱翻起放在那里的照片。其中一张是小时候的Dean、Sam和Mary的合照，另一张里是Mary和他们的父亲，还有一张是Bobby、兄弟俩、Castiel和Jack近期的合照。

“我其实也不是真的赞同他那些乱发脾气的废话，但有一点我和他一样，从一开始我就不认为上帝永远是对的。之后的事情发生得很突然。我只是往意见箱里放了一些有针对性的东西，然后——嗖的一声，我就和其他人一起往下掉了。”

“那么等你到了人间之后呢？”Castie问，掩饰不住自己的好奇心。

Crowley抬了抬眼镜，拿起Dean、Sam、Castiel和Jack的照片。

“我挺喜欢他们的。可以说是情难自禁。”

“但你直到最后一刻都站在地狱那边？”

Crowley摇了摇头。

“说真的，我一直尽可能少做些所谓的恶魔该做的事。地狱很容易被愚弄。我只需要把人类自己弄出的东西归功于自己就可以了。跨大西洋的奴隶贸易为我带来了近百年的和平与安宁。他们对我非常满意。我连一根手指都不需要动，”他把照片放回原处，回头看了一眼Castiel，“你呢？你在天堂阵营里待到了最关键的时候。你最后怎么也堕天了？”

“你已经看过那些书了。”

“呃……”Crowley做了个“勉勉强强”的手势，“其实我只是略读。”

Castiel艰难地咽了一口唾沫。他们现在时刻紧绷的生活方式很少有机会让他们能回顾过去自我反省。他的思绪很少会回到第一次世界末日的那些日子，那时候他总是和Sam和Dean一起逃亡，挣扎着不放过任何一丝微弱的机会，四处寻觅阻止世界末日的方法。

“为了Dean，”Castiel轻声承认，“后来也为了Sam和Bobby。但我最初选择反叛是为了他。Michael会附身于他，然后毁了他。他会用他作为武器来毁灭这个世界。我…不能允许这样的事发生。我被教导‘天堂永远是对的，永远是善的’，但是在我看来，为了一场毫无意义的战争而抹杀人类，那就是邪恶的。我知道的东西不多，但我确信这一点。这就是驱使我离开天堂的原因。”

“只是为了一个人类？”Crowley似乎有点吃惊，他一扭一扭地向Castiel走去，“爱上一个凡人。这可是自讨苦吃。”

“我没有爱上Dean，”Castiel因为对方的话畏缩了一下，”他——他是我的家人。他、Sam和Jack都是。”

“你没有爱上Sam和Jack。你下地狱也不是为了Sam和Jack。”

Castiel按耐住愤怒。他习惯了人们对这类事情有所暗示。

“Dean对我来说是很特别的存在。但我对他纯粹是出于柏拉图式的尊重。”

Crowley只是大声地笑了笑。

“行了， ** _羽毛_** 。随你怎么说，”他和Castiel擦身而过，“是时候了。我听见温彻斯特俩兄弟的脚步声了。我们该开始行动了。”

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. Aziraphale把自己直接传送过去有两个原因：第一，时间紧迫。乘坐人类的交通工具在眼下似乎是个糟糕的选择；第二，Aziraphale完全不知道如何开车。而且在宾利的副驾驶座位上坐久了之后，他也已经懒得自己去学了。
> 
> 2\. Crowley很擅长在必要时找到Aziraphale。而纵观历史，轮到Aziraphlae需要找Crowley时，他总能在提供大量酒精饮品的地方找到那个恶魔。他都懒得数自己有多少次在新加坡的长乐酒吧里找到对方了。
> 
> 3\. 如果Aziraphale知道有多少超自然生物在Dean Winchester身体里进进出出，就像对方的身体有一扇旋转门似的，他一定会被吓坏的。
> 
> 4\. 按照Aziraphale的标准，“超级强大”这个形容有点夸大其词，但他知道恶魔会喜欢这些恭维。


	7. 难料的后果

Dean坐在椅子上，烦躁地用手指敲着自己的胳膊。

Sam在旁边看着，双臂交叉抱在胸前。他尽量不让自己脸上表现出过多的担忧。回溯那些记忆可以说是很糟糕的体验。更何况Dean的心理状态本身就不是很好。天知道Michael残留下来的恶意会令Dean Winchester陷入哪段人生阴影。这很可能会导致本就情绪不稳定的他彻底精神崩溃。

“别这么看着我。你表现得好像我下一秒就要爆炸了，”Dean略带恼怒地瞟了Sam一眼， “别说你没这样看我。当年我快要爆炸的时候，你的眼神就和现在一模一样。”

在Sam旁边的Jack闻言，不解地歪着头。

_哦，怪不得，他们很本没有没和他提过那个故事，不是么？_

Sam叹了口气。

“好吧，好吧，但我的确有理由担心。”

“行了，不管你担心与否，我们都要继续干下去，”Dean抬起头来看着Castiel，做了个鬼脸，“好啦，让我们开始吧。”

“我等得都坐不住了。”Crowley坐在桌子上，百无聊赖地晃着他悬空的脚。这个世界真是太乏味了，他真的迫不及待地想要回家。

恶魔的反应让Sam不禁觉得有趣。在他们的世界里，恶魔们愿意为了进入记录者的地堡而付出任何代价（或者让别人为此付出任何代价）*，而Crowley却满脑子想着尽快离开。

_（*好兆头里地狱让老蛇着手处理撒旦之子一事，老蛇表现得不太情愿时，蛆叔的台词！）_

Castiel把Dean的手腕绑在椅子的扶手上。Dean看着对方的举动，心里感到非常不安。

“做这种事之前至少先带我出去吃顿饭*，Cas。”

_（*Dean的骚话。这句话通常用在某人突然想和你做“羞羞”的事的时候。）_

“我以为你已经吃过了？”Castiel一边问，一边把头歪向一边。

“我的意思是，Cas——”Dean翻了个白眼，“我是想问——这绳子是怎么回事？”

“是为了防止你在过程中乱动。我警告过你这会给你带来很剧烈的疼痛，如果针中途在你脖子上断了——”

“够了，够了，我明白了。”Dean缩了缩身子，语速飞快。

Castiel绑好Dean，便后退了一步。两个人对视了好一会儿，目光中都流露出和Sam如出一辙的担忧。Dean试探性地挣扎了一下。他发现绳结非常牢固。

“不得不说，你这绳结打得不错，该给你奖励一朵小红花。”

Castiel从旁边取过一个大得让人心里发毛的注射器。

“这看上去真让人浑身难受。”Crowley在一旁看热闹。

“欢迎来到我们的世界。一切都不会让你好受。”Dean向后靠在椅子上，闭上眼睛，整个人紧绷起来，“准备好了。动手吧。”

Castiel冲他点点头。

“很快就会结束的。”他说，试图让Dean放松下来，但Sam知道现在没有话能让Dean好受一些。只有当Michael的荣光彻底从他身体里取出时，他才会允许自己放松。

Castiel拿着注射器向前倾着身子，正要——

头顶上的灯光突然开始断断续续地闪烁起来。

Sam立刻伸长了脖子张望起来。

“出事了！”

尖锐刺耳的鸣声充斥了整个地堡。

“是防护罩，”Castiel瞬间进入戒备状态，“它受到了干扰——有人试图打破它。”

“是谁？”Jack问，紧张地四处张望。

令Sam吃惊的是，Crowley从桌子上跳了下来，咧着嘴大笑起来。

“哈哈！来得正是时候！”他整了整外套上的翻领，“你们可以停手了。我的顺风车来了。”

“你的什么？” Sam满脸困惑。

房间里的灯忽闪了一下，接着闪烁了第二下，然后地堡开始警铃大作，一切都在变了色的灯光下变成了暗红色。

“你们不如直接给他开门，”Crowley满脸写着高兴，“Aziraphale总会有办法进来的。他做事还挺坚决的。”

“这动静是你的天使搞出来的？”Sam问。他心烦意乱地注意到一旁的Dean有点异常沉默，但他们此刻有更大的问题要处理。

“他的力量怎么能强大到足以穿透地堡的符文防护罩？我们理应是安全的，除非对方是大天使那种级别。”Castiel分析道，似乎对Crowley的解释并不满意。

Dean突然用手攥住了Castiel的手腕。

Castiel望向他。Sam把目光投给他。Jack的注意力放在了他身上。Crowley也看了过去。Dean依旧一动不动地坐着。

“那个天使很强大。”Dean说，奇怪的是，他的语调里竟然没有一丝起伏，“我能感受到他。但他还不够强大到独自闯进地堡。”

Castiel茫然地盯着Dean紧紧扣在自己手腕上的手，那双手的指节都被对方捏得发白。

“Dean，你在说什么……” Castiel迷惑不解地皱起眉头。

下一秒，站在Sam旁边的Crowley整个身子僵住了。

“他的气场——”

Sam把注意力转向恶魔。

“它怎么了？”

“它——非常不妙。”

“你说什么？”

“有一件事你说对了，Castiel，”Dean继续说道，“只有大天使才能突破你们的防护。”

恐惧同时在Sam和Castiel心里滋生。

在他们周围，造成轰鸣声的天使能量开始剧增，Dean的眼睛发出了一种明亮、奇异的蓝光。

“好久不见。”

  
  
  


_____________

  
  
  
  


“竟然有符文防护罩！”Aziraphale坐在那辆皮卡里怒气冲冲地脱口而出，“我简直不敢相信——哦，这真是太麻烦了。”

那个被强迫送Aziraphale过来的人类——Earl【1】，则在旁边一脸呆滞，茫然地看着他。

Aziraphale皱着眉头跳下车，随手把门关上之后便绕到司机那里，俯身靠近车窗。

“亲爱的朋友，我非常感谢你的帮助——现在你是时候回家亲吻你妻子的面颊，拥抱你的孩子们了。他们不会因为你在店里多呆了会儿而责怪你的，但是他们确实已经开始想你了。到时候记得强调你有多爱他们。”

Earl下意识地露出一个微笑，随即脸上开始出现困惑的表情。

Aziraphale挥了挥手。

“你刚才开车来乡下悠闲地逛了一圈，只是为了放松一下心情。一切都非常愉快。”

Earl点了点头，下一刻便开车离开，甚至没有朝天使的方向多看一眼。

Aziraphale再次转身面对眼前的问题。这是一个堡垒，一个地下堡垒。它有一扇巨大的，锁得紧紧的，由特殊符咒加持过的门。整个地堡都被刻上了防护的符文，而大门上的符文防护力量最为强大。

自从Crowley失踪以来，所有的麻烦接踵而至，而现在这种状况无疑是最令人窝火的。毫无疑问，Crowley就被关在面前的地堡里面。这也解释了为什么Aziraphale无法感应到对方的确切位置。但现在的问题是，见鬼，他到底该怎么进去？通常情况下，以诺语的守护符文对他来说根本算不上什么阻碍，最多也就限制了他使用奇迹的数量和大小。他都不记得最后一次被禁止进入某个地方是什么时候了。肯定至少有五千年了！

Aziraphale撅着嘴，听天由命地绕着地堡转了一圈，试图找到另一个入口。雪上加霜的是，天空开始下起了倾盆大雨。天使用奇迹给自己弄了一把伞，全程愁眉苦脸，低声嘟囔起墨菲定律。

_（*墨菲定律主要内容有四个方面：一、任何事都没有表面看起来那么简单；二、所有的事都会比你预计的时间长；三、会出错的事总会出错；四、如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。摘自百科。）_

突然间，他脑子里闪过一个念头。也许他可以花时间一点一点消耗这些符文的力量。但他很快又意识到，如果自己要想用这种方法把Crowley带回家，花的时间肯定比剩余的四十六个小时要多得多。紧迫的时间让他打消了这个念头。他真的需要加快进度了。或许他可以在外面等着那些抓了Crowley的人下一次出门，自己趁机偷偷溜进去？但这一计划里包含了很大的不确定因素。那两个人周围令人不安的怪异气场甚至让天使怀疑他们究竟是不是人类。

但无论他准备用什么方法，它都必须奏效。这可是Crowley。千百年来，这个恶魔有多少次在自己惹出麻烦时突然跳出来挽救局面？数不胜数。而这一次，角色互换，他也肯定没有问题的。

天使走到离地堡不远的一块空地上，突然停了下来。他发现有什么东西正在……嗡嗡作响。他脚下的地面开始晃动，幅度很小，几乎不易察觉。Aziraphale能感觉到地堡防护罩正在被一股未知的力量拉伸、扭曲……

它最后像紧绷到极限的橡皮筋一样，啪的一声断了。由此产生的强大冲击让Aziraphale不得不单膝跪地才能稳住身体。

“哦，上帝！”

那真是一股不可思议的力量，现在……阻碍消失，他终于能很容易地将神识探入地堡。Aziraphale察觉到了地堡里往外辐射强大天使能量的来源，再一次发现了那个名叫Sam的男人身上奇怪的黑暗气场，他还感受到了某种拿菲利人【2】特有的气息，以及这个宇宙另一个破碎天使身体里暗淡的荣光，最后那是……

没错了。充满活力、金灿灿、蛇的模样——那就是Crowley。

Aziraphale毫不迟疑地向地堡大门走去。

  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
  


紧接着，Dean啪地一声拧断了Castiel的手腕，仅仅心念一动便把对方轰到了房间的另一头。然后他轻易地挣脱了绳子，就像它们只是捆快递的塑料绳。Castiel发出一声痛苦的大喊，身体重重地撞向远处的墙壁，最后狼狈地滑到地板上。那双蓝眼睛里满是茫然和不知所措。Dean从椅子上站起来。他慢慢地绽开笑容，浮夸地扭了扭脖子。

Sam立即拔出枪，对准Dean。

“Michael。”

Crowley一脸抓狂地看着手枪。

“你真的认为这样就能阻止他！？”

只见Dean手指轻轻一弹，Sam的武器从他的手里飞了出去，在地板上滑出很远。Sam只是换了一种方式被扔向墙壁，整个人被钉在离地几英寸的地方。当Jack试图拔出他的天使之刃时，同样的事情也发生在了他身上。

Crowley想着逃跑也许是他此刻最好的计划。

“这不可能，”Sam说着，拼命挣脱起他身上那股无形的束缚，“Dean不可能再一次给你允许。”

Dean——显然现在掌控他身体的是Michael——只是哼了一声。

“你真的以为我会离开你哥哥吗？拜托，有些东西太好了，是不能错过的。所以，我给自己留了个后门，等时机成熟的时候……我就来了，”Michael抽出Dean的天使刀，在手指间把玩起来，“如果你们真的成功取出了我留下的荣光，那扇后门就会被关闭。我可不能让你们这么做。”

Jack咆哮着，把头靠在墙上。Crowley能感受到对方身上开始有能量往外辐射。

Sam在一旁大喊起来：“Jack，不要！”

于是拿菲利少年停了下来，不再尝试去挣脱束缚。

“这不值得你燃烧灵魂。”

看在天堂的份上，Crowley完全不想知道那是什么意思。

“当你马上就要死了的时候，灵魂其实也没多大用处。不过，我觉得我该让Lucifer的儿子活着。他可能还有点用，”Michael把目光移向Crowley，“也许你也一样。我还没决定呢。”

“我？有用？不不不。其实也没有啦，我也不是特别有用。所以——我想我最好现在就离开这里——我会给你留够空间，让你们好好解决私人问题……我真的无意打扰你们……”Crowley开始慢慢地向门口后退。

“Crowley，做点什么！”Sam喊道，“你能打败他！”

“他什么都做不了。”Michael放开了Sam。他用手轻轻一挥，目光锐利地盯着Crowley。

什么也没有发生。

Crowley紧张地笑了笑：“这我可没想到。”

Michael终于意识到了这种对他不利的情况。他又试了一次。Crowley感觉到一丝微风拂过他的身体，但他依旧纹丝不动。哦。对方没法像玩弄布娃娃一样把他扔来扔去。这点倒是不错，但逃跑仍然是非常诱人的选择。

然而，他看了一眼Sam和Jack，还有Castiel。Castiel现在正挣扎着想从地上站起来。Crowley知道自己做不到就这样任由他们死去。

Crowley静静望着天堂的方向，好像在问—— ** _为什么是我？_**

“好吧，我想我们得干一场了……真是见鬼……”他试探地举起拳头。恶魔不记得自己上次打架是在什么时候了。他肯定在酒吧里打过几次架。打个响指让对手昏迷，然后带着得意的微笑离开现场这种事他没少干，有几次他甚至因为醉过头而干了点别的事。但是和一个大天使正面交锋？这完全超出了他的能力范围。

“你要和我较量？”Michael冷笑了一声，朝他走去，“我以为你是个情人，而不是战士。”

“你知道吗，你在这里比在我的世界里还厉害。”Crowley一边说一边往后退了一步。他觉得自己应该找件武器。虽然很少有武器能让你在对上一个大天使时占到优势，但至少Crowley能有东西可以暂时把对方的攻击挡下来，直到他想出一个更好的主意。

“你的宇宙，不错……”Michael笑了，“一旦我夷平了这个星球，下一站我想我就可以去你的宇宙了。”

“哦，拜托！”Crowley厉声说，“我刚刚挽救了整个混乱的局面，我不想再那样干一次！”

Michael挥舞着他的天使之刃向恶魔袭来。Crowley深吸一口气，向后撤退一步，及时躲过了对方试图将自己开膛剖腹的进攻。他/妈的。战斗部分来了。

Crowley把他能想到的第一件东西变到手上：那把一直挂在Dean房间墙上的奇怪又粗糙的匕首。【3】他举起它，正好挡住了Michael的又一记攻击。

Castiel终于站了起来，高举着他的天使之刃向Michael冲来。但还没等Castiel够到他，Michael就又把他向后一击，彻底将他钉在了墙上，和Jack、Sam排成了一排。Michael一次也没把视线从Crowley身上移开。

“我不知道你是什么，也不知道你究竟来自哪个宇宙，但我知道我比你强大。”Michael一直在Crowley身边伺机进攻。Crowley跳起来，试图预测Michael的下一步行动。他已经有一千年没有参加过这种“剑战”了。甚至在他作为黑骑士在英格兰四处游荡时，他也没有参加过多少真正的战斗。通常恶魔只是用奇迹往他同伴的脑袋中塞一点幻觉，自己则留在最近的城堡，一半时间都泡在酒皮袋里，直到每个人带着错乱的记忆回来——在他们的脑海中他是一名相当无情、无与伦比的战士。【4】

“是啊，好吧，”Crowley挥舞着手臂，奋力想要扭转现在的局势，“噗，你是——你这个——”

他还没有机会把他的话说完，Michael突然猛冲了过来。Crowley及时转身，没有让自己被对方刺伤胸口，但那把天使之刃甚至连刀柄都已经深深扎进了他的左肩里。

“该死！”恶魔尖叫了一声。当Michael拔出剑时，他跪倒在地。由于剧烈的疼痛，他的视线都几乎模糊了。这种感觉就像有成千上万个微小闪电团沿着他的手臂上下跳跃。硫磺味和血腥味刺激着他的鼻子，他眼里整个房间的景象都开始旋转。哦。这可不妙。太糟糕了。

他把炼狱之刃从惯用的那只手移到右手，及时挡住了那把从他脖子上擦过去的天使之刃。他一点也不想知道如果他在这个宇宙中无形体化会发生什么。他还能回来吗？Crowley对此表示怀疑。即使他是在自己的宇宙被无形体化，地狱也不太可能会给大摇大摆闯进来的他重新分配一个新的身体。这不像分糖果，想要办事总有大量的文书工作。更何况，好吧，Crowley可不在地狱的“需要友好对待”列表里——即使地狱从来没有那种东西。

Crowley心中萌生了新的决心。不过事情就是这样，不是么？无论Michael有多想杀他，Crowley想要活下去的念头总是比对方想要杀他的要强。两人往里面投入的精力也是不一样的。

他跳了起来，几乎是踮着脚尖。他把粗粝的刀口对准了Michael。

“尝尝这个，你这个长着羽毛的混球。”他放弃了防守，加强了进攻。Crowley的攻势把Michael堵到桌子前，他只能被迫用能力把自己变走，重新出现在Crowley的身后。Crowley躲闪着，翻滚着，避免自己被对方斩首。他转过身接下Michael的又一波攻击。恶魔看得出Michael对自己一次又次的绝境逢生越来越不耐烦。

Michael的每一次攻击都被Crowley用刀刃挡住了，没有击中要害，但现在Crowley被逼到了墙角。

“你为什么还不去死？”

“堕天使——可没那么容易就死掉。”Crowley咬紧牙关，发出嘶嘶声。他竭力挡住那把朝自己咽喉刺来的天使之刃。Michael朝此时毫无反击能力的Crowley的下巴上打了一拳。Crowley的墨镜飞了出去，让他眼前一花。Michael下一秒便彻底解除了Crowley的武装。

就在这时，如果Crowley不是一心只想着怎么从Michael手里活下去，他就会注意到地堡大门被打开的声音，以及一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声——有人正惊慌失措地朝他们奔来。

Michael举着天使之刃想要往下挥去，把Crowley劈成两半。

他挥了下去——

“神说要有光！”

一道明亮温暖又炫目的光突然充满了整个大厅。Michael后退了几步，呻吟着用手遮住了眼前的光线

Crowley闭上眼睛，任由被强光刺激出的泪水从眼眶滑落。他像个傻瓜似地咧嘴笑起来。

“嗨，Aziraphale。”

  
  
  
  


**作者注释：**

  
1\. Aziraphale从对方脑袋里知道了这个人名叫Earl。他是一名数控机械师，有两个女儿和一个结婚20年的妻子。他这次出门是为了从五金店买些修理割草机时需要用到的零件。这样他就能在他的岳母来看他们前，把院子收拾得美观些了。  
  
2\. 在Aziraphale看来，他那个宇宙里的拿菲利人受到的待遇是不公的。上帝对天使和人的结合并不是很满意，尤其是当看到他们的后代开始长到三十腕尺（*约等于13.8米）高的时候。但你知道吗，其实只要你站在城墙上和他们平视着聊聊天，你就会发现他们真的没那么糟糕。  
  
3\. 至少比撬棍强。  
  
  
4\. Aziraphale碰巧也做了同样的事情。天使和魔鬼都不怎么喜欢中世纪。


	8. 特别的天使

Crowley只有三秒钟的时间让自己沉浸在朋友到来的喜悦里。Aziraphale很快就出声打断了他的思绪。

“你还在等什么，你这个大傻瓜！？赶紧停止时间！”天使几乎尖叫起来。

“噢，对哦，我还能那样做。”Crowley反应过来，立刻睁开眼睛眨了眨。他举起双手，五指张开，体内地狱的能量开始顺势向上翻涌，然后恶魔又放下了手，周围的一切——除了他、Aziraphale、Sam、Jack和Castiel——都停滞在了原地。当然，这意味着Michael没能进行他的下一个动作。对方正要把捂着眼睛的手移开，大概率是为了继续对Crowley下死手。

Sam、Jack和Castiel从他们被钉着的墙壁上摔了下来，脚重重地落在了地上。所有人都松了一口气。

在那道温暖的光逐渐褪去的同时，Aziraphale快步冲下了楼梯。

“你到底在想什么，Crowley！竟然去和一个大天使面对面单挑！？你为什么不早一点让时间停止？”

Crowley有些气急败坏：“因——呃——好吧，我之前压力有点大，不是吗？忙着为拯救所有人而战，去当个见鬼的大英雄之类的？总之这一点也不容易！它可不像：哦，真对不起，先生，我才发现自己早上忘了穿袜子，请允许我用超能力把时间给冻上——”他再次举起手臂，整个人气呼呼的。下一秒他又迅速把受伤的胳膊缩了回去。 ** _嗷，这简直疼得要命。_**

“而且你还说我！瞧瞧你自己！‘要有光’？你认真的吗？”

“别提啦，这是我在那种情况下的第一反应。总之这招奏效了，不是吗？”Aziraphale来到他身边，担忧地检查起恶魔身上的伤口。他的手悬在Crowley受伤的肩膀上方，睁得大大的眼睛里满是心疼。

“哦，亲爱的，你受伤了。还很严重。”他轻轻地拉开Crowley身上被划得破破烂烂的v字领衬衣和夹克外套，想要仔细查看那血迹斑斑的伤口。Crowle对此非常感激，他被天使的触碰弄得心烦意乱，几乎完全忘记了之前让自己近乎尖叫起来的疼痛。【1】

“治愈是你的专长，天使。”Crowley望着Aziraphale的脸说。明明只是很短一段时间的分别，却让他感觉仿若隔世。很难想象他们在过去的六千年里经常有几十年，甚至几个世纪都不联系对方……但是，一旦你和某人住在一起后，情况就不一样了，不是吗？你会逐渐习惯对方的一切：他的存在，他的笑声，他嘴角弯起的弧度，他的气息，他望向你时眼睛发光的样子——你几个世纪以来一直忽视这最后一点，因为你觉得他是一个天使，他爱世间万物。但他看你的眼神是与众不同的，特别到开始让你觉得——也许——好吧，是也许——你在他眼里是特殊的。

“这……这伤口是什么东西造成的？”Aziraphale低声说着，又凑近去看，“我治不好它。”

“大天使之刃，”Castiel粗略地解释道，“要治愈它造成的伤口是非常困难的一件事。它的攻击带有浓缩的神圣能量——更何况Crowley还是一个恶魔。”

Aziraphale迅速地眨了眨眼睛，第一次真正地把注意力分给在场的其他人。

“我猜这就是你的天使朋友吧？”Sam皱着眉头问。

“哦，没错，是我，非常抱歉，我的礼貌哪儿去了？”Aziraphale收回之前全放在Crowley身上的注意力，转身向Sam、Castiel和Jack鞠了一躬，“我是权天使Aziraphale，你们是——？”

“Castiel，”Castiel自我介绍，“星期四的天使。”

“贺卡天使可是很忙的。” Crowley打趣道。

“我是Sam Winchester，这是Jack Kline，”Sam指了指Dean——实际上是Michael，“那是我的哥哥Dean，但是——嗯，你应该已经猜到在他身体里有什么东西了。”

“在他身体里？”Aziraphale惊呆了，“怎么可能……？任何一个人类被迫承受如此强大的原始力量都会爆炸的。”

“我哥哥是特别的，”Sam严肃地说，“Dean生来就被设计成Michael的容器。”

“容器？”Aziraphale重复，对方的话让他听得糊里糊涂的。

Crowley大声呻吟着举起双手，再一次忘记了自己的伤势。

“该死的——嗷 ！见鬼！我们没有时间科普那些知识了，我不能永远暂停时间！我们需要一个计划！”

“既然你都能让时间停止，你为什么不能直接杀了Michael呢？”Jack问，带着极大的恐惧盯着一旁Dean被定住的身体，“或者——或者至少让他离开Dean？”

“Aziraphale和我是很强，但无论是在我们的宇宙还是在你们的宇宙，我们都还没有强大到可以杀死一个大天使。相信我，如果可以的话，我还在家的时候就已经把Gabriel变成一双漂亮的鞋子了。”Crowley对着拿菲利少年说道。

Jack摇了摇头，一股情绪从他身体里倾泻出来——愤怒，苦涩。Crowley善于捕捉人类(以及和人类类似的生物)心里的坏情绪，就像Aziraphale对爱、善良和其他类似的东西有着独特的共鸣一样。

“如果我还有能力——”

“不行，Jack，”Castiel打断了他，“你不能去消耗你的灵魂。Dean不会想看见你这样做的。”

“如果Dean死了，他什么也管不了！”Jack回嘴，转过身来看着Castiel。 _ **哦。家庭伦理剧。**_ Crowley向Aziraphale的方向缩了缩，又一次开始希望他们能用一个奇迹直接离开这里。他们其实的确可以这么做，但是事情都到这一步了，又能怎么办呢。

Crowley清了清嗓子。

“我真的——真的不想知道这个问题的答案，但是——你们到底在为他的灵魂担心什么？拿菲利人应该有一个神圣能量的储藏库，足够他们做任何想做的事情了。怎么也不应该和灵魂燃烧扯上关系。”

“说来话长，总之Jack的荣光被他父亲抽走了。”Sam说。

Jack像着了魔似地开始踱步。

Crowley眯着眼睛看了Castiel一眼。

“那…你为什么要这样做？”

Castiel深吸了一口气。

“我是Jack的父亲这件事……没我们说的那么简单。” 【2】

“我需要一直消耗非常多的能量才能维持现状！不是为了让你们浪费时间尽说些废话的！”Crowley大声强调。他有些不安地发现整个房间都开始绕着自己旋转。

一旁的Aziraphale注意到了Crowley的不对劲，非常担忧地开口：“我们能加快速度吗？”

“Jack是Lucifer的儿子，”Sam意识到了形势的紧迫性，匆忙地说道，“Lucifer夺走了他的荣光，这让Jack能量失衡，我们不得不使用一些奇怪的灵魂魔法来维持他的生命。而在他还没失去他的能量之前——”

“我什么都能做，”Jack插话道，Crowley看到他眼里闪过一丝金色的光芒，“我差点就能杀了Michael。”

“另一个敌基督，”Aziraphale从他身旁耳语道，“看来我们总能把他们吸引到身边来，不是吗？”

“所以你的意思是我们只要给他充电重启，他就能解决眼下的问题？”Crowley问，他的双腿已经因为脱力而微微颤抖。

Aziraphale用胳膊稳稳地搂住了他的腰。这让恶魔吃了一惊。

“我们之前给了他一小瓶Gabriel的荣光，但它并没有起任何作用。”Castiel皱了皱眉。

Crowley立即反驳道： “幸运的是我们俩加起来能给出的力量可不止一瓶。”

他指了指Dean。

“我们能先绑住他吗？”

“只要用之前我们给你戴过的天使手铐，再加上一圈圣火就没问题了。”Sam回答。

Crowley从地上捡起墨镜，把它稳稳地架在脸上。

“那我们他/妈/的/就先这么干吧，剩下的到时候再说。”

  
  
  


___________

  
  
  
  


当他们把天使手铐戴在Dean Winchester手腕上，并在他周围设置好一圈燃烧的圣火时，Crowley几乎是整个人靠在Aziraphale身上才不至于虚弱地跌倒。【3】

”Crowley？”Aziraphale看着恶魔的脸，心里越来越害怕。他不确定对方此刻最迫切的问题是精力耗尽还是失血过多。

“我没事，天使。”

“好了，好了，你可以停手了，Crowley。”Sam从圣火圈旁撤开，视线不曾离开他的哥哥。Aziraphale能够感受到Sam Winchester一直往外散发着不可思议的爱。虽然对方的气场的确在很多方面都很糟糕，但他散发出的爱是如此充满生机，如此纯粹。不仅仅是对Dean，他对Jack和Castiel也是如此。那种爱是深沉的、毫无条件的。Aziraphale很少会从人类那里感受到如此强烈的爱意。

Crowley遇到了些不错的人，不是吗？看来恶魔的运气着实不错。

Crowley颤抖着吸了口气，打了个响指，整个人都倚在Aziraphale身上。时间再次流逝起来，Dean——又或者说是Michael——把手从脸上移开，猛地环顾起四周，显得有些不太正常。

“什么？”他咆哮道。下一秒，他的目光死死地盯住了Crowley和Aziraphale。

“不过是雕虫小技。你可以让时间停下，但你无法让我停手。”

“是啊，不过在我看来，我已经让你停得够久了，你这个长羽毛的混球。”Crowley冲着眼前的大天使嘶嘶地说。

“我要离开这里，”Michael低声说，“我会的。到时候让我们瞧瞧你的小花招能不能再次奏效。”

Aziraphale可以从Crowley脸上下意识流露出的恐惧中看出：同样的招数并不能在大天使那里占到便宜。

”Cas，你看着他。”Sam把手放在Jack的肩上，目光又扫了一眼Crowley和Aziraphale，示意他们去旁边的走廊。

四个人立马动身。Crowley现在走路能不用搀扶了。他一边走，一边紧紧抓住受伤的肩膀，鲜血慢慢地从他的指缝间渗了出来。

“我们至少需要先包扎你的伤口，”Aziraphale担心地对恶魔说，“我不知道这种程度的失血再持续下去会不会让你无形体化，但我们真的不能让你冒这个风险。”

“之后再说，Aziraphale。”Crowley神经有些紧绷地回答。

Aziraphale依旧认为这是眼下需要解决的问题。

Sam把他们带进了一个房间，里面满是一箱箱排列有序、按字母顺序标注的文件。再往里走有一个小房间，Aziraphale只能用酷刑地牢来形容那个地方。在Sam和Jack进入那间满是恶魔陷阱的地牢时，他停了下来，伸出一只手拦住了Crowley。

Crowley立刻明白了天使心里的忧虑。

“放轻松。这种恶魔陷阱困不住我。至少这宇宙的对我不起作用，”

Aziraphale仍然不太喜欢他们将要走进的地方，但Crowley似乎完全不在意，于是Aziraphale决定信任对方的判断。他们肩并肩地走了进去。

“Michael破坏了其他地方的符文，但不包括这里，”Sam解释说，“希望这能阻止他窥探我们做的事。”

“他知道了又有什么关系？”Crowley道，“等我们要灭了他的时候，他注定会明白的，不是吗？”

“如果他感应到Jack体内的力量在增强，他——我想他可能会试图从内部摧毁Dean。他如果知道Jack足够强大到把他驱逐出去，说不定会在自己被驱逐的时候杀了Dean……那的确像是他会做的事，我们不能冒这个险，”Sam的声音绷得紧紧的，“你们俩确定那方法可行吗？”

“一点也不，但值得一试。”Crowley回答。他用带着目光瞟了Aziraphale一眼。

“你说呢，天使？”

“当我们共同努力的时候，成功的可能性非常大。”Aziraphale说。

在这一刻，他的心里填满了对他的恶魔朋友的喜爱之情。Crowley本可以在麻烦开始酝酿之前就直接逃离这个奇怪的地堡，远离这些更加奇怪的住民，但他还是留了下来，甚至冒着生命危险为拯救这些人而战斗。

Azirapahle不知道自己为什么这么惊讶。也许在他刚刚匆忙了解了现在的状况之后，旧日的偏见又从脑袋里冒了出来。是时候彻底废除那些陈旧的善恶观念了。单单把“善”或者“恶”作为一个人的标签是根本没有意义的。他不应该对Crowley的举动那么吃惊的——Aziraphae突然意识到，很多时候在自己还不知道什么是正确的做法之前，Crowley就已经反应过来并做出了行动。

“过来，Jack。”Crowley冲着他勾了勾手指。

拿菲利少年忧心忡忡地走了过来。

“我们该怎么做？”

Crowley瞥了Aziraphale一眼。

“和上次一样？”

Aziraphale过了一会儿才明白Crowley的意思。他点了点头。

Crowley用左手握住Jack的右手。在这个过程中，Jack身上沾了不少恶魔的血。Aziraphale也走近了一点，抓住了Jack的左手。

Crowley哼了一声。

“我们又要这么干了。至少这次对面不是Satan。”

Aziraphale露出一个略带焦虑的微笑。

“不幸中的万幸。”

“你准备好了吗？”Crowley的目光越过Jack，他看着Aziraphale问道。

Aziraphale再次点了点头。

Sam把手臂抱在胸前，站在地牢的门槛上等待着，看上去好像下一秒就要吐了。

“上帝保佑这能奏效。” Sam小声地说。

“希望管这事的是我们那里的上帝，而不是你们这的——他听上去有点混蛋，不是褒义的那种。”Crowley深深地吸了一口气。Aziraphale在Jack的另一边看着他。

Crowley气场的能量在他身边剧烈地翻涌起来，开始把本源核心处蓄着的能量往外输出。Aziraphale也在做同样的事情。他们同时闭上眼睛，眼皮下闪烁着蓝色和金色的光芒。他们一同触摸到了Jack身体里那点可怜的荣光残骸。Jack荣光被烧得所剩无几，甚至已经扭曲，只能勉强滞留在他的灵魂上。

不同的能量开始在往Jack胸口汇聚，互相碰撞，然后交融起来。

“数到三？”Aziraphale紧张地问Crowley。

“全力以赴，天使。”恶魔提醒他。

“当然，亲爱的。”

”一——二——三——” Crowley嘶嘶地喊道。

  
  
  


______________

  
  
  
  


Castiel可以感应到Jack从走廊回来了。他挺直了身子——他好几个月没有像现在这样强烈地感受到Jack的荣光了。那种感觉就像电光在空中闪烁，仿佛万物都在向它们的造物主微微鞠躬一样。

Michael后仰着头，似乎和Castiel同时感受到了Jack的靠近。

“好吧，他们努力了。”

Jack走进了房间，他的眼睛闪着金色的光芒。Aziraphale和Crowley就在他旁边，两人看上去都快站不住了。Sam紧跟在后面，整个人满怀希望但依旧心有不安。

“它成功了。” Castiel反应过来。

“已经尽力了，”Crowley说，“虽然他现在还比不上我们的敌基督，但我可不想和现在的他多来往。”

“足够强大到终结这一切。”Aziraphale补充道。

“终结？终结我吗？”Michael转过身望着他们四个人，他那副完全无所谓的样子让Castiel非常不安，“尽管来试试。”

Jack大步向前，认为这是对方的挑衅。

“但如果你杀了我，”Michael继续大声说着，让Jack停下了脚步，“你也会害死Dean的。我保证。你知道我有多轻易就能消灭他的灵魂吗？我不需要他活着就能占有他的躯壳。Castiel用实践证明了这一点。我一直特意把他备受折磨的灵魂掌握在手掌心里，就为了现在这种情况——作为筹码。毕竟只要提到你们——Winchester家的人，所有人都知道一件事，那就是你们总是会不顾一切地选择彼此。就算是把世界的命运放在你们面前，结果也是一样。”

他就这样占据着Dean的皮囊，咧开嘴笑了起来。一旁Castiel的血都要沸腾了。

“动手吧，Jack。杀了我。连同Dean也一起杀了。”

Jack愣住了，他张大了嘴，完全不知所措。Castiel也从Sam的眼睛里看到了同样的情绪。

“哦，该死的，”Crowley呻吟道，“开会，回到性虐地牢，就是现在！”

Castiel决定暂时把Michael单独留下。只是几分钟应该不会有什么大碍。在手铐和圣火的加持下，对方暂时是无法逃脱的。他紧跟在其他人后面，回到了房间7B。

Crowley夸张地瘫倒在那把曾经困了这个宇宙Crowley很久的椅子里，把腿架了起来。

“所以——我们该怎么办？”

“如果Michael还在Dean身体里，我们就不能动他，”Sam开口，“Jack，你觉得你能把Michael驱逐出去吗？”

“我也许可以这样做，但没人知道他被赶出去的时候会对Dean做什么，”Jack沮丧地回答，“我不知道该怎么办。”

Castiel紧紧握住Jack的肩膀。

“没事的，Jack。”

“不，这有事！我本应该做点什么的。”

“你的确可以，”Sam安慰他说，“我们只是…我们必须想个办法保护Dean。”

电光石火之间，他想到了一个主意。

”等——等等，Crowley，你是个恶魔。”

“非常感谢你终于注意到了这点。”

“我是说，你可以附身Dean。”

Crowley慢慢地点了点头：“你是说——那样会有用？具体点，这到底是什么意思？”

“你可以试着让Dean摆脱控制，同时保护他不受Michael的伤害，”Castiel说，跟上了Sam的思路，“你和Dean联手——你们可以把Michael踢出去。”

“这个嘛——呃，理论上听起来不错——”

“有过先例。我们世界的Crowley从Gadreel手里救了我。你也可以从Michael手里救出Dean。”Sam坚持说。

“如果Michael不会把我连本源都烧成灰，没错，我想我的确可以——”

“让我来吧，”Aziraphale突然打断了他的话，走到Sam和Crowley中间，“我可以进入Dean，激励他夺回控制权。我这样做的风险会比Crowley这样做的风险小得多。毫无疑问，Michael很强大，但他还没强大到可以真正毁灭我的存在。”

Castiel觉得自己听到对方在最后说了一句无声的“我希望如此”。

看到另一个天使——一个没有堕落，没有邪恶念头，或者两者都没有的天使，让Castiel心里滋生出一种复杂的情绪。在更高的层面上，Castiel能看见Aziraphale那对天鹅般优雅、珍珠般洁白有光泽的翅膀在他身体两侧展开，是如此骄傲而美丽。对方身上往外散发着一种温暖的光，依稀使Castiel想起某个永远是星期二下午的地方。他曾经需要整理思绪的时候总是会去那里，但他已经毁掉了它，就像他毁掉了天堂里那么多其他东西一样。

Aziraphale给他的感觉就像天堂——原本的天堂。那时候一切都还未变得得如此糟糕。这种想法带来的怀念和渴望令Castiel的胸口疼痛起来。那是一种他很难理解和分析的东西，却又让他无法忽视。

“不行，天使。”Crowley立刻反对道，坐直了身子。

“我至少是神圣力量构成的存在——”

“这不值得讨论。你没法未经允许就进入Dean的身体。”Castiel打断了他的话。

Aziraphale转过身来，皱起眉头盯着Castiel。

“我亲爱的弟兄，我并不非得需要许可才能进入人类的身体。礼仪需要和现实并不是一回事。”

Castiel试图回忆上一次有天使叫他“弟兄”，语气里还不带一丝鄙夷是什么时候的事。是Gabriel？还是Hannah？他不确定。

“在这个宇宙里，天使必须先征得他们容器的同意。”Castiel向Aziraphale解释说。

Aziraphale看着Crowley。恶魔耸耸肩。

“这是个奇怪的宇宙。”

“这规矩应该不会适用于我吧？我从来没有受到过这样的限制。”

“现在只有一个办法能得到答案。”Sam说。Castiel给了他一个严厉的眼神。

猎人举起双手。

“如果这能让Dean多一分得救的可能性，我们就应该这么做。或者至少尝试一下。”

“他到底怎样才能把一个大天使踢出去？”Crowley问道，从椅子上跳了起来。

Aziraphale对Crowley挑了挑眉，双手背在身后。

“好吧，那请你告诉我，如果是你的话，进去以后打算干什么？”

Crowley无言地张大了嘴，然后咕哝道：“就…随机应变。”

天使严肃地看了Crowley一眼。

“还真是完美的计划。”

Jack皱起了眉头。

“Michael一旦注意到我们要做的事情，难道不会直接就对Dean痛下杀手？”

Castiel摇了摇头。

“不，我不这么认为。他太自信了，他觉得自己能阻止Aziraphale。他知道如果他现在杀了Dean，我们就会杀了他。他在利用Dean作为筹码，争取时间，直到他能够逃脱束缚。”

”阻止Aziraphale？等等，我不记得我有答应过这个。”Crowley慌忙插嘴说道。

“这是他的选择。”Castiel用不容反驳的语气回答。

“我会去做这个，”Aziraphale果断地说，“能有多难呢？我以前又不是没试过和大天使作对。”

天使的声音微微颤抖。Castiel看得出来，对方并不像他试图让他们相信的那样对自己有把握。

“一切照旧，真的。”

Crowley在Aziraphale身后踱来踱去，丝毫没有掩饰他内心的恐慌。

“Aziraphale，事情可能会变糟的，非常糟——”

Aziraphale转向Crowley。

“不会有事的，亲爱的。只需要……”Aziraphale试图给对方一个微笑，但没有成功，“只需要有一点信心。”

Castiel困惑地看着他们。Crowley一脸害怕，徒劳地动了动嘴，什么话也没有说出来。他无言地盯着Aziraphale，就好像对方是他的整个世界。Castiel此刻清楚地意识到，无论这两个人是盟友还是室友，他们的关系都比他想象的要亲密得多。 ** _他们是朋友_** 。

“你得知道，要是其他人说这种话，我绝对会当面狠狠嘲笑他们的。”恶魔最后说。

“但现在不是别人。是我。所以你觉得呢？你相信我吗？”Aziraphale用恳求的目光盯着眼前的恶魔，这让Crowley不得不妥协。

“只有你，天使。”

**_他们不只是朋友。更像是家人_** 。【4】

“如果我们决定了用这个方法，就得抓紧时间了。”Sam打断了天使和恶魔之间的对话。

Aziraphale点点头，但他的眼睛仍然盯着Crowley。

“你得在时机成熟时出手，Jack。到时候我会给你一个信号。”

“什么信号？” Jack问。

“我想你到时候一看就知道了。”

  
  
  


一切就绪后，他们又回到了Michael身边。Michael看上去还是和之前一样自以为是，浑身杀气。

“太令人失望了，我又一次错过了团队会议，”他慢吞吞地说，“你们临时想出了什么注定要失败的计划？”

“那就是我。”Aziraphale迅速说道，极度不安地看向Michael。

Jack挥了挥手，一小部分圣火分开，足够让Aziraphale走到圈内。Muchael试图把它当作突破点直接把圣火圈熄灭，但一等到Aziraphale通过，Jack就手疾眼快地将火焰的缺口补了起来，让火圈再次恢复了完整。

Aziraphale和Michael面对面地站着。从旁观者的角度来看，两人对峙的画面似乎有点不太和谐——Dean，身穿皮夹克、法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤，有着瘦削的下巴和一双因为充满怒火而几乎变成黑色的绿眼睛，一个可以说是非常高大魁梧的男人，与之相对的却是一个略矮，五官非常柔软，有着一头浅金色卷发，嘴唇因为不安而微微颤抖着的英国教授式男人。

“这么说，你就是他们最好的招数？”Michael问，低头看着Aziraphale，“你来自哪个宇宙并不重要。我比你强大。”

“是的，你说的不假，”Aziraphale整了整他的马甲背心，“但我发现很多时候，力量并不意味一切。”

天使以惊人的速度猛扑过去，双手捧住了Dean的脸。他们都跪了下来。

“哦，现在——只要当心火——！”Aziraphale在最后关头控制住了倒下的方向。他闭上了眼睛，Michael的（实际上是Dean的）眼皮也随即合上了。

两人就这样瘫倒在一边。Aziraphale的手依旧松松地贴着Dean的脸，一旁的火焰只差几英寸就要燎到他的头发了。

Crowley能感觉到Aziraphale已经完全离开了他原本的身体，正在从Dean内部对Michael发起战争。

Crowley在火圈外面一屁股坐了下来，两腿随意地瘫在身前。他的手紧紧捂着自己受伤的那一侧肩膀，垂头丧气地凝视着火焰。

“拜托，天使，”Crowley低声喃喃，如果Castiel不了解情况的话，他很容易就会认为眼前这个恶魔是在祈祷，“别搞砸了。”

  
  
  
  


**作者的注释：**

1.当 Crowley和Aziraphale的注意力都给在对方身上时，Sam在后面轻声嘟囔道：“什么鬼。”

图by汤：May or may not be a lower-class demon

2.Crowley感觉自己像是在看超自然版的《莫里秀》*。 _（*美国一档狗血综艺节目。各种奇葩故事，比如“谁是双胞胎的父亲，我还是我的爸爸”。最后主持人会拿出亲子鉴定结果。）_

3.天使手铐这种东西的存在在Aziraphale看来有点荒谬，而圣火这个概念在他眼里就更加陌生了。他们宇宙里有可以杀死天使的地狱之火，但圣火？为什么神圣的东西可以伤害天使？这样的话，那把曾经属于他的炎剑上的火焰甚至都称不上圣洁，只是火而已，大概是为了美观。

4.而Sam此刻对Crowley和Aziraphale的关系做出了截然不同也远没有那么纯洁的假设。


	9. 不洁的造物

Aziraphale一踏进Dean的精神世界，首先映入眼帘的是一条宽约六米，最深处不到两米的小溪。斑驳的阳光把水面照耀得波光粼粼，清澈的溪水让人能依稀看见鲦鱼以及其他小鱼在水下游过的影子。 这里大概正处晚春时节，气候非常温暖。头顶高大的树冠上长出了一层新生的翠绿叶片。空气中充满了生命的气息。

“饿了吗？”

Aziraphale看向声音的来源。一个看上去30多岁的金发美国女人从他身边走过，完全无视了他。这个女人把所有的注意力都集中在一个手持钓竿，站在泥泞沙滩上的男人身上。她手里正拿着两个用塑料袋裹起来的三明治。

那个男人转过头，让Aziraphale立刻认出了他就是Dean Winchester。对方把钓索卷了起来，将手中的鱼竿轻轻地搁在附近的一棵桦树上。

“没错！见鬼的，我都快饿死了。花生酱混果酱？”

女人微笑着递给他一个三明治。

“你说得好像我还知道怎么做别的东西似的。”

“你还会做‘温彻斯特惊喜*’。”Dean说。

_（*Winchester Surprise是Mary在1983年去世之前经常为Dean和他他爸John做的炖菜，也是Mary唯一会做的炖菜。配料是3磅猪肉、3磅牛肉、3磅美国奶酪和炸玉米片。）_

“我想只有你和你父亲认为那东西味道不错。”

Dean咬了一大口三明治，一点也不斯文地咀嚼起来。

“嘿，别说‘温彻斯特惊喜’的坏话。”

“我才不敢呢。”

眼前这两人就这样静静地聊天，悠闲地吃着他们的三明治。Aziraphale开始观察起更多的细节。他把视线投向下游，看见Jack站在一块露出水面的大石块上，对方正眉头紧锁，神情专注地做着什么事。再往远处看，天使能依稀辨认出Sam和Castiel的身影。Castiel坐在一个大钓具箱上，看着Sam和一条鳟鱼斗智斗勇。

这应该只是Michael为了让Dean保持镇静而设计的某种安慰性质的幻象。现在问题来了——如何打破它？

那个女人吃完了三明治，从Dean手里接过剩下来的塑料包装袋，塞进了她的风衣口袋。

“吃饱了吗？”

“没错。谢了，妈。你能去看看Jack吗？那孩子挂鱼饵的样子简直让我看得要吐血。再这样下去，没等我们结束今天的垂钓，他的手指就要跟切碎的火腿肠一样了。”

妈妈？这怎么可能。这两个人看起来明明年龄相仿，Dean甚至看上去是他们中更为年长一点的那个。她难道是他理想中年轻版本的母亲？

“我这就去。” 她离开了，留下Aziraphale和Dean单独留在原地，可是Dean依旧没有注意到他。这很可能是Michael诡计的一部分。

Aziraphale小心翼翼地走近，冲对方举起一只手。

“Dean Winchester？”

Dean眯起眼睛，歪了歪头，好像听到了什么，但很快他就无视了那种感觉，又拿起了钓竿。

“Dean，”Aziraphale大声说，“我是你家人派来的。”

Dean依旧只是往这个方向随便瞥了一眼，接着把鱼勾抛了出去。

“Dean Winchester！”Aziraphale大喊道。

Dean朝岸边其他人的方向望了望，但并没有做出别的反应。

“见鬼。”Aziraphale绕到Dean正面，干脆直接站到了对方眼前。Dean的目光却径直穿过了他的身体。

“我确实讨厌在人类面前做这种事，但是现在明显是特殊时期……”

Aziraphale不再维持他平日里的人类躯体，将他的真身彻底地展现出来。

“他//妈//的这是什么鬼——”

“对不起。”Aziraphale道歉道。一引起Dean的注意，他就迅速恢复了他的人类躯体。Dean跌倒在地，靠着树试图重新站起来。鱼竿被他丢在一边的浅滩上，他拔出手枪，直接对准了Aziraphale的脑袋。

“你——到底——是什么东西。”

“我是一个天使，亲爱的孩子——那是我真实的样子。诚然，这算不上…世界上最赏心悦目的景色，但它确实帮助我很好地吸引了你的注意。”

“为——为什么会有那么多眼睛？”Dean弱弱地问，手仍然紧握着枪。

“上帝在创世之初对某些东西的创造感到非常骄傲。眼睛、翅膀、狮子之类的。她尤其欣赏眼睛。【1】在这方面，她有点——可以说有点过了。”

Dean打开了手枪的保险栓。

“你最好赶紧解释清楚这一切。”

Aziraphale注意到小溪旁的其他人消失了。这很好，它说明Dean已经开始看穿幻象了。

“我叫Aziraphale，你被困在自己的脑袋里，”Aziraphale毫不拖沓地直击重点，“大天使Michael压制了你的思维，掌控了你的身体。你的家人派我来提醒你，让你夺回控制权，然后把他扔出去。”

Aziraphale愉快地对Dean笑了笑。

“那么...我想...你是时候...”他含糊地做了个手势，“让他尝尝应得的报应了！”

“Michael不可能在这里。他早就离开我了。他不可能未经同意再一次进来。”Dean坚持道。

“很明显，他在你身上留了某种敞开的后门。”

“这依旧不能解释你怎么会出现在这里。我可没有告诉过哪个天使他们可以随便进我的脑子里闲逛。而且我认识所有还活着的天使，你并不是其中之一。”

“不，我不是这个宇宙的天使。”

Dean的眼睛微微睁大。

“等一下！Aziraphale？你就是AJ的天使好基友 _（*butt buddy）_ ？”

Aziraphale不打算深究这句话，现在的时间非常紧迫，他只好随口应道：“……是我？”

“我还是不明白你是怎么进到我脑袋里的 。”Dean不解地说，但他还是小心地把手枪放低了(虽然他依旧没有把它塞进枪套里)。

“人类能够拒绝天使恐怕只是属于你们宇宙的特色。”

听了这话，Dean顿时感觉胃里一阵翻涌。他从地上爬起来，仍然用怀疑的目光盯着Aziraphale。

“那也太糟糕了。”

“我觉得有人会不同意这一点。糟糕这个词更应该用来形容你们宇宙的整体状态，我亲爱的朋友。”

“闭嘴，”Dean开始警惕地环顾四周，“好了，那混蛋在哪儿？”

“我……我不确定。说实话，我本以为他早该出现了。”

“我只是觉得我应该先让你们自我发挥一下。”

Aziraphale几乎能感觉到Dean在那一瞬间血液都凝固了。他转过身，看见Michael就站在他身后非常近的地方。对方依旧用了Dean的脸，但身上穿着一套更适合三十多岁男人穿的西装，而不是二十多岁的——不管他们宇宙出了什么毛病，只有二十岁的小年轻才会穿的那种衣服。

Aziraphale屏住呼吸，迅速向后退去，和Dean并肩站在一起。这一过程差点让他滑倒在泥泞的地里。

Michael咂咂嘴，眼睛一直盯着Dean。

“Dean，Dean，Dean。你真的以为我会——那什么——放你走，就因为——”他低声嘲笑道，“我心中的那份善意？”

“去//你///妈//的混蛋，滚出去！”

Michael纹丝不动，完全没有受到任何影响。

“从我的脑袋里滚出去！”Dean更用力地喊道。

“乐观的力量可不足以打败一个大天使，”Michael接着说，“没有一点战斗经验的权天使也是一样。”

他目不转睛地看着Aziraphale。

“你现在可以滚了。”

有一股势不可挡的念力攫住了Aziraphale，仿佛有一只大手从天而降，捏住了他的后颈，又像是猫妈妈拖着刚出生的小猫去别处休息。

Aziraphale暂时抵抗住了这股力量，但他不确定自己还能坚持多久。

“Dean，这是在你的精神世界里，在你的想象空间里。一切都在你的掌控之中。”

Michael的脸因为压抑的愤怒而变得扭曲。毫无疑问，不能光凭念头就把Aziraphale从Dean的精神世界里驱逐出去这个事实激怒了他。

“我知道那些白痴——好吧——非常白痴，但派你来单挑我——即使对他们来说，这种计划也太过愚蠢了。”

“愚蠢，真的吗？”Aziraphale几乎竭尽全力才能让自己保持原地不动，“毕竟你的确不能把我赶出去。”

Michael愈加愤怒起来。

“哦，我不能？”

大天使冲向亚茨拉斐尔，一把抓住他的衣领，把他狠狠地摔在地上。Aziraphale只来得及惊呼了一声。

哦，天啊，不，不要这样。他会是第一个承认战斗这件事超出了他专业范围的权天使。没错，他的确和其他权天使一样接受过训练，但那都是6000年前的事了。这种技能需要随着时间的推移不停地积累经验，让身体一直处于全盛状态……事实上，Aziraphale可能并没有像预期的那样积极地参加训练。他更喜欢和Adam、Eve一起呆在伊甸园里。Aziraphale从他们身上感受到的情感远比他从他的天使同胞们身上看到的要真挚得多，他们是那么深爱这个世界和他们的家园。

Aziraphale还在那里回忆过去的失误，Michael就又狠狠地朝他脸来了一拳，让他顿时感觉眼冒金星。天哪，他一生中被打脸的次数屈指可数。而这无疑是最痛的一次。【2】这种疼痛有所不同，不是躯体上的疼痛，而是一种直接产生在本源上的疼痛。对方的第二拳对准了他的嘴，加倍的痛苦让他更加痛苦。

幸运的是，Dean选择在那一刻挺身而出。他把Michael拽到一边，两人一起滚到浅滩上，朝着对方拳打脚踢。Aziraphale用颤抖的手擦了擦自己的脸，发现满手都是血。他盯着血迹，心里闪过一丝恐慌。他都不记得上一次见到自己的血是什么时候了。

随着一声巨大的水花声，Dean被头朝下扔进了小溪里。Michael站在岸边，浑身湿透，眼睛里闪烁着恶意。紧接着，他的目光落在了Aziraphale身上。

“你从来没有学会如何战斗。我希望你至少学会了游泳。”

  
  


__________________

  
  
  


“他在里面待得太久了。出事了。”

“我记得你说过你信任他？”Sam说着，像一只关在笼子里的动物在房间里踱来踱去。这让Crowley很恼火。他本来也想做这个举动，但又觉得他和眼前的猎人同时在房间里走来走去的画面会很奇怪。

“这跟信任无关。”Crowley嘶嘶地说。他仍然坐在圣火圈外的地板上，按着自己受伤的肩膀，全神贯注地盯着Aziraphale毫无表情的脸上那紧闭的双眼。恶魔无比熟悉的那副躯体上没有任何一个地方表现出丝毫的紧张和焦虑，仿佛他只是在舒服地睡午觉。 ** _但愿如此。_**

“这是关于——好吧，我们怎么知道里面发生了什么？我们根本看不到。”

“他杀不了他。”站在Jack身边的Castiel指出。Jack一直沉默得令人难以置信，他的视线一刻也不层离开Aziraphale和Dean一动不动的身体，他确信自己这样做的理由和Crowley完全不同。

“你这样说只是因为你希望事情顺利！”Crowley语气粗暴地对Castiel说。

他皱了皱眉头，又补充道：“我也希望如此。”

Dean脸部抽搐了起来，他脸上出现了痛苦的表情。Crowley的心也跟着狂跳了起来。紧接着，Dean的身体颤抖了一下，恶魔希望这意味着任务已经完成，但躺在地上的天使和人类都没有任何醒来的迹象。

“如果Michael能够杀死Aziraphale，他一进入圣火圈里就可以直接杀死他，”Castiel捕捉到了Crowley的恐惧，继续说道，“我们只能假设——”

“我不想做什么见鬼的假设！我们现在谈论的是Aziraphale的命！”

“还有Dean的，”Sam插话道，停下了几乎是想在给地堡地板走出坑的尝试，转向Crowley，“你不是这里唯一一个赌上——一切来冒险的人，好吗？那是我哥哥。”

Crowley的脑袋里突然间冒出了一个主意。

“不用……一切。”

Sam只是迷惑地瞪着恶魔。

“什么？”

“你之前说Dean的身体是——是天堂专门设计出的容器，或者类似的乱七八糟的东西？他的身体能承受很多‘受欢迎’或者‘不受欢迎’的客人？”

Castiel从Jack身边走开，眯起眼睛看着Crowley。

“你想说什么？”

Crowley摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他不知道这是因为失血过多还是过度劳累，但在那一刻，他真的见鬼的一点也不在乎。

“我是说，既然你说他不会爆炸，那我也可以进去。”

Crowley向那圈圣火走去。

“Crowley，你不能直接穿过——”Jack刚要开口，Crowley就漫不经心地挥手让他后退。

“我不会烧起来。”他怒视着火焰，好像在说： ** _你要是敢烧焦这条紧身牛仔裤上的任何一缕纤维，你就死定了。_**

他毫无顾忌地穿过火焰，蹲在Aziraphale和Dean旁边。

“很久没这么做了，”他喃喃地说，把两根手指放在Dean的右耳下，“这就开干。”

Crowley耳朵下面的蛇纹身游到了Dean的耳朵下，恶魔原本的身体瘫倒在了地上。

  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  


Michael一向精于同时处理多项任务。他的两只手死死地按在Azirapahlehe和Dean的后脑勺上，非常有效率地让他们两人同时溺在水里。然而在自己精神世界被人这样对待的坏处是——你不会迎来死亡，你只会被迫感受着溺水的痛苦，除非对方停手，这种痛苦将会永远持续下去。不用说，这太//他//妈//的//糟糕了。从旁边Aziraphale在水里奋力扑腾的声音和被水淹没的尖叫来看，他对他们目前的处境也有同样的评价。

Dean使出浑身解数想要夺回控制权，但说起来容易做起来难。对方几乎控制了一切。

突然，按在他脑袋上的手放松了一点点，虽然力度依旧没有减弱很多，但Dean利用这个机会冲出水面，深深地吸了一口氧气。他打算向Michael反击，但接下来的一幕打断了他的动作——

“什么鬼？”

Crowley不知从哪儿冒了出来，蹩脚地模仿了一声战斗的呐喊，一脚踢中了Michael的后脑勺，把大天使踢进了水里。这个动作让Crowley笨拙地倒了下去，手忙脚乱地想要抓住什么。最后他的墨镜从脸上滑落，他也跟着对方掉进了水里。

这边，没有了束缚的Aziraphale终于浮出来了水面。他的脸上满是恐惧。浅金色的卷发被水浸透，湿漉漉地贴在他的前额上。天使吐出嘴里的水，挣扎着回到岸边，Dean紧跟其后。

“哦——哦，我的上帝。”Aziraphale喘着气说，手指陷入沙子里，指节都攥紧到发白。

Crowley和Michael在水下扭打起来，Dean只能听见身后水花四溅的声音。

Dean惊奇地发现小溪里的水突然消失了，原地只剩下干涸的河床。

“是你干的吗？”Aziraphale嘶哑地咳嗽着。

“不是我。”Dean立刻回答。

令Dean出乎意料的是，Aziraphale咧嘴一笑：”Crowley！”

Dean扭头看了看Crowley和Michael。恶魔怒气冲冲地站在河床上，居高临下地看着倒在地上的大天使。

“哈，就是这样。你现在可没法和之前一样强硬了，不是么？”Crowley弯下腰，从已经干裂的河床里捡起他的墨镜，“你不是这里唯一能掌握一切的人。”

Michael站了起来，眼里满是杀气。

“你们这群人是不是还要继续往他的喉咙里塞更多东西，直到有人成功让他摆脱我的控制？接下来我该期待什么？Castiel吗？”

“等——等，他怎么能在我脑子里控制那些东西？”Dean急切地问Aziraphale。

Aziraphale冲着恶魔的方向微微一笑。

“他很有想象力。”

Crowley高高举起他的墨镜，但没有把它戴在脸上。

“没有接下来的人了，我就是最后一个。你瞧，天使比他表面上看起来更强，但他并不可怕。”

“那你是来……干什么的？”Michael嘲笑，“让我敬畏上帝吗？”

Dean看着Crowley的眼睛失去了最后一点和人类的相似之处。它彻底被那抹琥珀色所占据，不见一丝眼白。

“实际上，是底下那个。”

“像你这样软弱的恶魔，我有什么可怕的？”Michael咆哮道。

Crowley抓住Michael的衣领，把他揪了起来。两人靠得很近，几乎鼻子都要碰在一起。

“你相信我在温彻斯特家的人面前演的那一套？我还以为这个宇宙的你能够聪明一点。看来也不过如此。”

一阵惊恐的颤栗在那一瞬间传遍了Dean的全身。 ** _演？我就知道我们不可能那么幸运。但凡厉害点的角色，往往最后都是来搞事情的。_**

“那在你的宇宙里呢？”大天使反问，“我敢肯定你在那个我面前也吓得发抖。”

“你已经死了，”Crowley回答说，耸了耸肩，“所有的大天使都死了……除了我。”

“他是一个大天使？”Dean低声重复道。 ** _Crowley在虚张声势，还是认真的？_** 这的确可以解释为什么恶魔陷阱和恶魔炸弹对他不起作用，而天使的手铐却又抑制了他的力量。但是Crowley看起来……一点也不像大天使。

Michael试图挣脱，但Crowley紧紧抓住了他。

**_他到底有多大的控制力？既然他能在我脑袋里分走Michael的控制权，为什么我不能？_ **

乌鸦般漆黑的翅膀在Crowley的身体两侧展开，翼展大概有四五米长。

Michael重重地咽了口唾沫。

“恶魔没有翅膀。”

Crowley对此只是扬了扬眉毛。

“我不是恶魔，”他猛扑了过去，把Michael的背重重砸在地上，同时一只手紧紧地掐着对方的喉咙，“Sam Winchester第一次猜的其实没错。”

Michael咬紧牙关，仍在努力夺回控制权。

“Lucifer？”

Dean用眼角余光注意到Aziraphale似乎对这一切感到高兴，而不是不安。 ** _这个天使也是装的？他真的是天使吗？_** Dean又想起了……Aziraphale最初展现给他看的样子。如果他们宇宙中的天使长成那样，他简直不敢想象那里的恶魔会有什么样的真实形态。

“我想说独一无二，仅此一位，但显然多元宇宙是个问题。”

“你说的不可能是真的。那个天使，他没有堕落。”

Crowley有点不耐烦了。他把他那蛇类的注意力短暂地转移到Aziraphale身上。

“他只是一只宠物，真的。我觉得他很漂亮。杀死所有天使简直是种浪费。有些还算是有用。”

Aziraphale在Dean身旁气呼呼地哼了一声，但什么也没说。

“你不是Lucifer，”Michael啐了一口，奋力想要摆脱Crowley的钳制，“他是我哥哥。我能认出来。”

“你真的可以吗？”Crowley收紧他攥住Michael咽喉的手，让对方无法呼吸。他歪着头，脸上的表情让他看起来毫无人性。Dean注意到恶魔【3】全程没有眨眼。

“伙计，我们都离自己的宇宙很远呢。从Adam那时起，我就没怎么见过你，但我能认出眼前每一只装在人类皮囊里的小鸟。讽刺的是，我已经知道我能打败你。我以前打败过你，我打败了他们——就在我的世界里。末日已经结束，我赢了。地狱赢了！”Crowley近乎疯狂地笑了起来，他的眼睛显得更加明亮了，“现在轮到魔鬼统治世界。老国王死了——新国王万岁！所以，真的，这一切完全是在浪费时间，不是吗？我们都知道最后会迎来什么结局。”

眼前的大天使在这个宇宙一直用着Dean的样子。和Dean比起来，他的眼神显然更加冷漠也更加空洞。 而此时此刻，Dean从Michael的眼睛里还看到了一种彻头彻尾的——

**恐惧。**

Crowley转过头，目光与Dean相遇。 ** _就是现在！_**

Dean猛地站起来。他深吸了一口气，朝Michael吼道：

  
  


“你//他//妈的给我滚出我的身体！”

  
  
  


**作者的注释：**

1\. Aziraphale从来没有费心去数自己到底有多少只眼睛，但是天哪，有一些东西还是适度比较好。

2\. 以下事件按痛苦程度由轻到重的顺序排列：

——在11世纪的某个时候，Crowley让他们俩卷入了一场梅克内斯 _（*摩洛哥北部一城市）_ 的酒吧斗殴。Crowley向一个他侮辱过的商人重重挥去了一拳(他喝得太醉了，甚至想不到用奇迹让他们脱身)，但那个柔韧性不错的商人及时躲开，导致Crowley那一击不幸地落在了Aziraphale的脸上。他们三个倒在地上，摔作一团。这意外的一拳并没有让天使生气，但他因为他的长袍在这个过程中被毁了而非常气愤。

——Aziraphale曾经犯过一个错误。他向尼禄建议，为了纪念对方而造的雕像不应该超过十二层楼高。

——在1916年，Aziraphale曾试图打破俄罗斯一种奇怪的、嗜//虐的性崇拜。事实证明，Grigori Rasputin*的右勾拳非常厉害。

_（*格里戈里·叶菲莫维奇·拉斯普京，尼古拉二世时代的神秘主义者，被认为是东正教中的佯狂者之流。因丑闻百出，引起公愤，为尤苏波夫亲王、德米特里大公、普利希克维奇议员等人合谋刺死。拉斯普京生前以生活淫///秽出名，他的某器官在他死后被保存在圣彼得堡一家博物馆里，有28.5公分。以上来自维基百科。）_

3.见鬼的，管他是什么东西。通常情况下，在分辨一个人是不是在虚张声势这方面，Dean自觉自己本事还算不错，但Crowley在过去一天里所表现出的多样人格简直和他是撒旦本人这件事一样令人难以置信。

  
  
  
TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael你竟然打我们的天使！  
> 老蛇救场真帅x 能靠yy打架是一个好技能


	10. 意外的庆功宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：此章有几句丁卡暗示，虽然很少，也可以脑亲情向，但还是备注一下x 洁癖慎入

  
  


Dean的身体突然直挺挺地坐了起来，这让焦急等待中的Sam、Castiel和Jack为之一振。

他猛地睁眼——那是一双瞳孔狭长的金色眼睛。

“他要出来了！” 这话虽从Dean的嘴里说出来，但很明显是Crowley的声音。

“我想这就是你的信号，Jack。”Sam浑身紧绷地提醒道。

Jack立刻鼓起劲冲过去。他挥手让圣火熄灭，一把揪住Dean的衬衣，把他拽了起来。与此同时，Michael蓝白色的本源以惊人的速度谈窜出了Dean身体里，试图冲向天花板。毫无疑问，Michael想要穿过地堡的水泥墙，到外面的世界重新找一个临时宿主，但Jack仅用一根手指头就阻止了它。

“现在一切都要结束了。”他说着，眼睛里闪烁着金光。

Jack摊开掌心，慢慢地把手举起来，直到他看起来好像把Michael紧紧地抓在了手里。刺耳的鸣声响彻整个房间。一旁的Sam不得不捂住了耳朵。

“你能做到的，Jack！”Castiel鼓励道，然后他后退了几步，用手臂搭在Sam的胸前，试图保护对方不受这一切的影响。

Jack做了一个把Michael撕裂的手势，屋内充斥着一片令人炫目的白光。Sam低下头，遮住脸，一旁的Castiel用身体护住了他。Sam全身都在能量的冲击下开始打颤，他的肌肉传来一阵阵疼痛，骨头也在颤抖，血管里的血液似乎都要沸腾了，他甚至觉得地堡里的每个人都会在Michael被毁灭而产生的余波中丧命。

但随后光线消失了，震动停止了，一切都变得安静了下来。

Sam把手从脸上挪开。Castiel也从Sam身边退开，那双蓝眼睛睁得大大的，焦急地查看起Jack的情况。Jack仰面朝天地躺在地上，喘着粗气。周围没有Michael的踪迹。

“Cas，”Sam急切地喊着天使的名字，“他是不是——？”

“是的。” Castiel确认道，明显松了一口气。他这副解脱的样子让Sam忍不住咧嘴一笑。

天使跪在Jack身边。Jack睁开了眼睛，但他有些呼吸困难，皮肤也非常苍白。

“你还好吗，Jack？”

Jack咽了口唾沫，点点头。

“很——很好，只是……我需要歇一小会儿。”

“我带你去你的房间。”Castiel说。他看着Sam，指着Dean做了一个自认为非常‘微妙”的手势，但它其实一点也不“微妙”。不管怎样，Sam清楚对方想表达的意思：把恶魔从Dean身体里赶出去，确保他没事。

Castiel把Jack抱起来，像对待婴儿一样把他小心翼翼地搂在怀里。

另一边，Sam走近了Dean。控制Dean身体的肯定还是Crowley。他两腿摊开，坐在那个被烧焦的圈里，眼中流露出些许的惊奇。

“他真的就那样赤手空拳把一个大天使撕成两半了，我没看错吧？”

Sam真的很不喜欢听到Dean嘴里发出别人的声音。显然，在Crowley的宇宙中，他们可以选择让声音跟随着本源走。

“这世界真是绝了。”

“对了。呃，Crowley，你能……？”

Crowley低头看了看自己寄居的Dean的身体，好像现在才注意到了自己的处境。

“哦，对。抱歉。” 他一只手放在Aziraphale的头上，另一只手放在自己瘫在一旁的身体上。过了一会儿，Dean的躯体往后倒去，恶魔和天使同时回到了原来的身体。Dean喘着气，眼睛恢复了原本的绿色。Sam还没等他站起来就抱住了他。

“你还好吗？Michael没有在出去的时候把你融化吧？”

Dean使劲拍了拍他的后背。

“我很好，我很好，”他冲着Sam的肩膀说，手指紧紧地贴在他的后背，“简直//操//蛋。Jack有没有——？”

“Michael死了。他终于死了。”

Dean靠在他身上，长舒一口气：“感谢上帝。”

“上帝到底做了什么？那是我们所有人的努力，伙计。”

Sam把注意力转向Crowley和Aziraphale，Dean也一样。Sam立刻注意到有什么不对劲。“Aziraphale”的眼睛有着蛇瞳，而“Crowley”的眼睛则带着闪闪发光的蓝色。天使和恶魔似乎也同时意识到了这一点，他们立刻望向彼此。

“错的身体。”在恶魔身体里的Aziraphale说

“错的身体，”在天使身体里的Crowley也这样说道，“我们是怎么搞砸的？”

“我也不知道，亲爱的，但是如果你愿意……”

“好吧，好吧。”Crowley朝他伸出手，但Aziraphale没有理会，而是选择直接伸手摸上Crowley的太阳穴(其实是他自己身体的太阳穴)，让他们的额头靠在一起。天使和恶魔都闭上了眼睛。不消片刻，他们再次睁开眼，两个人都回到了他们原本的身体里，蛇的纹身又滑向了Crowley的耳朵下面，回到了最初的位置。

Dean只是摇了摇头。

“所以你们俩到底是怎么回事？”

Aziraphale看起来非常不解。

“你这话是什么意思？”

“算了，当我没问。”

这时，安置好Jack的Castiel重新回到了房间。

“Dean。”Castiel罕见地咧嘴一笑。当Dean站起来时，他拥抱了他。

“你们俩到底是怎么回事？”Crowley模仿着Dean的声音小声地嘲笑着，Sam相当肯定恶魔的本意只是想让Aziraphale听到，但显然事实不是如此，Dean狠狠地瞪了Crowley一眼。

“我不知道你们是怎么做到的——但还是谢谢你们。”Dean说，Sam知道他是认真的。这似乎是他们这么长时间以来第一次真正的胜利。Dean结束和Castiel的拥抱，转过头来看着Crowley。

“呃。再次确认一下。你不是撒旦，对吧？”

Crowley大声笑了起来。

“哦，别告诉我你信了那一套鬼话。那些都是我当场编出来的。”

“但那相当机智。”Aziraphale称赞道。

“等等，什么？” Sam皱起眉头问道。

“我不知道。Michael把我揍得屁滚尿流——你叫什么来着？”Dean把问题抛给了Aziraphale。

”Aziraphale。”

“太长了。我要叫你Az。”

Aziraphale显然对这个称呼有点嫌弃【1】，但Dean没有理会他。

“Michael把我和Az都揍得屁滚尿流。这时候AJ假装成Lucifer出现了，把Michael

吓个半死，才让我有机会重新夺回控制权。”

“ **你** 把他吓个半死？”Castiel疑惑地重复道。

“怎么了？我可以很吓人！”Crowley恼怒地坚持道。

恶魔站了起来，随即因为失血过多而昏倒了。

“是啊，” Dean说，“太他//妈可怕了。”

  
  


__________________________

  
  
  
  


Crowley醒来时，已经是三十分钟后了。他上半身光着膀子，平躺在前一天晚上睡过的床上。Aziraphale正兢兢业业地用酒精给他擦拭着伤口。Crowley发出一声尖锐的惊叫，猛地逃离了天使温柔的触碰。

“那玩意儿很疼！你知道的！”

“Crowley，坐着别动。我是在帮你。”Aziraphale强硬地说。

Crowley皱了皱脸。他都不记得他上一次受伤不能用奇迹治愈是什么时候的事了。恶魔不情愿地倒回了床上。Aziraphale继续给他处理伤口，他全程都畏缩着身子。

“你感觉怎么样？”Aziraphale皱着眉轻声问道，脸上满是关切的神色。

“好多了。大概。其他人都还好吧？”

“Jack正在休息。他可能需要睡到第二天。其他人都很好，”Aziraphale心情愉悦，露出了一个微笑，“你这么快就交到朋友了。”

“现在是朋友了，我们救了他们的命，也救了他们整个血腥的世界，”Crowley回答说。“你信不信，二十四小时前他们还把我塞进汽车后备箱——甚至还试过把我锁起来。”

“试过？”

“ 我爬到Castiel身上。改变了他的态度。”

Aziraphale轻声笑了起来。

“的确是你会做的事。”

“所以你到底是怎么到这儿来的？”Crowley扬起眉毛问他的朋友。万幸的是，Aziraphale终于完成了他手上的活，不再摆弄那些该死的酒精棉签。他把一个小小的战地外科急救包放在床上，在里面翻找起来。

“Anathema帮助了我。我们最开始的时候尝试了定位咒，可惜运气不佳，原因显而易见。我们最后认定你去了另一个宇宙，Anathema相信在你被带走的地方宇宙间的壁垒会变得更薄。所以，我只是……”Aziraphale优雅地做了一个开门的姿势，“让我自己穿了过来。我被送到了这边的天堂，但最终还是想办法下来了。”

“他们的天堂怎么样？”

Aziraphale的表情变得严肃起来。

“这里…恐怕没有多少天使剩下的了。”

“那么，可以说这真是一个不错的地方？”Aziraphale脸上郁郁寡欢的表情很快让Crowley意识到自己说错了话，“对不起，只是个玩笑。”

“他们想让我留下来。我有足够的神圣能量供给天堂。他们的能量不多了，只要时间一久……”

“天堂会崩塌。”

“没错。”

“没想到他们居然会放你走。”

天使变得羞涩起来，假装对他从战地外科急救包里翻出的小缝合包很感兴趣。

“哦，这个——我只是和他们的领导聊了几句话，让他们了解情况。”

Crowley从墨镜上方盯着他看。

“就这样？”

“就是这样。真的。我为什么要撒谎？”天使轻蔑地说，音调提高了几个八度。

“因为你是个混蛋。你到底做了什么？”

Aziraphale咕哝着从缝线包里取出针，完全是一副羞怯的样子。

“抱歉，你刚说了啥？”Crowley催促天使赶紧说明白，整个人侧过身看向对方。

“我告诉他们我是上帝，”Aziraphale拗不过他，可怜兮兮地喊了出来，“这是我当时唯一能想到的事情，而且我比他们强大得多——”

这句话的其余部分被Crowley的大笑声淹没了。

“别笑了！半个小时前你还假装自己是撒旦！”天使气鼓鼓地说。

“英雄所见（略同）。”Crowley几乎笑得喘不过气。他往后仰着头，试图抑制住想要继续笑下去的冲动。Aziraphale毫无征兆地开始缝合他的伤口，成功让恶魔的笑声戛然而止。

“哎呦！”

“抱歉。我只是想早点处理完。”Aziraphale假装无辜地说。

之后的好几分钟里，他默默地继续手里的活，直到Crowley突然冒出一句话。

“谢谢。顺便一提。”

Aziraphale一边小心翼翼地帮对方缝合伤口，一边心不在焉地问：“嗯，为了什么，亲爱的？”

“你来救我。你其实不必这么做。”

天使停了下来，他直直地看向Crowley，看上去似乎被恶魔的话冒犯到了。

“我当然得这么做！天哪，Crowley，出事的人是你啊！我怎么可能眼睁睁地看着你在我眼前消失而不去找你！”

天使强调“你”的方式在极大程度上温暖了恶魔冰冷的血液。

“你也会为了救我做任何事。你刚刚就又救了我一次。”Aziraphale实事求是地继续说道。

“我从来没有为你穿越过宇宙。”

“但你会。” 这是肯定的。

“是啊，我会，”Crowley长呼了一口气，想要换个话题，“那么，我们什么时候回去？”

“传送门应该会再开44小时。我们可以慢慢来。”

“越快越好。我可不想被困在这个疯狂的地方。”

Aziraphale完成了最后的缝合，愉快地应了一声。

“完成了，一切都搞定啦。你得小心别把缝线扯断了。”

“这我可不能保证。”Crowley呻吟着，一口气坐了起来。

这时候，有人敲响了门。

“请进。”Aziraphale喊道。

Dean把头探了进来。

“嘿，伙计们。你们怎么样？”

“今天被大天使/操/进脑袋里的人又不是我们，所以……还算不错？”Crowley回道。

“我们很好，Dean，谢谢你的关心，”Aziraphale一边说，一边谴责地白了Crowley一眼，“你还好吗？”

“我？那狗//娘//养的已经从我身上出去了，我感觉棒极了，”Dean清了清嗓子，“那么——呃，你们想喝一场吗？”

  
  


_________________

  
  
  


Michael事件结束之后的庆功宴是真正的温彻斯特风格——中餐外卖，以及各种廉价啤酒和烈酒。Azirapahle可不愿意喝这种比Sam和Dean年龄小的酒，他用奇迹变来一瓶来自土耳其葡萄园的60年雷司令干白葡萄酒，然后在当晚的食物中加入了寿司。这让Sam高兴的同时，也恶心到了Dean。

“人类学习用火可不是为了在21世纪继续茹毛饮血的。”

“你自便就好。”Aziraphale说着，愉悦地吃了一块鳗鱼寿司。

他们一起喝酒，一起吃饭，一起聊天，这是Dean这么久以来第一次感到……开心？

天使和恶魔都是吵吵闹闹的酒鬼，Dean觉得他们很有意思。Crowley连续花了十分钟取笑Aziraphale，把对方假装是上帝，溜过Naomi，从天堂来到人间的事说个没完。

“我不会为这种事困扰，弟兄，”Castiel在喝了无数杯啤酒后，说话有点含糊不清，“上次我假装上帝，之后还被人炸了，但他只是把我复活，什么话也没说。”

Crowley和Aziraphale都向他投去了惊恐的目光。

“这件事其实很复杂。”Dean雄辩解道。

之后的话题都围绕着他们各自的世界，他们给Aziraphale补了补那些已经告诉过Crowley的事情。

Aziraphale听了之后，一度感叹：“我真的不明白你们是怎么让自己面对这些事情的。你们经历了这么多。大多数人会被这种重压压得喘不过气来。”

Dean、Sam和Castiel交换了一下眼神。

“嗯，”Sam若有所思地说，“我们……我们一直拥有彼此。”

“只要我们下定决心，就没有什么是我们三个做不到的。”Castiel带着自豪的语气补充道。

“通常情况下，事情最后都会变得更糟，包括我们自己的生活，但我们这家人可以说是那种一次解决一个问题的类型。”Dean插嘴说，他手里抓着一个啤酒瓶。

Aziraphale只是笑了笑。

“人类的适应力。”他感叹道。这就解释了一切。

他们熬夜到很晚，一直到深夜都未休息。不知怎的，Dean和Crowley开始了一场比赛，看谁能喝得更多。【2】凌晨两点左右，Dean醉醺醺地把头栽在厨房的桌子上，Crowley则以那种奇怪的、独一无二的走路方式，得意洋洋地在房间里走来走去。Dean承认了自己的惨败。

“你作弊了。”Dean咕哝道。

“恶魔的酒精耐受能力才不是什么作弊。我光明正大地打败了你，完全没有用奇迹。现在——愿赌服输。”

Dean不记得他到底赌了多少钱，也不记得他是否赌过，所以他只是呻吟着把钱包扔在桌子上。Crowley喜滋滋地把它翻了个遍。

一旁的Sam早已醉倒在沙发上。Castiel也喝了个烂醉，但仍清醒着，身子摇摇晃晃地坐在一把椅子里。

“好了，也许我们不该和他们继续比喝酒了，他们看上去都快不行了。”Crowley从Dean的钱包里掏出40美元后说。

“时间不早了。你今天过得那么糟心，应该休息一下。”Aziraphale对Crowley说，他也喝得醉醺醺的，但他的语气依旧非常温柔。

“如果你们想现在回到客房里乱搞，你们可以直接说出来。”Dean说。天使和恶魔顿时窘迫地语无伦次。Dean没有理会他们。

“睡个好觉。或者不睡觉？你们舒服就行。”

他们道完晚安后，便慢慢地走了，留下Dean和Castiel。Castiel哼了一声，觉得有点好笑。他拍了拍Dean的肩膀。Dean立刻摆脱了喝酒带来的头晕，他眼前的房间终于停止了旋转。他抬起头，如释重负地叹了口气。

“伙计，你怎么不一个小时前就这么做？我本来可以赢的。”

“我怀疑Crowley或Aziraphale会注意到。”Castiel沙哑地说。他的声音因为喝了太多酒而有些低沉。

Dean用手托着下巴，有些高兴Castiel仍然让他保持了喝醉后的感觉，只是没有那些痛苦的身体反应。

“他们真的很奇怪，不是吗？”

“我肯定他们对我们也有同样的想法。”

“可能吧，”他想了一会儿，继续说，“Cas……现在事情都会好起来么？”

Castiel不在状态地眨了眨眼。

“你说他们？”

“不，我是想说，就是......该怎么说呢？”他试图摆脱脑子里的迷雾，“Michael死了。Lucifer死了。Nick进了监狱。我们把猎人组织起来了。人还不少。Jack又恢复能力了。妈妈、Bobby、Charlie也都回来了，一个个都好极了，这一切就像…他妈的，老兄——一切都感觉回归正轨。就感觉……一切都好了。”【3】

“希望一切能保持这种状态。”

Dean闭上眼睛，突然开始疯狂地渴望起睡眠。

“我希望如此，Cas。我已经太老了，经不起折腾了。”

当Den感觉到Castiel的手放在他的肩上时，他整个人几乎要跳起来。他抬头看着天使。

“在你摔在地板上之前，让我把你扶上床……老家伙。”

“哦，闭嘴！你自己明明都有一百万岁了！”

“我的身体不会变老。”Castiel提醒道，把对方从椅子上拉起来。Dean的腿简直软成了一滩烂泥，Castiel用一只胳膊揽住Dean的肩膀，手掌扶在他的胸口，把他支撑起来。

“我自己可以走。”

“看起来不太行。”

他们一瘸一拐地走出厨房，穿过走廊。

“Cas？”

“怎么了，Dean？”

“你知道你是我最好的朋友，对吧？”

“你对我来说也是一样。”Castiel语气轻松地回答道。

“我知道我有时候是个混蛋。很多时候都是。”

“你就是这样的人。”

“我不懂你为什么要容忍我。”

Castiel用脚推开了Dean房间的门。

“当你爱一个人的时候，你就会这么做。”

Dean一时间不知道如何回应。Castiel把Dean留在床边，他刚想要离开，Dean就抓住了他的风衣袖口。

“你也是，”他说道，努力想找个合适的字眼，“我的意思是…我以前从来没说过这些，但是——你对我来说也一样。” **_我也爱你_** 。也许有一天他能把这些话都说出来，但他得喝得更醉才行。

Castiel只是捏了捏抓着他风衣的那只手。

“我知道，”他温柔地说，“现在睡一会儿吧。”

Dean放开了他，整个人栽进床里。不出片刻，他就进入了梦乡。Castiel替他关掉了灯。

  
  
  


______________

  
  
  


Crowley和Aziraphale跌跌撞撞地走进地堡里他之前的房间，两人一路上傻乎乎地乐个不停。

恶魔粗暴地一脚把他们身后的门踹上了。

“我还是不敢相信你居然假装自己是上帝，”Crowley靠在墙上，克制不住地大笑出声，两根长长的手指夹着一瓶偷来的詹姆逊酒，现在那个酒瓶几乎是空的了，“真是他//妈的胆子肥。”

“你之前还假装自己是Lucifer呢！”Aziraphale也靠在恶魔旁边的墙壁上，转过头看向他。

“我打赌Lucifer不会用雷劈我，这里的他已经死了。”Crowley提醒他，大口大口地灌着酒。

“这个宇宙的上帝显然不太关心这种事。”Aziraphale笑了，笑容里带着一种罪犯般的狡猾。 ** _这个混蛋天使。_**

Aziraphale盯着空瓶子，啧了一声，然后打了个响指。酒瓶里立刻重新装满了明显比之前浓郁得多的棕色酒液。出于好奇，Crowley扭开盖子闻了闻。

“巴士底狱威士忌，”恶魔高兴地咕哝了一句，“这才像样。”

Crowley灌了一口酒，把酒瓶递给天使。这个瓶子没有被递出去多远。对方把身体的大部分重量都压在他的身上，他们的肩膀挤在一起。Aziraphale就着这个姿势也高兴地喝了一点，他的脸颊瞬间变得无比红润。

“来这里就像度假，但没有任何有乐趣的部分。”Crowley想了想说道。

“所有这一切都糟透了。”他又强调了一句，用手夸张地冲着房间比划了一下。

“还是有点乐趣的。温彻斯特兄弟和Castiel都很友好。”

“我不会用这个词。但他们勉强算有趣。天使，你看到那些书了吗？等你一进到他们的图书馆里，你肯定会发疯的。那里甚至有很多你都从未见过的书。不同的宇宙，诸如此类的玩意儿。”

“那等你睡着了，我一定得去看一看。”

Crowley把前额靠在天使的肩膀上，沉浸在天使散发出的无与伦比的温暖中。

“你也应该睡觉。给Jack充电让你筋疲力尽。我们两个都很累了。”

“我很好，亲爱的。”

“来嘛——”恶魔说。他把那瓶巴士底狱酒放在床头柜上。然后，他抓住Aziraphale的袖子，把他往床上拽。

“你最后一次睡觉是什么时候？世界没有迎来末日的那一晚？”【4】

“我不需要睡觉，Crowley，”天使笑着说，身子摇晃着跌向Crowley。Crowley趁机让他们俩的身体摔到床上，四//肢//纠//缠，黑色和米黄色碰撞在一起。

“天使，这不是需不需要的问题，而是你想不想要。我们是神秘的——超自然的，不管怎样——我们不需要任何东西。”Crowley说，他可以清晰地认识到此时此刻Aziraphale的脸离得有多近，感受到两人身体交叠陷入床中的那种惬意。

“唔……我想睡一觉也不会有什么坏处。就睡几个小时。”

哇，恶魔没想到自己竟然说动了对方。他把这归咎于酒精。胆子变得出奇的大的恶魔开始试着脱掉Aziraphale的外套。

“Crowley……你干什么……？”

“天使，睡觉时候可不用穿这么多。”Crowley低声说，心下对自己的语气感到惊讶。

Aziraphale慢慢地点了点头。他似乎有些不安，但还是任由Crowley帮自己脱下了外套。Crowley把外套叠好，放在床头柜上那瓶变了样的酒旁边。恶魔知道如果有人胆敢弄脏天使的衣服，他一定会大发雷霆。接着，Crowley(几乎是颤抖着)伸出手，解开了天使的领结。作为一个6000年来从未考虑过要戴领结的人，他的手法可以说是非常笨拙。

他把领结放在叠好的夹克上面，然后同样笨拙地褪下了天使的背心。这时，Aziraphale微微移动了一下，他的大腿挤在在Crowley的两腿之间。Crowley怀疑天使马上就要滚到他那半边的床上准备睡觉了，于是他抢先抓住了对方的衣领。

  
  


狂喜和过度紧张让Crowley的胃里开始翻滚，带着巨大的不安，他解开了Aziraphale衬衣最上面的那颗纽扣。天使的手放在他的手上，阻止了他的动作。

“太快了？”Crowley问道。 ** _哦，不是吧，现在他们又在做那种事了——他们会故意说一些隐晦的话，让对方自己去理解背后隐藏的深意。他们俩人总是在某个边缘徘徊，总是徘徊，永远都在绕圈子。_**

但是令他震惊的是，Aziraphale摇了摇头。

“不，不，只是……”他最后松开了Crowley的手。当Aziraphale也开始解Crowley衬衫上的扣子时，恶魔全身的肌肤都几乎颤栗了起来。

Crowley注意到彼此的呼吸都变得急促起来，两人之间传递着一团暖流。

他的手滑过Aziraphale的胸膛，大片的肌肤随着他的动作暴露在空气当中。他漫不经心地想着自己是否会因为心跳过快而无形体化。

Aziraphale在对方解开自己衣服之前就成功褪去了对方的衬衣。天使轻轻地用手指划过恶魔的肋骨，恶魔几乎要啜泣起来。

“天使——”他喘息着，和最后一个纽扣作起了斗争。

就在这时，门砰的一声被人推开。一切都僵住了，仿佛有一桶冰水泼在了他们俩身上。

“哦，妈//的——错了——抱歉——非常抱歉！我走错了房间！”

喝得酩酊大醉的Sam Winchester跌跌撞撞地从门口退了出去，他显然是想回自己的房间，却无意中找错了地方。但是就算Sam及时走开了，也于事无补。Aziraphale已经从Crowley身边退开，整个人摔在地板上，很可能还往外滑了半米远。

“啊——对，没错，我…现在只是正好想要去图书馆看看——那么我们早上见，亲爱的，睡个好觉，做个好梦。”

Aziraphale迅速离开了房间，而Crowley甚至来不及阻止他。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO——SAM——瞧瞧你干的好事—— 
> 
> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 这么多年里人们为Aziraphale取过不少绰号——Az， Azi， Zira， Azira——可他一点也不喜欢它们。在需要用人类假名的时候，他可以接受别人叫他Fell先生或A.Z.Fell，但在其他时候，他都更偏好自己本来的名字。只有一个例外——他其实喜欢听别人叫他“天使”。好吧，这世界上也只有一个人这样称呼他了。
> 
> 2\. Castiel：“Dean，你不可能喝过恶魔。”  
> Dean：“噗。帮我拿一下我的啤酒。呃，实际上——最好别把它还给我。”
> 
> 3.如果Dean没有喝得这么烂醉，他就会注意到Castiel听到这句话时眼神里闪过的恐惧———清醒后的他也应该对自己的世界有足够的了解——在任何情况下，在他们的世界里，没有“一切都好”这种好事。
> 
> 4\. Crowley的公寓里只有一张床。


	11. 不光彩的欺骗

几个小时前……

Jack累得睡了好长一段时间。他醒来的时候夜已经很深了，床头柜上的时钟显示现在是凌晨1点13分。Jack缓缓睁开眼睛，整个人还有点懒洋洋的，但身体里的疲倦已经差不多一扫而空。他从床上爬起来，大声地打了个哈欠。早些时候的记忆开始迅速涌上他的心头。Jack回想起自己将Michael那嗡嗡作响的、不可思议的、由神圣能量构成的古老本源捏在手中的感觉。他之前……把对方撕成了两半，就像他只是撕开了圣诞礼物的包装纸，简直不费吹灰之力。

好吧，这只是夸张的说法。做完这一切的确让Jack筋疲力尽。他几乎用上了他的全部力量。但不管怎样，他最后做到了。这是Lucifer取走他的荣光之后，他第一次感觉到自己可以再次变得有用。他终于不用继续当Castiel、Sam和Dean的负担了。Jack知道他们一直对他很包容很照顾，但当他失去力量后，他什么也做不了，只能在一旁拖他们的后腿，成为他们又一个可以被利用的弱点。尽管如此，这些人还是会为了救他的命而四处奔波。

他常常会想这些事。能有他们作为自己的父亲，他觉得自己真的非常幸运。

Jack低头盯着自己的双手，看着金色的火花在他的指尖间摇曳跳动。他再次变得完整……这对Jack来说是一种莫大的解脱。他不再需要消耗灵魂的魔法。他再次恢复了平衡，正如一开始的那样：一半人类、一半天使。（或者魔鬼。他想。这取决于你看这个问题的角度。）

Jack听到地堡传来一阵低沉的笑声和持续不断的说话声，便寻了过去。他在厨房门口徘徊，往里张望。Dean正兴致勃勃地讲着一个Jack至少听过十几遍的故事。

“然后修黎社*的那群暴徒把我们拖了进去。他们把我们领到纳Nahaus面前，我冲他顶嘴，结果其中一个修黎社的成员让我对元首放尊重一点。”

_（*修黎社，成员都是些用魔法让自己不老不死的纳粹分子。这里提到的故事发生在SPN S12 E05《The One You've Been Waiting For》 。Nahuaus是修黎社最高指挥官。在此集中，他将希特勒后代Ellie的血输到自己体内，用魔法让希特勒的灵魂借他的身体重生。）_

Aziraphale夸张地吸了一口气。

“不是吧！”

Crowley也同样惊呆了。

“你不是认真的吧。”

“千真万确，伙计们。那群人复活了 **Hitler！** ”Dean继续说着，大幅度地挥了挥他手里的啤酒瓶，“Hitler本来想要把我们喂他的狗什么的。Ellie虽然已经被换血的那套玩意儿搞得头晕眼花了，但是她在要紧关头抓起了Sammy的枪，精准地干掉了一个修黎社成员。他一倒下，我就抢过那个纳粹杂种的枪，还朝Hitler的脸来了一拳。”

他大声而自豪地强调。

“然后我用枪对准了他。猜猜我说了什么。”

“这我可猜不到。”Crowley笑着说。

“我说：‘让你再万岁！”，然后我/他/妈的直接给他来了一枪。我——杀——了——Hitler！”Dean张开双臂，嘴角简直要咧到天上去了。

“我杀了Hitler！”【1】

Sam对此好笑地摇了摇头。

“他简直想把这句话印在t恤上。”他对Crowley和Aziraphale说。天使和恶魔都盯着Dean，眼里满是惊讶，或许还有一些困惑。

“好极了，亲爱的孩子，”Aziraphale轻声说道，往杯子里倒了一点酒，“我一直非常痛恨纳粹。”

“好吧，没人喜欢纳粹，不是么？”Crowley皱着眉头问道。

Jack没再去听那些醉醺醺的闲聊，转而将注意力集中在Castiel身上。Castiel看着Dean。他被逗乐了，脸上是不加掩饰的情感流露。Jack从来没有见过对方那么放松过。虽然他们相处的时间也并不是特别长，但Jack知道此刻的满足和平静是对方很少能体验到的感觉。

_ “让我代替他吧。带走我。我才是你想要的那个人。是我把你唤醒的。” _

_ “你？但你已经是我的了。” _

_ “至少不是这些年。也许你会等非常久。但如果你同意这个条件，我现在就可以和你走，完全出于自愿。” _

_ “成交……但不是现在。现在可不行。我是认真的。我想让你痛苦。我希望你能回到正常的生活中去，然后忘掉这一切，忘掉我。当你终于允许自己快乐起来，沐浴在阳光下的时候，我就会来了。到那时，我会亲自把你拖入虚无之地*。” _

__

__

_（*SPN设定中天使和恶魔死后会去的地方。那里会让人在沉睡中陷入悔恨和痛苦的回忆。Castiel之前死了之后又在那里醒过来，把统治那里的存在也弄醒了。统治者，即后文翻译的虚无，因为嫌Castiel太吵就放走了他。Jack荣光被取走后，体内能量失衡，身体逐渐虚弱而死，上了天堂。因为他是半天使，虚无想要抓走他，但是Castiel和他做了交易。Jack之后被其他人用灵魂魔法救活。）_

  
  


一股恐惧涌上Jack的心头。他惊慌失措地从门口退了回去。少年闭上眼睛，把整个人的重量靠在墙上。如果这就是那个日子呢？他们几乎没有其他的问题需要解决了——他们身边现在有一群可以信任和依赖的猎人，这份工作不再像以前那样像是被判了死刑。Mary、Bobby和Charlie活得好好的。Michael和Lucifer也都死了。

如果这就是虚无等待的快乐呢？这是不是意味着它随时随地都会冒出来将Castiel拖入虚无？

Jack以为他们还有很长的时间。他还以为温彻斯特家“总是会以惊人速度让自己陷入新的困境”的可怕能力可以拖延很久一段时间。结果Crowley和Aziraphale来了。在这么短的时间内，他们的“Michael问题”就完全解决了。

Jack知道现在还有一个更大的问题等着他们。

他又一次低头看向自己的掌心，感受着在他胸膛里燃烧着的强大能量。他能……他能杀死虚无吗？他的确轻易地消灭了Michael，只需要事后好好地补个觉。

当Jack在天堂的时候，他真切地和感受到了虚无的力量。它……比大天使还要厉害——厉害得多——可能比神还要厉害。虚无和虚空之地是一体的。虚无只是虚空之地的一个化身。它可以在宇宙的不同维度间穿梭，并不是本体。但Jack清楚地感觉到，它的存在可能比宇宙中任何其他东西都更加庞大以及神秘。至少在这个宇宙是这样的。

Jack回头瞥了一眼厨房，看着Crowley又给Aziraphale倒了一杯酒，半杯都撒在了外面。他嘴角挂上了一丝微笑。

这两个人足够强大，可以不凭借外物就启动他的荣光。这可是连大天使荣光都做不到的事。也许，有他们两个的帮忙，虚无也是可以被阻止的——他们至少能限制它出虚空之地，让它不能在Castiel的时间还没到时带走他。但是作为陌生人，这对天使和魔鬼已经为他们做了够多的了。现在这种要求肯定过分了。毕竟，这需要冒生命危险。他们不可能同意。

Jack沿着走廊往回走，绞尽脑汁地想着计划。

也许……也许他们不需要知道整件事的真相。也许他只需要告诉他们一些基本情况。

**_我能做到的。_** Jack对自己说，他的眼睛里闪烁过金色的光芒。 ** _我知道我能。如果他们帮我，我们就能结束这一切。当一切结束时，他们会理解的。_**

  
  


______________

  
  
  


当Castiel在图书馆里发现Aziraphale的时候，太阳才刚刚点亮了地平线。Aziraphale周围是几堆倾斜的书籍。他鼻子上架着一副看书用的眼镜，用手小心翼翼地翻阅着《邪恶的怪物*》。这本书记载了有关恶魔的古老传说。温家兄弟们刚搬进地堡时，它就在图书馆里了。 _（*Vasa Pessima Mala，拉丁语）_

Aziraphale抬头看着他，冲他微笑。

“你好，我的弟兄。”

“你好，Aziraphale。”Castiel歪着头和对方打招呼。晚上喝的酒让他的脑袋还有一点晕。

“你为什么要戴眼镜？”

“哦，这些旧玩意儿？”Aziraphale用手指敲了敲镜腿，“跟你说实话，我只是比较喜欢它们的样子。我的眼睛完全没有问题。”

Castiel在Aziraphale对面的椅子上坐了下来。

“你似乎很喜欢人类的东西。”

“这世界上还有什么别的能享受的？”Aziraphale轻声问道，“天使和恶魔并没有做出太大的贡献。即使Crowley和我创造了一些东西，那也基本是因为从一些机智的人类那里得到了灵感。但是人类，啊……他们真的非常会创新。”

Castiel点了点头，注意到Aziraphale语气里的喜爱之情。

“你得原谅我的疑问。我……在地球上待的时间不长，跟你和Crowley比起来不值一提。甚至不到二十年。”

“当然，我完全可以理解。你对这一切还很陌生，但我发现你也一样欣赏人性。或者说，至少你很喜欢一部分人类，”Aziraphale的眼睛里闪烁着理解的光芒，“Castiel，我不知道这在你看来是什么样的。几千年来，Crowley和我有过很多人类朋友，但我们总是和他们保持一定的距离。因为虽然人类很聪明，但与我们相比，他们的寿命短得可怕。我们几乎有无限的时间。”

“你是在问我，他们走了以后，我该怎么办？”

Aziraphale噘了噘嘴唇。

“我并不是有意那么直接……”

“我其实不知道该怎么办。Jack还会在我身边。我想我们两个……会尽我们所能，继承他们的一切。”Castiel犹豫着回答。

想到有一天，Dean和Sam将要离开他，Castiel就感到非常难过。就算带走他们的是正常的生老病死，而不是一次失败的猎魔，他还能和他们在一起多少年？即使他们非常幸运，可能也只能再活四五十年。Castiel常常会忘记，按照人类的的年龄算，Dean已经接近中年了。在他看来，Dean和Sam都很年轻，还是他第一次把Dean从地狱里拉出来时遇到的二十多岁的年轻人，仍然……还是孩子。

然而事实上，他们的生命现在可能都已经过半了。

“对不起，Castiel，这太可怕了——我不该提起这件事的。其实我只是好奇。毕竟你和我，我们非常……”

“相似？”Castiel接话道，“两个为了人间而背叛天堂的天使？”

“是的。在我们的宇宙里，我……非常孤独，”Aziraphale说，他的表情非常柔和，“我想——你可以认为我是天堂最不需要的人了。”

“你应该对此心存感激，Aziraphale。天启之后，我们这里一半的天使都决定与我结盟。最后可没有什么好事发生。”

Aziraphale不喜欢这个念头。

“我可不觉得会有天使跟随我做什么事。当然，如果有其他天使降临人间，需要有人提醒他们‘我们是牧羊人，不是屠夫’，我倒是很乐意效劳。我不像你，我既没有领导人的天赋，也不是个好士兵。”

Castiel抬起头看着他，用沉默表达了他的疑问。

“我看到一个天使就能知道他是不是一个好士兵，”另一个天使解释说，“你至少做到了这一点。我从来都不是天堂想要的那种天使。”

“我也不认为我是，”Castiel平静地回答，“几年前Naomi说我是一个从生产线上下来就出问题的天使。” _（*SPN S08E21）_

令Castiel吃惊的是，Aziraphale合上了他手里那本《邪恶的怪物》，转而严肃地看着他。这位天使甚至摘下了他的眼镜。

“胡说，”他面对着Castiel的眼睛坚定地说，“我亲爱的弟兄。你拯救了世界。如果这是不被认可的行为，那么我简直不敢想像如果你做得合乎天堂的心意时会发生什么事。”

Aziraphale的脸上掠过一丝悲伤但又充满希望的表情。

“也许每个宇宙都需要一个像我们这样的人，一个破碎的天使。”

“还有一个热爱人性的恶魔。”Castiel补充道。

“啊，对了，我昨天晚上有听到你提到你们的克劳利……他们连名字都一样，真是奇怪。我很想知道他们是否是平行宇宙的不同版本。不同版本之间显然会非常不同——比如说，我们宇宙中的Castiel就是个非常讨厌的家伙。

“从表面上看，他们肯定有相似之处。我想我们的克劳利会非常喜欢你的Crowley的。但是你的Crowley……不管他是否堕落，是否成为恶魔，他一开始是个天使。我们的克劳利是个堕落成恶魔的人类。”

“这是本质的区别。”Aziraphale赞同道。

“是的。但他们会成为朋友的。我敢肯定。”

Aziraphale皱起了眉头。

“我真希望他们能见一面。如果Crowley能遇到另一个和他有一点相像的恶魔，那会是件很好的事。就我自己而言，能和你见面让我觉得意义非凡。我现在比以往任何时候都更加确信，我做了正确的事——阻止了世界末日。”【2】

“即使考虑到我们宇宙的状态？”

Aziraphale的眼睛里浮现出一丝焦虑。

“呃，这种事肯定不会发生在我们身上。”

Castiel想指出，一旦有人违背了事物的自然秩序，那么没有人知道会迎来什么后果，但他不想打击另一个天使的积极性。他们的上帝似乎没有Chuck那么反复无常——前提是假设那确实是另一个宇宙的上帝。Michael认为这背后都是同一个上帝。一切都只是因为Chuck在制造一场接一场的选秀，试图找到心仪的故事。Castiel不知道自己是否该相信Michael的判断。

Crowley和Aziraphale用“她”来描述他们的上帝——也许他们的宇宙并不属于Chuck。也许Amara在离开他们的世界后建造了自己的宇宙？

Castiel此刻还没有酒醒到可以开玩笑的程度，所以他只是说：“我也相信不会的，我的弟兄。”

Aziraphale脸上绽放出一个灿烂的微笑，似乎对Castiel干巴巴的安慰非常满意。

________________________

  
  


早上9点，Sam在厨房里睡眼朦胧地煮着一壶咖啡，尽量不去理会他脑袋里砰砰作响的声音。他已经好几个月没喝成这副样子了。Sam不像以前那么年轻了。每次打酒嗝的时候，他都在想是不是有必要跑一趟厕所。考虑了一会儿，他把水壶放在炉子上，开始沏茶。茶可以缓解宿醉带来的反胃恶，咖啡则可以给他能量，让他在一天剩下的时间里不只是躺在沙发上，还可以做更多的事情。另外，Aziraphale和Crowley更偏好茶而不是咖啡，因为他们是英国人(或者至少是英国口味的)。

Sam听到身后有脚步声，以为是Castiel。他转过身时才发现那是Crowley。对方光着脚，衬衫半开着，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上依旧戴着墨镜。Sam不明白他为什么要多此一举。他们都已经知道他是什么。蛇眼带来的那种令人毛骨悚然的感觉早就不被他们放在心上了

Crowley瘫坐在桌旁的椅子里，死死地盯着Sam的后背。Sam清了清嗓子，非常不自在。他不知道恶魔是否还记得昨晚的事。比起恶魔，酒精对于人类记忆的伤害要大得多。

大约一分钟后，Sam断定Crowley记得一清二楚。

“你，呃，你知道你并不能真的用眼神刺穿我，对吧？”Sam紧张地问，一边给自己倒了一杯咖啡，一边沏着茶。

“你会很吃惊的。”恶魔的声音因未消的困意而有些沙哑。

Sam有些不好意思。

“听着，伙计，我很抱歉。可你们为什么不……”他已经开始讨厌这次谈话了，“不直接从被打断的地方继续呢？你们以前从没被打扰过吗？”

Crowley的嘴唇扭曲了。

“你觉得这对我们来说是普通日常的事吗？”他嘶嘶地说，“我们花了6000年才走到这一步，而你却只用了不到6秒就把它毁了！”

“等等，”Sam摇了摇头，完全不知所措，“你们俩还没在一起？”

“没有！”

Sam瞪着眼睛，试图把这个信息与他看到的天使和恶魔之间的每一次互动联系起来。

“所以Castiel实际上是对的。哇哦。”

他们三个在Aziraphale去处理Crowley受伤的肩膀的时候，在这两人是否是一对这个问题上展开了争论。Sam基本确信他们在一起，甚至可能已经结婚了。Dean觉得他们至少睡在一起。而Castiel坚称Sam和Dean都猜错了，那两人只是很好的朋友。

“那么你的意思是……你们之前在……而我……？”

Crowley知道Sam话语里的空白是什么意思。他双臂交叉抱在胸前。Sam不需要去看恶魔爬虫般的眼睛就能知道那里面燃烧着怒火。

“没错。”

“哦。”Sam的嘴成了一个标准的“O”形。房间里的气氛变得紧张起来，Sam浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩。他试着表现得自然一些，于是他抿了一口咖啡。下一秒，Sam就把嘴里的咖啡喷在了厨房料理台上，呛得差点喘不过气。

“怎么回事？这尝起来就像——” 话说一半，他突然醒悟过来。

他转过身，脱口而出：“Crowley，是你把我的咖啡变成了机油吗？”

_______________

  
  
  


Dean会做饭，但他昨晚和Crowley拼酒喝多了，此刻还瘫在床上昏睡。Sam也会做饭，但是宿醉未醒(并且还忙着除去嘴里的机油味)。而Crowley心情糟透了，无暇去想做饭这种事。于是，Aziraphale用奇迹为每个人变出几盘奶油，巧克力，和嵌了果干的泡芙。这里的“每个人”只包括Jack和Castiel。

即使Jack和Castie极度缺乏察言观色的能力，他们似乎还是隐隐感觉到了Crowley和Aziraphale之间的气氛有什么不对。不出一会儿，Castiel就用“去看看Dean是不是还活着”这个借口开溜了。

他们尴尬地沉默了几分钟。Jack默默地小口喝着牛奶。Aziraphale似乎也试着专心享用他的早餐，但他最后失败了。Crowley则哀怨地盯着他的咖啡。他之前把整壶咖啡都变成了机油。现在他发现自己太忧郁了，甚至无法逆转这一过程。

Crowley尽量不把自己的注意力过多地放在旁边的天使身上。他竭力不去想天使昨天晚上放在自己身上的手、对方那浅浅的呼吸声、温暖的身体、依偎时传递过来的那份重量，以及当自己用手抚过对方胸膛时对方从喉咙里发出来的喘/息声。

**_不管怎么样，我试过了。_ **

最后是Jack出声打破了沉默。

  
他清了清嗓子：“我，呃，我知道我们已经麻烦了你们很多。我也有点不太好意思再次寻求你们的帮助，但我至少想把它说出来。也许我自己一个人也能做，我只是有点不放心，除非我有……”他似乎在脑袋里搜索着类似“后援”的词。  
  


Aziraphale惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。

“我以为Michael这件事解决之后，我们已经解决了所有问题？”

“没错，”Jack确认道，镇静地望向Aziraphale，“但是我额外还有一些想做的事 情。我真的不想让其他人知道。他们只会告诉我那太危险了，但我不觉得有什么危险。现在我已经恢复了。”

“别吊我们胃口了，”Crowley咕哝道，仍然瞪着他杯子里的机油，“快告诉我们你想说什么。”

“Crowley……我想把你在《邪恶力量》这套书里最喜欢的角色救出来。”

Crowley听了这话确实有点振作起来，他把视线转移到Jack身上。

“拯救另一个世界的我？我以为他在你们第二次试图阻止Lucifer的时候就死了。还是第三次？我一直搞不清你们世界的时间轴。你们的上帝似乎就爱看你们白费力气。而且你为什么要救他呢？他不是在你出生前就死了吗？”

“是的，但我听过一些故事。我觉得让克劳利现在回来重新掌管地狱会是件好事。天使已经不多了，天堂不再是问题。猎人们正着手处理人间上的一切麻烦。现在只要克劳利能回到地狱维持秩序，一切都可以……再次恢复平衡。如果我能找到一种方法既能让克劳利回来，又不会像Rowena那些复活的办法导致不好的事情发生，Dean会很高兴的。”

Crowley哼了一声。

“幸亏她最后召唤出来的是我，而不是更糟的东西。算她走运。”

“这到底需要我们做什么，Jack？”Aziraphale问道，双手紧握放在桌子上，身体向前倾着。

“在我们的宇宙中，当一个天使或恶魔死了，他们就会去一个叫‘虚空之地’的地方。”Jack开始解释。

“很有创意的名字。”Crowley嘲讽道。

“那里只是一片……一片很大的虚空。当Cas在那里的时候，我唤醒了他。所以我不明白为什么我们不能也唤醒克劳利，然后把他带回来。他可以自己找到另一具躯壳，我们不用操心那个。”

Jack把这一切解释得相当简洁，但这一切听起来似乎太容易了，让Crowley隐约觉得有些不对劲。

“所以我们直接去那个地方找到他，然后离开就好了？听起来你根本不需要我们。”

Jack噘起嘴唇，好像在非常仔细地斟酌着接下来要说的话。

“那里有一个……一个保护虚空之地的存在。所以我希望你们俩能来。我想我们可以拖住他一段时间，直到把克劳利救出来。”

“这个存在到底是什么样子的？”Aziraphale问道。天使明显对这件事很上心。

“只是……一个影子，”Jack含糊地说，“我们能行。”【3】

“这我可不知道。”Crowley说，心不在焉地捏了捏受伤的肩膀。他需要换绷带了。

“这个计划听上去不怎么可靠。在我们出现之前，你们四个是怎么把那些事情做好的？”

“主要是通过做一些糟糕的交易。”Jack诚实地回答，眼睛里闪过某种黑暗的东西。

“我想我们应该帮忙。”Aziraphale近乎有点傲慢地说。他没有看Crowley。事实上，自从昨晚那个被Crowley在心里称为“插曲”的事发生之后，这个天使就再没有瞧过他一眼。

“很少有人会想去拯救一个恶魔……我相当支持这个主意。”

Crowley甚至不知道该如何评价这句话。

“大多数恶魔都不想、不需要、也不值得被拯救。”

“有些是这样，”天使生硬地回答，还是没有把目光分给他，“你不觉得这个恶魔听上去不一样吗？”

Crowley叹了口气，回头瞅了瞅他那杯机油。

“也许吧。但我还是有一种不好的预感。”

“不会有事的，”Jack高兴地说，并向他们伸出了手，“我们现在可以走了吗？我想在被其他人发现之前完成这件事。我不想让他们担心。”

Crowley做了个鬼脸。

“这能出什么差错呢？”他握住Jack的手。

Aziraphale也握住了少年的另一只手。

“拜托，亲爱的，乐观点不会要了你的命。就这一次？”

Crowley还没来得及反驳，他们三个就消失在了原地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 那些对SPN不感兴趣，或者从一开始就没有看过SPN的人听着：没错，这确实是SPN原著的剧情。这篇同人的作者就算再努力也编造不出这些鬼扯的剧情。
> 
> 2\. 在Aziraphale和Crowley看来，在拯救世界这件事上——部分归功于Adam非常不敌基督，以及Tracy夫人借出了自己的身体——他们才是全权负责的人。
> 
> 3.你们该知道Aziraphale和Crowley在很多方面都有联系。两人不仅仅是平衡宇宙的天平，两种相等而相反的能量体，世袭的敌人——他们还共享一个脑细胞。别看他们说来说去那么多，实际上每一次只有一个人掌握真正的发言权。不幸的是，今天是Aziraphale的想法占了主导地位，而他在识破谎言这方面远不如Crowley那么有天赋。


	12. 讨厌的维度

Dean拖着疲惫的身子进了厨房，Castiel紧跟其后。他们看到厨房里的Sam正好奇地戳着桌上的小点心。他的脸色有些憔悴，但远没有Dean那么糟糕。Dean觉得自己整个人像是被一只难以形容的怪物咀嚼、吞咽，然后又被吐了出来。一年前经历的那场触手事件*让Dean比大多数人都更清楚这是一种什么样的感觉。 _（*SPN S13E17 Dean被另一个宇宙的“神” Glythur抓住，最后成功挣脱了束缚。）_

“早上好。”Sam睡眼惺忪地打了个招呼。

“嗯哼。”这是口齿不清的Dean唯一能给出的反应。他拖着脚走向咖啡壶。

“其他人呢？”Castiel问道，扫了一眼空荡荡的厨房。

“你说Crowley和Aziraphale？我昨晚之后就没见过Aziraphale。Crowley倒是刚才还在这里晃悠。”Sam用手抓了抓头发，决定吃点覆盆子馅的糕点。

Dean给自己倒了一杯咖啡。他倒得非常满，眼看咖啡就要从杯子里溢出来了。

“Jack呢？”Castiel皱起了眉头。

“还没见到他。他已经起来了吗？”

“是的。在我去叫醒Dean之前，我们都在厨房里……”

Dean可以从Castiel的声音里察觉到对方的担忧。

**_太好了。新的麻烦开启新的一天。麻烦事总会找上他们_** 。Dean痛苦地呻吟了一声，一口气咕噜咕噜地往嘴里灌了半杯咖啡。

“等等，Dean——”Sam猛地开口，“那不是——”

就在下一秒，Dean已经把咖啡洒得满地都是，还弄脏了身上的浴袍。

“这——他//妈//的——是什么——”他咆哮着，砰的一声把咖啡杯摔在桌上。

“Crowley可能……他……有点……总之这说来话长，”Sam无力地解释道，“如果这样说这能让你好受一点——他是冲我来的。”

Dean把头伸到水槽的水龙头下，让冷水灌进嘴里。就不能干点人事吗？果然恶魔终究是邪恶的。

“我感觉不到Jack。”Castiel插话道，没空关心被整到的Dean。Dean味蕾正在受到打击，他现在打心眼里对曾经被自己当作身体燃料的咖啡充满了不信任。

“他可能只是去散步了。”Sam说。

“我也感觉不到Aziraphale和Crowley。”

Dean闻言，忙把脑袋从水池里抬了起来。

“你是说他们三个都不见了？”

“……看起来似乎是这样。”

Dean泰然地接受了这一现实。

“如果他们只是去散步，Jack会提前告诉我们的，”他意味深长地看了看Sam，然后又把目光投向Castiel，“你们随便一个人来说吧。别又让我来说。‘我就知道我是对的’这种话我已经说得够多了。我真的受够了。”

“你认为他们带走了Jack。”Sam说，眼神暗了下来。

“他们可能并不是想干坏事，”Castiel微微摇了摇头，“我觉得我们对他们的性格已经有了足够的了解。到目前为止，我们都没发现他们有恶意。”

“是啊，没错。你之前背着我们和地狱之王鬼混了两年，我们也没有感觉到你的‘恶意’。提醒你一句——我和Sam在这方面可以称得上是白痴。”

Dean看得出这句话刺痛了Castiel，他已经后悔自己说了这些话，但他心中不断累积的不安让他把理智都抛到了脑后。

“信任别人不会让你变成白痴。”

“我们到这一地步就是它害的。我们让两个来自异世的强得要命的家伙在满是超自然武器的的地堡里闲逛。哦，对了，我们还任由他们接触见鬼的敌基督，完全没想过这会导致什么后果——天真地觉得他们解决完我们所有的问题就会直接回老家，不会给我们增添后续的麻烦！”Dean几乎克制不住怒火，他把盛了半杯机油的咖啡杯扔进了水槽，"我们什么时候才能明白新的麻烦总会接踵而至？ 我早该知道的——对我们来说，没有什么事是那么轻易就能解决的。”

“Dean，你仔细想想，”Sam说，他看上并不是特别担心，“说实话，我觉得他们对我们宇宙的兴趣远远没有他们对彼此的兴趣来得大。”

“他们搞在一起并不意味他们就不邪恶。”

“你得承认你从Aziraphale身上看不到邪恶的影子。”Castiel坚持道。

“Cas，我知道你因为他是另一个和天堂说‘见鬼去吧’的天使而想要喜欢他，但这并不能改变他们曾经在这里，然后连同Jack一起失踪的事实。有些事情已经发生了。”

“他们还没有搞在一起。”Sam插话说，仿佛这是什么紧急的重要信息。

Dean盯着他看。

“你真的觉得这是我们现在需要进行讨论的话题吗？”

“不，Dean，我的意思是——我…算是…呃，”Sam的脸有点尴尬地红了起来，“昨天晚上我……可能打断了他们。”

“真恶心。”Dean不由自主地脱口而出，不过那并不是他的真实想法。

“Crowley今天早上因为这件事表现得很生气，而我一开始没有理解。我本来以为他们在一起很长时间了，可能比我们活着的时候还长，但事实可能并非如此……他有点像是…暗恋、单相思之类的。”

“这种事情和我们谈论的话题有联系吗？”Dean疲倦地问。那两个人的关系状况和这件事有什么关系呢？他们带走了Jack，谋划的肯定不是什么好事。只要扯到天使或者恶魔，就没有什么好事发生。

“我的意思是，他看起来更像一个郁郁寡欢的相思病青少年，而不是一个阴谋策划者。而且就像Castiel说的，你真的认为Aziraphale肚子里有一点坏水？这家伙就像一团行走的阳光。”

“我们才认识了他们两天。”Dean大声提醒他们。

“昨晚我们和他们一起尽情喝酒，那种感觉就像我们认识了他们很多年一样。你也喜欢他们。这就是为什么你现在会那么抓狂。短短几秒，你就让自己真正喜欢上了那两个不是家人的人。”

“我抓狂是因为他们带走了Jack！”Dean嚷道，这种谈话让他烦得要命，“我们该去用追踪咒了。如果你们两个只想坐在原地，满心指望我们能刚好遇到这该死的多元宇宙里唯一不想毁掉一切的超自然生物，那就随你们吧。”

Dean昂首阔步地走出房间。当Sam和Castiel跟在后面时，他并不感到惊讶。

“我并不是说我们什么都不用做，”Castiel直截了当地说，“只是也许我们不应该直接下最坏的定论。”

“我们哪一次不是陷入最糟糕的处境？我再也不想抱着侥幸心理了！”Dean反驳道，“现在别多说了。我们有活要干。”

_______________

  
  


当他们到达Jack所谓的“虚空之地”时，Crowley发现那里一片漆黑，什么也没有。

好吧，也许它实际上也算不上一片漆黑。他仍然可以清晰地看见Jack，还有Aziraphale，但除此之外，这里只是一片无尽的虚空。黑色覆盖了这里。无法描述。什么都没有。

他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“这里让我感觉……不太对劲。”

“你的评价已经算保守了。”Aziraphale附议道，天使的眼睛里充满了强烈的学术兴趣。

“我之前想象过这里会是什么样子，”Jack语气平平地说，“当时Castiel说就像这样，但是……我那个时候没有明白，也很难想象什么都没有是什么样子。现在看来，这个描述一点没错。”

“在秩序井然的宇宙之外，位于混沌的最深处，存在着终极而无常的祸孽——恶魔之王阿撒托斯。它在无限宇宙的中心，滔滔不绝地咒骂着亵渎的言辞。没有唇舌敢高呼其名。在那超脱于时空的、不可思议的幽暗世界中，在那可憎邪鼓发出的低沉的、令人发狂的敲击声中，在那骇人魔笛吹出的空洞的、单调的哀鸣声中，它饥饿地侵蚀着周围的一切……”Aziraphale几乎是惊叹着引用了这些话。

“哪有什么笛子，”Crowley吐槽道，做了个鬼脸，“洛夫克拉夫特 ？真有你的，天使。”

“怎么了？不去谈他这个人的其他方面，他的确很擅长他身处的那个领域。读他的书不一定会有乐趣，但你得承认他用文字创造世界真的很有一套。”

“可是他依然是个该死的种族主义者。”

“除了他，谁还能写出这么好的恐怖小说呢？他害怕所有与他不同的人。”Aziraphale有理有据地说道。

Crowley只是含糊地咕哝了一句，便转向Jack。

“所以——我们现在该做什么？我们怎么……”Crowley比划了一个代表引号的手势，“叫醒另一个我？”

“在Cas这件事上，我可能只是……直接呼唤了他？”

“那么我们就这样干？直接喊他的名字，直到有正确的恶魔出现？”

Jack看起来有些心不在焉。

“大概是这样吧。”

“还真是周密的计划，伙计，”Crowley小声嘀咕了一句，然后转了一圈，向周围挥舞着他的手臂，“克鲁——利*！”

_（*为了避免混淆，之后邪恶力量里c叔的名字都用中文克劳利指代，好兆头老蛇则继续用Crowley。这里的_ _“克鲁利”是因为_ _老蛇用了英式发音。）_

“注意发音，亲爱的。”Aziraphale温和地提醒他，然后自己也喊了起来。Jack加入了他们大声喊话的队伍。他们两个人加起来都没有Crowley那么高调。Crowley趁此机会正好可以疏解一下积压在心里的苦闷。比起去面对那些烦恼，恶魔宁愿在这里放声大喊一整个上午。

然而几分钟后，Crowley就忍不住了。

他有些恼怒地问： “我们还要这样干多久？”【1】

Jack停下来了。

“我不知道。我也没有办法直接找到他……我能感应到所有的恶魔和天使都在这里沉睡……我从没见过克劳利。虽然我从Dean那里看过照片，知道了他长什么样，但我并不清楚他的能量特征是什么。”

“而你长得就是一副乐于助人的样子，不是么？” Crowley讽刺道。

“Crowley，他只是想做点好事，不要打击这个可怜的孩子。”Aziraphale用上了责备的口气，仍然刻意地避开了恶魔的视线。

“仅仅因为这件事出于好意并不意味着它不浪费时间，”他深吸了一口气，再次大喊起来，“克劳——利！地狱之王！十字路口之王！哈(Hell)——喽——你的顺风车到啦！”

就在这时，一个模糊不清且明显畸形的存在出现在了他们的身后，几个人顿时都僵住了。它散发着一股无法忽视的恶意。或许那玩意儿的中间名就叫恶意、恶魔之类的。Crowley心想。只要和那些东西沾点边，他就会在空气中尝到味道。

“你们......就不能......闭嘴吗？”

Crowley和Aziraphale转过身去看他们身后。Jack已经面向那个方向，睁大眼睛盯着来者。

那个存在长得……和Crowley一模一样，除了没戴墨镜。

“看在天堂的份上，你到底是什么东西？”Crowley问道，“还抄袭我的风格，你认真的？你也太没风度了。”

和他长相如出一辙的那个人一动不动地盯着他——并不是说Crowley自己经常眨眼睛，但这东西一眨不眨的样子格外令人毛骨悚然——它的表情里蕴含着一种无声的愤怒。

“你们是来这里送死的吗？”它问道。它听起来有点像Crowley，但没有任何口音，他的声音多了点鼻音，显得十分不耐烦，还有些尖细。

“那个小国王在睡觉，就像这里所——有——的——东西一样。除了我。我没法睡觉！”他指责地用手指着Jack， “自从他和那个渴望当爸的人把我吵醒以后，我就再也没能睡着过。现在你们三个又来了，真是雪上加霜。”

“我猜这就是你说的暗影？”Aziraphale问道，深感不安。

“是的，”Jack简短地回答。Crowley能察觉到对方身上开始展现出一丝恐惧。哦，这还真是个很好的开始。

那暗影——虚无——大步走过Crowley，在Jack面前停住了。

“所以，你这次来——让我猜猜，你是想让Castiel从他的交易中脱身？你打算怎么做呢，Jack？”

Jack的眼睛闪烁着不自然的金色光芒。

“我想你知道我们会怎么做。”

“交易？”Aziraphale重复这个词，“什么交易？Jack，他在说什么？”

Crowley也有同样的疑问。

Jack没有回答。

虚无用Crowley的眼睛看向Jack，直勾勾地盯了他几秒钟，然后从鼻子里哼了一声，移开了视线。

“你还骗了这两个白痴来帮你？”他的注意力迅速地在Crowley和Aziraphale之间来回移动，最后停留在Crowley身上。他向前走了几步。

“你们真的相信他给你讲的故事吗？一个无法察觉谎言的恶魔…...我还以为只有天使会被骗到这种地步，毕竟他们都是那么……愚笨……但恶魔通常应该懂得更多。”

虚无说着，突然朝恶魔的脸伸出手。Crowley本想躲开，但对方的动作太快了，直接抢走了他脸上的墨镜镜。

“不过你可不是一个普通的恶魔，我说的对吗？我能从你悲伤的小脑袋里看到一些东西，”虚无戴上墨镜后立刻做出了一个厌恶的表情，“你的视力本来就那么烂，你还要戴上这玩意儿？”

它冲着Crowley咂了咂舌。

“如此没有安全感，如此厌恶真实的自己。你对自己又爱又恨，以致于造出了一个傲慢和冷漠的面具，然后把自己藏在它后面。而在这一切之下，你是多么的自卑。上天堂还不够好，下地狱还不够坏。两者都不会接纳你，你什么都不是，堕落的小可怜Crowley——或者说Crawley——不顾一切地想要逃离真实的自己。你甚至给自己重新命名，甚至给自己插上翅膀，如此渴望能再一次感受到早就被剥离的荣光碎片。Crawley，她不爱你。这就是为什么明明你什么都没做，她依旧把你丢了出去。也许上帝只是随便找了个借口，不是么？她就那样把你赶出去，然后在你身后关上了大门。”

“是Crowley。”Crowley没有退缩，也没有转移视线。恶魔把手伸进口袋，掏出了另一副华伦天奴的墨镜。他把墨镜架在脸上，打了个哈欠。

类似的话Crowley早就在心里对自己说过无数遍了。虚无还能说点什么有新意的话？

虚无的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒。他再次抓过Crowley脸上的墨镜，迅速地把它们撕成了两半。

下一秒，Crowley摸了摸他后面的口袋，又掏出了一副墨镜，戴了起来。【2】

虚无似乎意识到了什么。它微微后退，咧着嘴笑了。

“看来我只是说了些你经常对自己说的话，不是么？只要你多独处上几秒钟，你就会自我审视，得出一样的结论。”

虚无说完便在他眼前变了形，从黑色变成了金色、蓝色和米色——还有该死的格子呢。虚无变成了天使的样子，Crowley依稀注意到身旁的Aziraphale猛地地抽了一口冷气。

“现在好了——”虚无嘶嘶地说，用上了一种近似Aziraphale，却很容易被区分开来的声音。虚无说话时没有Aziraphale语调里的那种自然的抑扬顿挫，它甚至很明显就能被听出来不是人类。

Crowley试着把堵塞在喉咙里的那一团焦虑咽下去，但他没有成功。

“这样就能让你一秒破功了，不是吗？”虚无幸灾乐祸地说着，歪了歪头，朝他逼近。

“离他远点。”Aziraphale语气坚决地说，但他身上隐隐透出了恐惧的味道。Crowley能感觉到，虚无也一样。

虚无完全无视了Aziraphale。

“小可怜Crawley，你居然爱上了一个天使。我能轻而易举地听到你脑袋里在想什么。那些念头是如此大声，如此渴望被听见。你最恐惧的那些事都和他有关，不是吗？他死了，他离开，他拒绝你。你一分钟能想无数件事，你永远无法停止你那疯狂的、荒谬的想象——但是最后每件事都会回到一个天使身上——你的天使，不是吗？这种过度依恋帮你戒掉了其他的一切。你真的有想过让他也爱你吗？或者对你说，这种单相思的渴望，这种等待要来得更加有趣。它让你不用去面对任何真实的东西。毕竟在真正的、真实的、不掺假的现实世界里他宁愿窒息也不愿触碰你。他甚至认为你没有能力去爱。” 虚无靠得更近了，Crowley厌恶地注意到，它的眼睛——Aziraphale的眼睛——正在往外渗出黑色的粘液。天使的眼睛是平流层般的蓝色，但在这张偷来的脸上，却显得如此不对劲。

“Crowley，别听他的，”Aziraphale走到Crowley和虚无之间，让Crowley吃了一惊，“他是在撒谎。我可以向你保证。”

Crowley整个人都因为被发现的恐惧而僵住了。他希望虚无在Aziraphale的事情上撒了谎，但对方没有在自己的事上撒谎——现在他的心思已经被虚无彻底点破，它们被赤裸裸地摆在了明面上。他痛苦地意识到这意味着Aziraphale已经知道了。天使知道了自己的感受，而他无法装作没事人一样把那些念头再次藏起来。这就好像他把一切都贴上天使的标签存在保险箱里，好不容易藏了几千年，却被虚无随便一试就猜对了密码，让里面的东西暴露在阳光下。它毁掉了一切。

如果他们活了下来，无论如何，他们的关系也将迎来末日。恶魔对此深信不疑。

Crowley有些惊叹地看着Aziraphale的眼睛开始发光，那光芒是如此明亮、耀眼。

“Jack，我不知道你让我们陷入了什么麻烦——但我觉得不管怎样，我们只有一条出路。”

Jack走近他。

“你说得对。”

当Aziraphale握上Crowley的手时，Crowley差点跳了起来。他们肩并肩地站在了一起。

“开始吧，亲爱的。”

虚无只是冷眼看着他们，嘴唇上却挂着一丝笑意。

Crowley一下子感到自己、Jack和Aziraphale之间有了一种联系——越来越多的力量汇聚在一起，呈指数级增长，仿佛一颗等待变成超新星的恒星，正处于爆发的边缘，就像昨天他和Aziraphale恢复Jack的荣光时的那样。

虚无只是笑了笑。

“尽管来试试。”

他们照做了。在那一刹那，一束奇异又不可思议的亮光照亮了这片虚空，Crowley把他的全部意志和想象力都倾注到这个简单的行动中：杀死它。把它消灭。

光慢慢散去。

虚无伸手理了理那件变出来的外套的翻领。

“嗯。有点痒。”

他们都惊恐地看着他。

“你们这群蠢货，我什么也不是，”虚无得意地摊开双臂，“你不能杀死一个没有生命的东西，你不能杀死一个不存在的东西，你不能杀死‘无’。”

“这是个双重否定。”Aziraphale弱弱地说了一句，眼睛望着远处，显然被恐惧淹没了。他紧紧抓住了Crowley的手。

Jack摇摇晃晃地走了几步，整个人惊呆了。

“不——不可能——那应该要了你的命！”

“哈，见鬼的，那根本没用！”Crowley厉声说道。他咬紧牙关，心里不禁开始焦急地大喊起来： ** _那么现在——现在——现在该怎么办？！_**

“现在，我们有个问题要解决，”虚无继续说，“我没办法让Lucifer的儿子陷入沉睡，还有你——不管你是什么东西——”他厌恶地歪着头，指着Crowley说，“这个宇宙都没有像你这样的，所以我也无法让你入睡……而这个天使……嗯……他的构造倒是和我处理惯了的那些差不多……”

“别碰他，”Crowley拽过Aziraphale的手，把天使挡在身后。恶魔不知道他此刻到底能做什么——大概什么也做不了——但是……他会想出办法的，不是吗？他总是能想到办法的。

“哦，不，不，不。你需要吸取点教训。我会带走天使，但我不会杀了他，相反，我想找点乐子。如果我灭了他的躯体，他里面剩下的东西就会飘回你们的宇宙。要我说，这听起来可不像是什么惩罚，”虚无猛地转过头去，以一个不自然的姿势望着Jack，“我到时候会去找Castiel。他会为叫醒我而付出代价。他会永远付出代价的。”

Crowley向Aziraphale的方向后退了一步，摸索地伸出另一只手，挡在天使的胸前，把对方从虚无面前推开，他做了任何能让两人离得尽可能远的事。

“你做不到的。”

“那就等着瞧吧。”

Aziraphale在他身后惊恐地倒吸了一口气。Crowley立刻转过身，发现Aziraphale膝盖以下的部分已经开始渐渐沉入了黑暗之中。Crowley马上去抓住Aziraphale的右手，几秒钟后Jack也到了他的身边，双手住了天使的左手。

“看看你做了什么好事？”Crowley嘶嘶地质问Jack，那种蛇类的嘶嘶声让他愈发不像人类。

“对不起，对不起，”Jack含着泪说，“我并不想——我以为——我以为我们能阻止它。”

“你有Lucy的那份狂妄自大。”虚无一边说，一边恶趣味地看着好戏。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale的眼中盛满了Crowley6000年来从未见过的惊恐。眼前的敌人是比他们两个都更强大的存在。这并不是说他们以前没有遇到过这样的事情，但眼前的虚无是一个几乎不可战胜的存在。这里没有规则，没有上帝，也没有不可言喻的计划。它是早于万物伊始就盘踞于地球表面的黑暗，是空洞的，根本没有可供击败的形体。

“Crowley——Crowley——”天使紧紧地抓住他，越来越急切地重复着他的名字，“Crowley！别让它带走我！”

“坚持住！”Crowley咆哮着，用他的脚后跟踩进了——踩进了该死的什么都没有的东西里，因为这里什么都没有——这里字面意义上的什么都没有，但他还是设法踩了进去。随着他心念一动，他和Jack的脚底出现了泥土、沙砾或任何东西构成的地面，而他们也越来越用力地拽着Aziraphale的胳膊。如果Aziraphale是人类，他们早就把他的肩膀扯断了。

“我不会松手的，Aziraphale，坚持住！”

虚无那张偷来的嘴扭曲地笑了起来。

Aziraphale有一种慢慢绽放的笑容。他的眼睛是最先沾染上笑意的，那种喜悦会爬上他眼角的细纹，点亮他的蓝色眸子。他的微笑里有着孩童般的美好，不加掩饰的欢乐，阳光般的温暖以及真正的喜悦。这些只有像Aziraphale这样的存在才能如此完整地感受到。多年来，Crowley一直想要看到那种笑容，实际上他也收获了无数天使的微笑。作为收到这些微笑的对象，他也想能够像Aziraphale一样感受——无拘无束地去感受。无拘无束地去爱。

Crowley曾经有过这种能力。

他现在已经不太记得那段日子了。那时他的翅膀还是洁白的，而不是乌鸦般的黑色。他有不同名字，甚至可能有一张不同的脸。他都不记得了。

更多的黑色黏液从虚无的眼睛里渗出来，顺着脸颊往下滴落。

“你救不了他。”那声音像唱歌似地附和着。

“那你就仔细瞧着吧，你这个贱//人。”Crowley啐了一口，然后猛地拍打起翅膀，希望能多添一份力，把Aziraphale从虚无的魔爪中解救出来。

“Crowley，他还在往下陷。”Jack警告说，他的话里充满了恐惧。

虚无沾满黑色黏液的脸抽搐了一下。他笑了起来，用天使的声带制造了一些Aziraphale永远不会发出的声音。

“我们要不要开始打赌，看看谁先放手？”虚无问道，仍然笑个不停。

黏稠的黑暗没过了Aziraphale的胸口

“Crowley——”天使哽咽着，眼里噙着泪水。

**_不要在这里——不是现在——不是经历了这么多事情之后——不是在这样的地方——_**

他曾经失去过Aziraphale。在世界末日来临前的几个小时里，没有最好的朋友陪伴——那种体验就已经够可怕的了。而现在他要面对的很可能是在剩下的永恒时间里，永远失去他存在意义的另一半。

他们的宇宙以及其他星系初见雏形时，Crowley就在那里。他亲眼目睹了星星的从无到有，甚至自己也创造了一些。他看着整片流光溢彩的星云，伴随着星尘、光芒和美丽的色彩，在画布上被涂抹了出来。在此之前，还没有色彩的存在。在它们诞生于现世之后，他很快地爱上了红色，蓝色和黄色——他可能是第一个把它们叫做原色的人。他记不清了。当时的事情在他的记忆中已经褪色了。回忆就像蛛网一样，他注定无法回忆起那段过往里任何一个错综复杂的细节，无法回想起在万物伊始时那段美好时光的任何一秒。

神创造了太阳。她令行星绕着太阳转。太阳对于一切生命是如此重要。它是它们的中心。所有那些充满希望的小石头都会永远围绕着它，直到有一天它们不复存在。

Crowley落到人间后，他也找到了他的太阳，从此永远绕着他的太阳转。对方是他的锚，是他光明、活力和温暖的源泉。若是失去了对方，他就只能漂浮在无尽、无情的太空中，一无所有。

Crowley不能——也不愿——失去Aziraphale。他是他的太阳、他耀眼的星晨。

他加倍努力地从自己的本源核心里抽取能量，恶魔之前都不曾发现自己还有这么多力量可以支配。

“如果你抓了他，你也摆脱不了我！”他大声喊道，手上一刻也不曾松懈的力量也证明了恶魔的决心，“你可以让Aziraphale陷入沉睡，但不能让我睡着。我会吵得你永世不得安宁，你这个混蛋！我永远都不会闭嘴！我会给你唱皇后乐队的歌，直到你希望你能有真实的耳朵，可以让你剪掉它！”

最后他的话全部化为了嘶嘶声。

Aziraphale抬起头来看着他，恶魔发现天使的情绪发生了转变。他因绝望和摆脱不了的恐惧而发出的无声的恳求——“请你救救我。不要把我一个人留在这里。别让它带走我！”，变成了截然不同的劝告，类似“快松手吧。离开这里。我们没有办法阻止它。不要在这里迷失自己。快放开我，别管我了！”。

Aziraphale开始挣脱他，Crowley却把对方拽得更紧了，他的指甲都嵌进了天使的手和手腕的肉里。

“Crowley，你和Jack必须赶紧逃跑。”Aziraphale——那个勇敢的天的天使，心存疑虑的天使，给人类反击机会的天使——坚定地对恶魔说道。

“你说的是什么鬼话，天使。我永远不会离开你。”

紧接着，Crowley深吸了一口气，开始大声唱起歌，他的歌声走调得有点厉害。

**“ _宝贝别哑火了——用那前进的欲望——给我满上——_ ”**

_（*皇后乐队的《Misfire》。此首歌收录在专辑《sheer heart attack》里。）_

他看到虚无偷来的那张Aziraphale的脸上开始翻涌起了愤怒。

“闭嘴！”

他用奇迹让自己的声音听起来更加响亮。

**“ _亲爱的，难道你不知道爱情只是游戏一场——要么弹无虚发，要么尽出洋相——千万记住瞄准方向——_ ”【3】**

“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭——嘴！”

**_一直以来，你只知道寂静和黑暗。现在一切都结束了。再也没有美容觉了。_ **

Crowley非常擅长将周围的一切变得喧闹和浮华。

烟花开始在他身后绽放。鞭炮、自动点上的罗马蜡烛、喷泉，以及任何他能想到的东西都冒了出来。缤纷的色彩覆盖在黑暗之上，各式各样的声音也响彻虚空。这里充斥着嘶嘶声，嗖嗖声，爆裂声......

他继续唱着。

**_“快端好机枪——将我发射到谁也看不见的地方——”_ **

虚无捂住耳朵。

“闭嘴，你这个讨厌的小——”

Crowley把目光从Aziraphale身上移开，他看到虚无背后有人用一根手指戳了戳它的肩膀。

虚无转过身。

“你好，亲爱的。”

虚无的脸上挨了一记重拳

它砰的一声倒在地上。在它身后站着一个男人。Crowley很快觉察到对方是个恶魔。他略矮一些，蓄着修剪整齐的胡须，梳着一头整整齐齐的栗色头发，还有一双深绿色的眼睛。他从头到脚穿着一套精致的纯黑西装（它也非常符合Crowley的品味），配上了一条灰色的佩斯利领带。

这个新冒出来的恶魔没有做任何的介绍，直接来到Aziraphale身后，加入了营救天使的行动。

终于，钳制住Aziraphale的那股力量松动了一些。

虚无爬了起来，它被暂时分散了注意力。在Crowley猛烈拍打翅膀的助力下，几个人成功地救出了Aziraphale。

“快把我们带离这里，Jack！”Crowley喊了一声。他又拍了拍翅膀，随着一阵风，四个人向后飞去。

但是什么都没有发生。

他们倒成一片，依旧回到了原来的地方。

与此同时，虚无猖狂地大笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 毫无疑问，恶魔Crowley几千年来压抑在心中的焦虑足够让他在这个宇宙的剩余时间里一直尖叫，甚至还有剩余——但他至少需要一颗润喉糖。
> 
> 2\. 自从经历过世界末日之后，Crowley一直随身带着不下十副墨镜。恶魔身上总能为它们腾出新的位置。他甚至有点乐在其中了。如果你拽着他的脚踝把他拎起来，然后使劲摇晃他，你会发现很有趣的一幕。
> 
> 3.这里需要注意的是，Crowley有很多特长，而唱歌显然并不在其中。


	13. 无尽的摇篮曲

Aziraphale竭力想要把那股冷彻骨髓的恐惧从身上驱逐出去。在与死亡——好吧，等着他的或许不是死亡，但可能是相差无几，甚至更加糟糕的事情——擦身而过之后，他试图把自己支离破碎的思绪重新拼凑起来。Aziraphale不知道自己的宇宙里那些死去的天使们后来怎么样了，他希望不是像这样——被迫在这片“活着的”虚空的掌控下永远沉睡在痛苦中。 _虚无是个多么可怕、恶毒又孤独的家伙啊。_ 他不知道是该可怜它，还是该憎恶它。

——但他知道眼下不是去想这种问题的时候。现在唯一重要的就是找到一条出路……即使前景并不乐观。

虚无终于停止了大笑。它仍然用着Aziraphale的面孔，居高临下地看着他们。

Crowley被一群人压在最下面，那可不是什么值得享受的体验。

“我快不能——呼吸了——虽然不需要——但——还是——”他断断续续地说。

他们四个人在地上摔作一团，狼狈地想要分开。Aziraphale紧紧地抓着Crowley，不愿松手。恶魔是唯一将他和黑暗隔离开的人。

**_Crowley……_**

明明那时候头也不回地逃跑才是最明智的选择，对方却为了救他而竭尽全力。一股强烈的情感如潮水般将Aziraphale淹没。他对此不知所措，只能紧紧地抓住恶魔的手臂，扶着对方坐了起来。

地狱之王的目光不加掩饰地在他们三个之间扫视着，眼神锐利且精明。Aziraphale很轻易就感受到了他的气场，并发现它比自己预想中的更加具有掠食性。他本以为对方的情况会和Crowley差不多，但这个克劳利的身上往外散发的气息如同密布着黑色脉络的红色风暴，强大而邪恶，但并没有完全腐坏。它里面依旧有一丝亮光，一种感觉起来类似灵魂的东西。这种现象是如此的奇异，就像Sam的灵魂一样。Sam的灵魂一直都是那么鲜活，充满人性，只是在某种程度上被一种极其邪恶的东西玷污了。而地狱之王克劳利的情况则恰恰相反：他的黑暗中有闪烁着某种明亮的光芒。

克劳利有着一口沙哑的伦敦腔，他沙哑地开口：“如果你们就是救援队，那请告诉我——谁来救你们？”

“这是个问题。我们正想在办法解决。”Aziraphale的Crowley呻吟道。

“你们完全是在白费力气，小鬼们。我以为我说得够明白了。难道还需要我给你们画出来？你们听不懂人话吗？这是 **我** 的世界。和你们的上帝不同，我喜欢 ** _亲自_** 参与我的游戏。”

虚无瞬间逼近了他们。它揪着Aziraphale的衣领，把他拽到自己脚边。两张一模一样的脸面对着彼此。

“你现在还打算做什么，Aziraphale？ Crowley救不了你。而你也从不擅长拯救自己。真可悲，你竟然需要靠握着一个恶魔的手来寻求安慰。”

当虚无向他靠近的时候，Aziraphale颤抖着想要避开，但是在虚无钢铁般强硬的钳制下，他并没有多少退缩的余地。

“如果我想让你睡过去，你就会如我所愿，但现在我在想——既然这个睡衣派对没人睡觉，我可以让事情变得更有趣些。我可以让他们在旁边看着我对你做各种有趣的事情。你想要一个人的身体肯定是有原因的，对吧？我听说你们可以让用那些肉体做出各种疯狂的事情。比如扯/断/四/肢之类的，一听就特别有意思。”

虚无极其善变，它的脾气飘忽不定，反复无常。它表现出来的东西和它的实际想法也非常不一致。

不过……可能也有是唯一一致的地方？它似乎不断地提到一件事：渴望睡觉，却又无法入睡。

“拜托……”Aziraphale结结巴巴地说。一个想法开始在他的脑海中形成，但他需要时间把它理顺。

“'拜托’？”虚无嘲笑道，这一次它真的有花心思去模仿Aziraphale的声音，“你是在求我不要伤害你？你觉得这行得通吗？”

“我才不是在求饶！”Aziraphale回嘴道，感觉到自己的自尊心被对方践踏了，“要知道，洛夫克拉夫特并不是唯一一个记载过你的人。奥古斯特·德雷斯也提到过你的存在——如果我没记错的话，他的措辞是‘盲目痴愚之神*’——” _（*出自1945年出版的《The Lurker at the Threshold》）_

Aziraphale被打断了。虚无重重地扇在了他的嘴上，直接把天使撂倒在地上。

“我不在乎人们怎么评价我。我从没 ** _见过_** 人类。我也一点都不想。它们是那么渺小，爱发牢骚，完全就是一团糟。”虚无啐了一声，居高临下地看着Aziraphale。Crowley第一时间来到Aziraphale身边，把他拉了起来，想要以某种保护性的姿势挡在他面前。虽然Aziraphale对Crowley的举动非常感激，但他不得不承认虚无之前的话确实有一定的道理：Crowley总是在那里，对方永远会在他需要的时候挺身而出。这是一直以来不变的事实，简直像命运的反讽——他能活到今日，对方占了很大一份功劳。Aziraphale有一个堕天使守护着他。

“你说得没错，”地狱之王克劳利哼了一声，赞同道，“那为什么不让我走呢？是这三个人没打招呼就溜进了你的地盘。我只是一个无辜的旁观者——我甚至不认识这些人。”

“喂，闭嘴！”Crowley对着另一个恶魔嘶嘶地喊道，“别帮倒忙！”

“我只是想在困境里找条路，亲爱的。我是个自我保护主义者。”

“你们都别说了。”Aziraphale吃力地说。他擦去嘴唇上的血，抬头看着虚无。那个怪物再次向他扑过来，脸因愤怒而扭曲着，Aziraphale却出奇坚定地举起了一只手。

”等——等等，我可以帮助你。”【2】

“我对此表示怀疑。”它本想去抓Aziraphale，但Crowley用力推了它一把，让它后退了半步。虚无再次扑了过来，用手攥住Crowley的手腕，像掰树枝一样直接掰断了它。恶魔倒吸了一口气，跪在地上，紧握着他现在废了的右手。

“住手！”Aziraphale突然大喊道。他可以忍受这个卑鄙的家伙对自己的虐待，但他不忍心看到Crowley受伤。

“你不就是想睡觉？我们可以帮助你入睡。”

“我已经尝试睡觉——整整两年了！”它对着Aziraphale的脸咆哮道，“既然连我都弄不明白，那么来自另一个宇宙的二流天使也不会明白的。对，说的就是你。你这个二流的天使。也许是三流的。除了你，谁还会把神赐的武器送给人类？”

“让我试试！”Aziraphale急忙坚持道，“让我看看我能不能解决它，好吗？你难道就不想再次歇息吗？”

“这是个圈套。”虚无毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“怎么会？他怎么可能给你设圈套呢？”Jack问，“我们不能杀你，我们刚刚就试过了。我们也不能离开。我们什么也做不了。你有什么可损失的？”

Jack除了某些时刻会无可救药地犯蠢，平时还算是个机灵的孩子。

虚无看起来仍然不喜欢这个主意。

“你做不到。你不可能做到。”

“让我试试，”Aziraphale又恳求道，“我来自另一个宇宙。我也许能做你做不到的事——你有想过也许你需要帮助吗？这可能是你一个人无法做到的。你是那么孤独，不是吗？”

“别把你泛滥的同情心用在我身上，你这可悲的小鸟！更不要把我看作人类！”虚无啐了一口，“我不是神造的。我才是先来的那一个。一开始我一个人的时候，一切都很好，直到那些天使和恶魔死去，天堂、地狱和炼狱没有他们的容身之处，他们的灵魂就开始跑来我这里。”

虚无脸上那属于Aziraphale的眼睛里有什么东西在闪烁，它松口了。

“如果你想试试，那就试试吧。但如果我不喜欢你的所作所为，我们就可以看看没了皮的你是什么样子的了。”

“明白了。”Aziraphale点了点头。

“天使！”Crowley叫道，Aziraphale知道对方还想再说些什么，但他转过身去，挡住了恶魔。

“如果这不管用，”Aziraphale的语气急切而果断，“我想让你知道，Crowley——”

“不，不，别这样！别多愁善感地道别，这会给你带来厄运！”Crowley打断了他的话，但Aziraphale并没有停下来。

“我从来没有停止过对你的渴望，从来没有。”

Crowley张大了嘴，愣在原地。Aziraphale想说的话还有那么多——他从来没有对Crowley说过但应该说的话都可以写满一卷书了——但这可能是他们在一起的最后一刻，至少是他们能够对着彼此坦白心里话的最后一刻。考虑到虚无的喜静程度，他怀疑如果虚无要折磨他们，他们的舌头会是第一个被扯掉的身体部位。

如果现在只能让Crowley知道一件事的话，Aziraphale想让Crowley知道他的感情从来不是单向的。这份爱是深沉的，跨越了如此久的时间。

Aziraphale转身面对虚无。

“我可以触碰你吗？”

它翻了个白眼。

“如果有必要的话。”

Aziraphale把那当作许可。他小心翼翼地将指尖放在依旧用着自己形象的虚无的太阳穴上，轻轻一触。

在他们周围，轻柔的音乐迸发出生命的活力。Aziraphale把他仅有的那点能够使用奇迹的力量尽数倾注到了演奏中。在过去的二十四小时里，他为了汲取尽可能多的能量，有好几次都快透支了，但是他此刻拼命地祈祷，希望自己还有足够的精力来做这件事——完成他现在最重要的任务。

**_《吉诺诺它第一号》_** *有着空灵、甜美的和弦，缓慢的节奏，以及抚慰人心的曲调。天使一直都很喜欢萨蒂。他让它流动起来，填满无穷无尽的虚无，让它填满自己，让它流向那个与他联系在一起的古老存在。这一切最后都归于一个压倒性的愿望：入眠。

_（*Gymnopedie No. 1，法国作曲家埃里克·萨蒂代表作之一）_

虚无眨巴眨巴地闭上了眼睛，但它仍然醒着。

接下来播放的是霍尔斯特 ** _《行星》_** 的第二乐章 **《金星——和平使者》** 。Crowley最喜欢的音乐之一。Crowley从未像Aziraphale那样沉迷于故事，但是自从人们击鼓吹笛奏响出旋律之后，音乐就一直令恶魔着迷。

Aziraphale的催眠魔法显然在一定程度上起了作用。他听到身后传来一声沉闷的倒地声。天使回头看了一眼，发现是Crowley昏睡了过去。恶魔现在平躺在地上，安详地睡着了。

“Jack，”Aziraphale低声说，他努力不让自己在这种相对平静的状态中受到干扰，“让我们的新朋友保持清醒，好吗？”

地狱之王也开始眼皮打颤，明显同样受到了影响。Jack伸出一只手稳住他的肩膀，让他不至于跌倒。

天使把 ** _《金星》_** 放完，接着放起了马斯内的 ** _《冥想》_** 。虚无开始随着音乐轻轻地摇摆起来。Aziraphale感到自己越来越虚弱，但他强迫自己挺直身子，唯一的那个指令注入到虚无中。当 ** _《冥想》_** 接近尾声时，Aziraphale换上了一段在他脑海中形成的全新旋律。那是一段独特、奇异，甚至有一丝忧郁的旋律，但它里面充满了希望，充满了爱。

在钟琴和小提琴的合奏声中，Aziraphale开始哼唱。

几分钟后，Aziraphale感到他的手指下面摸着的东西不见了。他睁开眼睛，看着虚无一点点缩小，融化成一滩黑色的物质，最后消失在他们周围的黑暗中。

Aziraphale脱力地跪倒在地。他喘着气，感到头晕脑胀。音乐在失去他的影响下继续播放着，他也不知道这是怎么回事。

过了一会儿，Jack把手放在了他的肩上。

下一秒，他们就离开了虚空之地。

  
  


________

  
  
  


“去Jack的房间里拿点东西，这样我们就能让这个东西起作用了。”Dean说，他不确定自己是在向Sam还是Castiel下达命令，但Castiel听完后就离开了图书馆。

Sam低头盯着桌子和桌子上的碗。这个碗里装满了他们随意拼凑在一起的咒语要用的原料。碗的旁边是一张世界地图。如果Jack还在人间，定位咒会告诉他们确切的位置。

“Dean，”Sam说，担心地皱起了眉头，“如果Crowley和Aziraphale真的带走了Jack……如果他们把他带回了他们的世界，我们该怎么办？”

“那我们就回到原来的计划，榨干我身体里残余的大天使的荣光，再念一个传送门咒语，然后去找Jack，去把他弄回来。”Dean断然回答。

“你真的认为我们能阻止Crowley和Aziraphale吗？”

“这问题太蠢了。我们已经扫清了所有该死的妨碍我们的东西。他们没有什么不同。不管他们有多强大，”Dean敲了敲Michael的大天使之刃，它被装在他身侧的鞘里， “这个能对付他们。另外，我们也已经确定过他们不是什么战斗方面的专家了。”

“但是，如果他们其他事都是装的，那这方面也有可能是装的吧？”Sam问道。

Dean可以看得出来，他的弟弟仍然全心全意地相信Crowley和Aziraphale的举动都只是出于好意。

“听着，我只是想说——”

Dean很高兴Sam还能保持这种乐观的态度，但Dean自己从很久以前就已经习惯了迎接最糟糕的情况。

“Sammy，”Dean打断了他的弟弟，语气不是很严厉，但很坚定，“你真的认为我们足够幸运，能够碰巧遇到两个异世人帮我们解决所有的问题，还不带任何附加条件吗？”

Sam叹了口气。

“我没有，但——”

他们的谈话被打断了。三个身影突然出现，摔在了图书馆的桌上，把那只碗砸得粉碎。几个人摔作一团。Crowley乌鸦般漆黑的翅膀扑腾着，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的。一股黑红色的烟雾也冒了出来。Sam和Dean震惊地后退一步，看着烟雾势不可挡地向最近的通风井涌去。这个通风井通向地面。

Jack从桌子上滚下来，Sam勉强扶住他，不让他直接摔在地板上。Jack是……在微笑？

Aziraphale的头从Crowley的翅膀后面探了出来。

“我相信我们做到了！”Aziraphale骄傲地笑着说。

“我睡得正香，谁把我吵醒了？”Crowley恼火地呻吟着，依旧睡意朦胧。

“这……”Dean不知所措，他指着Crowley和Aziraphale，然后指着Jack，又指着通风井，“……什么鬼？那是十字路口的恶魔！”

“Dean！”

Castiel的声音把他的注意力吸引到走廊的门槛上，天使站在那里，睁大了眼睛，显然被骚动的声音吸引回了房间。

“那是我们世界的Crowley。”

Dean脑袋一片空白。

”我们世界的克劳利已经死了。他已经死了好多年了。”

“Dean，就是他。我敢肯定。我在任何地方都能认出Crowley——他的气场是独一无二的。”

“哦，你说的没错。”Crowley说，好像他刚刚想起来。他把翅膀收了回去。Dean注意到恶魔正抱着他的右手腕，从手腕的肿胀程度来看，那里面的骨头一定断了。

“我们救了另外一个我。”

“我们还救了Cas，”Jack笑着补充道，“不过说实话，不是我们——是你们两个。”

他转向Aziraphale和Crowley，微笑着看着他们。

“太谢谢你们了——”

Crowley瞬间跳下桌子，用他那只没受伤的手掐住了Jack的喉咙，把对方猛地往墙上撞去。

“你——”他嘶嘶地说，“你这个满口谎言的骗子！”

“我——我很抱歉——”在Crowley的钳制下，Jack勉强从喉咙里挤出这句话。

“怎么了，Crowley，快把他放下来！”Sam说着，举起手走向Crowley和Jack，“告诉我们发生了什么。”

“你说你救了我？”Cas重复了，他也走了过来，“Jack，你做了什么？你不会是——请告诉我你没有——”

“哦，就是你想的那样，”Crowley恶狠狠地对他们说，“免费的虚空之地一日游！我们真是走运！Aziraphale差点就死在那了！”

Sam试着把手搭在Crowley的胳膊上，但这个恶魔一下子把怒气集中到他身上，心念一动便把他抛到房间的另一边，狠狠地撞在一个书架上。

“嘿，”Dean大声说，他拔出手枪，指着Crowley，“别说些有的没的了，解释清楚到底发生了什么，否则我就会在你身上打出一个洞！我以为你很喜欢你身上那套行头，应该会舍不得的吧。”

“把他放下来。”Castiel接话道，盯着Crowley，眼睛里的光芒越来越亮。

Crowley似乎并没有被吓住，但Aziraphale轻轻地碰了一下他的肩膀，似乎让他从怒火中恢复了一丝理智。

“我亲爱的……他本意并非如此。他只是个孩子。”

Crowley的嘴唇扭曲了一下，鼻翼微微翕动。Dean看得出他并不想理会天使的小声请求，但恶魔最后还是妥协了。他把Jack松开，便想转身离开。Aziraphale伸手拦在Crowley的胸口，然后用指尖轻抚着他受伤的手腕，瞬间就治愈了他的腕伤。

“请冷静下来。”天使安慰道。他的声音很轻，Dean几乎听不清他说了什么。

“我差点失去了你。”恶魔嘶嘶地说，同样轻若蚊蝇。

“但我还在这里。”

一旁的Jack靠在墙上，揉着自己的喉咙。

“别——别怪他。他生气是对的。我骗了他和Aziraphale。我告诉他们我想去虚无让克劳利起死回生，但实际上，我……我是想去杀死虚无。我之前觉得如果我告诉他们真相，他们就不会帮我。”

“你想得很对。”Crowley厉声说。

“你为什么要去杀虚无？我以为它在天堂追你的时候，你已经把它赶走了？”Sam有些疑虑地问。他挣扎着站起来，警惕地看着Crowley。

Jack把恳求的目光投向Castiel。Castiel皱了皱眉。

“哈，太好了，我们又要来‘保守秘密’这一套了。这种事在以前弄出的乱子还/他/妈/的不够多吗？”Dean说着举起了双手。他们到底要吃多少次亏才能吸取教训，不再对彼此有所隐瞒？

“我做了个交易，”Castiel低声地承认，“为了把Jack从虚无手里救出来……我把自己交了出去。它同意我代替Jack的位置，但是，这是有条件的……”

“还真是等不及听下去了。”

“我必须先高兴，”Cas继续说，没有理会Dean的嘲讽，“我必须……感到满足，然后虚无就会来带走我。”

Jack移开视线，目不转睛地盯着自己的脚面。

“我想着，照现在这样下去……我害怕……”

“虚无会来找他，”Sam接话道，“你们为什么不告诉我们这个？”

“这是我做的决定。我接受了它的条件。我愿意承担后果，”Cas毫不动摇地对他们说，“我这样做是为了Jack。我不会为此道歉。”

“简直愚蠢至极……”Dean摇了摇头，“然后呢？你们真的杀了那东西？它难道不是‘类神’那种厉害角色吗？”

“我们没有杀死虚无，”Aziraphale说，“我们只是……给了它最想要的东西。”

“Aziraphale让它睡着了。这是我唤醒Cas之后，它第一次成功入睡，”Jack解释道，“它不会再来找我们麻烦了。”

“好吧，那我们世界的克劳利是怎么掺和到这件事里的？”Sam困惑地问道。

“在虚空之地的化身决定来‘拜访’我们之前，Aziraphale和我都认为我们是去执行救援任务，而不是参与一场暗杀，所以我们设法唤醒了‘另一个我’。就把他当作附加奖励吧。”恶魔差不多完全冷静了下来，但Dean看得出他还在生Jack的气。

Dean不怪他闹情绪。没有人喜欢被骗。

“所以……”Sam慢慢地说，然后看向Dean，“没有绑架这回事。”

Crowley和Aziraphale脸上都带着同样困惑的表情。

“绑架？”他们异口同声地重复。

Dean翻了个白眼，但私下里，他为自己之前错看了这两个人而松了口气。

“我可能……我以为你们背叛了我们，把这小鬼带走了。”

Crowley眯起眼睛看着他。

“看在天堂的份上，我们为什么要那样做？”

“我不知道。我还以为这属于‘秘密反派’那种剧情反转。”Dean说。他已经在脑海里听到了Sam和Castiel异口同声的那句“我早就告诉过你！”。

“所以……虚无睡着了？”Castiel露出一副若有所思的神情，“我……”

“你可以让自己快乐了，”Jack冲着Castiel咧嘴一笑，“你想怎么高兴就怎么高兴。没有人能把你带走了。”

Castiel似乎不知道该如何应对这种场面，但片刻之后，他紧紧抱住了Jack，用双臂用力地环抱着拿菲利少年的肩膀。

“你做得很好，孩子，”Dean说，他拍了拍Jack的后背，一旁的Sam也伸手拍了拍少年的肩膀，“但你还是要被禁足，因为你不仅撒谎，还……”他瞥了Aziraphale和Crowley一眼，“……差点让我们的新朋友送命。”

Aziraphale听到Dean的措辞，脸上绽放出一个明媚的微笑。Crowley只是翻了个白眼，不敢置信地低声重复了一遍：“禁闭？”

就在这时，地堡的门吱呀一声打开了。脚步声从上面传了了过来，他们能清晰地听出那是皮鞋踩在地上的声音。所有人都把头转向了楼梯顶端的方向。

Dean看了过去：一具不曾改变的肉身，穿着同一套西装。【4】在对方身上，时间仿佛从未流逝。

“你们好，男孩们，”地狱之王邪恶地朝他们咧嘴一笑，张开双臂，“应大众要求——我回来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1.如果地狱之王还想在自己为了见鬼的温家人牺牲之后挽回名誉的话，一等他回到人间，他就不得不听天由命地去做很多‘邪恶’的事情。即使他打算放弃他的职位，他也不能让整个该死的世界认为他变得软弱了。
> 
> 2\. 别忘啦，今天是Aziraphale主导他们思想的日子。
> 
> 3.（*本来是油管地址，但那个视频失效了呜呜呜）
> 
> 4\. 地狱之王从他亲爱的母亲那里学了一手——时刻准备好一具备用的身体。


	14. 无解的问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：两部剧的角色名都用英文，除了C叔的名字用中文克劳利，或者费格斯（当Rowena纳叫他的时候）。这章两个恶魔在一起时，作者用了Anthony指代老蛇。后面兆头夫夫独处时，对老蛇的称呼又变回Crowley。  
> ————————————————

好了。

他又回来了。

克劳利有种自己仿佛从未离开的感觉。不过松鼠脸上的笑纹明显比以前更深了，麋鹿的头发【1】也长了几英寸。当然，Castiel看上去没什么变化——依旧是那副坚定的便秘脸。

他低头望着他们，极力掩饰胸中升起的那股喜悦之情。地狱之王依旧非常想要弄明白他究竟是如何活下来的，以及被复活的原因。显然，温切斯特兄弟认为他值得被拯救。如果他有一颗心，它此刻一定被感激和喜乐充满。但恶魔没有心，所以他只是冲着他们挤出一个假笑。

“想要来个集体拥抱吗？”克劳利倚在栏杆上说，“千万别抱头痛哭。”

Dean和他对视了很长一段时间，久到周围气氛甚至有点暧昧(至少在克劳利眼中是这样)，才把注意力转移到Castiel身上。

“你觉得他有变化吗？”

Castiel目不转睛地审视着克劳利。克劳利伸出两只手指做了一个敬礼的动作。

“他还是死时的样子。”

“那是多久以前的事了？”

“到现在差不多两年了，”Sam慢吞吞地说，“你……你感觉…还好吗？感觉你还是你自己吗？”

“如果你是想问这个的话——我没从虚无那里带回任何恶心的纪念品，”克劳利语气和缓地回答，“你们可能终于做到了——成功地复活了一个人，而不用再次面对世界末日。”

他向那些新面孔眨了眨眼睛。拿菲利人，天使，还有……一条蛇？他没有更好的词来形容了。

“至少你们终于学会了找水平更高的人来帮忙干活。”

那个拿菲利人，他不知道对方身体里是什么，只能感觉到那是一股强大得见鬼的能量——字面意思的“见鬼”，绝对和堕落天使有关。克劳利对他的身份已经有了大致猜测，但看在亲爱的地狱的份上，他希望自己猜错了。被Lucifer的儿子营救这种事情是他的骄傲所不能容忍的。至于另外两个人——好吧，是一个书生气的漂亮天使和一个有着蛇瞳的恶魔。他知道这个故事。【2】温彻斯特俩兄弟又一次跨越了宇宙。毫无疑问，Aziraphale和Anthony J. Crowley总比西方恶女巫*好得多。 _（*经典童话《绿野仙踪》里的反派人物，SPN S09有出场，）_

Aziraphale满脸笑容地向克劳利挥了挥手，Anthony则生硬地挤出一个讥笑。

“关于那个......”Dean慢慢地说。

“哦，轮到你们解释后续麻烦的部分了吗？我们确实需要为下一季做点准备。”克劳利用手托着下巴，等待着不可避免的情节转折。

“我们实际上不知道会有什么后果。我们并没有试图复活你。这是他们三个干的。” 麋鹿解释道，指了指“不健康”意志小队的新成员们。 _(*ill wil也可译为敌意、恶意和仇恨。)_

“我们竭尽全力阻止你被你母亲复活。”Castiel补充道。

“两次。”Dean插话说。

“我的母——你说Rowena ？”克劳利讷讷地重复，“我以为那贱女人已经死了。”

“是死了，但事情没有止步于此。”Dean如克劳利所期望的那样，开始详尽地给他解释起来。

克劳利听后只是难以置信地摇了摇头。

“复活我？她恨我。我也恨她。为什么这么多人里偏偏是她想要我回来？她去我的坟头载歌载舞才更合理一点吧？”

“在你死后，她就改变主意了，”Sam告诉他，指了指那条蛇，“这就是我们最后得到这个Crowley的原因。”

“你妈妈想把你带回来，最后却召唤出了他——搞混了恶魔的名字。”

蛇瞳的恶魔语调平平地插话道：“从那以后，一切都是如此有趣。”

Aziraphale瞪了他的恶魔一眼。

“啊，是的。Anthony J. Crowley。你名声在外。”

Anthony眯起眼睛看着克劳利。

“是吗？”

“想必你们没有看过盖曼和普拉切特的书，是不是，男孩们？”克劳利问房间里的人。

“这里有一本关于你们的书。”他对Aziraphale和Anthony说。

“一本书！”Aziraphale吸了一口气，高兴极了。

“只有一本？温彻斯特俩兄弟有几十本呢。”Anthony交叉着双臂，看上去不是很满意。

“你们可以跳过他们的背景故事——我都赶上了。话说，这个小家伙和我们亲爱的Castiel长得如此相像是怎么回事？云催化出来的小猫咪？”

“我叫Jack。”拿菲利少年小心翼翼地开口。他瞥了Castiel一眼，好像是在询求对方的许可。Castiel冲着他点了点头。

“我，呃...我是Lucifer的儿子。”

克劳利不知道该如何反应。

“作为一个两岁的孩子，你高得有点过分了。”

Jack耸了耸肩，显得有些不自在。

“我……我让自己变成了我需要成为的样子。”

“你假装Castiel是你的爸爸。这真可爱。你生下来就是这副积极向上又无私的模样么？”

Jack轻声笑了笑。

“我的家人一直在帮助我。”

克劳利也露出一个假笑。

“我都有点反胃了，”他不再倚靠栏杆，转而走下楼梯，站到他们中间，“哈，多么令人高兴的事态转变。真高兴还有人认为我值得被拽回这个宇宙的人间地狱。不愧是陌生人的善意什么的。”

“别纠结这个了。”Dean打断了他。

“哦，亲爱的，我可不准备放过这件事。Castiel有多少次差点炸了世界，他仍然有无数张回家的免费票，而我呢？我无私地牺牲了自己的生命，就为了让这该死的地球继续运转。你们不但没有试着把我找回来，甚至还拼命阻止我被复活！”克劳利在Dean面前停了下来，“真正的问题是，为什么我会期望一切能有所不同？”

“我为你祈祷了，混蛋。我向Chuck祈祷，就为了你。我求他把你复活。我尝试了我唯一知道的方法。我没听说过有人成功复活恶魔的先例。”Dean反驳道。对方话里的信息让克劳利有些惊讶。谁能想到温彻斯特家的人竟然会为了他向总是缺席的上帝祈祷呢？

“我那可恨又恶毒的母亲就想出了一个办法。不管你怎么评价Rowena，我的聪明才智都是从她那里遗传来的。”

“她是想到了办法，但就算她能把你复活，那也是没有意义的，毕竟你有很大几率——”Sam刚开口，克劳利就打断了他。

“变回以前那样？变回让人心惊肉跳的顶级捕食者？不再是被你们改造的那个糟糕的可怜虫？”【3】

“你更倾向于前者？”Castiel微微眯起眼睛问道。

克劳利没法回答这个问题，但为了面子起见，他说：“答案显而易见，你这个笨鸟，但木已成舟，冲着所剩无几的恶魔本性号啕大哭也是没用的。”

一旁的Anthony大声打了个哈欠。

“唔……这个世界的‘我’似乎要补很多东西。既然这样，Aziraphale和我就……呃，留你们自己解决……”

天使和恶魔几乎是小跑着出了房间。他们都想尽快逃离这场俩人都不习惯应付的闹剧。

Dean并不认为这是一次家庭谈话。他向其他人眨了眨眼睛。

“给我们点时间，好吗？”

Castiel、Sam和Jack停下来交换了一下眼神，然后便把Dean留下来和克劳利独处。

“到了我们该拥抱的时候了？还是说你又想杀我？”克劳利在其他人都离开房间后问道。

“这要看你接下来说什么了。”Dean手臂交叉，环抱着胸。

克劳利翻了个白眼。

“明白了。我还得像以前一样受审。”

“闭嘴好吗？你能不能闭嘴五秒钟？”

“不能。”

Dean恼怒地深吸了一口气。克劳利假装自己没有想念惹恼眼前猎人的那种滋味。

“所以……你还记得你在事情出岔子之前说过的话吗？”

“我说过很多话。”

“你说过你要放弃王位，关上地狱之门。”

“听起来真耳熟。就发生在你威胁要杀了我，然后捅了我之前，不是吗？并不是特别早的事。”

“这么做有错么？难道我们应该让Lucifer溜走？”

“你知道我放过了你多少次吗？”克劳利厉声说道，整个人逼近Dean，“想把我的天启和你的天启相提并论吗？我会赢的。”

“听着，”Dean伸出双手，深吸了一口气，“我……不管怎样，那些事已经不重要了。都不重要了。”

克劳利抬起头，平静地盯着Dean。

“那你现在提起这些是想说什么，松鼠？”

“我是说我们扯平了。你。我们。所有事都一笔勾销。你……你在天启放对了筹码。”

“终于不再怀疑我的忠诚了？要是我早知道我只要死了就能赢得你的信任就好了。”

Dean顿时泄了气。

“老天，你想要什么？手写的道歉信？”

“哦，你可以从这个开始。”

“混蛋。”

“白痴。”

Dean艰难地咽了口唾沫，似乎在纠结着接下来说什么。

克劳利替他打破了沉默。

“我会做的。”

猎人眨了眨眼睛，好像没听清楚。

“什么？”

“关闭地狱之门。我必须先夺回王位，不过……这么多年了，我已经相当擅长这件事了。”

Dean仔细地看了他一眼。

“妈的。你是当真的，是不是？”

“想做交易吗？”克劳利的眼睛里闪着光芒，“你怎么确定我会遵守约定？”

“这招对我没用，克劳利。”

恶魔哼了一声。

“那是因为Castiel已经标明了他的领地。”

“别恶心人了，”Dean挠了挠后脖颈，“好了，那么现在有了一个新问题：地狱被封闭之后，你想做什么？如果你不是地狱之王，你是什么？”

好吧，又是这个问题，不是吗？这是个无解的问题。几年前，克劳利会说他是王位的最佳人选，就好像他特别结实的屁股在那把字面意思上被神所遗弃的椅子上留下了印记一样。他冒了多少风险才得到了它？他脚下跨过了多少具尸体，完美地设计了多少张多米诺骨牌才让恶魔坐到了那个他一直觉得属于自己的位置？

他完全可以坐在宽敞的王座上，掌握着一切，直到永永远远。

可惜那都是过去式的了。

他不再是那个克劳利了。无论他多么希望自己依旧是曾经的那个克劳利，他都回不去了。那真是一段更简单、更快活的时光。但都已经是很久以前的事了。

于是，他只是回答：“我就是我。”

Dean的表情很难辨认。

“你是谁？”

克劳利几乎是下意识地露出一丝微笑。

“我想这就是我接下来要弄清楚的事情，不是么？”

“嗯……这里永远欢迎你，”Dean试探着说，“如果你不想在某个海滩上鬼混的话。”

克劳利叹了口气，用一只手揉了揉脸。

“也许我们都该去度个假。”

Dean下意识地点了点头。

“这么长时间以来的第一次，地球暂时是安全的了。也许我们都应该歇一段时间。感谢Az和AJ，我们终于能休息了。”

“他们真的就这样冒出来，救了我们所有人，是不是？”克劳利弯了弯嘴角，“这两个出色的、难以形容的混蛋。”

“这里有一本关于他们的书？要是我们能知道AJ的底细就好了。他轻易地走出了恶魔陷阱，近距离引爆了一个恶魔炸弹却毫发无损。我们之前还以为我们又碰上了一个Lucifer。”

“不用管他。我们亲爱的Anthony是无害的。我得说Aziraphale比他的恶魔更值得我们警惕。”

Dean面无表情地说：“你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“这样和你说吧。当他下定决心做某事时，他就是个危险的家伙。”

Dean只是摇了摇头。

“我记下了，”他用一只手捋了捋头发，问道，“那么……现在干什么？”

“现在，”恶魔说着，打了个响指，图书馆的桌子上立刻出现了一瓶格伦克雷格葡萄酒，“你得好好给我补一补你和你的捣蛋鬼俱乐部*任由我在虚空中烂掉的这两年里发生的事。” _（*1994 The little Rascals 美国喜剧电影）_

  
  


_______________________

  
  
  


Crowley关上了他们身后的门，Aziraphale终于松了口气。

“我们刚才像是被他们夹在中间了。”他抱怨了一句。

Crowley疲倦地点了点头，表示他也有同感。

“我们该让他们好好冷静一下。最好别再搞出什么紧张局势了。我已经受够了，再也不想碰上之前那种事了。”Crowley用手挠了挠头发。

Aziraphale担忧地注意到对方的动作有点颤抖。

“我之前觉得世界末日就够糟糕了，但那个地方……”

“太可怕了，”Aziraphale，紧张地摆弄着小指上的尾戒，“我……我从没去过地狱里给人上酷刑的地方，但是…永生都被囚禁在虚空……我想……”

“会更糟，”Crowley断言道，“没错，我觉得它更糟。”

寂静笼罩着他们，沉重而令人窒息。当然，他们早就习惯了沉默。毕竟在他们漫长的友谊中，他们有过成百上千次的沉默时光，但是Crowley和Aziraphale认识的其他人不同，他们共享的安静时刻总是那么令人舒心。有时Aziraphale坐在书桌前看书，Crowley就会在沙发上打盹；有时他们会一起坐火车去格拉斯哥，或是一起乘公共汽车简单地在伦敦闲逛；有时他们会去意大利台伯河畔品尝上好的葡萄酒，共度一个美妙又安静的夜晚。有那么多次，他们之间甚至连一句话也没有交谈。毕竟，两人在语言出现之前就已经存在于这个世界了。对他们来说，这并不是什么奇怪的事。他们有永恒的时间可以交谈，不是吗？并不是每次都需要用言语来沟通。

这次的沉默和以往不同。空气中弥漫着让人不适的紧绷感。之前危急关头吐露的话以及等待被说出口的那些话都让两人之间的气氛变得愈加沉重。

Aziraphale害怕地觉得现在是时候去面对一切了。自从顺利逃脱之后，他就已经无数次地思考过了这个问题，但他仍然完全不知道该对Crowley说些什么。这份感情就在那里，迫切地想要得到抒发。他们俩个人都是如此。Aziraphale是一个为爱而生的造物，有些事情即使是Crowley也无法向他隐瞒。更不用说Crowley对他的爱意是如此深厚，令人无法抗拒。在天使第一次意识到它是什么之后，他就一直生活在一种类似于恐惧的情绪之中。几个世纪以来，他一直认为自己和Crowley只是碰巧在充满人们爱意的地方相遇，直到17世纪左右，他再也无法无视那份光芒四射又如影随形的爱的源头：那就是Crowley。毫无疑问，它一直都来源于Crowley。

那份爱明亮得令人目眩。它是如此庞大，甚至让天使从几百英里外就能以此感觉到恶魔的存在。

**——永不停息。**

**——不可思议。**

在这期间，Aziraphale却几乎什么都没有做，只是尖叫着逃避。

“你在盯着我发呆，天使。”Crowley没精打采地说，坐在一侧的床沿上。

Aziraphale清了清嗓子：“没错。所以...你...还好吧，我亲爱的？”

“我又不是那个差点死掉的人。”

Aziraphale皱了皱眉。

“刚才我们所有人的生命都处在极大的危险之中……”

“你才是那东西想要带走——或者撕碎——的那个人。它似乎都没有想清楚要用哪种方式虐待你，”Crowley摘下太阳镜，放在床头柜上，愤怒地揉了揉眼睛，“如果Jack实际上不是一个两岁的幼崽，我一定要活///剥他的皮。”

“不，”Aziraphale说，会心地露出一个有些悲伤的微笑，“你不会。”

Crowley怒视着他。

“闭嘴。”

Aziraphale实际上是想反其道而行之，但他想说的那些话到嘴边又被自己咽了回去，他没有勇气开口。那一刻，Aziraphale突然依稀记起托尔斯泰写的一句话 _：_ ** _真的有可能告诉别人自己的感受吗？_**

他的脑海里闪现过成千上万个他读过的爱情故事，从早期埃及王朝用象形文字写成的情色小说，到《灿烂千阳》、《冥王哈迪斯与冥后珀耳塞福涅》，再到激发莎士比亚创作《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的那首诗。无数对有情人的名字浮现在他的眼前：简·爱和罗切斯特先生，埃尼斯·德·玛尔和杰克·崔斯特，帕里斯和海伦，贝尼迪克和比阿特丽斯*……

（*依次出自《简爱》、《断背山》、《希腊神话》、《无事生非》）

另一行文字跳了出来，戳中了他的心脏： ** _我要活在你心里，死在你怀里，融化在你的眼睛里*。_**

（*出自《无事生非》）

也许Crowley会喜欢这句话的。对方一直都很喜欢莎士比亚的喜剧作品。

人类在写作的时候总是那么真情实感。有人觉得小说只不过是巧妙编织出的一个谎言。Aziraphale却认为这虽然在客观意义上是真的，但这些谎言、传奇、情节和计划背后隐含了那么多东西，没有什么比这更能彰显出人性的本质，更能凸显出人类对爱和友谊的追求了。他们的内心是如此渴望能被理解，能和另一个灵魂紧密联系，甚至愿意为此献上自己的生命。这么多故事的核心主旨惊人地一致——永恒不朽的爱。他把这些故事都读遍了。

他对Crowley的爱并不是那些用华丽辞藻堆积出的散文里常用的“永恒”，而是字面意思上的永永远远。已经六千年了。而现在，随着世界末日的到来，谁知道又能持续多久呢？Aziraphale一点也不清楚未来究竟会是什么样子，但他知道他的未来里会有Crowley的位置。Crowley总是会伴在他身旁，像一颗固定了轨道的星球，一直忠实地围绕着他。只要Aziraphale有需要，他总是会出现在他身边。虽然两个人都未曾提起过它，但这已然成为了他们心照不宣的事。Aziraphale并不像Crowley认为的那样不解风情。

也许可以说他怯懦，但对这份感情毫无察觉？答案显然是否定的。他要是那么幸运就好了。

如果他说错了话，就会一下子把这一切都毁了，而他在这方面可是很在行的，不是吗？

**_ 我们不是朋友。我根本不喜欢你！ _ **

**_ 我是天使，你是恶魔。我们是世袭的敌人！ _ **

Crowley打断了Aziraphale内心的自我厌弃。

“两次！在不到两个月的时间里！我几乎失去了你！我完全不想再经历一遍了。”

“两次……？噢，对，还有书店那次。老实说，我差点忘了那一次。”

Crowley脸上的表情告诉他：恶魔完全没有忘记。

Aziraphale闭上了眼睛，沮丧得要命，但还是说不出一句他想要说的话。

”Crowley……”

“我们可以……我要睡个午觉。你也应该睡一觉。你看起来脸色不太好，毕竟——”恶魔含糊地做了个手势，“你哄它入睡一定花了不少精力。”

Crowley看了看床。

“我能……呃……如果你想要床，我去沙发上躺一会儿就好。”

Aziraphale鼓足了勇气：“我倒觉得这张床有足够的空间供我们两个人躺在上面。”

Crowley狐疑地看着Aziraphale：“你不需要这么做。”

Aziraphale脱下外套，将它整齐地叠放在梳妆台上。

“做什么？”他问道，竭力装出若无其事的样子，但还是失败了。

“我知道你并不……想……”Crowley沮丧地低声咆哮道，这让Aziraphale觉得他可能不是此刻唯一一个挣扎着说不出话的人，“不要理会虚无说的话，好吗？我们不需要谈论这个，你也不需要试着…弥补任何事情。”

“我不是在弥补什么东西。”Aziraphale争辩着，伸手去解背心上的纽扣。他的手指不复往日的灵巧，甚至有些颤抖。最后天使泄气般地放下了手，问道：“你能帮我摆脱它吗？”

“你可以直接用奇迹。”Crowley迅速地回答，回避了对方的眼神。

“我可能没力气用奇迹了。”

Crowley懊恼地把脸埋在双手里，但最终还是站了起来，走近Aziraphale。

“上次这样做的结果可真是太好了。”恶魔非常痛苦地低声讽刺。他刻意保持着一定的距离，解起了Aziraphale的纽扣。

**_你只要说点血淋淋的话，就可以彻底结束这种毫无意义的兜圈子了_** ！Aziraphale忿忿地在心里想。

他们只有一次机会。这显然是一个非常好的时机！他要是再一次把它搞得一团糟，那么最后很有可能……

哦，他不能忍受失去Crowley这种事。

这一直是他的恐惧，不是吗？只需要一个不合适的词，一次略久的肢体接触，然后他们就会发现自己在天堂被圣火烧成灰烬，在地狱被圣水彻底腐蚀。即使是为了拥有彼此，真正地拥有彼此，也不值得他们去冒这个险。在Aziraphale眼里，没有什么能抵得上眼前恶魔的生命。

但是天堂和地狱已经管不了他们了。两人头上再也没有窥视的视线，也没有来自地狱和天堂的惩罚。他们不再属于敌对阵营。

他们两个人是一起的。

既然如此，他还有什么必要感到害怕呢？

“虚无撒了谎。我需要你知道这一点。”

Crowley听后只是摇了摇头。

“天使，你没必要可怜我。”

“谁说我是在可怜你？”

Crowley费力地咽了口唾沫，把Aziraphale的背心脱下来，放在他的外套上。恶魔想要立刻溜走，但Aziraphale把他叫了回来。

“如果你愿意的话，帮我把衬衫袖子也解决了吧。”

Crowley看上去好像更倾向于无形体化。他回到天使身边，手放在Aziraphale的衣领上。他胡乱地解开领结，然后小心地伸手去摸对方衬衫最上面的那颗扣子。

“你没有想清楚你在做什么。二十分钟前你差点被杀了。我们现在就应该好好睡一觉，然后尽量不要去想在这个见鬼的宇宙里发生的任何事情。”

“我是认真的。”

Crowley解着Aziraphale衬衫的手僵在原地。

Aziraphale在他漫长的一生中从未如此害怕过。

“你和我……”Aziraphale和他的嘴唇做着斗争，挣扎着说出接下来的话，“呃......一直都是你和我，不是吗？”

Crowley逃避了眼神接触，将视线聚焦在Aziraphale胸口的任意一点，然后说：“不管你想说什么……”

Aziraphale煎熬地等待着Crowley说接下来的话。

终于，恶魔继续开口：“如果你不是这个意思，就别给我任何希望。别这么做，天使。看在随便哪个人的份上，我发誓。别这么对我。”

Aziraphale听到了对方话里潜在的暗示： ** _如果你这样做，之后就没有回头路了。我们两个就再也回不到从前了。_**

“我对你说了许多违心的话。很多很多。如果可以的话，我会把它们都收回去的。”

Crowley继续解着对方衬衫上的扣子，双手颤抖得非常厉害。他们之间仍然保持着一定距离。衬衫被脱了下来，放在Aziraphale之前叠好的衣服上面。Aziraphale轻轻地把手放在Crowley的肩膀上，然后拽了拽他的夹克。

“我不——”

“我再也不会对你撒谎了，Crowley。”Aziraphale有力地保证道，压在他胸口的大石头终于消失了。

出于一阵惊慌失措，Crowley几乎是脱口而出：“你想说什么就赶紧说出来吧。要是你继续兜圈子，我可能就要无形体化了——”

Crowley的夹克衫轻轻地掉落到地板上。

Aziraphale倾身亲吻了Crowley。

这个吻很轻，就像轻盈的羽毛一样，几乎没有任何力量，一点都没有。Aziraphale很快就后退一步，结束了这个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“亲爱的，我不知道该对你说些什么才能让你明白……我是多么全然地、彻底地爱着你，从很久以前就一直爱着你。”Aziraphale感到非常自豪。他不仅说出了这些话，而且说得很有说服力，他的声音里没有一丝停顿和颤抖。

Crowley盯着Aziraphale，嘴巴微张，瞪圆了那双蛇般的眼睛，他的表情放到其他任何情况下都可以说得上滑稽可笑。

”Aziraphale。”恶魔的声音哽咽了。

“如果可以的话，我想要再吻你一次。”Aziraphale说。他觉得自己没有办法继续说更多的话了。他确信他感到泪水已经开始在眼睛里积聚，天使害怕自己歇斯底里的大哭会破坏这一时刻。【4】

Crowley没有让他到一步。他的手掌捧着Aziraphale的脸，充满渴望地把对方拉了过来，让他们的嘴唇撞在一起。几秒钟前空气中扭捏的柔情瞬间被激情所替代。两人之间的气氛迅速升温，Aziraphale沉浸在和对方唇舌缠绵的吻中，差点错过了Crowley在短暂间隔中喘着气吐出的那些字眼。

“我爱你。我爱你，天使，直到永远，……”

恶魔像是在念咒语一般低声喃喃着，把Aziraphale压在冰冷的水泥墙上。两具身体紧紧地贴合在一起。

Crowley在天使胸口游走的手逐渐下移，当他几乎触碰到了Aziraphale的臀部时，他们停了下来。Aziraphale后退了一步，晕乎乎地结束了这个吻。

“亲爱的，”Aziraphale喘着气说，然后马上纠正道，“最亲爱的，我想也许我们现在应该……”

“去床上，” Crowley的想法和对方完全一致，“现在就去。”

  
  
  


———————————

  
  
  


地堡里的灯光闪烁了几下，Sam觉得地堡好像也在微微摇晃。

Sam看向Castiel。

“这不是我的错觉，对吧？”

Castiel歪了歪头，大脑陷入一片混乱。

“你没弄错。”

“你有察觉什么不好的事情吗？”

“没有。”Castiel缓慢地开口。

“那这是怎么回事？”

Sam可以发誓他看见Castiel脸红了。

Castiel犹豫地回答：“只是……轻微地震。没什么好担心的。”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释
> 
> 1\. 要是他能和麋鹿单独呆上五分钟，再给他一把锋利的剪刀，他是不会放弃对麋鹿的头发做些什么的。  
> 2\. 永远不要说地狱之王没有实现他的都市幻想。  
> 3.Aziraphale靠向他的Crowley问道：“你知道他们在说些什么吗？”  
> Crowley摇了摇头，脑袋里睡午觉的冲动前所未有的强烈：“不难猜到。”  
> 4\. 从Crowley脸上的表情判断，恶魔可能才是先哭出来的那一个。


	15. 不出意料的联盟

Aziraphale醒来时，Crowley还在睡。

由于地堡的房间里没有窗户，天使判断不出此刻的大致时间。他不能否认自己有些沉沦了。在他们……他们互诉衷肠，并进行了生命的大和谐之后……天使和恶魔就都心满意足地进入了梦乡（甚至还没到午觉时间）。

毕竟这天早晨在虚空之地的经历已经让他们筋疲力竭了。

Aziraphale紧紧地搂住Crowley的腰。与对方肌肤相亲的感觉依旧令他觉得妙不可言。千百年来，他们俩在彼此之间设下了如此多的界限和障碍，还划分出了哪些互动、哪些接触方式是“可接受的”。两人一直心照不宣地守着规定，不曾冒险逾越……而现在他们仅仅用短短几个小时就推翻了一切。

Aziraphale并不是对此有什么怨言。相反，他更像是在惊叹这一切的发生。

走到这一步，他所需要的只是片刻的勇敢。感谢上帝——或者任何对此负责的人——他在紧要关头拾起了勇气。

Aziraphale轻嗅着Crowley的脖颈，在心里记下这种感觉，就像他仔细记下了两人每一次的亲吻，每一次的肢体缠绵。这些记忆被归纳到天使脑海里那个被贴上恶魔名字的地方。他在Crowley的颈后留下一个吻，同样把它记在心里。

这种感觉十分奇妙。

Aziraphale不知道Crowley还会睡上多久。如果任由恶魔自己睡过去，对方估计可以睡上好几年。Aziraphale现在可不能让他这么做。他甚至有种想现在就把恶魔叫醒，好让两个人能继续温存一阵的冲动。不过他知道这种事并不急于一时，以后的机会还多着呢。

他们总能给对方惊喜。每一次触碰都能给Aziraphale带来全新的体验。他曾经见过甚至附身过Crowley的这副躯壳，但是亲手去触摸、去感受……则是完全不同的体验……

他不得不强迫自己从恶魔身边离开。Crowley需要好好睡一觉，让紧绷了好几天的神经缓一缓。Aziraphale睡了一会儿后感觉自己多少恢复了点之前因为和虚无打交道而消耗的精力，而Crowley可能需要更长的时间。长时间的精神紧绷常常会让这个恶魔更加需要睡眠。Aziraphale不会叫醒他，直到他们需要离开这个宇宙。

他真的需要知道现在几点了。

尽管Crowley不容易被吵醒，【1】Aziraphale还是尽量动作轻巧地下了床。他穿好衣服，尽量不去想Crowley之前是如何脱掉自己衣服的——起初对方是多么不情愿，最后却变得如此火急火燎…….

几分钟后，Aziraphale穿戴整齐地从房间里出来，去大厅找时钟。

他找到了更好的目标——Castiel在昏暗的大厅里，心不在焉地盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕。

“你好，我的弟兄，”Aziraphale热情地向他打招呼，“你知道现在是什么时候了吗？”

正看着一群身着橙色制服的女人的Castiel抬起头来，有点惊讶。

“刚过午夜。”

**_天，他们竟然睡了那么久？_** 这样的话，他们必须在接下来的十二个小时内从传送门返回，否则Anethema就要把传送门关上了。他们会被彻底地困在这个世界里。Aziraphale愿意不惜一切代价来避免这种情况的发生。虽然留下来畅读这个世界独有的文学作品的确是一种诱惑，但那前提是他们还能回到自己的世界。

Castiel似乎想说点什么，但又很难找出合适的措辞。

“你还……好吧，Aziraphale？”

**_事实上，比我想象的还要好得多。_** “感觉好多了。其他人呢？”

“我猜克劳利也许正在Sam和Dean的酒柜里找酒喝。Dean、Sam他们应该和Jack一样已经睡了。”

“你在忙什么？”

Castiel笑了笑。

“我在看《女子监狱》的最新一季*。人类有很多东西让我着迷。Netflix就是其中之一。”（*《Orange is the New Black》美国喜剧。SPN S11 e04 卡在Netflix冲浪时对该剧剧名表示疑惑 ）

“我并不像大多数人一样觉得电视节目有趣，”Aziraphale承认道，“虽然我想我最终还是会改变主意的。”

“几年前，我……生了一次病。那让我卧床不起。电视节目是唯一让我不会因为太过无聊而失去理智的东西，”Castiel解释道，然后轻轻合上了笔记本电脑，”Aziraphale……我想为Jack的所作所为向你们道歉。他不应该欺骗你和Crowley。他现在已经意识到了这一点。你要明白，他仍然——”

“在学习，”Aziraphale接话道，“你可能觉得这有些难以置信，其实在过去的几年里，我也一直在帮忙抚养一个孩子。我知道他们在学习明辨是非的过程中会不可避免地走进一些误区。年轻的Jack有一颗善良的心，这就足够了。虽然Crowley总是提醒我通向地狱的路是由什么铺成的，但我认为好的出发点还是很重要的。”

“我同意这个观点，但他还是做了错事。他让你们俩冒了很大的风险。我……我欠你们一份谢意。你们救了我的命。Jack之前没得说错。如果没有你们做出的努力，虚无很快就会来找我。自从达成那笔交易以来，我一直在尽最大努力让自己不要快乐，但是……”

“快乐这种情绪很难被压抑，”Aziraphale同情地点头说，“尽管经历了这些糟糕的事，我仍然对现在的结果很满意。任何人都不应该活在这种恐惧里。每时每刻都要担心快乐的时光会让自己万劫不复——这种生活简直难以形容的凄凉。”

Castiel严肃地点了点头：“你说得没错。我现在觉得……”

Aziraphale会意地笑了。

“前所未有的自由？”

“是的。也许……这是第一次，我感觉我自己彻底自由了。”

Aziraphale对这种感觉再熟悉不过了：“我真为你高兴，Castiel。不管现在还是将来，我都不想回到那片虚空之地，但现在结果看来，之前的一切都是值得的。”

“我想克劳利和我都应该觉得自己很幸运。”

Aziraphale双手背在身后：“你们的克劳利很有趣。他比我的Crowley更冷硬一些，但我确实看到了他们的相似之处。”

Castiel向后靠在椅子上，沉思着。

“克劳利告诉Dean他打算关闭地狱之门，放弃王位。正常情况下，我不会相信他，不过考虑到之前发生的这一切……我想他是当真的。我希望在地狱之门被封印后，他能找到……什么。就像Crowley找到你一样，”Castiel露出一个小小的、悲伤的微笑，“‘爱的救赎’。至少别人是这么告诉我的。”

Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛：“爱？”

“我是说……”另一个天使转过身，显然很不自在，“你……你们两个，我……”

“哦……” ** _他认为这个假设不再是误会了，不是吗？_** “嗯……没错，但是Crowley，他不用……怎么说呢……” _在守口如瓶了几百年之后，再谈论这样的事情，真是太奇怪了……_ “他不需要救赎。”

Castiel的眼睛困惑地眯了起来。

“可他是一个恶魔。”

“我发现，在所有的宇宙里，物种并不代表一切。说起来，他……”Aziraphale有些紧张地用指尖敲打着另一只手的手背，“Crowley从一开始就知道事情的真相了，知道天堂与地狱，善与恶……它们只是标签，只是刻板的分界线。仅此而已。他总是做对的事——以他自己的方式。也许他比我更知道怎么做对的事——因为他的天性里就带着质疑。他会自己判断是非。毕竟，他教会了人类这么做。而我——”他做了个鬼脸，“唔，我反而给他们带来了战争。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“剑……我的剑。我把它给了Adam，让他能够保护自己和Eve。自那以后，战争中人们流的每一滴血都可以——在某种程度上来看，都可以算在我的手上。”

“上帝呢？他——她对此有什么反应？你并没有堕落。”Castiel歪着头说，指了指Aziraphale依旧纯白的翅膀。它们藏在人们看不见的维度。

“她……事情发生的时候，她什么也没做。”

Aziraphale努力让自己忽视心里那股确确实实存在的失落，它就像涌起的潮水一样裹住了他。

“她当时就问了我这个问题……嗯，实际上那也是她最后一次和我说话，”他松开双手，往下拉了拉马甲，“我……坦率地说，有时候我在想她是不是有意把我留在人间……作为一种惩罚。就好像我还没能得到她足够的信任可以回到天堂。这种结果其实对我有利——因为我非常喜欢人间——然后尽管如此，我还是想知道她到底在计划什么。”

他反叛了天堂，站在了人类的阵营，甚至和恶魔同床共枕——可他依旧没有堕天。

这就引出了一个问题：难道这就是她一直计划的吗？

“我几乎每天都问自己上帝在计划什么，我能想到的最好的答案就是……他并没有计划一切，”Castiel叹了口气，他看上去急于避开那个话题，“你是说Crowley一直……都是这样？从一开始就没变过？”

“对啊。需要改变来拯救世界的不是他，而是我。Crowley在两件事上一直做得很好：一是倾听自己的内心，二是假装自己没有心。我却……犯了把'服从天堂'和'做正确的事'混为一谈的错误。它们是两码事。如果天堂的安排真的是正确的，那我觉得它完全是不值得的。我看不出按天堂的计划走最后会有什么好的结局。”

另一个天使弯了弯嘴角：“我也是这么觉得的。”

Aziraphale回以微笑。

“英雄所见略同，我亲爱的弟兄，”Aziraphale略带伤感地呼了一口气，“可惜Crowley和我很快就要离开这里了。不过，也许我们可以设计出一种能让我们还能再次造访的方式，至少能够彼此沟通。这样一来，如果哪一边出了问题，我们还可以……”

“合作？”

“我们的确都拥有各自独特的技能——适用于各种……不那么愉快的事件。”

Aziraphale确信Crowley说的是对的，他们接下来可能还会面对全新的世界末日。如果他们能得到温家兄弟和他们的伙伴们的支持，那将是一份极大的助力。光是Jack一个人就能扭转天堂和地狱之间水火不容的局势。

他其实根本不想往这方面考虑。他一直希望这就是不可言喻的计划，希望他们的冒险到这里就进入尾声——至少那段提心吊胆的部分结束了。

Aziraphale期望至少在下个世纪来临前，他们能够过上一段平静的生活。

“在这之后，我们就能少欠你们一点了，”Castiel欣然同意，“我们可以找到一些让我们可以沟通的方法——克劳利可能有主意。如果他不行，我们就找他的母亲。”

“我们才不——”一个声音从阴影中传来，“——找我妈妈。”

克劳利手里端着一杯苏格兰威士忌走进了房间，Aziraphale和Castiel都被吓了一跳。

“克劳利。”Castiel非常谨慎地打招呼道。

“熬夜，谈论男孩，互相涂指甲……你们做这种事竟然没有邀请我。我好受伤。”

“那不是我们做的事。”Castiel直截了当地说。

“谈心时间。”Crowley在Castiel旁边的椅子上坐了下来，把脚搁在桌子上，显得从容而慵懒。Aziraphale仍然不知道如何看待这个地狱之王。对方与温家兄弟以及Castiel的关系似乎紧张而复杂。作为一个几天前刚刚被卷入他们生活的人，Aziraphale还没有摸清楚状况。他们似乎在意彼此，但总体来说这些人之间的情感纽带依旧复杂得让Aziraphale不能理解。

眼前的恶魔毫无疑问是孤独的。天使又一次忍不住把他和自己的Crowley做起了对比。他不禁想知道，如果他和Crowley几千年来没有彼此相伴，他的恶魔会是什么样子。

**_每个孤独的怪物都需要一个同伴。_ **

“你不如拍张照，Aziraphale。这样你就能端详得更久了。”

Aziraphale意识到自己一直在盯着对方看，于是赶紧移开了目光。

“对不起，克劳利先生，”他小心地使用了正确的美式发音，“复活让你感觉怎么样了？”

“就像得了见鬼的偏头痛，却还被人强迫扭送回我曾经控制下的世界，就为了把那该死的东西封印起来。”克劳利抿着他的苏格兰威士忌抱怨道。

“但是同样的：我还活着。所以...”克劳利举起杯子，把杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽。接着，他打了个响指，酒又满杯了。

“你喝醉了。”Castiel语气缓和下来。

“每个人都有自己的应对机制，小猫。”克劳利无精打采地回答道，又把目光移向Aziraphale。“你的恶魔呢？”

“啊，他睡得很熟。我不想吵醒他。”

“我得说你们之前的动静可大了。”

Aziraphale瞬间脸红了，他都开始担心自己下一秒会开始发光。 ** _天啊，他们听到了。_**

“克劳利，” Castiel严厉地说，“别逗他了。”

“哦，我不是在批评你。这腐朽的地堡里是时候有人/做/些/爱/做/的事了。你和Dean之间的气氛看起来还和以前一样压抑，所以必须有人挺身而出，”克劳利故作痛苦地深深吸了一口气，“现在，说说你们想让我妈妈做什么？”

“一种让不同宇宙之间能够沟通的方法。”

克劳利翻了个白眼，。

“我就知道你们不会要什么简单的东西。你们什么时候要？”

Aziraphale意识到克劳利是在默默提供帮助。

“哦！对，我和Crowley明天早上就得走了。我们的传送门会在明天中午关闭。”

Castiel皱了皱眉。

“你们打算穿过天堂之门回去吗？”

“嗯，没错。不然我们还能怎么回到自己的世界？”

Castiel的目光变得急切起来。

“Aziraphale，你不能带Crowley进入天堂。”

“我想他们会让我们过去的，考虑到他们之前对我的信任——”

“恶魔不能进天堂。至少在这个世界上是不能的，”克劳利插嘴说，“我们亲爱的Anthony，只要他的亚原子构成与这里的恶魔有哪怕一点点的相似之处，他将在踏进通往天堂的大门的那一刻就会被烧成灰烬。同样的道理也适用于还活着的人类。”

Aziraphale把一只手捂上胸口，开始感到不安：“但是Crowley能在我们的宇宙中进入天堂……”

“这是两个不同的宇宙，”克劳利附和道，“你可能是对的——他也许会没事。Lucifer就是一个堕天使，而他仍然可以跌跌撞撞地往上走。不过我不觉得你会愿意冒这个险。”

在这一点上，地狱之王说得没错。

“哦，天哪。”

“现在，我知道一些如何加固恶魔容器的事情，”克劳利指了指自己，“让它们变得比应有的更加强大。作为地狱之王，我需要一个地方来安置所有那些美味的地狱灵魂。我可以在Anthony身上做一点……工作。也许吧。我不能保证这一定能成，但我至少可以让他的躯体变得更强。”

Aziraphale感到有些反胃：“你是说他仍然可能——？”

“我强烈建议他先把手伸过去，以确保他不会在进入天堂的一瞬间直接内爆。”

内爆？他一点也不喜欢这个词。

“这种……加固……具体包括什么？”

“我会用刀在他身上刻些东西。我希望他的疼痛耐受力还不错？我知道他说过自己只是悠哉游哉地往下掉，但堕落的过程肯定让他变得坚强了一点，不是么？”

“我——”Aziraphale皱起眉头，摇了摇头，“这该让他自己决定。我现在就去叫醒他。恐怕我们现在没有时间可以浪费了。”

______________

  
  


Crowley醒来时感觉到Aziraphale的呼吸正洒在自己的脸上。

“亲爱的？”天使迟疑地喃喃道。

Crowley朦胧地睁开眼睛，视线逐渐变得清晰起来。Aziraphale就在床边，脸离Crowley非常近。天使的眼睛睁得大大的，流露出肉眼可见的忧虑。当然，Aziraphale的目光总是饱含关切，但他此刻明显有些不安。

“怎么了——”早些时候的回忆一下子涌上恶魔的心头， “哦，我们——”Crowley咽了口唾沫，“那是真的，不是吗？”

他和Aziraphale身体紧紧地贴在一起，在喘息间为彼此着迷的记忆似乎足够真实，但Crowley是世界上第一个承认自己有非常生动的想象力的人。

“千真万确。”Aziraphale说。他的脸变得愈加柔和起来，神情间充满了浓浓的爱意。天使在恶魔的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下。

“每一秒都是真的，”他继续说，“但恐怕我们没有时间回味它了。”

Crowley缩了回去，看着Aziraphale的眼睛，假装没有被对方的动作迷得晕头转向。

“你的意思是？”

“我之前不知道——在这个宇宙里，恶魔踏进天堂就会被烧成灰烬。”

Crowley把身子从天使身边拉开，一头倒回床上。

“你在跟我开玩笑吧。”

“我也希望我是在开玩笑。他们的克劳利也许有解决的办法，尽管那听起来……不是什么愉快的体验。”

“当然不会有什么好事，”Crowley看了看自己的衣服，那堆衣服凌乱地摊在地板上，“这意味着我现在得穿衣服了吗？”

“恐怕是这样的。”

“也就是说我们现在还不能进入第二轮？”

Aziraphale的脸颊发烫了。

“别分心，Crowley！”

“哦，天使，你得在下个世纪前习惯这些。”Crowley情不自禁地笑了。他不情愿地重新穿上衣服，抚平衬衫上根本不存在的皱纹。

“好吧。那么，我要做什么？”

“我想……他可能需要给你刻上一些东西，”Aziraphale挑了挑眉，指了指Crowley的胸口，“你的浑身上下都得刻。”

Crowley抱怨起来：“哈，好极了，这正是我一觉醒来想做的事——哦，亲爱的，早上好，想被地狱之王串成肉串吗？”

“没有这么夸张。不会把你串起来。”

“那还真是不幸中的万幸了。”

  
  


____________________

  
  
  


当Aziraphale把睡眼惺忪的Anthony拉到他面前时，地狱之王就立刻行动了起来。

“把衣服脱了。”克劳利一边命令，一边磨着一把从温家兄弟那里顺来的小刀。他们站在7B房间，或者更确切地说，是过去让克劳利阴魂不宁的地方，关押他的一个小地狱。他们把椅子挪开，给Anthony留出站立的空间，好让克劳利能在他身上刻些以诺语符文来增强他的躯壳——希望能抵御天堂的轰炸。

Anthony翻了个白眼，一个响指之后，他浑身上下只剩了一条短裤。当然，还有他的墨镜。

“抱歉，我可不会给你看光我的机会。”

“真是遗憾，看来我只能克制一下艺术家的表现力了。”克劳利边说边检查着刀刃。

“赶紧开始吧，”Anthony抱怨道，“我其实觉得我根本不需要这个。如果我在我的宇宙能进天堂，我在这里也能进天堂。你们这里的恶魔陷阱就对我不起作用，而且很明显——”他注意到他目前所处的魔鬼陷阱，“眼下这个也没有多大用处。”

“多做一项保险措施总比事后后悔好——至少你的挚爱似乎是这么想的。” 【4】

Anthony对此想不出什么反驳的话。克劳利在恶魔陷阱上划了一个口子，这样他就可以进去了。他进去后就开始绕着另一个恶魔转了几圈，大部分时间是在观察他接下来的“画布”，但也有一定比例的坏念头。当然，这并不是说他的其他想法就是纯洁的了。

另一个恶魔抱起胳膊，怒视着对方。

“别物化我。”

克劳利大声笑了起来，觉得眼前的恶魔还挺敏锐的。

“原谅我。你光着膀子的样子很怪。但毫无疑问，这是一副制作精良的肉体。”

“它有主了，伙计。”

“相信我，我早就知道了。现在，不要动，”克劳利在Anthony身后停了下来，端详着堕天使的后背，他小心地把刀刃放在对方的肩胛骨之间，“会很痛。”

“听着，我已经习惯了。草！”当克劳利把刀尖戳进去时，蛇大声嘶了一声，“有必要刺那么深吗？”

“我本来还应该刻更深一些的，你已经算走运的了。”克劳利答道，把另一只手放在另一个恶魔的肩膀上，好让他稳住。

Anthony叹了口气：“你们这些人是怎么忍受这种生活的？每天都得面对一个接一个的问题。我在这儿才呆了三天，就已经快要被逼疯了。”

克劳利嘴角的微笑爬上一丝苦涩。

“天知道，”他含糊其辞地说，“我们各司其职。一点事就能让我们大动干戈。我们生，我们死，我们爱，我们流血。而与此同时，Chuck笑看一切，膝盖上还放着一碗爆米花。”

“你呢？”

“我？”克劳利鹦鹉学舌地重复了这个字眼，“我经常出现在‘流血’的那部分——偶尔也会死，至少是假死，或者半死不活，除了上一次是真的没命。我要给你一个警告，亲爱的。温家兄弟的朋友通常不会长久。他们会压榨你的利用价值，直到你对他们没用了，或者你死了。要看哪个先来。”

“那你为什么还围着他们转呢？”另一个恶魔没好气地反驳道。克劳利继续在他的背上刻字。

克劳利自己都不知道这个问题的答案，更不用说作出回答了。

“我不知道。”

“听着，我不知道你怎么想——但是在我的世界里，我们不怎么和人类交往。他们活不长，总是一团乱。有几个我倒是很喜欢——”

“Freddie*？”克劳利插话说，“我一直觉得你和他之间有故事。” _（_ _*Freddie Mercury 皇后乐队主唱）_

Anthony故意无视了他的话，继续说道：“总之不是那种值得为之献身的人，即使他们……像温家兄弟那样。”

克劳利没有立即回应，所以Anthony自己继续说了下去。

“和你现在暴躁不安的气场有关吗？还有你提到的那个实验？”

“别让我重述一遍。没什么好说的。”克劳利回答。

“那么敏感？”

克劳利把刀戳得更深了一点，让另一个恶魔痛呼出声。

“嘶——该死！”

“温家兄弟重新点燃了我的灵魂。就一点点。让我……有了想要的东西。一些我i以前完全不屑一顾的东西。”

“比如？”

“现在不是谈心的时候。”

“为什么不呢？我感觉你还挺需要的。我都能闻到你身上的酒味。”Anthony吐了吐舌头，像是在品尝着空气——或者更确切地说是在嗅着气息。克劳利仍然不清楚Anthony在生理上到底有多像蛇。

克劳利的嘴角抽了抽，他还没醉到能进行这种谈心的程度。

“我和你不一样。”

“有趣的是，最开始大家似乎都一致认为我是你。你妈第一次把我弄到这儿来的时候，就曾一度觉得我是换了个壳子的你——”

“我妈妈是一个邪恶的毒辣女人。你可以直接无视她。”克劳利打断了他的话。他此刻的精神状态并不允许他去多想Rowena，更别提去思考她之前试图拯救他的事了。当他们俩之间的仇恨维持在一种恰到好处的程度时，他会快活得多。那份恨意是滚烫的，足以让他们俩都燃烧起来，却又不会影响他们为了大局一起合作。

**_ 我恨你，因为如果我不恨你，我会爱你。* _ **

_（*SPN S11 E10 Rowena对c叔说的话）_

不。现在不是想这些的时候。

他真的喝了不少酒，不是吗？

“我们不一样，”克劳利再次重申，“你很……软弱。”

“我才没有！”Anthony怒不可遏，“我和你一样是个恶魔——而且我敢打赌我比你年长得多。所以尊敬你的长辈吧！说我软弱？我在外面混的时候，你都不知道在哪里！”

“我读了写你的小说，亲爱的。我知道你的一切。我知道你会冲动地重新排列招牌，偷跑车里的收音机。你把硬币粘在人行道上，就为了当人们弯腰捡硬币时，你可以在一旁哈哈大笑。建造M25公路大概是你最令人发指的罪过了。”

“怎么，现在你又要教导我该去腐化神父之类的？我还以为你是个有远见的人呢。”Anthony似乎有点失望。

“哦，我是挺有远见的，但你和我的宏图完全不同。”

“你又做了什么坏事？别忘了，你之前可是帮了温家兄弟大忙，救下的人也必定不少。”

“这并不能抵消我几百年来做的事情。”

“哈，只有几百年？我就知道你还是个宝宝。”

“我不是——一个宝宝。”克劳利咆哮着。

“你表现得像个宝宝，所以你就是个宝宝。”

“转身。”

“为什么？”

“这样我就可以打你的脸——你觉得还能为什么？后面没地方刻了！”

Anthony满腹牢骚地转过身。克劳利从恶魔的胸骨处继续开始雕刻起来。

“所以这就是你纠结的事？犯罪情结？你们这些人到底怎么回事？你们所有人每时每刻都沉浸在焦灼和不安里。不会很无聊吗？”

“超乎你的想象，”克劳利噘起嘴唇，“这对你来说一直都很容易。你可以让自己不去做邪恶的事。当然，你做的也不都是好事。没有人是至善至美的。你有时也会淹死几只鸭子。这种事时有发生。”

“什么？我从来没有淹死过鸭子。我喜欢鸭子。” _（*原著和剧本都有这一幕：亚茨喂鸭子，鸭子就被老蛇淹死了，然后天使喊恶魔“dear”，恶魔又把鸭鸭复活了。然而实际上拍的时候没有这一段。）_

“好吧，我们不能指望书的内容全是真的。写作很大程度上就像驾车穿越黑暗和大雾，却只开了一盏前灯。不管怎样，我想说的重点是——你不会有谋杀、亵渎、抢夺和破坏的冲动。”

Anthony出奇地安静了将近30秒，简直是个奇迹，直到他不可避免地再次开口：“你有？”

“嗯。”

“很多？”

“不曾停歇。”

“即使是……现在……？”

“是的，即使在我重获灵魂之后。只是现在我对这一切——对那些东西能让我得到无穷的快感这个事实而感到罪恶。”

“听起来糟透了。”

“这还用说么。”

就在这时，Dean拖着沉重的脚步走进了地牢。他身上裹着睡袍和短裤，用手揉着依旧充满睡意的眼睛。Anthony转过头看他。克劳利也向他挥了挥手。

Dean只是耷拉着眼皮直愣愣地盯着他们看了好一会儿。他张开嘴，又闭上，最后又开口：“我……我一点都不想知道你们在干什么。”

他话都没说就匆匆走远了。

“可是在你重获灵魂前，你就已经帮助了那对温家兄弟。我之前见鬼地看完了那些可怕的书。”Anthony继续说道。Dean这个小插曲并没有打断他们的—— **哦，甜蜜的地狱，我们俩在交心，不是吗？**

“你看完了那些东西？那你还真是惨。没错，我是那样做了。”

“所以你身上一定有一些不那么邪恶的地方，对吧？想要拯救世界之类的？”

“不，我不想看到世界末日，只是因为我不是个白痴。没人规定你不能既聪明又邪恶。”

“但是你治好了那个谁，呃，叫鲍比的那个人。你治好了他的腿。你没必要这么做，但你做了。”

“你是想说服我，我其实一直都有一颗心吗？”克劳利咕哝着，俯身在Anthony的肋骨底部附近继续雕刻着符文。另一个恶魔很久以前就不再因为疼痛而抽搐了。要么是因为他选择麻痹了自己的神经末梢，要么是因为他已经习惯了疼痛。

“我是有过那种时候，但我知道我究竟是什么样的人，我对我自己很满意。”

“这么说你想念以前的日子了？”

“该死的每一天。”

“但是……你不能……我不知道怎么说......你现在能感受到一些东西了吗？一些更好的东西？”

“只有那些更坏的东西。一切都糟糕透顶。不过……也许轮到我运气好的时候，事情也会变好，”克劳利扮了个鬼脸，“多亏了温家兄弟，我很少有运气好的时候。”

刚提到温家人，松鼠就回来了。他手里拿着一块热好的冷冻披萨，眼神稍微清明了些许。

“好了，”他说，嘴里塞满了食物，“我上钩了。快告诉我你们俩到底在做什么鬼鬼祟祟的事？”

“试着让你的新朋友能够回家。传送门在天堂里。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛：“哦，该死，我都没想到这件事。”

“你？不考虑后果？听起来还真不像你。”克劳利讽刺地说。他从Anthony身边退开，站直身子，从口袋里掏出一块手帕，揩了揩刀片。

“现在……”地狱之王把刀随手递给了Dean。他用两根手指的指尖点在另一个恶魔的额头上，开始用以诺语流畅地低声吟唱起咒语。

Anthony身上的那些符文开始发烫，放射出邪恶的猩红色光芒。恶魔向后仰着头，嘴里发出嘶声。让神经末梢变得麻木并不能削弱这种痛楚——它属于另一个维度。

大约一分钟后，克劳利念完了咒语。红色的光芒逐渐褪去，Anthony皮肤上的那些符文也随之消失，仿佛它们从来没有出现过。

Anthony甩了甩胳膊：“这样就……好了吗？”

“再好不过了，亲爱的。但如果你的时候着火了，别说我没有警告过你。”

“你这种方法还真是鼓舞人心，克劳利，”Dean把整块披萨都塞进了嘴里，“我们其实依旧可以尝试一下最初想用的办法——从我身上榨出Michael剩下的荣光。”

“好吧，如果我明天又回到了这里，我们就只剩那个法子可以一试了。”Anthony嘟囔着，打了个响指把自己塞进衣服里。他突然抬起头，似乎注意到了什么。

“等等……Aziraphale不在地堡里。他去哪里了？”

“他出去了？”Dean皱起了脸。

恶魔再次伸出舌头“品尝”了一下空气：“Castiel也不见了。”

克劳利叹了口气。

“事情又变得戏剧化了。”

  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  


“你确定这是个好主意吗？”Aziraphale问道。

“我们现在需要她的帮助。再过几个小时你就要走了。Rowena可以自己创造魔法，能比克劳利更快地找到方法。克劳利在巫术方面的确有所成就，但Rowena可能是有史以来最强大的女巫。如果说有谁能在两个世界之间建立稳定的联系，那一定就是她了。”

Castiel和Aziraphale站在纽约一间高档公寓的门外。按照Castiel的要求，Aziraphale用了一个奇迹把他们带到了这里。Rowena在世界各地都有安全屋。Castiel知道自从Lucifer在Jack出生前试图杀死她之后，她就经常使用这个安全屋。如果他想找她，那就一定得来这里碰碰运气。

不过这个女巫似乎明显不想被他们找到。她忽略了过去两天Castiel给她打的所有电话。

Aziraphale有些不解：“根据我的经验，女巫并不是特别强大。至少从某种意义上来说，他们不可能做到连天使都无法完成的事。”【5】

“这是一个不同的宇宙。Rowena拥有一股不可小视的力量。”Castiel第四次敲响了门。

“Rowena？是我，Castiel。我需要和你谈谈。”

回应他们的只有沉默。

Castiel再次做了尝试。

“Rowena，我们有急事，能不能请你——”

Rowena打开了门。

她盯着他们。

“不能。”她秒拒道，然后当着他们的面关上了门

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. Crowley曾经在一次战斗中睡着了——他在日本轻型航母 Shōhō 上的一张帆布床里睡了过去。不知怎么的，他睡得特别香，直到船沉没才醒了过来。一个人游到岸边可不是什么愉快的经历。当然，他本可以用一个奇迹把自己直接弄回地面，但想象一下自己不得不向内政部解释这一切？恶魔的自尊心可受不了他这样做。
> 
> 2\. Aziraphale不知道自己原本整齐叠放在梳妆台上的衣服是如何变作在地板上乱成一堆的样子的。那堆衣服里甚至还混杂着Crowley标志性的黑色和红色……仔细一想，他们的“不懈努力”貌似制造了不小的混乱。
> 
> 3.直到上世纪90年代初，Crowley才成功说服Aziraphale走进电影院，所以Aziraphale可能还需要很长一段时间才能接受流媒体电视的存在。
> 
> 4\. 就在那一刻，Crowley无比希望地狱之王口中他的“挚爱”能陪他一起留在温彻斯特家诡异的性nue地牢里——但是对方被寻求帮助的Castiel拽走了。Castiel甚至没有详细说明他们要去干什么，至少没有告诉Crowley。
> 
> 5\. 除了某个“精良又准确”的例外。
> 
> 译者：看完spn十八集，已经哭死。  
> 真的超感谢这篇文的作者太太，为他们构想了一个这么棒的结局。她怎么就不是spn的编剧呢 叹气.jpg


	16. 不可避免的告别

“呃，”Aziraphale慢吞吞地说，“她似乎对我们能提供的信息不太感兴趣。”

“她不知道我们手里有什么，”Castiel再次敲了敲门，他的耐心似乎在女巫拒绝他们进入她家的时候就耗尽了，“Rowena！我有你想听的消息。”

“你们给我滚开，一边儿玩去！”Rowena在房间里厉声喊道，声音有些含糊不清。

“哦，苏格兰人。”Aziraphale对女巫的口音评价道。

Castiel有些疑惑地看了他一眼。

“他们是一个愤怒的民族。”Aziraphale解释说。另一位天使仍旧没能明白他在说什么。【1】

Castiel只是摇了摇头，径自转身向门口走去。

“我们没时间了。”他果断地说，然后举起了手。

“等等，你想干什么——”

Castiel炸开了门上的铰链。

Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛：“天呐。”

Rowena正在里面等着他们。Castiel仿佛刚刚炸开门的不是他一样，若无其事地跨过空荡荡的门槛，Aziraphale迟疑地跟在他后面。

“你好啊。”Aziraphale打招呼道。他摆弄着他小指上的尾戒，在心里思考他们这样做是否真的明智。

“我们需要谈谈。”Castiel直截了当地说。

女巫伸出手，紫色的能量在她的手指间嗡嗡作响。

“我以前就诅咒过你，Castiel，虽然现在我们的关系稍微好了一点，但这并不意味着我不会再这样做。你们阻挠我复活我的儿子——两次——我不想再和你们扯上任何关系！”她瞟了一眼Aziraphale，“这个漂亮的娘娘腔是谁？”

“他是你意外召唤来的那个恶魔最好的朋友。”Castiel解释道。

那股萦绕在女巫指间的淡紫色能量稍缓下来，仿佛在伺机暴动。她又看了Aziraphale一眼，目光中带着一种精明的算计，和她儿子一模一样。

“但他是个天使。”

“他是一个天使。他叫Aziraphale。”

“这么说来，你不是来找我帮你除掉那条蛇的？”

“Crowley不是问题。事实恰恰相反。他和Aziraphale来到这宇宙后帮了我们很大的忙。”

“这宇宙？” Rowena眯起了眼睛。

“是的，”Aziraphale大声地说，“你犯了发音上的一个小错误，亲爱的，完全可以理解，而且我必须称赞你的能力——你的魔法强大到足以把Crowley召唤到这里。要在宇宙中撕开一个洞，然后把一个恶魔拽到这里，这可不是一件简单的事。”

一想到那些可能会发生在Crowley身上的可怕的事，他就一阵后怕，但天使并没有冲女巫发火——她只是想让她的孩子从死里复活。他怎么能因此而怪罪她呢？另外，不管过去几天他们压力有多大…从最终的结果看，这趟旅行是绝对值得的。

“如果你们不是来寻求帮助的，你们为什么要来这里？如果你们不需要什么，就不会出现在我家门口了，”Rowena问道，她把手放下了，“Castiel，你走之前得把那扇门修好。”

“请让我来吧。”Aziraphale用手指打了个响指，门恢复了正常，重新固定在铰链上，轻轻地关上了。

“一个礼貌的天使——现在我可真是什么都见识过了。”Rowena略带惊讶地评论道。

“我们确实需要你的帮助，Rowena，一件小事，仅此而已。我们只是有点赶时间。”Castiel告诉她。

Aziraphale用余光瞥了一眼Castiel，纳闷对方为什么没有直接用“哦，Rowena，你知道你的儿子还活着吗？”作为开场白。然而，Aziraphale知道Castiel才是熟知这个女巫和这个宇宙的人，所以他在一旁默默看着对方引导话题。

她翻了个白眼：“你果然来寻求帮助的。你没听见我说我不想和你们扯上任何关系？”

“那你是不是也没听见我说我有你想要的情报？我会告诉你……”Castiel向前几步，走近Rowena，“只要你同意帮助我们。”

她冲着天使弯起唇角。

“Castiel，你这个邪恶的小桃子*，你是在敲诈我吗？” **_（*peach也有讨人喜欢的人的意思 lol）_**

“这对你起效了吗？”

Rowena扬起眉毛。

“真不错，”她短叹一声，“那好吧，你们想要什么？”

“我们想要一种能让我们跨宇宙沟通的办法。”

Rowena看上去有点吃惊：“这么快就交上朋友了，不是吗？”

“在很短的时间内发生了很多事情。”Castiel回答说。

Aziraphale好心地补充道：“就像培养出了并肩作战的战友情那种情况。”

“这和你们要告诉我的某个非常珍贵的消息有关吗？”Rowena问，她往里走去，穿过客厅，来到厨房。Aziraphale听到了打开碗橱的声音。

“有些联系，”Castiel说着，跟在她后面，Aziraphale也紧跟其后，“你认为这是你能很快完成的事情吗？”

“我有一本《诅咒之书》，你这个蠢蛋。没有什么是我做不到的。总之，我其实早就想试试这种魔法了。” 过了一会儿，她拿出一些瓶瓶罐罐，里面装着模糊不清的配料，还有一个大碗。有些东西即使是换了一个宇宙也是不会变的。施展巫术大多数时候都涉及到或多或少的超自然“烹饪”。

“你真聪明，你把你的新朋友带来了——我需要他的帮助。”

Aziraphale顿时神采奕奕了起来，再一次流露出全然的学术兴趣。

“我能帮你什么忙吗？”他落落大方地问。

Rowena把冰箱上的一根粉笔扔给Aziraphale，天使在粉笔落地前抓住了它。

“你的名字——你真名的以诺语契印，把它画在餐桌的另一端。我等会儿会把它擦干净。Castiel，去我的卧室，把梳妆台上的手镜拿过来。”

两个天使依从了女巫的指示。Castiel拿着镜子回来了，Aziraphale沉着地在桌子上熟练地签上了自己的名字。桌子中央放着一只碗。然后，Rowena命令Castiel做了同样的事。Aziraphale把粉笔递给了他的弟兄。Castiel在桌子的另一端划了几笔，也在上面签上了自己的名字。

Rowena从那些没有标签的罐子取出材料，在碗里开始混合那些草药和液体。空气中弥漫着的那股气味一闻就让人知道碗里的混合物不是什么有益的东西。

“还需要来自两个宇宙的东西。”Rowena接着说道。她解开了Castiel脖子上的领带，虽然Castiel看上去有些茫然，但他没有阻止她的动作。

“这对我们来说很容易。漂亮天使，最后一种配料得靠你了。”

“来自我的世界的东西？”Aziraphale皱起了眉头，“我现在身上什么都没有，除了衣服……一根头发可以吗？”

“这没用。我们需要一点无机材料的东西。”

Aziraphale再次深深地皱起了眉，极不情愿地开始解开领结。这个领结他已经戴了有将近五十年了，【2】天使非常不愿意就这样毁了它——可眼下的形势需要他这么做，要是他因为自己对衣物的极度依恋而搞砸了他们的计划，那会让他看起来非常愚蠢。

Aziraphale满脸惆怅地把它放在碗里，压在Castiel的领带上。

Castiel把手镜递给女巫。

“这就是我们所需要的全部东西吗？”

“没错。让我再检查一遍魔法，马上就好。”她回答道，迅速走向和厨房连接的一个房间。那看上去是一间小书房。Aziraphale本能地想跟着她走，但又不想显得太过无礼，于是他决定在内心幻想Rowena可能有哪些书——那些他在自己世界里永远也看不到的藏书。

他走到Castiel身边，轻声问道：“你真的信任Rowena吗？”

Castiel停顿了很长一段时间才回答。

“在这件事上，我信任她。”

“我亲爱的朋友，这句话听上去好像并不能让人有什么信心。”

片刻之后，Rowena拿着《被诅咒之书》回来了。她把它放在桌上，打开了它。女巫没有错过Castiel盯着它的眼神。

“你要是想的话，直接把它拿走也可以，Castiel，”她自信地勾起嘴角，“我已经全部抄下来了——数百份。我把它们分散在四面八方，藏在几十个小洞里。你永远也没办法把它们找全，”她眨了眨眼，“不过欢迎你来试一试。”

Castiel没有回答，只是皱着眉头。

“那我们就开始吧，好吗？握着彼此的手，站在你们的名字旁边。”

他们照做了，紧握着彼此的手，站在自己的名字和碗之间。Rowena一手抱着书，另一只手拿着镜子，朝桌子走去。她把镜子扔进碗里，然后打了个响指。明亮的蓝色火焰吞噬了碗里的一切，包括那面手镜。

女巫开始吟唱起咒语。Aziraphale认出她正在说的是拉丁文。

**_"Partum un ponte, speculo...hi angeli muta auxilium.*"_ **

_（*用玻璃构建桥梁......天使们强强联手.......）_

Rowena接着念了几句咒语，然后再次重复了开头那一段。火焰瞬间蹿得很高，火苗几乎都已经舔舐到了天花板。幸好这个过程没有产生任何烟雾，否则火灾警报就要被弄响了。

待火焰熄灭后，碗里只剩下一面镜子了。那面手镜此刻周身都闪耀着一圈晶莹的光环。Castiel和Aziraphale小心地松开了手。Aziraphale第一个拿起镜子开始检查。

“这如何运作呢？”Castiel问。一旁的Aziraphale翻来覆去地检查着手中的镜子。他能感觉到它被施了魔法，而且变得很沉重，但当他往里面看时，他只能看见自己眼睛。

“我现在就演示给你看，Castiel。”她朝楼下的浴室走去，Castiel忐忑不安地跟在她后面。Aziraphale侧过身，想要看看他们在做什么。Rowena抓过Castiel的手腕，把他的手放在浴室的镜子前。

“重复我一开始说的那句话。把它重复三遍。”

  
  


**_“Partum un ponte, speculo Partum un ponte, speculo. Partum un ponte, speculo.*"_ **

  
  


_(*用玻璃构建桥梁)_

楼上的Aziraphale将目光转向手镜。他感觉到它正在产生变化。镜子表面泛起波纹，然后里面浮现出了浴室里的Castiel和Rowena。Aziraphale微微一笑，朝他们挥了挥手。

“看上去似乎奏效了。等我和Crowley回到家后，它还能起作用吗？”

“无论你在时间或空间的哪个位置。”Rowena答复道。

“谢谢你，Rowena。”Castiel说。连接断了，他们回到了厨房。

“你们决定好谁拿着镜子，”Rowena说，“然后告诉我那个你觉得我会很想知道的宝贵信息。”

Aziraphale低头凝视着镜子，陷入沉思。这并不是说他认为自己承担不了责任，事实远非如此——但那些不是书的东西被放入书店之后....的确有把自己放错位置的习惯。Aziraphale能在不到30秒的时间里为你找到他在漫长的一生中弄到的每一本书。所有书都会按照只有他知道以及理解的方法来排列。他记得书店里每一本书的位置。【3】然而，其他杂七杂八的东西就不那么容易被找到了。有一次，Crowley喝醉了酒，在店里丢了一双鞋。那双鞋直到30年后才重新出现。Aziraphale偶尔会想，他的书店是否也像那辆宾利一样，因为被一个超自然生物寄居了太长时间而获得了某种程度的自我意识，变得只吃那些被认为“不重要”的东西。

“我认为最好让Castiel拿着镜子。”Aziraphale最终做下了决定，把镜子递给了另一个天使。

Castiel点了点头，接过镜子，把它塞进了他的风衣的深口袋里。天使转向Rowena。

”克劳利复活了。他现在在地堡里，活得好好的。”

Aziraphale觉得Castie揭露真相的方式可能有点太过直接，但他什么也没说。

Rowena脸上瞬间失去了血色。

“你在撒谎！”她啐了一口。

“你以前说我不擅长撒谎，”Castiel向她靠近了一步，“你觉得我现在是在撒谎吗，Rowena？”

她抬头凝视着他，眼中闪着泪光。女巫的内心似乎泛起了波澜，她坚持说：“带我去见他。”

“呃，”Aziraphale举起一根手指，“也许不是现在？他看起来还在...…自我消化复活这件事带给他的影响。”

他话中的“自我消化”其实主要是在暗示地狱之王此刻并不是很想见到他的母亲，对方甚至明确告诉他们不要联系她。这并不是说Aziraphale会特别在乎恶魔们说什么，（除了一个明显的例外），但他认为在另一个宇宙树敌是个不明智的选择。他们自己宇宙的糟心事就够他们对付很长一阵子了。

“你应该等他来找你。”Castiel对Aziraphale的观点表示同意，“毕竟你和他在他死前的关系……很复杂。”

“你告诉我我的儿子还活着，却不肯带我去见他？如果你不带我去，我就自己去，你知道我会的。”

Castiel用手揉了揉自己的脸。

“好吧，但后果由你自己承担。你要明白，他见到你不会像你见到他那样高兴。”

Rowena似乎很有信心。

“没关系。他很快就会明白的……这一次一切都不一样了。”

  
  
  


____________

  
  
  


Crowley盘腿坐在厨房的桌子上，腿上搁着一本摊开的《好兆头：女巫阿格尼斯·纳特的精良又准确的预言》。就在几分钟前，地狱之王把它塞到了Crowley的怀里：“也许它能让你见鬼地停止踱步五秒钟。”【4】

Crowley不太擅长阅读——除了有声读物，毕竟蛇眼可不是专门用来看书上那些小字的。不过，考虑到这本书讲的是他和Aziraphale，恶魔勉强让自己耐下心来翻一翻这个故事。封面上那个卡通版本的自己摆着一个美人躺的姿势，让他不知道该如何评价，但除此之外，从Crowley读到的零星内容来看，这本书暂时没有冒犯到他的地方。

也许不够精良或准确，但至少文笔不错。

> **_“但不管怎样，它总会到达那里的。”Crowley坚持着。_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“怎么去的？”_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“这无所谓！”_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“它可以坐宇宙飞船。”天使说。_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_Crowley做了点让步。_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“好吧，”他说，“只要你喜欢。总之，这只鸟——“_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“但我们说的是宇宙的尽头，”Aziraphale继续道，“所以到了地方后下船的就该是你的后代了。你得告诉你的后人，你说，等你们到了山上，你们就得——”他犹豫了一下。_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“它们要做什么呢？”_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“在山上磨它尖们的嘴，”Crowley说，“然后它们就会飞回来——”_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_”——乘着宇宙飞船。”_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_“一千年之后，一切就重复一遍。”Crowley紧接着说。_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_（*出自原著醉酒片段）_ **

“你从书里找到乐子了么？”Dean坐在厨房桌子旁无精打采地问道，他吃着面包，时不时喝几口咖啡。【5】Jack坐在他旁边，正在享用一碗麦片粥。

“写我们的那些书我甚至连十章都看不完。看到‘虫子*’那章我就放弃了。”Dean抱怨地说。 _（*SPNS01e08）_

“我全看完了，我觉得它们也没那么糟糕。”Jack接话道。

“无意冒犯，小鬼，但你才两岁。你长大后，品味会变好的。Chuck的书都是垃圾。这就说得通了——他的整个宇宙都烂透了。”

“我那天说这话的时候，你不是还生闷气么？”Crowley干巴巴地问。

Dean耸了耸肩：“我现在更喜欢你一些了。”

“别说这种话，我要感动死了，”Crowley讽刺地说，“而且坦白地说，这书一点意思都没有。书里那两个家伙和我们也一点也不像。他们就是两个蠢货。”

Dean对此不予评价。

就在这时，他们听到楼上地堡的门开了。Crowley立刻从桌上跳下来，直冲大厅那里去了。另一位克劳利和Sam坐在那里。地狱之王边喝着苏格兰威士忌，边玩填字游戏，Sam则专心地看着他的笔记本电脑。

“我想说的是，麋鹿，你有一个金色地带——就在耳朵下面两英寸。当你晒太阳的时候，那里会由很多可爱的小光点——”

“这些年来你到底有多关注我的头发？”

“伙计们。”Dean指了指楼梯的顶端，那里传来不断接近的脚步声。Sam和克劳利停止了争论，两人都抬起头看了过去。下一刻，Castiel和Aziraphale进入了他们的视线。

红发女巫紧跟在他们后面。

所以这就是他们出去干的“重要的事”？组织一场家庭聚会？Crowley不明白为什么Castiel觉得有必要带Aziraphale一起去。

地狱之王克劳利戏剧性地僵在了原地，他的手在离他那杯苏格兰威士忌几英寸的地方停住了。同样地，Rowena也在楼梯中间停了下来，久久地凝望着她的儿子。

“费格斯。*”她低声唤道。女巫脸上的表情很复杂，混杂了担忧和宽慰。 _（*C叔人类时的名字。他的名字我都用中文啦）_

克劳利非常不情愿地回应了她：“母亲。”

Rowena张开嘴还想说更多——

克劳利消失了。

Aziraphale皱起了眉头：“我确实想过他的反应会不会是这样。”

Castiel眉头紧锁：“我没想到他会就这样离开。”

Dean双臂交叉，看着Castiel和Aziraphale：“你们真的认为这是个好主意吗？”

“好不好是无关紧要的。她帮助了我们，这是我们欠她的。

“他…之前相当固执，”Aziraphale轻轻指出，然后走下楼梯，朝Crowley走去，“你好，亲爱的。”当他注意到Crowley夹在胳膊下的那本书时，他睁大了眼睛。

“你在阅读！”天使微笑着说。

Crowley下意识地回了一个笑脸：“把它当作我的个人投资吧。”

“我真想坐下来谈谈。”

Crowley很快注意到Aziraphale脖子上有什么东西明显不见了。

“你看起来可不体面。”他评价道。

“说来话长。待会再告诉你。”天使答道。当Crowley的手擦过他的脖子，然后解开他最上面的两个纽扣时，他惊讶地小小尖叫了一声。

“这样更时尚，天使，”恶魔简短地解释道，“如果你没有戴领带，千万别把最上面几颗扣子都扣上。”

一抹红晕爬上了Aziraphale的脸，这使Crowley身体里每一个邪恶的细胞都欢欣雀跃了起来。

与此同时，Rowena的脸因恼怒而绷得紧紧的。

“他不可能永远躲着我！”

“他既小心眼又能永生，”Sam评论道，“所以……技术上他的确能做到。”

“你不能指望一夜之间一切都都修复如初，”Dean告诉她，“你有很多东西需要弥补，他不欠你任何东西。”

“看呐！白衣骑士Dean Winchester给自己找了一位新的公主来保护！”女巫厉声说道，“我要呆在这儿，直到他回来。他最终会回来的，他总是会回来的。”

他们似乎都没有特别在意女巫的举动，Crowley只能猜测女巫曾经和他们住在一起过。在温家兄弟眼里，朋友和敌人这两个词的界限似乎非常模糊。

“所以你们俩出去就是为了这个？”Sam问，目光扫了扫Castiel和Aziraphale。

“实际上，我们的目的并不是它，”Castiel从他的风衣里取出了那面华丽的手镜，“这面镜子能实现跨越宇宙沟通。这样我们就可以保持联系，在出了什么差错时还可以互相帮忙。”

“一种相互的、跨越宇宙的合作关系。”Aziraphale说，似乎很高兴。

Dean挑了挑眉：“听上去很酷。”

“不客气！”Rowena大声说。她叹了口气，穿过人群，走向大厅，准备直奔卧室。

“我要一醉方休去了。如果我的地狱崽子回来了，你们就来叫我，好吗？”

“住三天以上，我们就要收房租了！”Dean在她后面吼道，但她没有回应。

Jack看了眼时钟：“你们还能待多久？” 此时刚过早上六点。

“恐怕不会太久。我们得出发了。”Aziraphale脸上带着一丝不舍。Crowley却并没有因为要回家而感到任何形式的难过。这次意外的小旅行的确让他收获了一些好处，但他很清楚，继续待在这个上帝缺席的世界里会是一件非常冒险的事。她和他的关系不太好——好吧，在那一切发生之后，他们的关系就一直没好过——但这次旅行让Crowley意识到了一点：她的确在乎她的宇宙。至少不会让它像温家兄弟所在的宇宙一样陷入那种彻底的混乱。

“以防万一，我们会开车送你们到天堂入口，”Dean转向Jack，“你还在禁足期，你得待在这里，确保我们不在的时候Rowena不会把我们的东西搞得一团乱。”

拿菲利少年看起来很沮丧，但还是点了点头：“好吧。我会的。”

“对了！在我们出发之前……”Sam匆匆走出房间，进了图书室，他回来时拿着一叠书，用细绳整整齐齐地捆着。他把它们给Aziraphale。

“我想你可能想要一些纪念品。这些书里记载了一些传说，我们实际上已经不再需要它们了，但从你谈起自己书店的态度看，我想……”

“我很感动，”Aziraphale带着温暖的微笑回答，接过了Sam给他的礼物，“谢谢你，Sam。我真的很感激。他们在我的宇宙里肯定是独一无二的。”

“我本来准备给你们一个装满《邪恶力量》的垃圾袋，但Sam觉得你可能更喜欢这个，”Dean温和地说，“好了，我们出发吧？”他望着Sam和Castiel，他们点了点头。

“我的植物可能要枯萎了！”Crowley发出一声哀叹。

“我敢肯定Anathema照顾了它们。”Aziraphale温柔地安慰他。

“走吧。”Dean走向通往车库的楼梯。Sam和Castiel也跟了上去。Jack犹豫了一下，恳求地看着Crowley和Aziraphale。

“一切都被原谅了，Jack，”Aziraphale真诚地对他说，“我们很高兴认识你。”

Crowley认为这有点言过其实，但他什么也没说。

“谢谢你们！”Jack沙哑地说，“谢谢你们为Castiel做的事。我为我犯的错感到抱歉，但是……”

“他是你爸，”Crowley勉强承认道，“家人能让我们变成蠢货。”

Jack认为这是他能得到的最接近原谅的话了。

“在天堂要小心。”

Crowley哼了一声：“一直都是。”

说完，他们便穿过大厅，紧跟上了其他几个人的步伐。

Crowley小心翼翼地握住了Aziraphale空闲的那只手。

Aziraphale笑了。

“我现在可以做这个！” Crowley惊叹地说。

“你当然可以。”Aziraphale坚定地回答。天使温柔地望着Crowley，Crowley觉得他的心都要融化了。那种毫无防备间涌上来的情感一次次击碎恶魔的伪装，让真实的他暴露出来。他不知道对方直击灵魂的目光让自己感到激动还是害怕。

其实很有可能两者都有。

Crowley也对Aziraphale笑了笑。

“我们回家吧，天使。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 1\. Castiel在人际交往这方面，很大一部分经验都来自他和温家兄弟还有Bobby的相处。因此，他很容易就认为所有的人类都很暴躁。
> 
> 2.1969年君皇仕（*皇室御用服装供应商）出品——Aziraphale把领巾换成了领结，从那以后就再也没想过换掉它。他也没有费心去买一套新的。萨维尔街（*世界最顶级西服手工缝制圣地）曾风靡一时的定制时装早就已经被拥有典型现代风的时髦西装所取代，格子呢肯定不在任何人的考虑范围内了。基本上，Crowley开始光顾那些店之后，Aziraphale就不会再去了。
> 
> 3.那套系统真的很混乱。这也是Crowley如此喜欢那家书店的原因。有多少人在Aziraphale的书店里焦头烂额地呆了几个小时，就为了从那堆看起来无序的书堆中挖掘出他们想要的东西？
> 
> 4\. Castiel和Dean简单用短信交流过了。他告诉对方自己和Aziraphale都很好，只是“在做一些重要的事，一点都不危险”，很快就会回来。Crowley的担心情有可原，他不知道Castiel会不会和Jack一样，为了更崇高的利益而说谎。
> 
> 5\. 这一杯咖啡是Dean特意开车到加油站买回来的。他表示自己不会再信任Crowley身边三百米内的任何东西。


	17. 日渐崩塌的天堂

几个小时后，他们依旧坐在Impala里。Dean和Sam坐在前排，所有超自然生物都挤在后座。他们马上就要到达天堂之门所在的儿童公园了。Dean扫了一眼后视镜，发现Crowley合起了《好兆头》。恶魔把书放在一边，转而低头盯着两只手发呆。

“你还好吧，AJ？”Dean问道，恶魔有些心不在焉的表情让他有点担心。

“我在想我哪只手更好看一点。我要用没那么好看的那一只去试探天堂之门。”

“你是左撇子，显然你应该伸右手。”Aziraphale说。

“是啊，但是我觉得我的右手看起来好多了。”

Dean和Sam交换了一下眼神。

“你应该会没事的，”Castiel提醒身旁的恶魔，“Lucifer附身我时，他能够毫无阻碍地进入天堂。他可能是这个宇宙里和你最相似的生物了。”

”你这个比较真让我受宠若惊。”Crowley面无表情地说。

“要是你的手毁了，你难道不能再长一个出来吗？”Sam质疑道。

“我也不知道。毕竟我以前从来没遇到过需要再生四肢的情况。”Crowley承认。

“我有过一次，”Aziraphale若有所思地说，他的话让Crowley困惑地看了他一眼，“哦，亲爱的，那一次你可没在场。这么说吧，我现在对索马里的某些地区没什么好感。”

“那时候我在哪里？”

“我觉得你应该在睡觉。”

“喔。”

他们很快到达了儿童乐园，五个人陆陆续续地下了车。

Crowley眨了眨眼睛：“那么，呃，它在哪里？ 那个传送门？”

“在沙坑里。我现在需要联系天堂请求进入，”Castiel解释道，“你读了那些书——你还记得天使电台吗？”

“呃。当然。好吧，那就快拨号吧。”【1】

Castiel朝那个光秃秃的沙坑走去，但他还没来得及做什么，一个人影就从阴影中走了出来。那是一个天使——Dean可以通过那套职场西装判断出这一点。她走近Castiel，Castiel谨慎地歪着头向她问好。

“Duma。”他打招呼道。好吧。Castiel之前告诉过Dean这个小妞的事迹，Dean本身就对她没什么好感，好在天堂里所剩无几的天使已经不能给他们带来什么威胁了。

Duma扫了一眼Dean和Sam，然后才看向Crowley和Aziraphale。当她的目光落在Aziraphale身上时，她单膝跪地，满怀敬意地向前鞠了一躬。Dean用拳头捂住自己的嘴，不让自己笑出声来，他身旁的Sam也因为憋笑而面部抽搐。

“主啊，谢谢你回到我们身边。”

Aziraphale的身上开始发光。Dean认为对方用了一个奇迹，一个让自己看起来更符合上帝身份的伎俩。他不知道Chuck会不会被这一切冒犯到。或者对方会觉得这很滑稽？也许两者都有。

“当然，”Aziraphale说着，脸上露出了僵硬又略带尴尬的微笑，“你不用鞠躬——真的，快起来吧。”

Crowley假装自己对那只在公园秋千周围飞来飞去的帝王蝶很感兴趣。

Duma收回了停留在Aziraphale身上的目光，转而看向了Crowley。她向后退了一步，隐约在心里感到了一股恐惧。

“你是什么？”她问。

Aziraphale显然没有事先想过要如何解释为什么一个恶魔——蛇——前天使——无论是什么的生物会同他一起进入天堂。他一时间有些窘迫。

“哦！是的，他是，唔，你瞧——我——”

“你没有听说过浴火的飞蛇吗？神圣审判的公使？如同他的王座一样出现在他身边？”Crowley说。

（*《圣经》以赛亚书 14章29节：不要因击打你的杖折断就喜乐。因为从蛇的根必生出毒蛇；它所生的是浴火的飞蛇。）

Duma睁大了眼睛，久久地瞪着Crowley。

“什么？”

“千真万确。你需要花时间查一下，”Crowley说，“我是上帝最忠实的仆人。这意味着他更喜欢我，而且我的级别比你高——别再盯着我看了。”

“Duma，”Castiel插话道，毫无疑问，他发现再让他们聊下去会让事情出差错的可能性变得越来越大，“我们只需要你打开大门。Azira——我们的父亲需要回去。”

Dean没有错过Duma脸上一闪而过的怀疑。

“当然。”她慢慢地说。这个天使走到门口，用手触发沙坑里错综复杂的以诺语符文。符文闪耀出一阵明亮的白光，通往天堂的传送门便出现在众人眼前。她回头看了看Aziraphale和Crowley。

“让我去通知Naomi你来了。一会儿就好。”

紧接着，Duma消失在了传送门里。

“她在你们里绝对算得上聪明的，”Duma刚一走远，Dean就说，“天使们的确很蠢，但他们不会蠢到那种境界。”

Castiel不高兴地看了他一眼。

“大多数的天使。”Dean翻了个白眼，纠正道。

“我觉得这可能不是个好主意。”Sam也有些担心。

“他们还能把我们怎么样呢？”Crowley边说边往向传送门走去，“Aziraphale嘴里的他们好像根本不是我们的对手。”

Crowley小心翼翼地将左手伸向大门。Aziraphale在旁边看着，脸上满是不安。

“拜托你小心一点——”他恳求道，但Crowley已经把他的胳膊肘都伸了过去。幸好恶魔并没有开始痛苦地尖叫。

“怎么样？” Sam问。

“有点刺痛，”Crowley说着，收回了手，用挑剔的眼光打量着传送门，“但没什么大碍。”

Aziraphale松了一口气：“哦，谢天谢地。我真的非常担心。”

天使和恶魔转过身面对着Dean、Sam和Castiel。

“我想我们是时候说再见了，”Crowley说，手插在他那条紧到不可思议的牛仔裤的口袋里，【2】“我想告诉你这很有趣，但是，那句话怎么说的来着？'每次你一说谎，耶稣就流血泪'？”

“我不认为有这么一种说法。”Castiel眉头紧锁地说。

“不管怎样，”Crowley耸耸肩，“谢谢……你们的款待。”

“谢谢你们不止一次救了我们的命！”Dean说，“我是认真的。”

“地堡里会一直留着你们的房间。我们随时欢迎你们回来，”Sam补充道，他想了一会儿，接着说，“虽然在经历了这一切之后，我不知道你们为什么还会想回来，但只要你们愿意，我们的门永远对你们敞开。”

这份感激似乎让Crowley有些不知所措，于是他只是点了点头：“好的，不是问题——我是说，的确是——不过，你知道的......”

Castiel在所有人陷入尴尬的沉默之前大步走向了Aziraphale。Castiel张开手臂拥抱了他，这让他们都很吃惊。

“噢！”突然起来的拥抱让Aziraphale差点惊叫出声，他很快回抱了对方。

Castiel用力抱了一下另一个天使便退开了，他的一只手仍然放在Aziraphale的肩膀上。

“我欠你——”他的眼睛向Crowley瞥了一眼，“欠你们两个一条命，”他纠正道，“认识你的这次经历对我来说很重要，Aziraphale。我知道了我——”

“不是孤身一人？”Aziraphale有些难过地笑着接了话，“这对我也很重要，Castiel。我们俩都应该感到自己很幸运。”

Castiel松开了他的肩膀。

“在天堂要小心。Dean说Duma看穿了你的伪装，我想这可能是真的。你真的不需要我陪你们一起吗？”

“我想我们应该没事。即使他们想要留住我们，我也不认为他们能对我们造成多大的阻碍。”Aziraphale说道，“我们一回到家就会联系你们。我真的很高兴能认识你们几个。”

“注意安全，伙计们，”Sam微笑着说，“祝你们好运。”

Crowley冲着他们举起一只手，然后两个人转身朝大门走去。他们的身影没入门中，门也随之消失了。

“他们是我见过的最奇怪的男人，【3】”Dean边说边挠着下巴，“但是，他妈的……我很高兴我们遇到了他们。”

“我也是，”Sam断然同意，他撅起嘴唇，半是尴尬地说道，“你懂的......Aziraphale，他有点像我们发现天使是真的存在的时候，我想象中的天使。”

Castiel温柔地笑了：“当我们第一次见面的时候，你对我......怀着敬畏之情。”

回想起那段日子，Dean轻声笑了起来。

“'Castiel，我听过很多关于你的事，见到你是我的荣幸'，”Dean引用了这句话，他认为自己说这句话时完美模仿了Sam的声音，【4】“然后我看见了世界上最怪异的握手方式。”

Castiel皱了皱眉。

“我和他握手的方式不对吗？”

“老兄，伸出两只手握手并长时间眼神交流——你还不如请他出去吃饭呢。”

Sam翻了个白眼。

“嘿！明明那时候你才是那个经常给我说起他的人。如果我只是敬畏他，那你简直是爱上了他。”

Dean觉得他的脸热了起来。

“闭——闭嘴！才不是！”

他的弟弟只是笑了笑，转身向Impala走去。

“来吧，我们回家。”

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


Aziraphale和Crowley一走进天堂，他们身后的入口便不复存在。迎接他们的是一条毫无特色的白色长走廊，两旁的门上都挂着名牌。Crowley的皮肤有点刺痛，就像被太阳晒伤了一样，但他不觉得自己会从里到外融化，所以他感觉还不错。他不知道是该感谢跨宇宙的恶魔差异，还是另一个克劳利在他身上刻下的符文。总之——他没死。Wahoo！

“天使们弄那么多荧光灯是想干什么？”Crowley一边抱怨，一边摇了摇头，“我很肯定那是我们底下的人的杰作。它会导致头痛，还有那些嗡嗡声——不管是谁站在这种光下面都不会好看到哪里去。作为自拍灯光绝对糟糕透了。”

“我们能专心点吗？”Aziraphale问道，语气中带着一丝不耐烦，“我们要赶紧把你带出这里，越快越好。”

Crowley对此并不怎么担心，他把拇指插在牛仔裤的浅口袋里。

“我们应该等你的新朋友吗？”

”不用了吧。我记得我是从哪里进来的，真的，不需要护送——而且，正如Dean指出的那样，我担心我上帝的伪装可能被识破了，”Aziraphale把心里的担忧说了出来，焦虑地拉了拉他褪色的马甲下摆，往走廊左边看了一眼，“我们走吧。找‘Meyerses’这个姓。”

Crowley哼了一声作回应，跟在他的天使旁边。恶魔迟疑地再次握住了对方的手，当Aziraphale自然地和他十指相扣时，他的心立刻雀跃起来。对方此刻身处天堂，却并不以他们的关系为耻。这简直是奇迹，是他之前不敢想象的事。

Aziraphale在他们走到P打头的名牌时突然停了下来。

“你听到了吗？”

“听到什么？”

Aziraphale还没来得及继续说什么，Crowley就被什么东西重重地击在了后脑勺——好吧，明显，那是非常重的一击——恶魔跪倒在地，整个世界都在他周围疯狂地旋转着。他几乎没能看清Aziraphale也摔在了地板上，手边还散落着Sam用干净的油布给他包好的书。

“天使——”Crowley还没来得及多说，他就再次被击倒。他很快就失去了知觉。

  
  
  


————————————————————

  
  
  
  


Aziraphale觉得好像有人用虎钳夹住了他的头，肆意地挤压着他的脑袋。天使呻吟着，颤抖地举起双手捂住眼睛。即使他闭上了双眼，从上面射来的强光依旧加剧了身体上的痛苦。这种痛苦从他的脊椎顶部升起，一直蔓延到他的太阳穴。他试着压下那股阵痛，想要修复脑袋上那些细微的骨裂，让大脑像平常一样恢复运转。

——什么也没发生。

他鼓起勇气把手从脸上移开，摸了摸他的颅底——血，很多血。他的头发都已经被浸湿了。

天使收回因为沾上鲜血而发粘的手。他不明白为什么他的力量不起作用了。他再次尝试自愈，但依旧完全没有效果。

Aziraphale努力想要回忆起刚才究竟发生了什么事，然而他的记忆似乎变得模糊不清。

他们进入了天堂……不是么？他相当肯定他们进了天堂。

等等。 ** _他们。_**

天使猛地睁开眼，下一刻便受到了刺眼的荧光的冲击。他避开灯光，几乎要呜咽了，但他设法喊出了一个名字——”Crowley。”

“Ngk。”一声可怜的呻吟从房间的另一头传来。

经过片刻模糊的思考，Aziraphale认定这个房间实际上是一个牢房。并不大的那一种。Crowley就在他对面，颓然地瘫倒在地板上，一小滩血从他的耳朵里渗出来，他的墨镜也歪着挂在脸上。

Aziraphale手脚并用地爬向恶魔，扶住了恶魔的肩膀。

“Crowley，说点什么——你还好吗？”Aziraphale小心翼翼地摘掉了Crowley脸上那副华伦天奴的墨镜。Crowley的眼睛是睁开的，然而他的瞳孔大小是不一致的，一个成了一条细缝，另一个则扩张得几乎完全遮住了他眼里的黄色。Crowley的力量显然也被压制了。

“哦，亲爱的。”

“疼！”Crowley挤出一个词，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，“发生了什么？”

“我……”Aziraphale小心翼翼地慢慢挪动着头，看了看四周的环境，“我们刚才进了天堂，现在似乎还在里面。我觉得在我们进传送门之前，事情有变。”

  
  


“你真以为我们会让你走吗？”

Aziraphale猛地抬起头来，这个动作让他的头骨一阵剧痛。依靠模糊的视线，他认出了Naomi。她站在囚室的铁栏前，双手背在身后。

“我以为——”Aziraphale有些激动地说，但随后又勉强地恢复了镇静，“我以为我们已经达成共识了，你和我。我——”

“你不是上帝，”Naomi嘲笑道，“我们当初竟然真的相信你了，真是太傻了。我们的上帝不会和这种东西为伍……不管他是什么。”她瞥了一眼Crowley，眼神中隐隐约约流露出厌恶。

“如果你真的是我们的父亲，你一开始就不需要我们为你打开大门。事实上你不是他。你现在的状态也证实了这一点。”

“糟糕的骗子。”Crowley对Aziraphale咕哝道，疼痛让他的脸有些扭曲。如果Crowley看上去没有那么惨，Aziraphale可能会因为恶魔的话而生气。天使认为在形势需要的时候，自己完全可以成为一个很好的演员。

“把我们困在这儿有什么好处？”Aziraphale低声问，“我们也没有对你们做过什么。”

“除了犯下最严重的渎神罪之外？这纯粹是自我保护。有你们在这里，天堂可以在可预见的未来里继续存在……对于不朽的生命来说，可预见的未来是很长的一段时间。”

Aziraphale开始后悔自己之前医治了那个天使。她似乎比他第一次见到她时更精明了。几乎可以称得上恶劣。

“我们一定能达成某种协议。我们可以——我们可以帮助你们找到拯救天堂的方法，只要你能释放我们！我们会非常感激的。”

“不要答应她任何事。”Crowley的声音嘶哑，挣扎着想要站起来。

Aziraphale轻轻地把他推了回去。

“你现在需要休息，让我来处理。”

“你没法处理。”Crowley坚持道，似乎恢复了一些体力。

“他是对的，你不能——因为这里没有什么要处理的。这不是一场辩论。对我来说，你和温家兄弟以及Castiel的关系就已经足够让我确信，要是让你离开这里，无论你有没有给出承诺，都意味着天堂的终结。这三个人无论走到哪里，都大肆破坏，从不把天堂的事放在心上。Castiel很久以前就入乡随俗了。他们没有看到我们这里的情况有多可怕。如果他们真的在乎，他们就会在Lucifer的儿子一来到这个世界上就把他交给我们了。”

“没错，你看起来像个有教养的母亲。”Crowley嘟囔着，依旧在尝试让自己站起身子。Aziraphale这次没有去阻止他，天使知道Crowley一旦下定了决心，不达成目的他是不会罢休的。

“既然我们有足够的力量支撑住天堂，你就不怕我们也有足够的力量逃出这里吗？”

“你大可一试，”Naomi愉快地说，并以冷笑打断了这句话，“祝你们永垂不朽，先生们。”

她不再多说，踩着高跟鞋，噔噔地沿着走廊就出去了，把他们留在了原地。

Crowley一下子倒在地上，双手抱住自己的头。

“该死——该死——”

Aziraphale弯下腰，试图撬开Crowley的手。

“嘘，嘘，没关系，让我看看你。”

“你什么也做不了。”Crowley虚弱地反驳道，但他还是把手移开了，让Aziraphale检查自己脑袋上鲜血淋漓的伤口。毫无疑问，这是伤势最严重的部位。这处伤很可能就是导致Crowley现在站立和说话方面依旧有困难的罪魁祸首。Aziraphale已经恢复了方向感，只需要处理模糊的视力和脑袋里教堂的钟声。

Aziraphale忧虑地噘起嘴唇。

“我不喜欢这副表情。”Crowley躺在冰冷的地板上说。Aziraphale现在每次和恶魔眼神交汇时心里都感到极度的不安。对方眼里的两个瞳孔依旧大小不一。

“我得给你疗伤。”

“你做不到。我已经试过了。这地方限制了我们的能力。”

Crowley的嘶嘶声给了Aziraphale一个主意。

“亲爱的，你能变成你的蛇形吗？这些符文会限制你变形吗？”

“变成蛇形也不能治愈我。”

“也许可以。我不确定爬行动物是怎么处理严重脑震荡的，但肯定比你以人类的身体承受痛苦要好受一些，”Aziraphale推论道，“你能变形吗？”

Crowley叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“可以试试。”

鳞片开始从Crowley身上浮现出来，从他的耳朵开始，一直到他的脸上。他花了比平时长得多的时间完成变形。大约一分钟后，Aziraphale的膝盖上就有了一条红黑相间的大蛇。天使迅速检查了一下，如释重负地发现Crowley的瞳孔恢复了正常。

Aziraphale把手搭上Crowley的脊背。

“好点了吗？”

“仍旧疼得厉害。但稍微好一点了。”恶魔嘶嘶地回答。Crowley懒洋洋地环着Aziraphale，半绕在他的腰上，然后沿着背爬了上去，让自己的头靠在Aziraphale的肩膀上。他吐出舌头，擦过天使的面颊。

“我们需要一个逃跑计划。”

“我们的确需要一个。”Aziraphale仍然为他们目前的处境感到非常不安，但有了Crowley的陪伴，他感觉好多了，“我，呃，你心里现在有没有什么主意？”

“我还希望你能想出点什么呢。”

“好吧。”

“所以你毫无头绪，是吗？”

“我现在没什么好点子。你呢？”

Crowley发出了一些声音。Aziraphale认为如果对方现在是人类形态的话，这种声音会转化为某种思考时的噪音。

“也许有一个。”

蛇离开Aziraphale，向牢房的铁栅栏滑去。Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛 ** _。那些天使肯定不可能那么容易就让他们摆脱的吧？_** Crowley试图从栅栏之间五厘米的空隙里滑过去，但他的鼻子撞上了一堵看不见的屏障，一声巨响回荡在整个房间里。

Crowley后退了几步，又试了一次。

**砰。**

“不幸的是，这些栅栏似乎只有装饰作用。” Aziraphale说。

**砰。**

**砰。**

**砰。**

**砰。**

“Crowley！”Aziraphale严厉地叫停了恶魔。

“抱歉。”Crowley回到天使的膝盖上，看上去像一条垂头丧气的蛇。

Aziraphale小心翼翼地把手放在Crowley的头上，希望Crowley没有进一步加重他从人类形态继承的任何创伤。

“我们的处境有点尴尬。”Aziraphale轻声说，试图把心中升起的恐惧压下去。永世的监禁……感谢上帝，至少这次他和Crowley在一起，在牢房里待上永恒的时间这种事似乎也没有那么可怕了，不过如果他们没有被困在一起，那个被困的人或许还可以指望对方来营救自己。

没有人来救他们。

“要是我们有办法联系上温家兄弟就好了，”Aziraphale悲叹道，“可惜这里的表面没有足够的反光，我们不能联通他们的镜子。”

Crowley吐了吐舌头：“可以弄一个水坑。”

“我们该怎么做呢？我们没有水。”

Crowley只是看着他。

“天啊，Crowley，我甚至都不认为我的身体有那个能力！”Aziraphale说。他一明白恶魔的意思就惊呆了。

“好吧，我知道我可以。”

“肯定有更好的办法……”Aziraphale的眼睛扫视着房间，仔细地观察着每一个细节。 ** _这里肯定有什么东西……_**

“天使。”

Aziraphale低头瞥了Crowley一眼。恶魔转过头想要去拿什么东西，当恶魔转回来时——被遗弃在一旁的那副华伦天奴的墨镜被蛇叼在嘴里晃来晃去。

Aziraphale顿时精神一振，咧嘴笑了起来。

“哦，亲爱的，这绝对是个主意。”他从Crowley手中接过墨镜，把它们举到面前，将反光镜片朝着自己。Aziraphale回忆起Rowena教他和Castiel的咒语。

**_"Partum un ponte, speculo. Partum un ponte, speculo. Partum un ponte, speculo."_ **

（**用玻璃构建桥梁）

Crowley蜷缩在天使周围，这样他也能看到墨镜的正面。他们屏息等待着。

“让我们祈祷这能奏效吧。”Aziraphale颤抖着说。

“祈祷根本不会有用的。”

镜子闪烁起来，镜面开始浮现出新的画面。他们凝视着那抹棕褐色。Aziraphale猜镜子是在Castiel的口袋里。有人推推搡搡，有人低声说话。紧接着，坐在impala后座上的Castiel出现在了画面里。

“你好，Aziraphale，”Castiel打招呼道，“你们安全到达了吗？”

Castiel被推到一边，温家兄弟世界的克劳利把头伸了过来。

“这么说，这就是你们让我妈妈做的工作，是吗？我本可以做得更好的。”

Dean的声音在Aziraphale和Crowley视线之外的某个地方响起。

“别理他。他只是出现在我们面前，大声抱怨他的妈妈。”

“够了！”恶魔大喊道。

“先生们，请听我说，”Aziraphale打断了他，“……我们有麻烦了。”

Castiel立刻变得担忧起来。

“怎么了？”

Aziraphale把眼镜转过来，这样Castiel就能看到他们在哪里。

“我们需要一点帮助。”

“怎么回事？”远处的Sam问，他的声音里满是担心。

“他们在天堂的监狱里。”

“他妈的！” Dean骂道。

Castiel毫不犹豫地说：“克劳利。带我们到天堂之门。”

“你觉得我像嘀嘀打车的司机吗？”

Castiel单手抓住恶魔的衣领，另一只手里还拿着镜子。

“现在，克劳利。”

“像个大男孩一样说话。”

“去你的！”那是Dean的声音。

“不是那些大男孩的话。”

“等一等， ”Castiel坚定地告诉他们，“我们马上就来。”

连接突然中断了。

Aziraphale把墨镜放回地板，重新将手放在了Crowley身上。天使一只手轻抚上对方的脊椎，另一只手放在蛇的脑袋上。

“我们救了他们，”Crowley小声说道，“希望有人能来救我们。”

“他们会的。我敢肯定。”Aziraphale回答。

但他的声音透露出他一点也不确定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. Crowley实际上已经忘记了他读过的《邪恶力量》的大部分内容——包括他之前还记得的那部分，毕竟他一开始就只是粗略地翻了一遍那些书。大概读了二十本书之后，所有主人公们坐在Impala车篷上的对话都被他跳过了。书的内容只要一提到“一滴眼泪顺着Dean的脸流下来”，就会被恶魔跳过。
> 
> 2\. 有些衣服需要你消耗奇迹才能穿上它们——这就是追求时尚所要付出的代价。
> 
> 3.男人外表的超自然存在。
> 
> 4\. 事实上Dean的模仿很糟糕。


	18. 僵持的谈判

“至少给我点小费吧？”

“少说俏皮话，我们有正事要做。”

地狱之王朝着Dean翻了个白眼：“总是有正经事等着你们，不是吗？”

克劳利复活还不到一天，就已经被他们卷入和天堂的纠纷中去了。他现在完全提不起精神去管这场闹剧。说实在的，这些事真是让人无聊透顶。这个地方他们之前都来过多少次了？

他们四个下车后一起走向儿童公园。克劳利之前把整辆车和他们一起传送了过来。他很清楚，要是自己任由松鼠的移动yang具被遗弃在乡下的某段高速公路边上，对方一定会大发雷霆。

还没等他们到达天堂之门，他们就撞见了Naomi和另一位天使。克劳利靠着自己以前让手下为天堂剩下的天使们制作的档案认出了她——Duma，死寂天使。

**_真好。_**

Naomi命令道：“别再往前踏出一步。”

克劳利歪着头看着她。

“抱歉，亲爱的，但你不是已经死了吗？”

Naomi连眼睛都没眨一下：“你不也是吗？”

“唔.....说得不错。”

Duma从袖子里抽出一把天使之刃。

“你还嫌把天堂毁得不够彻底吗，Castiel？你真的想带走唯一能救我们的东西吗？我知道上面发生了什么对你来说并不重要，但如果天堂崩塌，无数的亡魂将会淹没人间。”

“我们也不想看到天堂崩塌。”Castiel语气坚定，向前走了一步。克劳利并不完全同意这种说法。所剩无几的云间小丑们气急败坏地和他们的天堂一起毁灭——只是想想这种画面，他就心情愉悦，但他也不得不承认，数十亿鬼魂在人类世界游荡不是什么好事。

“可是Aziraphale和Crowley没有任何恶意。他们不应该在监狱度过余生。”

“没有恶意？那个天使想要假装自己是上帝，然后还想把……把那条蛇……偷偷带进天堂！”Naomi驳斥道，“原谅我不相信他们嘴里无辜的借口。”

“他们只是想回家！”Sam语气强硬。

“我也只是想拯救我的家，”Naomi反驳道，“你们要因此阻止我吗？”

“如果你坚持这样做的话，没错，我会阻止你，”Castiel坚定地回答，“肯定还有其他解决方案的。Crowley和Aziraphale可能会有些主意——只要你让我见他们，给他们解释事情的原委。”

“哪一次你来天堂之后有好事发生了？” Naomi反问道。

“是啊，好吧，我们也在问自己这个问题——”Dean说着，从鞘中抽出从Michael那里偷来的大天使之刃，“但是我们不是在请求你的许可。你必须让Castiel通过。我们试着和你们口头交涉——或者随便你怎么称呼它——来解决这个问题，然而你可别忘了，我们真的很擅长直接达到目的。”

Naomi也拔出了她的匕首。她和Duma都绷紧了身体，显然已经准备好了开战。

在这个要紧关头，克劳利走了过去，站在两个天使和那群乐呵呵的蠢蛋们之间，和双方都保持着一定的距离。

“现在，让我们花点时间思考一下，好吗？”克劳利转过身去看了Naomi一眼，“你们好好想一想，有多少人成功地杀死了一个温家人，或者Castiel ？挡着他们路的人又有几个活下来的？”

“你就是活生生的例子。”Naomi冷冷地说。

“就我一个。顺便一提，我直到最近才复活，”克劳利挑了挑眉，“我这个例外反而证明了这是真的：妨碍这些蠢货的东西都会死掉，而且通常都死得非常快……所以，告诉我，当你知道他们无论如何都会达到目标的时候，阻碍他们真的有意义吗？”

Naomi和Duma都怒视着恶魔，但克劳利能感觉到这两个天使的犹豫不决。

“这将以流血告终，”他接着说，“结局总是这样。天堂还能再损失多少天使呢？”

Naomi看起来非常愤怒，但她还是放下了武器。

“如果我们允许Castiel上天堂，你们三个就得和Duma一起留在这里。只要Castiel有任何企图，我就会通过天使电台警告她——是的，会有人为此流血，但如果你反对我们，我愿意冒这个险。”

  
  


_____________________________________________

  
  
  


他们没有别的事可做。Aziraphale捧着那本《好兆头》坐在牢房的角落里，Crowley蜷在他的腿上。他之前把书勉强地放在了大衣的内口袋里。没成想它成了他们目前唯一的娱乐。与Crowley不同的是，Aziraphale是从头开始看这本书的，就像一个真正打算品读完整篇文章的人。即使由于头部的重创，单词总在他眼前飘忽不定，他也还是非常喜欢这个故事。书的内容不完全准确，但在大多数方面非常接近事实。

当Crowley毫无预兆地变回人形时，天使被吓了一跳。他被恶魔压在身上，毫无准备地向后倒去，微弱地尖叫了一声。

“对不起——太舒服了，”Crowley赶忙道歉，他低垂着眼睛，神情痛苦，瞳孔再次变得大小不一，“我怕睡着了会失去知觉。我需要保持清醒。”

Aziraphale担忧地皱起了眉头。他把一只手放在Crowley的脸颊上，用拇指轻轻抚过对方的颧骨。

“我真不想看到你痛苦。”

Crowley把额头靠在Aziraphale的额头上。

“我经历过更糟的事，天使。”

Aziraphale动作轻柔地在他的唇上轻啄了一下。

“我们需要离开这个可怕的地方，这样你才能痊愈。”

“不能更同意了。”Crowley从Aziraphale身上爬开，让对方能重新坐起来。恶魔摇摇晃晃地站起身子，开始在他们的牢房里缓慢而无序地踱来踱去。很快，他停下来取回了他的墨镜，把它架回到他的脸上。Aziraphale尽量让自己不要一直盯着对方头发上的血迹。

最后他又看起了《好兆头》，同时依旧不忘分出一些注意力关照着Crowley。他注意到恶魔正在揉他最初被Michael用刀割伤的肩膀。Aziraphale怀疑Crowley之前一直在用奇迹麻痹痛觉神经，而现在他暂时失去力量，疼痛又回来了。

他继续读了下去，结果越来越惊讶地发现，书里的故事几乎是被当作喜剧来写的。考虑到这整个可怖的世界末日事件，以及他和Crowley是如何勇敢地试图阻止审判日的到来，结果迎来了非常、非常悲惨的失败——最后却在仅剩的一个小时里惊险地扭转了局势，Aziraphale并不觉得过去十一年里发生的事有多么有趣。这一切怎么能被算作一部戏剧呢？

这也不是一个爱情故事。书版的他们似乎是无性的，两个人看上去更像朋友，但公平地说，尽管Aziraphale和Crowley心里存着别样的心思，他们还在自己世界里时也维持着表面功夫。此外，你只要检查一下书上印的出版日期，就会发现书中内容并没有在他们世界同步上演的可能性——两者的时间线是完全不吻合的。

Aziraphale抬起头，看向Crowley，一个念头浮现了在他的脑海里。

“我等到世界末日之后才告诉你我对你的感觉.....这是不是…...”天使犹豫地说，“是不是太迟了？”

Crowley停下脚步，把注意力转向Aziraphale。

“我们现在不是有更重要的事情要做吗？”

“是啊，在牢房里等待Castiel来为我们争取自由的时候，我们当然有‘很多’事情要做。”Aziraphale干巴巴地回答。

“得了吧。”Crowley翻了个白眼。Aziraphale看得出恶魔有去思考这个问题，不过对方思考需要的时间明显比平时久了一点。

“眼下有更重要的事情要担心。如果我们都快死了，说什么也没有意义。”

“我倒认为这正是现在要说些什么的意义所在。”

“好吧，反正我在那之前也什么都没告诉过你，所以......”Crowley的脸颊微微泛红，“扯平了。” 恶魔一如既往地能言善辩。

“虽然我知道自己以前的确很懦弱，犹豫了非常长的时间，但我不想让你认为我是个懦夫。我不想让你觉得我向你说那些话只是因为现在再也没有天堂和地狱监视我们，因为一切变得很容易……”

Crowley看着他，焦虑感几乎要从他身上溢出来。他摇摇晃晃地走了过来。

“所以你一定要提是吗？开诚布公？你这个样子可不太像个英国人。”

“这是一段健康感情的基石！”Aziraphale抗议。就浪漫关系而言，他读过很多书，知道理想状态该是什么样子。考虑到两人之前6000年的习惯是尽可能少交谈——他们这段关系里有许多需要弥补的地方。

Crowley痛苦地呻吟了一声。

“当你这样的时候，我要是还得呆在这里陪着你，我会疯掉的。”

“我什么样子？”

“想太多！”恶魔大声说，接着龇牙咧嘴地用手捂住了脑袋，对喊得太大声而感到后悔，“我们就不能好好享受这个吗？”

“享受被关在牢房里？”

“我是说——在一起，”Crowley举起另一只手来强调他的观点，“我们能不能至少过一段蜜月期再回去翻六千年间的旧账之类的东西？”

“但是——”

“听着，天使，我不在乎你以前为什么犹豫。这都不重要了，因为我们都不用再等下去了，不是吗？”他踩着笨拙的步子小心翼翼地凑到对方跟前，脸上的笑容有些勉强，却带着一丝恰到好处的狡黠。Crowley身体前倾，把他的嘴唇轻轻地贴在Aziraphale的嘴唇上。天使因为Crowley的举动而呼吸停滞，心脏跳动的节奏也被打乱了。他庆幸自己并不需要心脏的正常运转来维持生命。

“但我还是想告诉你，”Aziraphale向后退了一点，继续说道，“我爱你从来都不是因为我需要一个合适的人搭伙过日子，亲爱的。我需要你知道这一点。”

Crowley扮了个鬼脸。

“我可不是合适的人选。‘搭伙过日子’？那听上去就不是很‘恶魔’。”

“你不用再去担心自己恶魔的身份了。”

“Aziraphale，我要维护自己的形象。”

“你真是不可理喻。”

“我花了不少心思在上面。我是他妈的恶魔Crowley，”他坐了回去，仍然离Aziraphale很近，“对上面，下面，以及整个人间来说，我都是一个不可理喻、到处制造不便的烦人精。你几乎可以把它当作是我的座右铭。”

就在这时，恶魔脑袋里灵光一现，他一下子停住了。

“怎么了？”Aziraphale立即问道，“你还好吗？”

Crowley的脸上慢慢绽放出一个笑容。

“哦——”

“到底怎么了？” Aziraphale不耐烦地问道。

他敢说Crowley的笑声可以用疯狂来形容。

“我真是一个天才。你爱上了一个天才，天使。”

“你能不能先别忙着沾沾自喜了？快告诉我你想到了什么。”

Crowley仍然有些晕乎乎的，他用双手捧着Aziraphale的脸。

“我们需要找一个人，让他代替我们两个人作为能量来源，使这宇宙的天堂能够正常运转。你想想，在我们的宇宙中，有谁是我们迫不及待想要摆脱的呢？”

Aziraphale瞪大了眼。

“你不会是在说——”

“就是你想的那样，不仅如此——”

“Gabriel——”

“看着那自鸣得意的家伙被关在这里——你能想象那种感觉会有多好吗？”Crowley飞快地在Aziraphale唇上亲了一口，然后整个人振奋起来，“我们得让Castiel说服Naomi放我们出去，这样我们就可以去抓他了。”

“你不能随随便便抓到一个大天使。”

“所以我们要去骗他！不会很难的。毕竟天使都是笨蛋。无意冒犯。”

“已经被冒犯了！”Aziraphale气呼呼地说。

“听着，天使——你就假装你改变了主意，想要回到上天的恩典中去。你可以和他说你要把我交给他们，把我绑起来——”Crowley扬了扬眉毛，“那一定很有趣。然后我们就抓住他，把他带回来，交给Naomi。这样一来，他再也管不到我们，我们也可以把这里的天堂安顿好，甚至还能来得及赶回家喝下午茶。”

恶魔夸张地做了个爵士手势：“这是个好主意。你不能说它不是。”

“你提到的的那几个步骤中间很可能会冒出很棘手的问题——”

“你说得就像我们以前为此烦恼过一样，”Crowley笑了起来，“还能出什么差错呢？”

  
  


____________________

  
  
  


“不管你说什么我都不会放他们走的。”

Castiel叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。他正站在天堂的监狱外和Naomi进行着一场僵持的谈判。Crowley和Aziraphale在一旁看着，双手抓着牢房的栅栏。两人的眼神看起来仿佛他们对Castiel的谈判能力毫无信心。Castiel注意到天使和恶魔看起来都像是被什么东西砸了头。Crowley摇摇晃晃地站着，Aziraphale需要不时扶一把Crowley的腰，才能让对方稳住身形。这说明Naomi抓住他们的时候手段可并不怎么温柔。

“Naomi，你不能把他们就这样困在这里——”

“没有他们，天堂迟早会崩塌。我要为大局考虑，Castiel。这是为了天堂和人类的更大利益。”Naomi简洁地回答。

“如果我们能给你一个比我们更强大的人呢？”Crowley提议道，把脸紧紧地贴在铁栏杆之间，”一个大天使。这总比恶魔和权天使强吧？你会喜欢他的。我们世界的Gabriel——他也和你一样喜欢漂亮的职场装。”

“如果你们世界的Gabriel和这个世界上的那个差不多，他就根本不值得我们大动干戈。”Naomi冷冷地回答，几乎没朝Crowley的方向看上一眼。

“他不一样，”Crowley说，显然想起了《超自然力量》里的Gabriel，“一点也不像。他简直是世界上最容易相处的人。他绝对不会试图逃出他的牢房，然后杀光你们所有人之类的。他会理解……维持天堂运转的重要性。”

Castiel一看就知道Crowley是在撒谎。

“我为什么要听信一个恶魔？”Aziraphale听到这里刚想要插话，Naomi却没给他开口的机会，“或是与其为伍的天使呢？”

“你若不想听他们的话，就听我一句，”Castiel说，成功引起了Naomi的注意，“如果你愿意让他们回去，把他们世界的Gabriel抓过来，我可以替他们当你的俘虏。我至少有足够的力气让灯继续亮着。”

“这算不上什么公平的交易。”Naomi的眼睛微微眯了起来。

“那我也留下，”Crowley急忙道，“你有了我和Castiel，这就够了，不是吗？放Aziraphale走。”

Aziraphale立即对此表示抗议。

“绝对不行！”

Crowley猛地转向天使。

“闭嘴！我不会让你烂在这里的！”

“你以为我会让你为我牺牲自己——！？”

“我爱你，你这个大傻瓜。让我这么做吧。”Crowley压低了声音，尽管他知道Naomi和Castiel不管怎样都会听到他的话。

Castiel眨了几下眼睛，被恶魔的提议吓了一跳。Aziraphale总是说Crowley很好——那个天使坚持说Crowley很好，甚至比他自己还好。Castiel很难理解这一点。他认为这条蛇大概就像他们世界的克劳利一样，最多会在有条件的情况下偶尔表现出善良的一面。恶魔并不会因为自己对Aziraphale的爱就把那与生俱来的邪恶本性抛到一边......不是吗？

但Crowley做到了。在不能保证天堂会让他走的前提下，他甚至连想都没想就提出把自己作为献祭的羔羊。

“我不同意，” Aziraphale激烈地抗议道，“绝不！”

“不管你们怎么说我都不会接受这个交易，”Naomi打断了他的话，显然对眼前这对情人的争执毫不感兴趣，“不过……要是有拿菲利人的话就不一样了。”

“不行。你不能带走Jack。”Castiel马上说道。如果他带Jack来天堂，他担心天使们永远不会让他离开。如果他想带他走，他将不得不一路杀下去。虽然他不愿意承认，但Duma的话是对的：天堂的崩塌无疑会让厄运降临人间。

这并不意味着他不会为了救Jack而这么做。他愿意为Jack做任何事，但他必须考虑后果。

Naomi不为所动。

“那么他们就留下来。永远留在这里。”

Aziraphale和Crowley都在用恳求的表情看着Castiel，他们已经忘记了他们之前的争论。

“Jack欠我们的。”Crowley激动地发出一阵嘶声。

“这不是欠不欠的问题。如果他到这里来，天堂不会让他走的。”Castiel坚持说。

“上次我们就放走他了。”Naomi提醒Castiel。

“他上次已经死了——而且虚无是当时更需要解决的问题，”Castiel回答道，他皱起眉头，看着Naomi，“要是把他们世界的Gabriel交给你，你真的会让Jack离开吗？”

“大天使没有拿菲利人那样强大，不过也足以维持天堂，”Naomi似乎不太喜欢这样的交易，但至少表面上愿意达成这笔交易，“老实跟你说吧，把Jack关在这里会惹上的麻烦让我不确定这是否值得。”

“麻烦？” Castiel皱起眉头重复道。

Naomi冷冷地看了他一眼。

“你和温彻斯特家的人都不擅长对你们喜欢的人放手。”

对方的这一观察结论几乎让他感到吃惊。天堂已经见识了太多的例子，知道一个一心达成目的的温家人会有多大的能耐。他也同意这一点：他、Dean和Sam不会善罢甘休，不管让天堂付出什么代价，他们都会救回Jack。

“这得由Jack来决定，”Castiel最终决定道，“这是他自己的选择。我不是他的监护人。”

“你明明就是……好吧，如果他同意就回来。如果不同意的话，在我们找到更好的解决办法之前，这两个就归我们了。”Naomi一板一眼地说。

“一定要让他同意！”Crowley隔着铁栏大喊。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale责备他，“Jack会因此承担巨大的风险。如果他不愿意的话，我们不能强迫他同意。”

“你难道不记得就在不久前他还向我们隐瞒事实，让我们帮他去杀一个不会死的神，然后我们都差点死掉的事了吗？我还记得！一点都没忘！”

“我很快就回来。”Castiel说，尽量不去理会Crowley的咆哮。

“我们救了你们所有人！”Crowley在他身后喊道，“是时候还我这个人情了！”

  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
  


Sam、Dean和克劳利霸占了儿童公园的秋千，同时在心里期望没有人会因为几个大男人周日早上10点出没在儿童公园而质问他们。三个人都快等得不耐烦了。

“如果Castiel不回来，我们该怎么办？”Sam犹豫地问道，缓解了三人之间紧张的气氛。除了克劳利偶尔漫不经心地说上几句玩笑话，他们几乎没怎么交谈。就连克劳利也不像往常那样健谈了。【2】Sam怀疑这和对方早些时候碰到Rowena这件事有很大关系。他本想把这个话题提出来，又觉得自己没有精力去应付恶魔百分百会给丢给他的愤怒发言。

“他会回来的。” Dean说。

“如果他们把他也带走了呢？天堂的力量更强。”Sam说出了自己的担忧。

“他会杀出一条血路来的。”

“我们刚才应该把大天使之刃给他的。”

Dean低头看了一眼仍然挂在腰带上的匕首。

“也许你是对的，但Castiel经历过比这更糟的，他最后仍然成功逃脱了。”

“如果你是想说他死了的那次，你说得没错，”克劳利慢吞吞地说，“我们的小猫，一个真正的逃脱大师。”

“听着，就这他妈的一次，我试着假装我很乐观！”Dean不耐烦地厉声说。

“是啊，不过我们这些天运气不错，”Sam担心地说，“这可从来都不是什么好兆头。”

“虽然我很讨厌承认这个事实，但我同意麋鹿的观点。” 克劳利评价道。

还没等他们进一步讨论，一道直冲云霄的光束出现在了沙坑中。Castiel回到了他们身边，看上去完好无损。Sam和Dean立刻站了起来——克劳利还在秋千上，懒洋洋地坐在上面前后摇摆着，两条腿还悠闲地晃来晃去。

“怎么样了？” Dean抓紧时间问道。

Castiel看上去表情严肃，但没有受伤——这在Sam眼里已经是一场胜利。

“Naomi不愿意让他们走。”Castiel回答。

“但是还有个‘但是’，对吧？” Dean追问道。

Castiel深深地叹了一口气。

“Crowley和Aziraphale提议他们可以抓来自己宇宙的Gabriel，用他换取他们的自由。然而Naomi并不信任他们。她不肯让他们在没有人质的情况下离开。我告诉她我自愿代替他们的位置，但她坚持不肯放人，除非我们把Jack找来。”

Sam的心里泛起一阵恐惧。

“不行。不能这么办。Jack一出生他们就想带走他，如果我们现在把他交了给Naomi，我们就再也见不到他了。”

“她说只要Crowley和Aziraphale把那个Gabriel交给她，她就保证释放Jack。”

“你相信她吗？”Dean问道，“你真的见鬼的相信她的话？我们能不能花点时间想想她之前干了些什么破事？”

Castiel的眼神闪烁了一下。

“好吧，考虑到所有的折磨和洗脑，我的记忆力已经不像以前那样了，但我清楚地记得她强迫我杀了你成千上万次，所以，是的，Dean，我非常清楚她干了多少‘破事’，”Castiel言简意赅地回答，并随意地使做了个引号的手势，“但这不是我的选择，也不是你或者Sam选择。我们都没有这个权力。这是Jack自己的选择。”

“他才两岁！”Sam立刻接话，“你不能把这种负担强加在他身上！”

“Jack以他所需要的身份出现在这个世界上。他生来如此。他是一个成年人。他足够成熟，可以自己做决定。”【3】

“你知道他会自告奋勇。他太像我们了，不可能退缩，”Sam争辩道，“Cas，这样对他不公平。这风险太大了。”

“那么，请问，”克劳利放弃了继续荡他的秋千，打断了Sam的话，“我们还有别的选择吗？除了杀掉天堂里的所有天使——大概需要十分钟？”

Sam、Dean和Castiel沉默了。

“哈，这就是问题所在，不是吗？Castiel在天堂里进行另一场小型的屠杀，事态很快变得非常糟糕，我们最终会把整个人间变成了鬼屋。或者，我们可以直接任由亲爱的Anthony和他的爱人烂在天堂的监狱里，”克劳利做了个鬼脸，“这绝对是一个可行的选项。然而我们要是在他们为了我们的共同利益做了这么多事情之后依旧背信弃义，那我们可真够混蛋的。”

Sam用手挠了挠头发，摇了摇头。把Crowley和Aziraphale抛在脑后，以此维持天堂的秩序，然后试着忘掉他们，试着说服自己这么做都是出于正当的目的——这样做似乎很容易，但他知道，不管自己多么努力为这种行为找借口，他的良心都会感到不安。Dean和Castiel也一样。他们欠Crowley和Aziraphale的远不止这些。Dean和Castiel的命都是他们两个人救回来的。

他们不能就这样丢下异世的天使和恶魔不管。事情没到不可挽救之前，他们也不可能去毁灭天堂。

“我讨厌这样，”Sam望着他的哥哥轻声说，“但是……我们还有别的选择吗？”

“总会有别的选择，”Dean严厉地反驳道，“每当有人告诉我们在两者间选一个，我们总是会找到三个选项。为什么现在不这么做呢？”

“因为这一次没有其他的选项了，”Castiel回答，似乎有些精疲力竭，“我坚持我的观点。这是Jack的选择。”

Dean挠了挠后脖颈，摇了摇头。

“我不喜欢这样，Cas。我讨厌这个主意。”

“我也不想这样，但是除非你能马上想出别的主意……我们现在得和Jack谈谈。”

Sam绝望地希望他能有一个比这更好的计划。

但他没有。从Dean的沉默来看，他也毫无头绪。

“那么，我们意见一致了吗？”Castiel疲倦地问道。

Dean看了看Sam，然后又看了看Castiel。

“他还只是个孩子。”

“我们也曾是孩子，”Sam轻声提醒Dean，“但是……这个身份并不能让我们免受伤害。”

“是啊，所以也许我应该给Jack我们没有的东西！”Dean沮丧地嚷道，“也许我想比爸爸做得更好。也许我觉得他应该——应该有个童年之类的，那些我们从来没有过的东西。我四岁就被迫长大了。而你......你甚至从未有过机会做个孩子，Sammy。”

“问题就在这里，Dean。爸爸决定了我们要当猎人。我们从来没有选择的余地，但我们总是让Jack有选择。他选择了猎魔。他选择和我们并肩作战。所以他现在也应该自己选择。”

Sam对眼下这个任由Jack置身于危险中的主意深恶痛绝。但他知道他们三个——他们不是爸爸那样的人。他们决不会强迫Jack做他不愿意做的事。如果Jack决定为Crowley和Aziraphale承担这个风险，那是Jack的权利。

就像Castiel说的那样。这一次没有第三个选项。他们真的无计可施。

“好吧，好吧，”Dean皱起了眉头，“但我反对这样做。记着——我他妈的反对它。”

“记着了，”克劳利兴味索然地说，“那么我们现在是不是应该开车回去找被有毒的英雄主义缠身的Jack了？”

“连接两个宇宙的传送门离关闭只有两个小时了。我们需要加快行动——你能直接带我们去找Jack吗？”Castiel把目光投向克劳利。

克劳利听后只是望着Castiel，扬起下巴，眼神里充满了期待。

Castiel叹了口气，非常不耐烦地补充道：“拜托了？”

“视情况而定。我妈在那儿吗？”

Sam做了个鬼脸，马上就暴露了真相。

“哦！她在！真不错。既然那样的话，你们都见鬼去吧。这件事我不掺和了。我今天不会再给你们当司机了。”

“拜托，克劳利，”Sam努力在恼怒和恳求之间找到折中的语气，“你只需要告诉她你不想和她说话。反正你最终还是得面对她。”

“我离开了三百多年，一次都没有联系过她。你觉得我不能再离开三百多年吗？”

“没有她你的确可以坚持那么久，”Dean同意，“但是……你不可能离开我们太久。她似乎坚决地要在我们这里留下来，直到你再次出现。”

“真想让一切回到从前。那时你们三个还不至于像现在这样讨人厌。真是一场难以想象的悲剧！”

“哦，承认吧，克劳利，你知道你爱我们，不然你就不会在天启世界里做出那样的事。”

“你有没有想过我可能只是特别恨Lucifer？”克劳利反驳道，Dean的用词显然使他心里一阵慌乱，“爱？拜托，我宁愿把你们都活活烧死。”

Dean凑到他跟前。

“不…...你不会的。听着，你这个白痴，你回来了，不管你喜不喜欢，你现在都是我们家的一员了。快带我们去地堡，如果你想躲开亲爱的妈妈，请随意。不管怎样，你现在只能和我们在一起了。”

克劳利抬头瞪着Dean。

“我恨你。”

“知道了，知道了，”Dean期待地看着恶魔，“所以我们现在可以走了吗？”

克劳利翻了个白眼：“看在……的份上，好吧，但我不会和她说话。”

“随你便，伙计。‘妈妈问题’留给你自己处理……”Dean随意地朝着克劳利比了个手势，“我们走吧。”

克劳利抬头望天，好像在问：上帝，为什么是我？

他握住了Dean的手腕。Sam搭上了Dean的肩膀，Castiel也抓住了Sam的肩膀。

下一秒，他们就从原地消失了。

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 谢天谢地，Aziraphale很高兴书中Warlock的生日聚会和他印象中的完全不同。把枪支弹药分发给一群精力旺盛的小孩——这可不是什么有趣的事。
> 
> 2\. 抛开所有的玩笑话，克劳利真的很喜欢自己的声音。他挑这个皮囊的时候刻意留意了这个方面。他同时也不忘精心挑选下面的某个零件——毕竟他出卖了自己的灵魂，就为了给那该死的东西增加几厘米，他可不希望以前的自己白费力气。
> 
> 3.但Jack还没有成熟到可以免于禁闭。他在被告知回到自己的房间时，只能乖乖照做。


	19. 秘密的地点

“你手上的牌里有三吗？”

“钓鱼。”

Rowena觉得这个地方无聊透顶。她在地堡里待得够久了，已经从温家人那里偷到了她特别想要的东西——他们完全没有注意到那些东西的失踪。搜遍他们的东西也实在是没有什么乐趣可言。Dean收藏的那些黄片也许还有点意思，但Sam和Castiel的房间里没有任何肮脏的小秘密。

所以，她现在只能坐在这里，和当下仍存于世的最强大的超自然生物——路西法的崽子一起打牌。这个宇宙真的有很糟糕的幽默感，不是吗？

_（*go fishing，美国的一种棋牌玩法，你可以向其他玩家要自己手中有的特定点数的牌。只要他有你要的牌，你就可以继续要牌。当被要牌的玩家没有你要的牌时，他就说“钓鱼（Go Fish）”，让你拿起抽牌堆最上面的那张牌。如果它是你之前要的点数，你直接亮出这张牌，并继续要牌。如果不是，换下一位玩家要牌。抽完所有的牌并且收全所有套牌后，收集的套牌数量最多的玩家将获胜。）_

“有皇后吗？” Rowena问。

“钓鱼。”

女巫伸手抽了张牌，从杯子里抿了一口酒。她已经开始后悔了。她之前的确放了很多狠话，说自己会一直在这里等到她儿子露面，但她才坚持了大约三个小时，就已经开始忍不住想走了。其实只要她足够频繁地突袭这里，她最后肯定可以逮住她儿子的。

对吧？

费格斯只需要给她一个机会。她其实并没有变。她也不真的认为人们能做到这一点，哪怕是出于真心。然而事到如今，她对他的看法已经改变了。她可以改变自己对待他的方式——至少他觉得自己可以在这方面做得更好，就像近年来她在很多事情上都做得更好一样。她帮助拯救了世界。没有人能说她是彻头彻尾的邪恶了。

尽管如此，她依旧还是有一点邪恶。如果有人暗示她是个大善人，她或许还会反感。

也许她做出这一切并不是因为她改变了太多，而是因为她变得更像那个真实的自己。

也许只要她努力去试，她就能成为一个更好的母亲——她是真的想要这么做。

“Rowena？”

她抬头看着Jack，Jack正密切地观察着她。

“怎么了？”

“你还好吗？”

她叹了口气，低头看着自己手中的牌。她手上真的有很多牌。

“我没有时间或耐心去回答这个问题。”

就在Jack想要开口在问些什么的时候，温家兄弟、Castiel和克劳利突然出现在了楼梯末端。

他们俩立刻都从椅子上站起来。看来她不用在这个地下防空洞里继续等下去了。

“男孩们，”她小心翼翼地将目光移向她的儿子，“费格斯。”

克劳利举起一只手。

“现在不是时候，妈妈。”

她皱起了眉头。如果不是现在，那该等到什么时候？

“出了什么事，是不是？”Jack匆匆看了一眼他那帮养父，问道，“你们看起来好像遇到了什么麻烦。”

“事情总是会出乱子，但它比平常那些更严重，”Dean说着，松开克劳利的肩膀，“Az和AJ在天堂的日子不太好过。”

“Naomi把他们困在天堂的监狱里了。她打算用它们作为能源，”Cas快速解释道，“我们正在想办法把他们救出来。”

“我能帮上什么忙呢？” Jack毫不犹豫地问，勇敢精神在他身上显露无疑。

Sam深深地皱起了眉头。

“这……现在事情是这样的，Jack。我们……”

“他们需要你代替Anthony和Aziraphale去做天堂的人质。因为Cas的能量没有你的强大，天堂更想要你来充当能源。那两个人被放后就会直接冲回自己的世界，把那个世界的Gabriel绑过来，送进天堂，然后天堂就会放了你，”克劳利插嘴道，显然想提前解决Jack的疑虑，“他们已经为此绞尽了脑汁，并决定最终选择权在你手中。”

克劳利对Jack耸了耸眉毛：“亲爱的，现在就看你的了。”

“我会去的，”Jack立刻说道，他总是像个英雄，“我欠他们太多了。”

“Jack，你要明白，天堂可能不会放你走。我们不能保证他们真的会履行承诺。”Sam提醒他，他希望Jack能够全面了解现在的情况。

“‘可能’？更像是‘绝对’，”Rowena说，“他们怎么会蠢到放Jack走？”

“但这会演变成两败俱伤，不是吗？他们不放Jack，他们就会死。而如果他们死了，天堂的亡魂就会淹没人间。那会是一个双输的局面。这三个白痴会以爱的名义做出任何可怕的决定，巨大能力简直媲美世界上核威慑力量。”克劳利解释道。

“你愿意拿这孩子的命来打赌吗？”Rowena质疑道。虽然她不愿承认，但她其实已经喜欢上了Jack这个孩子，喜欢上了他那份世间少有，不易被他人腐坏操纵的天真无邪。如果她还是原来的自己，她当然不会在意用他的生命冒险——但不管怎样，她现在已经和这群温家人混在一起了。

考虑到Sam是命中注定会杀死她的那个人，这可能更糟——但这是未来的她要考虑的问题。

“我当然没意见，毕竟我认识他还不到二十四小时，”克劳利耸耸肩，“不过，我认为他们三个更在意这个小Lucifer能不能回来。”

“别这样叫我，”金色的光芒在Jack眼里闪烁，“你们说现在轮到我自己来选择——既然如此，那么我就选择去。这是我们能在不伤害任何人的情况下解决这个问题的唯一办法。”

“嗯，除了他们的Gabriel，”Dean的语气里没有一丝同情的意思，“不过反正他听起来也像个混球。”

Castiel走近Jack，脸上写满了忧虑，浑身上下都散发着一股父母对孩子般的保护欲。

“你确定吗？”他轻声问，望向Jack的眼睛。

“我很确定。我们不能就这样把他们留在那里。那是不对的。”

“简直是道德标杆，”克劳利说，“真感人——所以我们可以出发了吗？”

“等等，等等，”Dean举起一只手，“我想先联系一下Az和AJ。”

Castiel抬起了头。

“为什么？”

“因为我不是很喜欢他们那个单枪匹马直接去诱捕一个大天使的计划。我们知道他们没有足够的力量去杀死一个大天使，而且从我的个人经验来看，诱捕一个混蛋往往会是件非常棘手的事情。我们可以把一些东西从我们的世界带到他们那里去，圣油，天使手铐之类的。Sammy和我也可以帮上忙。”

“Dean，你不能通过天堂之门。” Castiel提醒他。

“除非你喜欢被烧成灰烬。” Rowena附和道。

“好吧，好吧，但Az说宇宙间的壁垒在AJ穿越过来的地方会更薄，所以他就在他那个宇宙对应的地方撕开了一个洞，直接走了过来。你还记得你把AJ召唤来的地方——那个该死的旧谷仓吗？也许我们也能在那里做同样的事，”Dean眨了几下眼睛，突然意识到了这一点，“见鬼，要是我们几个小时前就想到它就好了，这样一来就不用把这两个可怜的混蛋送到天堂去了。【1】”

“这……”Sam皱了皱脸，似乎在仔细考虑这个计划的可行性，“它也许能成，但当时的时空裂缝将Aziraphale带到了我们的天堂，如果这一道裂缝把我们带到了他们的天堂里怎么办？”

“他们的天堂不会把你们生吞活剥，”克劳利说，“你们没有理由不能通过。不过要想通过而不被抓住，那就完全是另一回事了。”

“我，Crowley和Aziraphal可以很容易做到这点，”Castiel说，“你们俩没必要去冒险。”

“不，你应该待在天堂。如果Naomi和那些上帝小队背叛了我们，你还在天堂，你可以带着Jack离开那里。如果你离开天堂，他们很容易就能把你拒之门外。他们可能会关上天堂里的那道时空裂缝，然后关上连接人间的天堂之门。这风险太大了。不过只要你还在那里，他们就不能得逞。”Dean争辩道。

天使没有反驳：“我想你是对的，但是任由你和Sam两个人去另一个宇宙……这让我感到不安。我们过去在这方面的记录并不是很让人放心。”

“我们从天启世界出来了，不是吗？”

“我们世界的克劳利和Gabriel没有，”Castiel直截了当地说，“我们每个人都有可能轻易死去。”

“《好兆头》的世界并没有那么可怕，”克劳利大声说，“想想《银河漫游指南》的电影版吧。“他冲着房间里的人比划了一下。

“都是些讨厌的家伙，但没那种绝望的气氛。”克劳利两手塞进口袋，仰起下巴，似乎是在思考。Rowena想知道他脑袋里在想什么。

“我可以和这两个大男孩一起去，小猫咪，如果这能让你放心的话。”

Castiel有些惊讶，但还是点了点头。

“我不敢相信我会这么说，但是——是的，如果你能陪着他们，我可能会感觉好一些。”

“那我也要去，”Rowena恼怒地哼了一声，“你不可能永远逃避我的，费格斯。”

“这是个挑衅吗？”克劳利问，一个眼神也没有分给她，“随便了。反正我也劝不了你。”

“我们有两个恶魔，一个天使，一个女巫，还有我和Sam。Gabriel根本逃不了。”Dean的态度几乎是前所未有的乐观。

“我们依旧需要问问Aziraphale和Crowley的意见，”Sam说，他看起来不像哥哥那样兴致勃勃，“Rowena，即使他们没有镜子，我们有办法给他们打电话吗？”

Rowena噘了撅嘴：“唔，从技术上讲是可以的。它能连通到离他们最近的反射表面上。这里面的科学不是完美的。至少从某种意义上说，它根本就不是科学。”

“我们大概会直接连通到Crowley的墨镜上，”Sam推断道，“好了，Cas，把镜子递给我。如果我们要这么做，那就赶紧开始吧。”

  
  


————————————————————————

  
  


头部受了重伤的Crowley把头靠在Aziraphale的肩膀上。他们并排坐着，两腿平行，背靠着牢房里毫无特点的水泥墙。房间如同虚无一样冰冷，好像什么都没有，只剩下干冷的空气。周围弥漫着一种沉重的寒意。也许Crowley的冷血天性加剧了这种环境带给他的痛苦，在此刻，他几乎能为了一张毯子而去杀/人。而Aziraphale的身上出奇地温暖，他任由Crowley无情地汲取着身上的热量。

Aziraphale正在给他念《好兆头》，试图让他保持清醒……然而它并不是很成功。Aziraphale还得每隔几分钟就推对方一下。

Crowley只是闭上眼睛，试图让自己忘却头骨里传来的那一阵阵的疼痛。

他们都没有讨论眼前最棘手的问题：如果Cas不回来了，他们怎么办？

Crowley的大脑又开始变得昏沉，无痛而幸福的昏迷诱惑着他。这一次，他被Aziraphale轻柔地印上自己的嘴唇的举动吓了一跳，从即将滑入的黑暗深渊中清醒了过来。恶魔的眼睫翕动，微微睁开了眼睛。

“如果可以的话，就和我呆在一起。”Aziraphale请求道，占据了他的整个视野，“不会太久了。”

“你又不知道。”Crowley有气无力地争辩道。

“只是……要有一点信心，好吗？”Aziraphale微笑着说。这个笑话并不好笑，但Crowley试图报以同样的微笑。Aziraphale又吻了他一下，这让他感觉轻松多了。甚至比假装遗忘痛苦更诱人。

“噫，恶心！”

Aziraphale猛地吸了一口气，惊讶地向后倒去，失态地跌倒了。

“怎么回事——”Crowley摘下墨镜，把镜片转向自己，“Dean！ ？”

“还有朋友们。”另一个克劳利说。

他可以从镜片狭窄的视野上看见地堡的门厅。Dean、Sam、Castiel、另一个克劳利、Rowena以及Jack全都紧紧地挤在一起，试图挤进镜框的可见范围。

“我们是不是打断了一个亲密的时刻？”Rowena问道，她勾起涂抹着口红的嘴唇，露出会心的微笑。

“我们至少应该弄个是否接通的选项。”Aziraphale气呼呼地说，掸去外套上根本不存在的灰尘，摆正自己。

“我们刚才正在——“

“显然正在接吻，”Crowley插嘴说，恶魔的话让红晕爬上了Aziraphale的脸颊，“所以有什么事吗？我希望那勇敢无畏的救援就要来了？”

“是的，没错。不客气。” Dean回答道。

“谢谢你，Jack，我们的谢意是真心诚意的。我们知道这么做你需要面对多大的风险，我们——”

“我们可以等他到了再来感激涕零那一套！”Crowley厉声说，“现在，还有什么别的事吗？它究竟有多重要，以至于你们不急着赶过来也要先和我们联系？”

Dean翻了个白眼：“我们想知道你们俩是否需要帮手。”

  
  


______________________

  
  
  
  


于是一个计划就出炉了。Aziraphale个人觉得它相当出色。

Jack，代替他站在天堂的监狱里，Castiel在牢房栅栏的另一边看着他，同时注视着Naomi和她的天使们，确保他们履行他们的承诺。

Crowley现在已经完全痊愈了。【2】他穿过了时空裂缝，回到了他们的世界。他要去阻止Anathema将其关闭，这样他们仍然可以很容易地连接两个宇宙。【3】

Aziraphale则还在人间，他、温家兄弟以及他们的克劳利，还有女巫Rowena一起回到了谷仓——这场混乱的源头，他的Crowley最初被召唤到的地方。Aziraphale已经打开了一个新的时空裂口，让其他几个人能够穿过。

Crowley一开始并不怎么喜欢温家人和他们的那群伙伴帮助他们抓住盖伯瑞尔的主意，但Aziraphale很快就无视了恶魔的反对，并欣然同意了他们的提议。Crowley对Gabriel的评价不高，他认为只要再施点聪明的花招，对方就会轻而易举地落入他们的圈套。Aziraphale对此不太确定。如果Gabriel识破了他们的诡计，结果就不太妙了——他很可能已经对他们充满了警惕。毕竟就在六个星期前，他们俩破坏了6000年的神圣计划。

Aziraphale不是很喜欢去想象他们俩和Gabriel战斗的场景。他猜那个场面很可能会像他和Dean与Michael斗争时的那样。这两种情况的主要区别在于，至少当Michael把他打得连滚带爬的时候，他们还在Dean的脑子里了，在那里他可不会死。

如果他和Crowley跟Gabriel正面交锋，他们一定——以及肯定——是在找死。是的，Gabriel是一个官僚，但他仍然是一个大天使。对方可能已经有几千年没有使用过剑了，但Aziraphale对此荒废的时间也一样长，更别提他并没有被赋予大天使那样更加强悍的力量了。

他开始觉得Crowley让自己在温家人的世界里过得太安逸了。在这个世界里，他们比大多数其他生物都要强大得多。他们不受许多东西的影响，而这些东西可能会威胁到这个宇宙的其他本土超自然生物。而在他们自己的世界，和他们的许多同类相比，他们仍然是完全不引人注目的。他们只有通过他的智慧和Crowley丰富的想象力才能稍占上风。

最重要的是：你不会想要去惹Gabriel那种人。把他抓起来，违背他的意愿永远地关押起来——这听上去确实非常令人不安。有了后援，他感觉好多了，尤其是考虑到温家人多年来所经历过并解决的威胁。Aziraphale只知道最基本的细节，但他所听到的故事足以让他对他们的能力产生某种信任。同时拥有一个强大的恶魔和一个同样强大的女巫也是一种安慰。

他们站在谷仓里，四个人都期待地看着Aziraphale。

“这就是问题所在，”Aziraphale说，“这个时空的房间，假设它和第一个传送口一样，它将连接我那个世界的天堂。天堂里出现人类会看起来非常非常可疑，不用说——我们把他们都隔离起来了——更确切地将，是安全地藏了起来——人类有一个属于他们的小社区，他们永远也不能离开那个迷你极乐世界。我需要把你们四个伪装起来。”

“伪装成天使？”地狱之王扬起眉毛问道，“伙计，我不知道该怎么跟你说——”

“事实上，亲爱的朋友，我要把你们都伪装成恶魔。最近发生的事表明了天堂和地狱之间存在合作关系，至少在重大问题上是这样。我不能把你们伪装成天使——你们马上就会被识破的。但恶魔们将机密信息从地狱带到天堂，把你们伪装成恶魔可能更容易一些。”

“很高兴我穿着自己恶魔的'伪装'来了。”

“实际上，我需要对你们所有人进行一些调整。你们所有的气场都……我不会用纯净这个词，你们不会显得太过可疑，但你们依旧需要有动物的特征才能被认为是恶魔。”

“什么，你要给我们纹AJ那样的纹身？”Dean问道。

“不完全是。Crowley的外表相当低调，这一点就使他脱颖而出。我会给你们更多的动物特征，这样你们看起来才能更…...‘不引人注意’。”

“你能把我们变回去吗？” Rowena认真问道。

“就你和你儿子的情况而言，我倒认为你们自己就能够变回去，”Aziraphale愉快地回答了她的问题，“但是，是的，我可以让每个人都回归到正常的自我。我们开始吧？”

“还有一件事。”克劳利说。他转向他的母亲，得意地笑了起来，然后他打了个响指。

无数链条迅速从泥土中蹿出来，它们仿佛是从地底冒出来的，猛地缠住了她的手腕。随着嗖的一声，它们的长度缩短了一半，把女巫拖了下去，让她不得不跪在谷仓中央的地板上。

“妈妈，恐怕你不能和我们一起去度假了。抱歉。”

“费格斯！”她怒气冲冲地拉扯着束缚了她的锁链，“马上放开我！是我把你带到这个世界上来的，我也——”

“你也能把我送走？我就知道你会这么说。我还以为这次情况会有所不同？”

她一时说不出话来，有些无措。她低头看了看那些锁链——它们显然被施了魔法——又回过头来望向克劳利。

“哦，你觉得用这种伎俩就能让我罢休？”

“不，我猜你不到一小时就能挣脱，”他假装看了看表，“但那时我们早已远走高飞，Aziraphale也已经回到天堂【4】使用另一扇门，而你完全没有准备独自潜入一个陌生的世界。你只能待在这里，守住传送门的这一边，做个优秀的团队成员，”地狱之王嘲讽地挤出一个紧绷的微笑，“我将听不到你喋喋不休地试图重建我们之间根本不存在的母子关系。真可惜。”

“费格斯——！” Rowena又大声喊了一遍。

“我们能不能改天再谈这个问题？我们等得越久，可怜的Jack被困在天堂里的时间就越长。”Aziraphale提醒着整个房间的人，他非常希望能够跳过Rowena和她儿子之间发生的一切。

Rowena还想说些什么，但克劳利再次打了个响指，用胶带封住了她的嘴。

“问题解决了。”

Sam抱歉地看了Rowena一眼，但他同意Aziraphale的说法：“你是对的，我们开始行动吧。”

“好吧，让我想想……”Aziraphale走到Sam面前，他举起一只手，手指在Sam的脸前徘徊，“适合的东西……”

“我不是无缘无故叫他麋鹿的。”克劳利把目光扫向Sam。

“啊。完全正确。”

“Aziraphale，也许不要——”Sam开始恳求，但为时已晚。Aziraphale拍了拍他的头，Sam吓了一跳，耳朵后面随即冒出了鹿角。当然，它的体型不像一般的麋鹿角那么大，不然顶着它通过大门可能有点困难，但它也大到足以制造出理想中的效果。

克劳利哼了一声笑，Dean拼命克制着自己才没有笑出声来。

“好了。是的。谢谢，”Sam皱了皱脸，“这真的好重。”

“你应该庆幸头上没有真正的动物。有些恶魔选择寄居在他们的野兽形态里，然后为了方便而直接骑在人类的身上。”

“好吧...…非常感激。”

Aziraphale走到Dean身边，Dean伸出一根手指表示警告：“不要鹿角。”

“当然不是。”

“还有——”他抓住Aziraphale的手腕，没等他碰到他，“也不要把我变成松鼠。”

Aziraphale正打算这么做，所以他不得不重新考虑他的计划。他眯起眼睛看着Dean的气场，试图找到合适的东西。

“好了，松手吧，我明白了。”

Dean不情愿地放开了他，Aziraphale轻轻拍了他一下。

Dean悲惨地叹了口气，与此同时，他的头发变成了金色，他的眼睛也融化成金色猎犬的棕色大眼睛。

“你以前花几天时间和一只狗心灵交融……”【5】

克劳利快要乐疯了。他伸手就挠了挠Dean的耳后。Dean一时冲动吐出了舌头，然后迅速朝克劳利的后脑勺重重地打了一巴掌。

“把手拿开！如果你扔网球，我发誓我会用牙齿撕裂你的喉咙。”

“放松，男孩，我可不想带你绝育。”克劳利嘲弄地说，一脸幸灾乐祸地走过Dean身边。

Aziraphale走近恶魔，准备变形他。克劳利警惕地看着他。

“别是一些蠕动的东西。我可不是蛇。”

“我永远不会那样做。我的Crowley一直自豪于自己是独一无二的，更何况你给我的印象也大不相同……”Aziraphale用两根手指碰了碰克劳利的太阳穴。克劳利有点发抖。他的眼睛闭上，睁开后瞳孔颜色变成了金色，像猫一样。他的脸颊上也出现了胡须状的小凹痕。

“一个不折不扣的胆小鬼。”Dean笑着说。

克劳利伸手到他身后，声音里带着些许惊恐：“尾巴？认真的吗？”

“好像他们两个人之间还没有像猫和狗那样打架一样。”Sam埋怨地叹道。

“我实际上给了克劳利狮子的一面，”Aziraphale语气轻快地告诉他，"国王之类的。挺符合的。”

克劳利对此非常赞同，脸上露出了猫似的微笑。为了增加了效果，Aziraphale甚至给了他尖尖的牙齿。

“哦，我越来越喜欢你了，天使。”

Aziraphale不知道自己对除了Crowley之外的其他人叫自己“天使”这件事如何反应，但他没心思分神理会。

“好了，这样就行了。你们准备好就可以出发。祝你们好运，就像他们说的——我们另一边见。”

他们三个都来到了时空裂缝前。

“那么，”克劳利慢吞吞地说，“谁想先去？”

Dean叹了口气。他伸出拳头。Sam也做了同样的事。克劳利翻了个白眼，但最后还是跟他们做了一样的事。

“石头，剪刀，布。”

克劳利是剪刀。温家兄弟都是布。兄弟俩脸上出现了同样的沮丧，他们转过身来面对着对方。

“石头，剪刀，布。”

Dean还是出了布。Sam则是剪刀。

“狗娘养的，”Dean咒骂道，他警惕地望着大门，“好了……这也没什么大不了的。”

  
  
  


_______________________

  
  
  
  


Crowley非常高兴自己终于能够回到自己的世界，然而他还没来得及好好享受这一时刻，就迎来了一把扫帚、一把耙子、两个用胶带粘在一起的马桶塞以及一把卷尺。它们狠狠击向了他的膝盖和腰，那两个粘在一起的马桶塞甚至袭向了他的后脑勺。

“——！什么？”

“停下，停下，是Crowley先生！”

Crowley摘下墨镜，低头盯着他们。他们都围在他前面，各自拿着武器。大喊让他们停止进攻的Wensleydale放下了他之前高举的扫帚，pepper手里还拿着马桶塞，Brian拿着卷尺，而亚当则拿着一把耙子，刚才正是他冲着Crowley的膝盖狠狠一击

Newt和Anathema站在公寓厨房的柜台旁，两人都目瞪口呆。

“他们——我们叫他们别来，”Newt设法解释，“但是他们还是坐上公交车过来了，他们告诉他们的父母他们要Wensleydale的姑母家，而Wensleydale的父母认为他在青年营——我们本来打算把他们送回去的，可是——”

“我们在保护整个世界，抵御触手怪兽！”Brian自豪地宣布，“我们确保了没有东西能过来！”

“当然，除了你，但这是你的公寓，所以......”Pepperr补充道，“对了，这里很压抑。为什么到处都没有颜色？”

“这就是所谓的极简主义，”Crowley蹲下来盯着Adam的眼睛，“Adam，你在做什么——对着膝盖？你忘了我跟你说过什么？”

Adam尽职地引用道：“总是先从两腿之间下手，一旦他们倒下，你就戳他们的眼睛。”

Crowley笑着伸手揉了一把敌基督的脑袋：“这才像话。”

“你还活着！”Anathema很惊讶，“并不是说我们已经假定你死了。好吧，我想我们确实有点以为你已经死了，你没有死的唯一可能就是你去了另一个世界——不管怎样，我们很高兴见到你。”

“嗯。”Crowley有气无力地说。

“Aziraphale在哪里？”Newt插话了。

“在路上。我们有点小麻烦，”Crowley的眼睛飞快地瞟了他们一眼，发现这群孩子都抬头期待地看着他，“你们不能出去玩一会儿吗？接下来是大人们的谈话时间。”

“我们和《启示录》中的四骑士打过一架，你现在却想让我们出去玩？”Pepper抗议道，“跑到繁忙的伦敦大街上？”

Crowley把头往后一仰，懊恼地呻吟起来。他匆匆翻出皮夹，从里面掏出40镑递给了Pepper。毫无疑问，在这四个11岁的孩子中，Pepper是最能好好保管住钱的那一个。

“去看电影吧。就在街那头，从窗户往外看就可以看到它。你们得在下午茶前回来，不然我就给你们的父母打电话。是的，我有他们所有的号码。”Crowley嘶嘶地威胁道。

“好吧，但我们回来后想知道发生了什么。Aziraphale答应他会带纪念品回来，如果他不带，我会很生气的，”Adam警告说，“我会非常非常生气。”

“非常非常非常非常——”Brian开始重复Adam的话，Crowley头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“走吧！去电影院。但只能看PG级别的！”Crowley朝他们挥了挥手，“把‘武器’留在这里。”

孩子们嘟嘟囔囔地离开了，但一到Crowley公寓的楼梯间，他们就开始热烈地讨论起去电影院要买什么零食。

等孩子们走到听不见的地方，Crowley就转向Anathema和纽特。

“首先，谢谢你们帮Aziraphale救我；其次……”他瘫坐进他桌前的王座上，两腿垂在一边。“我们…..可能需要设法抓住一个大天使。”

纽特猫头鹰般地眨了眨眼：“哦。听起来很危险。”

“没错.....这会非常危险。但是我们会带一些朋友来帮忙。如果你们俩想回家，我不怪你们。但如果你们想留下来——那句话怎么说来着——‘人多力量大’之类的？”

Anathema叹了口气。

紧接着她就走向厨房，开始磨起了她的牛排刀。

  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  


Dean踏入了新的世界，Sam紧跟其后，克劳利走在最后面。

“这里跟我预想的不太一样。”Sam说。他的头顶上一个闪烁不定的灯泡用昏黄的光照亮了一长段空荡荡的混凝土大厅。这里几乎像下水道一样，弥漫着一股霉菌和尿液的气味。Sam站在一个不知道是什么的水坑里。他试着不去想这件事。

旁边的墙上歪歪扭扭地贴着一张海报，上面写着：“自己收拾干净。你妈不在这上班。你根本没妈。”

“呃，伙计们…...我觉得这里不是天堂……”Dean小心翼翼地开口。

尖利的嚎叫伴随着潮湿的汩汩声回荡在他们的视线之外 。

“不，我也觉得不是…...”克劳利也认同了这点，他用那双猫眼打量着四周，“欢迎来到地狱，男孩们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 不幸的是，在Bobby去世后，自由意志小队就失去了他们的头脑担当。
> 
> 2\. 他们刚走出牢房，Aziraphale就用手按住了Crowley的头，彻底治愈了他。恶魔如释重负地倒在他身上，Aziraphale紧紧地抱住他，同时也治好了自己头部的伤口。他们的脸颊贴在了一起。Naomi惊恐地看着他，但Aziraphale根本不在乎她的视线——这对他来说是一种全新的感觉。
> 
> 3.即使Anathema真的已经想到办法关闭了传送门，宇宙之间的壁垒仍然脆弱到不管是从哪一个宇宙都可以撕裂它，但Aziraphale担心他们如果继续在同一位置开传送门，裂口最终会越变越大，无法封闭。两个世界的屏障或许会变得薄如蝉翼，所有东西都会随机从一边传到另一边。两个世界甚至可能会开始融合——这几乎是他目前最想要避免的事。
> 
> 4\. Aziraphale非常希望自己能和他们一起去，但他现在可能在天堂有了点辨识度。他甚至可以想象到天堂里的每一个飞镖靶上都钉着他的脸。
> 
> 5\. 那个魔咒几年前就已经失效了，但Dean偶尔还是会从心底冒出一种极其不理智的冲动，比如追赶汽车，又或是往消防栓上撒尿。他至今为止仍然非常讨厌鸽子。


	20. 令人不安的交往关系

Gabriel讨厌这里。

“肮脏”不足以形容这个地方。实际上，英语里没有一个词能够很好地概括它，除了塔加拉族语里的“layogenic”稍微能够接近一些。这个词用在这里意指地球上所有的奇迹在理论上都是美妙的。至少当你置身事外时是这样，然而一旦身处其中……没人会眯起眼睛看莫奈的作品，不是么？

踩在地球的土壤上，不得不被人类文明环绕，吸入人世间的烟尘——Gabriel显然一点也不喜欢这种事。

“你认为我们有可能被进一步降级吗？”Gabriel问道。

“想象一下他们到时候直接把你扔进地狱。”Beelzebub心不在焉地回答。

他们一起站在圣詹姆斯公园，轻蔑地俯视着那些鸭子。作为Crowley和Aziraphale的顶头上司，他和Beelzebub都成了这次失败天启的替罪羊。按照两方的传统，他们将会代替真正搞砸事情的人接受严厉的惩罚。

他怎么可能知道Aziraphale会变得那么入乡随俗，甚至爱上了一个恶魔——这在很大程度上只是一种猜测，但他很难做出其他的假设。Crowley显然在过去的某个时间点腐化了Aziraphale。天知道对方迷失了多久。Aziraphale甚至可能从一开始就被带坏了。他们在人间待在一起的时间实在太长了。再说了，难道Gabriel要去留意Aziraphale做的每一件小事吗？他有他自己的工作要做！他的手底下有成千上万的人要管理，他不能把所有的时间都花在一个天使的身上！

这是非常不公平的。Gabriel当时也是这样和Metatron说的，但等来的只是隆隆雷声。天堂颤动着，Metatron缓缓提醒他自己是为全能者代言。

Gabriel立刻闭上了嘴。尽管他讨厌人间的一切，但死亡——或者更糟，堕落——要来得更加难以忍受。

“我的意思是，如果我把事情搞得够糟，也许他们会把我放到办公桌前，让我干一些没有技术含量的工作。那样我还能在天堂。”Gabriel继续说道。他百无聊赖地看着附近的几个人向鸭子扔面包块。 ** _鸭子不是很难消化面包吗？_** 也许人类正试图将杀死它们作为一种体育运动。他懒得去了解人类的休闲娱乐活动。自从人类不再为公开处决欢呼，Gabriel就失去了兴趣。

“Aziraphale在他的工作上一直表现得糟糕透顶，”Beelzebub质疑道，“你们怎么不让他去干文书工作。”

“我们并不知道他表现不佳。”Gabriel争辩道。

“你们没有检查。”

“你们也没有！”他指责地用手指着Beelzebub，“很明显，你们从来没查过Crowley！”

“这就是我们俩落到这个地步的原因，不是么？”Beelzebub厉声说，头上的苍蝇恼火地嗡嗡作响，“对我们派去地球上的特工暗地达成联盟的事实视而不见——我们还真是‘英雄所见略同’。”

Gabriel叹了口气，恼怒地走远了一步。他把围巾紧紧地裹在脖子上。这倒不是说他会觉得冷——他已经把所有那些烦人的反应机制都从他的人类躯壳中剔除了出去——但风越来越大了，这似乎是他该做的事。

“想散散步吗？”他疲倦地问。

Beelzebub皱起了眉头：“不想。”

不管怎么样，他们俩最后还是并肩走在了一起。

他们不喜欢对方。“讨厌”这个词很常用，不过Gabriel通常不会在乎别人，更不用说让自己因为他人而产生这么强烈的情感了。现在他知道了自己有多讨厌Aziraphale。以此作为参照，他不能说他讨厌Beelzebub。他当然不喜欢Beelzebub，对方也不喜欢他，但他们勉强能够互相容忍。

比起人类，他更偏好Beelzebub的陪伴，反之亦然。使整个“地球上最重要的行动”至少接近可容忍的程度。

他们肩并肩地走过一个露天市场。随着秋天的到来，【1】，各种南瓜开始成熟，水果则开始过季。他本来想对天堂把自己专门派往伦敦驻扎这件事提出异议，但Crowley和Aziraphale显然还在这一地区潜伏着，他需要留在这里监视他们。更不用提最方便出入天堂(以及地狱)的传送门就在这座城市里了。

他大部分时间都在执行监视任务，偶尔也会被派去创造一个小奇迹或祝福。由于他被禁止显露真身，这种任务就显得格外无聊。对Gabriel来说，帮助人类的乐趣一大半都来自于无形中把人类吓个半死。与此同时，Beelzebub只是奉命去制造些尽可能邪恶的麻烦。地狱计划将世界推向它自己的末日。现在一切都偏离了轨道，他不得不亲自去做这些事。在过去的六个星期里，这位恶魔领主已经往美国跑了很多趟了，他给出的解释是：“如果世界末日注定要发生，那就从那里开始吧。”

Gabriel同意这一点，不过他可不会表现出来。

当他们快要走出市场时，Beelzebub突然停下了脚步。他驻足在一个水果摊附近，那里的架子上摆放着熟透的香蕉和橙子。

其中一根香蕉正在响。【2】

Gabriel和Beelzebub交换了一下眼神。

“是你的人？” Gabriel扬起眉毛。

Beelzebub脸上阴郁的表情给出了答案。魔王伸手拿起香蕉，与此同时，Gabriel创造了一个小奇迹，转移了店主的视线。

“有事？” Beelzebub言简意赅地开口。

香蕉显然开了免提。

“Beelzebub大人！”从另一头传来一个惊慌失措的声音——Gabriel不知道这声音是谁的，除了Beelzebub，他从未想过去记其他地狱高层恶魔的名字，“我们有麻烦了！”

“冷静下来，Hastur。告诉我发生了什么事。”

“这里来了几个恶魔，我们以前从未见过他们——他们正在杀死所有的人！”

  
  
  


____________________________ 

  
  
  
  


事情很快变得很糟糕。

Sam一开始还很乐观：“我们用这副恶魔的样子通过地狱不是更容易了吗？我们不必假装身上带着信息，我们只需要…...保持低调，直接出去，和他们汇合。Aziraphale说过天堂和地狱都有通往伦敦的入口。”

说起来不难，实际操作起来却没那么容易。他们试图混入人群，没过多久就被抓个现行。

“喂，你们这些家伙，”一个有鳄鱼特征的恶魔喊住了他们，“你们以为你们在干什么？”

他们三个僵住了。Sam和Dean都指望克劳利能够带头。毕竟克劳利是个货真价实的恶魔。只有他能说服那些恶魔，将他们带离此刻的困境。

“出去抽支烟。”克劳利不动声色地说，看上去一点都不担心。【3】

“我以前怎么从没在这附近见过你们？你们是新人？”

“不，”克劳利轻轻摇了摇头，“我通常都在人间办事。现在正赶着去完成新的命令。”

“谁派你去的？”

“Dagon。”一旁的Dean连忙插嘴道。毫无疑问，这是此刻第一个从他脑袋里蹦出来的恶魔名字。两个世界有一些相同的天使和恶魔，他希望Dagon是其中之一。

显然这是个正确的答案。鳄鱼恶魔几乎立刻对他们失去了兴趣。

“好吧，”他敷衍地瞪了他们一眼，“别在外面待太久。你们还有工作要做，有好多灵魂等着被诅咒。"

“当然，当然。”Sam点头附和。

鳄鱼恶魔一走远，他们三个就又混进了那群臭气熏天的地狱居民。三人都松了一口气。

“刚刚简直太险了，”Dean小声说，“认真的吗，克劳利？抽烟？我知道你能撒更好的谎。”

他的话在恶魔中掀起轩然大波。聚集在他们周围的恶魔们都朝三人的方向转过头来。

Dean意识到自己说错了话。

“他刚刚说了Crowley？”一阵窃窃私语在几人周围响起，那些恶魔拖着的脚步都停下来了。

“糟糕。” Sam叹道。

接下来一切都发展得很快，好在他们很快发现天使之刃和猎魔刀同样能够有效地杀死这个宇宙的恶魔。他们相对轻松地消灭了一个又一个恶魔。这些恶魔没有准备好在自己的地盘上战斗，更不用说对付装备精良的对手了。实际上，地狱里似乎没有人携带武器，这使得它看上去像是场单方面的屠杀。

然而他们不可能杀死地狱里所有的恶魔。即使是他们也没那么厉害。

他们的（好？）运气并没有持续多久。在远处传来带着回声的响指声后，浑身是血的三人都被镣铐铐了起来。

“其中两个是人类，你们这些白痴！”在Sam看不见的地方，一个愤怒的声音嗡嗡地响起，“你们能创造奇迹！该死的赶紧用上它们！这年头还真是找不到机灵的帮手了......把他们带到议事厅去！”

很快，他们就发现自己身处一个看起来非常肮脏，类似废弃肉类市场的地方。层层石头堆成无数的座椅，一直延伸到天花板下面。在他们身后布满灰尘的窗户后，成群的恶魔挤在那里看热闹。几人的武器被夺去了，包括Michael的大天使之刃，那无疑是他们拥有的最有价值的东西了。情况不妙，简直糟糕透顶。

他们被迫并排跪了下来，面对着前方那个头顶着嗡嗡作响的苍蝇的恶魔。对方看上去已经对他们三个失去了耐心。

“你们是谁？”对方问，“你们不是恶魔。”

“事实上，”克劳利纠正道，“我是恶魔。当然，这两个不是，他们太笨了，不过我的确是个彻头彻尾的恶魔。”

他的话不完全正确，但Sam不打算纠正他。

“Hastur告诉我，这个Fido叫你Crowley。” _（*拉丁语，意指忠诚的，可以用来称呼狗狗。）_

Dean对这个绰号怒不可遏，却什么也没说。真是不幸中的万幸。

克劳利很快回答：“发音不同，亲爱的。我的名字叫克劳利。在我的地方，我是地狱之王。”

震惊的窃窃私语声传遍了整个房间。

“安静——”苍蝇恶魔大喊道，周围聚集的恶魔顿时噤了声，“我从来没听说过别的Crowley，以前也没见过你。我们只有一个国王，那就是Lucifer。”

“我们不是这里的人。我们来自不同的宇宙。我来这里赌一把…“克劳利解释道，Sam知道他的大脑在快速运转，“这两个人是我的奴隶。我只是想让他们看起来合群一点，不至于引起怀疑，但因为他们天生就是白痴，所以很快就被识破了。”

“太过分了。”Sam用嘴角说，但在挨了克劳利一脚猛踢之后他就不吱声了。 ** _奴隶？认真的？_**

“你想让我相信你们是从另一个宇宙来的？”

“Beelzebub大人，”一个青蛙恶魔在她身后说，“我们确实发现了一个……东西。”

Beelzebub深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，好像是在心里从一数到十。

“什么东西，Hastur？”

“一个传送门。我们会抽签决定谁先去探路，看看他们是否会无形体化。”Hastur解释说。Sam在之前的战斗中就记住了他——主要是因为恶魔失去了他的右手。这是Sam的功劳。对方真的尖叫了很久。

“派一个DD的克隆体去，”魔王命令道，“这是他的工作。”【4】

“遵命，大人。”

Hastur急忙跑开了，临走前还抓住了一个有兔子特征的恶魔，拽着他的衣领把他拖出了房间。

“赌？”魔王重复道，目光审视地盯着克劳利，“什么目的？”

“跨维度的小道消息说你们遇到了一些麻烦。失败的天启之类的。我想你们可能需要帮手。而我的地狱——我们会很高兴联合起来祝你们一臂之力的。让两个世界都被地狱占领。因为我们是一个阵营的，不是吗？的确有些微小的差别——但不管布景如何，地狱都是地狱。”克劳利用明显厌恶的目光打量着房间，无疑是在思考他那简单而高效的长篇大论。

“你指望我就这样相信你的话？”

“哦，当然不是。亲爱的地狱之母，我们是恶魔。”克劳利打了个响指，他身上狮子的特征消失了。Sam非常希望对方也能为自己和Dean做同样的事。

与此同时，Sam意识到了一点：没错，他们是被锁着的——但是那些铁链并没有被施魔法。克劳利的能力没有被限制。

对方只是将计就计。Sam非常想知道克劳利的杀手锏是什么，但他现在只能希望克劳利有一个深思熟虑的计划。长久以来，这个恶魔总是比别人领先十步，所以即便Sam不能说自己全心全意信任克劳利，他也至少可以相信对方不会做任何可能害死他们的事。

Sam迅速又不着痕迹地瞥了一眼Dean的手。不出所料，他的哥哥已经在试图使他的拇指脱臼，以摆脱镣铐。Sam也开始做同样的事。也许克劳利会说服他们省省力气，但他不会孤注一掷地把希望都寄托在对方身上。

克劳利的眼睛闪着十字路口恶魔专有的红光。

“但我想你能看出来我的力量没有被禁锢，不是吗？我有什么理由要为此说谎呢？”

Beelzebub朝着克劳利眯起眼睛。

“理由可以有很多。”

“听上去很有道理。那我该说些什么才能使您相信我的诚意呢？”

Beelzebub停下来思考起这个问题，似乎一时拿不定主意。他们身后和上方的恶魔们很快开始嘲弄起他们，大多是在急切地起哄。

“杀了他们！”

这时，一个恶魔更加大声地提议道：“把它们喂给地狱猎犬！”

于是，恶魔们都开始高喊：“猎犬！猎犬！猎犬！”

Beelzebub整个人陷进宝座里，翻了个白眼。

“把他们带去地牢！我需要时间思考！”

人群中发出一阵失望的嘘声和忧郁的喊叫：“不放猎犬？”

紧接着，几人便被拖去了一个糟透了的牢房。那里既黑暗又潮湿。想想他们到目前为止在这个地狱里所见过的一切，它算是很符合这里的特色了。门在他们身后砰地关上了，几乎瞬间带走了房间里所有可见的光线。Dean挣脱了绑着他的绳子，啪地一声把它扔到一边。Sam紧随其后。克劳利的手指一响，他也挣脱了束缚。

Dean揉着他的手腕，做了个鬼脸。

“这真是他妈的太'棒'了。你真的认为说那一套管用吗？'两个地狱合作'？”

“他们没有杀我们，不是吗？”克劳利回击，“我们确实讨论过如何感恩，不是吗？你？”

“我们能不能先把精力放在考虑怎么离开这里上面？”趁着两个人的争吵还没升级，Sam打断了他们。

“我们可以一路杀出去。刚刚我们做得还不错。”Dean说。

Sam检查了一下Dean的伤势。对方有几处出血严重，左手的无名指看上去几乎要掉下来了。脸上也伤痕累累，鼻梁可能都断了。从全身剧烈的疼痛中看，Sam知道自己的处境并没有好到哪里去。克劳利已经自愈了，看上去很好，不过当他们被押送到恶魔和魔王面前时，他的模样也是糟糕透顶。当然，克劳利可以治愈他们俩的伤痛，但他们成功杀出去的几率非常小。

这里有成千上万的恶魔。他们需要一个更好的计划。

“我们需要更优雅一点。”克劳利皱着眉头说。他走上前，分别用一根手指按着他们的额头，立刻治愈了他们，“也许我们可以等一等——我们亲爱的首席苍蝇执行官可能会考虑我的提议。”

“那些话到底是什么意思？”Sam问，“你想达成什么目的？”

“我希望他们会想要看看我手下恶魔军队的力量，”克劳利冷冷地说，“可惜它是不存在的，但这个理由可以让我们通过传送门回家。我们一回去就可以瞬移到别的地方，让我妈妈独自处理之后发生的一切。”

克劳利歪着头，显然是打起了什么主意。

“我想在不久的将来，她会被一些恶魔缠住。真是遗憾。”

“她是你的妈妈。你不担心她吗？”Sam皱起眉头问道，“我知道你们不喜欢彼此，但是说真的，克劳利，你至少得关心她一点。”

“你想知道我这几年里弄明白了什么吗，麋鹿？”

“我并不想知道，但我知道你会告诉我的。”

“我弄明白了没人能够做到只关心一点点。你要么在乎，要么彻底不在乎。而你一旦选择去在乎……就会招来一大堆讨厌的麻烦，不是吗？”在牢房昏暗的灯光下，Sam看不清克劳利的全部脸，但他知道对方的表情绝对称不上愉快，“我可以关心她。可我选择不这样做。那根本不值得。”

“为什么不？”Dean问，他的话里没有一丝轻蔑的意思。

“因为如果我那样做了，她会伤到我，”克劳利异常诚实地说，“我现在就很好，谢谢。那么让我们说回眼下的事情上去——”

就在这时，牢房的门砰地一声打开了。这一声巨响把他们三个都吓了一跳。Hastur站在门口。他身旁是一只巨大的狗。它就像噩梦版的斗牛绠犬，有着沾满口水流的巨大下巴和邪恶的黑眼睛。

“不不不不，”Dean已经向后靠在牢房远处的墙上了，“老天，能看到它们只是让事情更糟糕了。”

Sam不得不同意Dean的观点。他紧挨着他哥哥，整个人贴在墙上。由于他们没有武器，他们没有办法杀死一条地狱猎犬。

“Beelzebub大人已经决定不会相信你说的任何话，我们只需要杀了你们就能摆脱烦人的麻烦。祝你们和狗玩得愉快。我们已经有一千年没有喂过它了，”Hastur大笑起来，声音尖锐又疯狂，然后他砰地一声关上了门，“再见！”

地狱猎犬低低地咆哮着。

Dean紧闭双眼，整个人惊慌失措：“该死！！！”

“克劳利，你能把我们的武器拿回来吗？”Sam绝望地问道。

恶魔背对着他们俩站在那里，面对着地狱猎犬。

“克劳利！” Sam又大声地喊了他一声。

“男孩们，我们不需要武器。”克劳利若无其事地对他们说。他打了个响指，一大块牛排出现在他手中。Sam不想细究那块肉到底是什么。只见对方把肉扔给了地狱猎犬，猎犬开心地咬住了半空中的肉。

“表现真好！他们都没有好好喂过你，是吗？这个地方急需善待动物组织的介入。”

“克劳利，你他妈的真以为你能用甜言蜜语说动一条地狱猎犬？”Dean急忙说，但克劳利只是举起了一只手。

“我是一个有特殊才能的恶魔，”他简单地说，然后把他举起的手伸给了地狱犬，“你会认出你的同类，是不是？我不会伤害你的。你需要一个主人，亲爱的，而这里的小丑们明显都不能胜任。我觉得你跟我在一起会更好。”

又一块牛排奇迹般地出现了，这次克劳利没有把它扔出去，而是用手拿着递了过去。地狱猎犬感激地咬了一口。令Sam吃惊的是，克劳利一根手指都没有少。

她抬头看着克劳利，疑惑地叫了一声。

克劳利再次伸出手，冲着她掌心朝上。

“过来，乖女孩。”

地狱猎犬舔了舔他的手掌。

“你在跟我开玩笑吧。”Dean说，在Sam旁边稍稍放松了一点。

“你是地狱犬的低语者。”Sam笑得喘不过气。

“我一直擅长和狗打交道，”克劳利懒洋洋地搔着地狱猎犬的两只耳朵，她高兴地闭上了眼睛，“一点点的爱很有帮助。”

“好吧，所以......那什么……她不会吃了我们吧？”

克劳利微微笑了：“好姑娘，你不会那样做的，对不对？”

她高兴地回应了一声。

克劳利转向Sam和Dean：“你们认为这里其他地狱猎犬也受到可怕虐待的可能性有多大？”

  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  


Aziraphale穿过天堂之门，来到了Crowley的公寓。他的双脚一踏上自己世界的地板上，他就如释重负地长舒了一口气。终于回家了。如果是书店的话就更好了——但自从那场失败的天启之后，Aziraphale就一直在潜移默化地改变Crowley的公寓：偷偷添上几个书架，在好几个地方铺上温暖的毯子，换上一个更好的烧水壶......对他来说，这里无疑已经成为了他自己的巢穴，他的家。

尽管你也可以说：Crowley在哪里，哪里就是家。

Crowley就在这里，正急匆匆地向他走来。对方突然停顿了一下，看上去是在思考。当恶魔拥抱Aziraphale时，Aziraphale吓了一跳。一瞬的惊讶过后，Aziraphale试探地回抱了对方。

“你还好吗？一切都按计划进行吗？”Crowley把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上说道。

“温家兄弟和他们世界的克劳利很快就会到这儿来和我们汇合。我给他们指明了方向，我想至少Sam听得够认真，应该记下了路线。”Aziraphale回答道。他松开了Crowley，给了他一个温暖的微笑。对方的关心，以及坦率的表达都让他心受触动。这一切都是全新的。这种感觉令Aziraphale身体里充满了一种暖流，让他觉得自己随时可能爆炸。

Crowley也回以微笑，但他脸上的焦虑根本掩饰不住。他不像之前还在牢房里，大脑受伤时那么充满信心了。

“你认为他们能溜进这里的天堂而不被抓住吗？”

“装作携带重要信息的恶魔这个计划应该够让他们蒙混过关了。如果天使们问起，就告诉他们一些关于我们的事，我想这样就行了。”

“如果失败了呢？”

“他们手里拿着魔镜。让我们乐观点，好吗？”

“好吧，你说得对，真是抱歉。积极思考的力量足够我们抓住一个大天使，而不会让他把我们变成地上的烧痕。”克劳利说着，做了个鬼脸。

“这是你的主意，亲爱的。”Aziraphale提醒他。

“在我脑袋受伤的时候它听起来的确还是个不错的计划。”

Aziraphale白了他一眼，接着问：“Anathema和Newt在哪里？”

“我把他们送到了苏活，把钥匙给了他们——我们得把你店里那个天堂的玩意儿画出来，好将Gabriel叫到这儿来。我不记得它具体长什么样子了，所以让他们给它拍张照片。”

“我们其实也可以直接去书店等着他？”

“你想之后再把他拖到四英里外见鬼的的宇宙大洞里去？我们甚至没有办法抓住他。在他弄明白我们的意图之前，我们得把他弄到另一个宇宙。”Crowley解释起来。

“我想你是对的……啊，不过我也许有东西可以把他绑起来，”Aziraphale把手伸进口袋，取出盛着圣油的玻璃瓶和天使手铐，温彻斯特两兄弟非常好心地把它们借给了他，“而且Dean还拿着Michael的大天使之刃，如果事情搞砸了……”

“他死了对我们没有什么好处，不是吗？”

Aziraphale紧皱着眉头指向他的方向：“我的意思是重创，不是杀死。”

“如果我们能做到两者，那就更有趣了，不过——”Crowley耸耸肩，“我们仍然不知道这些东西在这里是否有用。”

他小心翼翼地从Aziraphale手中接过圣油。他能够毫无意外地穿越圣火，但这是为了对付天使准备的，而不是堕天使。

Aziraphale也有同样的担心。据Crowley的说法，天使手铐除了限制他的力量，并没有起到什么作用。Crowley可以轻而易举地从天使手铐中逃脱，圣火也对他没有任何影响。但是如果把它们用来对付天使，而不是恶魔呢？

“想弄明白恐怕只有一个办法了，”Aziraphale用奇迹变出一个打火机，递到他手里，“我们把它点燃，看看能不能把我烧伤。”

“你疯了吗？”Crowley问道，立刻把圣油的瓶子紧紧地攥在胸前，摇晃着身子想要远离他，“我们不知道它会对你造成多大的影响！”

“我只是用手指蘸一下，亲爱的，又不是要你把我点着——”

“如果只需要一滴就能致命呢？”Crowley嘶嘶地说，“在那件事之后，我再也不想让你和任何可燃的东西呆在同一间屋子里了。”

Aziraphale不由自主地软化了态度。他仍然认为Crowley像往常一样过于戏剧化，但天使也清楚，恶魔曾真的以为天堂，或地狱，又或者两者合谋起来把他的存在连同书店一起抹去了。自那以后，恶魔的种种行为都表现出对方......至少可以说受到了不小的影响。

Crowley在东伦敦的酒吧里买醉，哭诉着不幸，整个人充满了绝望。他准备放弃一切。

——准备接受死亡。

“我没事，Crowley。不管是哪一方，他们都没能成功烧死我。”

“他们差点就得逞了。他们就是那样打算的！”Crowley大喊道，“天使，我当时就在那儿，我看见Gabriel那张自鸣得意的蠢货脸上露出了小人得志的表情，然后——"

Crowley扭过头去，咬了咬牙：“我要开始重新考虑这个计划了。”

“我们有温家兄弟和克劳利帮忙。更重要的是，我们拥有彼此，”Aziraphale小心翼翼地从Crowley手里拿过盛着圣油的玻璃瓶，放在厨房的料理台上，“我们阻止了天启，Crowley。我们当然也可以做好这件事。”他拉过Crowley的手臂，催促恶魔看着自己，而不是闷闷不乐地望着远方。

“通常你才是我们当中那个会在这种时候抓狂的人，为什么你现在这么冷静？”Crowley咕哝着，有点好奇，又有些责问的意味。

“说实话……”Aziraphale冷冷地笑了笑，“我现在宁愿去想事情结束后Gabriel被彻彻底底挫了威风的样子。他之前想烧死我……所以我要把他关起来。永生永世。”

Crowley闻言，注意力再次集中到了Aziraphale的身上。墨镜从他的鼻子上滑下来，显露出他眼眸的一抹金色。他笑了起来。

“怎么了？” Aziraphale皱着眉头问道。

“你复仇心切的样子真的很火辣。”

Aziraphale的脸噌的一下就红了，就在他刚要说些什么的时候，他发现Crowley墨镜上映着的自己突然被Dean Winchester模糊的脸所取代。

“哦，感谢上帝，这次他们没有在亲热——”Dean上气不接下气地说，他变作狗狗造型后的尖牙使他看上去有些滑稽，“——嗨，你们怎么样了，呃，长话短说——在你们版本的地狱里，怎么找到通往伦敦的出口？”

“地狱？” Aziraphale困惑地重复道。

Crowley迅速摘下墨镜，把它们转过来，这样他和Aziraphale都能看到Dean。

“看在天堂的份上，你们怎么会到地狱里去了？”

“传送门把我们三个一股脑扔到了这里——听着，我们真的没有时间解释这些——”

他们那里充满了吠叫，恶魔们大声叫喊着，甚至被吓得哭嚎。Aziraphale能辨认出背景里Sam快速移动的身影，温家兄弟世界的克劳利也不时出现在两人的视野里。

“我们他妈的怎么出去？”

“这很难讲清楚。我们故意把它弄得混乱不堪。毕竟这可是地狱，”Crowley 说，“不过你可以看到一座真人大小的Dick Cheney*雕像，它的对角处有下行的自动扶梯——” _(*迪克·切尼，美国布什政府时期的副总统，被广泛认为是美国历史上最有实权的副总统。)_

“我们不应该找个上行的自动扶梯吗？” Sam问。他们那里传来了更多的吠叫声。

“地狱里只有下行的自动扶梯，要想回去就得反着爬上去——你们三个做了什么？”

“到那里再告诉你。这么说吧，善待动物组织会为我们感到骄傲的。”【5】Dean放下镜子，就在连接切断之前，他喊道，“上面见！”

Crowley墨镜恢复成了原状。恶魔把它放下来，一本正经地看向Aziraphale。

“目前为止一切都非常顺利，不是吗？”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. Beelzebub挺喜欢秋天的，尤其是万圣节。它不需要使用额外的奇迹让自己融入人群。每个人类都认为它只是穿上了某种节日装扮。即使它正大光明地走在伦敦的街道上，也至多是被多看几眼。
> 
> 2\. 地狱在联系地球特派员这方面做了小小的改进。他们至少设法联系到了一个和电话形状勉强类似的物体，而不仅仅是附近的电子设备。从来没有一个恶魔能够正确拨通Beelzebub为了通信目的置办的手机。Beelzebub也从来没有把手机开机过，更不用说激活它了。他们在科技方面落后了人类几百年。
> 
> 3.巧的是克劳利猜得没错。地狱的确是一个无烟区。天堂也一样，不过原因完全不同。
> 
> 4\. DD——Disposable Demon，一次性恶魔，地狱里的人都这么叫他，但他的真名叫Eric。他真的不喜欢这个绰号。如果你的独特天赋是复制自己（Eric甚至没有刻意去学这个天赋，他完全不知道为什么自己会拥有这个能力），你不能真的指望满地狱的恶魔会好心到不利用这一点。
> 
> 5\. 善待动物组织并不是Crowley发明的，但他把它归功于自己，并因此获得了嘉奖。


	21. 彻头彻尾的灾难

克劳利的估算是错的。Rowena根本用不了一个小时就能挣脱锁链。她甚至仅仅用了三十七分钟。即便那三十七分钟里她往外抛了无数个强力魔法，但她最后成功了，不是吗？她生来就注定超越别人对她的想象。Rowena能在这个似乎总有人决意要追杀她、夺去她自卫能力并彻底摧毁她的世界里活得这么久，也许她出乎人意料的本事也占了不小的功劳。

她从一开始就很擅长让自己变成人群里的佼佼者。

就在她准备跳进传送门去追赶她那白眼狼儿子的时候，有人从时空裂缝里的另一边跨了过来。这位跨宇宙的陌生来客看上去很年轻，也很古怪：他黑色的眼线夸张地晕染到脸颊上，身上的穿搭不伦不类，头发也怪异地竖起来，像是长了两个长耳朵。

对方身上散发着地狱里的能量——他是一个恶魔，一个来自Aziraphale和Crowley的世界的恶魔。这很可能意味着Aziraphale打开的传送门实际上并没有通向天堂，而是连通了地狱——听上去完全是温彻斯特两兄弟会遇到的那种事。

“呃……你好？”

Rowena眨了眨眼睛：“你好……？”

恶魔环顾四周，对自己为什么会出现在这个破旧的谷仓里一头雾水。

“抱歉。我还以为我会被无形体化——我到底在哪儿？”

她知道她的机会来了。她只需要弄明白该怎么做。

“一个不同的宇宙。”

“哦......没错，我们之前也这么想，”恶魔盯着她，“我或许应该杀了你，不是吗？”

“你为什么要这么做？”Rowena用一种更亲切的方式，语气温和地问道。

“我也不知道。因为我毕竟是个恶魔？”

Rowena亲切地对他笑了笑：“你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”

“我？”恶魔指着自己，“严格来说我的真名是Legion。但是每个人都叫我DD。”

“你偏向哪一种？”

他几乎脸红了：“事实上，我更喜欢Erik这个名字。”

哇，真不错。一个给自己起名字的恶魔，喜欢人类文化并迷上了十元店里的眼妆。她可以往这方面做点文章。

“那么，Erik，你想做什么？你想杀了我吗？”

Erik搔了搔自己的后脖颈：“好吧——老实和你说，我并不是很想那么做。我不明白杀人有什么意义。但每个人都说我应该多杀人，以此锻炼自己。”

“如果别人让你干跳桥这种蠢事，你也会去跳吗？”Rowena反问道。

Erik似乎仔细地考虑这个问题。

“我想这要看他们的身体能不能接住我……”

Rowena轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“现在我想做的是穿过传送门，找到我的儿子。他在另一边迷路了，他需要他的母亲。而我不想被一群恶魔开膛破肚。”

“你想让我帮你吗？”

“坦白地说，我只希望你不要妨碍我。一旦你挡了我的路，我就不得不对你做些不好的事情。你看起来是个好孩子。”

“但是我回去的时候该怎么跟他们说呢？倒不是说他们真心希望我回去，”Erik皱着眉头说，“我可以复制自己，所以他们经常分这种差事给我。”

Rowena歪了歪脑袋。

“Erik，亲爱的，”女巫小心翼翼地开口问道，她可以看得出眼前的恶魔很喜欢别人用他自己选的名字喊他，“‘DD’是什么意思？”

他眉头紧缩：“一次性恶魔。”

女巫面上流露出虚假的同情。

“这样说可不太友好，不是吗？”

恶魔有些生气。

“我们是恶魔。我们当然不友好。这种行为很糟糕。或者说很‘好’，毕竟恶魔喜欢‘糟糕’。”

她朝着传送门走了几步，直到她离得很近，身子几乎能触到传送门。Erik没有任何阻止她的意思。

“你说他们不指望你回去？”

Erik点点头。

“对，他们说他们会给我十分钟，如果我不回来，他们就会把那段走廊围起来。这事就到此为止了。”

显然，Aziraphale和Anthony世界里的地狱和她世界里没有克劳利统治的地狱一样得过且过。

“有趣。”

Erik皱起了眉头。

“你说的‘有趣’是什么意思？”

“听上去就好像你可以……不回去。反正他们永远也不会发现，”她耸耸肩，故作不经意地说，“这样一来，你就可以做任何你想做的事了。”

Erik似乎渐渐明白了她的意思。

“我可以…想跳多少桥就跳多少桥。”

这根本不是她预计会听到的答案，但她喜欢他的这股劲。

“没错。”

Erik眯起眼睛看着她，下巴抽动着开始思考起这个主意的可行性，权衡这样做的风险。从恶魔真的在心里考虑她的建议的那一刻起，她就已经赢了。恶魔，人类，天使，他们没什么不同。他们都想要一些东西，一些他们不会大声说出来的东西，一些隐藏在内心深处的东西。你只需要让他们看到心中愿望得以实现的一丝可能性，让他们知道它可以变成现实，你就拿捏住了对方。

恶魔缓缓地从传送门边退开了。

他用怀疑的眼神打量着她：“你真的什么也不会告诉他们吗？”

“哦，亲爱的。他们甚至不会发现我在那里。”

这似乎安慰了恶魔。

“好吧……那就这样吧。”

Rowena看着他迟疑着离开了谷仓，走进了门外早春明媚的阳光里。待谷仓的门在恶魔身后吱呀一声关上后，女巫便悠闲地踏进了异世的地狱，高跟鞋踩在地上一路咯噔作响。

  
  


——————————————

  
  
  


尽管AJ的指导并不像最初希望的那样有用——地狱里（不出意外）有不止一个Dick Cheney的真人大小的雕像，他们最终还是成功找到了出路。总之，他们三个很快冲进了伦敦的一幢办公楼，身后紧跟着一伙友好的地狱猎犬和不友好的恶魔。

“你记得Crowley的地址吗？”Dean上气不接下气地问道。Aziraphale曾向他解释如何从天堂/地狱的自动扶梯到达那里，可惜Dean当时没有仔细听。

“记得——他说过它离这不远，是八个街区外的一座公寓大楼。荣冠雅苑六楼。”Sam迅速提供了答案。

“不愧是能上斯坦福大学的记忆。行吧，我们现在只需要在八个街区之内甩掉恶魔就行。我们以前可是面临过更难的情况，”Dean说着，从办公楼的旋转门里跳了出来，迈上伦敦潮湿的人行道，“回到你甜蜜的家了，对吧，克劳利？”

“我是苏格兰人，你这个白痴，”克劳利回头瞥了一眼，“你们能再快一点吗？”

三个人在街上狂奔起来，嘲笑着那些紧跟其后的恶魔。一群咆哮的地狱猎犬勉强挡住了这些恶魔。地狱猎犬需要不时咬断一些恶魔的腿才能阻止他们前进。

克劳利加快速度，领先了其他两个人。恶魔的本质能让他能达到Sam和Dean的身体无法达到的速度。突然，他出人意料地径直冲上马路。随着一连串的刹车声和此起彼伏的喇叭声，伦敦正午的交通陷入了瘫痪。

“别他/妈/的挡道，你这个婊/子！”附近一辆出租车里的司机吼道。

“眼睁睁地看着这一大群恶魔和地狱猎犬在城市里跑来跑去，就没有人有疑问吗？”Sam在克劳利身后喊道，躲过一辆差点就要撞到他的车。

“他们不会注意到的，”克劳利回答，“谁知道他们实际看到了什么？人类真的非常善于欺骗自己。“

一辆邮车呼啸着疾驰而过，闪避着正在横穿马路的那群恶魔。Dean立刻被吸引了注意力，完全移不开目光。

**_追它！快去追它！_ **

克劳利拍了拍他的鼻子，冲他低吼道：“坏狗狗！”

Dean摇了摇头，设法解除邮车对自己的吸引。 ** _该死的狗狗习性！_**

他们继续向前出发。

“你要去哪儿？”Dean气喘吁吁地对克劳利说。他们在人行道上疾驰着，躲闪着过路的行人，只换来过往行人恼怒的眼神。

身后响起枪声，他们三个都本能地躲开了。

“哈，真棒！一群拿着枪的恶魔！我喜欢。”

他该给这群足智多谋的恶魔加上一分。恶魔在这个宇宙里能随意用奇迹变出各种东西。这种事真的让Dean很头痛。如果他宇宙的恶魔们也能这么做，他们早就死透了。也许这些年来，他们也还是有碰上好事的——除了克劳利之外的所有恶魔都蠢透了。【2】

恶魔又冲着他们开了一枪，两枪，三枪。

“来个人用奇迹变出火箭筒！”一个恶魔喊道。

“请告诉我你有个计划，”Dean恳求克劳利，“就算Sam和我可以承伤很高，但火箭筒绝对超出了我的底线。"

“我当然有计划。你以为你在跟谁说话？”克劳利又一次突然转弯，朝一条小巷走去。刺耳的枪声在他们身后不断响起。【3】

“你的计划是个死胡同？” Sam问道。

“对我有点信心，麋鹿。”

猎犬们忠实地跟在他们后面，Dean开始明白了克劳利要做什么——他们的确会把自己逼到一个死胡同，但死胡同可以被作为一个阻塞点，让猎犬们在恶魔群里成功吃出一条路，杀死大部分恶魔。更确切地说，是把它们无形体化。一旦它们失去身体，真身飘去了某个地方，那些混蛋就无能为力了。

克劳利撞到了一堵砖墙，才停了下来。

他转过身。

“等着看好戏吧，男孩们。”

事情的确如他所料。恶魔们就像旅鼠一样，涌进了咖啡馆和公证处之间那条又窄又脏的小巷，并很快就被等候在那里的地狱猎犬杀个片甲不留。

Dean和Sam拖来几个垃圾箱掩护自己，防备着那些仍带着武器的恶魔。待场上又一阵紧张激烈的枪声、狂吠和尖叫之后，克劳利加入了他们，递给他们两把半自动手枪。

“让这群恶魔无形体化就像杀人一样容易。做你们这些小伙子最擅长的事，好吗？”

Dean和Sam高兴地接过武器，做了他们能做的一切。克劳利坐回去看着，很满意自己完成了自己的任务。

一些恶魔变聪明了，尖叫着逃离了火拼现场。很多恶魔留了下来，试图抵御地狱猎犬的尖牙，但收效甚微。

看起来他们终于要赢了，可以平安无事地继续他们的计划了，然而就在这时，一个尖利的声音在狭窄的巷子里响起——“停下！”

猎狗们向后退缩。那些还活着的恶魔们倒在地上，流血不止。恶魔们要么喘着气，要么痛得喘不过气来，但他们不是重点。Dean看到早些时候见过的那个头顶苍蝇的恶魔——Beelzebub——背着光，重重地踩着步子走进了小巷。恶魔和地狱猎犬都向两边分开，给Beelzebub留出了一条路。猎犬们低着头，像是在表示崇敬。

Beelzebub在离垃圾箱约十五英尺的地方停了下来。Dean毫不犹豫地朝它射了半弹匣的子弹。子弹都在快要接近目标的时候在空中停了下来，就像几天前他试图向AJ开枪时的景象一样。

“你以为你能把我的猎犬带走吗？他们听命于力量。我最不缺的就是它。”Beelzebub不以为然地说。

克劳利从垃圾箱后面跳了出来。

“亲爱的，我觉得你还不知道你在和谁打交道。"

“我一点也不在乎……喂！”Beelzebub喊道，猎犬们立刻进入待命状态，一个个张着血盆大口，“你们觉得你们在干什么？快杀了他们！你们知道这里谁说了算！”

地狱猎犬们的鬃毛都竖了起来。最初被安排吃掉他们的斗牛猎犬困惑地看着克劳利，并没有把他当成她的下一顿饭。

克劳利的身影消失了，转瞬后又出现在了离Beelzebub只有一箭之遥的地方。

“都别动！”克劳利命令道。他的声音同样洪亮，同样威严，就像Beelzebub一样，他的眼睛里开始闪着十字路口恶魔的红光。

他们周围的空气中充满了恶魔的能量。Dean能感觉到它——不是那种“第六感”，而是那种“你他妈的应该马上离开这里”“逃跑或拼死一搏”的感觉。他和Sam向来不擅长自我保护，但他的目光还是转移到了附近的安全梯上。如果他们能在被杀之前爬上去，这可能会是一条出路。

“我承认，你不是Jones船员那种恶魔，”克劳利说，“但我是克劳利。你根本没有机会赢。”

猎犬们似乎很困惑，它们晃着脑袋，不知道该服从谁的命令。

Beelzebub咬牙切齿：“除非你们想让你们的毛皮被当成地毯放在我的办公室里，否则你们现在就去杀了他们！立刻按我说的做！”

Dean不太喜欢祈祷，但现在的确到了该祈祷的时刻。Sam抬起头，一只鹿角不小心撞到了垃圾桶上。他咒骂着，然后说："我们肯定能做点什么。"

“比如？子弹对它没用。”

他们脚下的地面开始震动。Beelzebub的眼睛也闪着光——也是红色的，但他的眼睛不像克劳利那样，而是噩梦般的苍蝇复眼。

“攻击！”

“别动！”克劳利大声吼道。

但比起克劳利，猎犬们似乎更害怕Beelzebub。他们开始咆哮着朝前靠近，只有那只斗牛猎犬在呜咽。

“克劳利，我们得赶紧离开这里！"Dean喊道。

“我能控制它们！”克劳利坚持道，“我才是他/妈/的地狱之王！”

“你当然是，费格斯，但你不是这儿的国王。”防火梯那里有人抑扬顿挫地插嘴道。接着他们听到高跟鞋踩在金属上的声音，以及流利的中文咒语吟唱。

一道模糊的紫光笼罩了他们，Beelzebub和所有剩下的恶魔都僵在了原地。

Rowena从防火梯上敏捷地跳了下来，极其优雅地着陆了。她看上去对自己的表现非常满意。

显然，克劳利被激怒了，但他那句坚定的“别动！”在立刻猎犬间起了作用。它们都平静下来，不再准备撕破几人的喉咙。那只斗牛犬小跑到他跟前，把鼻子塞到他手里。克劳利伸手在她的两耳之间挠了挠。

Sam和Dean都松了一口气。

“你出现的非常及时，”Sam感谢道，“谢谢你救了我们。”

“我这么做真不值得，你们之前可是想都没想就把我抛下了，”她在克劳利旁边停了下来，“我本可以不管你们的。我完全有权利放任你们自生自灭。”

克劳利撇了撇嘴：“如果你指望我会含泪表示感激——”

“拜托。我是一个现实主义者。”她打断了他。

“我不欠你什么。现在没有。以后也不会有。”他从她身边走过，显然提不起任何兴致。Sam和Dean站了起来，绕到了垃圾箱的另一边。母子俩的确需要谈谈，但他真的希望他们能选择一个不同的时间——他们有一整个任务清单需要去完成。

“非常公平…但我确实欠你一些东西，”她交叉起双臂，“实际上是300多年前的事了。现在就当是我开始还债吧。”

“你一点都没变，妈妈。”

“你本来可以跑的。”她突然说。

“什么？”克劳利语气不佳，转身看着她。

“你本来可以置身事外的。你都复活了，你完全有能力自己探索未知的世界，但你现在还在为温家兄弟冒着生命危险，仍然…在努力。”

“你想说什么？”他问。

“你变了。你不再逃跑了——我也不会再逃跑了，不会再逃避你了。”

Dean不确定自己以前有没有见过克劳利哑口无言的样子，但这个恶魔此刻似乎真的不知道该说些什么。Sam趁机上前插嘴。

“呃，伙计们，你们能这样开诚布公地谈心真是太棒了——我也觉得你们绝对需要这样谈一谈，但是——Crowley和Aziraphale在等着我们呢，而且——”

“请闭嘴，”克劳利恳求他，“好了，如果你也要来，那我们就赶紧走吧——你的咒语能持续多久？”

“让他们尝一尝中国麻痹综合征的滋味。应该能给我们十分钟，”她指了指巷口，“带路吧，费格斯。”

克劳利转身面对着Rowena。

“你想开始还债了吗？”他靠近她，脸上的愤怒清晰可见，“叫我克劳利。”

Rowena似乎有点吃惊，但她还是慢慢地点了点头。

“好吧，那带路吧……克劳利。”

  
  


______________________

  
  
  
  


Beelzebub并没有像Rowena预测的那样会冻结十分钟。它在七分二十二秒里不得动弹，直到大天使Gabriel解冻了它。当Beelzebub可以自由活动四肢时，它立刻放松了一下身体。

Gabriel刻意没有恢复其他恶魔的行动能力。

“看来你今天很忙，”他冷冷地说，“让地狱猎犬和恶魔在伦敦四处游荡？认真的吗？我知道你们那边不擅长控制损失，但拜托——”

“这是Crowley和Aziraphale搞的鬼，我就知道，”它立刻说道，从他身边挤过去，跺着脚回到街上，“三个我从未见过的恶魔出现在地狱里——其中一个叫克劳利，说他是地狱之王——另外两个恶魔是人类伪装的。我想杀了他们，他们却偷走了我们的猎犬，并逃出了地狱。他们正朝那条愚蠢的蛇的公寓赶去。”

它停在路边，握紧了拳头。

“这里发生了一些事，但我不知道是什么。我不喜欢这样。”

Gabriel转向那群被冻结住的恶魔。他一挥手，他们就消失了，都回到了地狱里。

“你为什么那样做？” Beelzebub问道。

“任由那么多恶魔出现在地上，在我眼里不是什么好事，”Gabriel看了它一眼，表示这是个愚蠢的问题，“你和我能处理好这件事。”

“‘你和我’？”Beelzebub重复道，“我不会和你一起。”

“这件事有关Aziraphale和Crowley，就和我们都有关系了。想象一下我们能扬眉吐气地提着他们的脑袋回总部……”Gabriel扬起眉毛，“Beelz。如果他们在地球上制造了这么多麻烦，我们有理由无视‘不准干涉’的命令，不是吗？”

“别叫我Beelz。不过，也许你是对的，”它伸出手，那把奇怪的又像匕首又像短剑的大天使之刃就出现在了它的手里，“其中一个假恶魔身上带着这个。”

Gabriel睁大眼睛，凝视着大天使之刃往外散发的那股神圣力量。它是如此闪耀，强大到令人难以置信，使gabriel想起了Michael的长矛，或者Raphale的手杖。上帝从未觉得他该有一件武器。他是信使，儿童的保护者，神圣真理的提供者。也就是说，他有一把在天堂的壁橱里积满灰尘的号角，却没有有用的武器

上帝应该把那把火焰之剑交给他。他肯定不会把它送到人类手上。

“圣水和地狱之火没能杀死他们。也许这个可以。它至少能杀死恶魔。”Beelzebub解释道。

Gabriel小心翼翼地从它手里接过大天使之刃，在手里掂量了几下。他实验性地在指关节上划了一道浅浅的口子，立刻嘶了一声，把手抽了回去。他感觉似乎有闪电击中了手臂上的伤口，带来的伤害一直延伸到他本源的中心——他的真身，而不仅仅是他在地球上考究得体的人类躯体。

“唔，我不喜欢这个，”他把大天使之刃还给了Beelzebub，露出了一个微笑，“它真是太完美了。”

_____________________

  
  
  
  


“好了，”Anathema边说边掸掉裙子上的粉笔灰，“搞定。”

“画得一模一样，”Aziraphale称赞道，“干得好，Device小姐。”

“我以前并没有真正和以诺语打过交道，但临时学一下并不是什么难事。”Anathema把粉笔放在厨房的柜台上，Aziraphale注意到她的腰带上插着一把非常锋利的牛排刀。她一定是从Crowley公寓厨房的刀架上拿的它。虽然她是人类，但他还是觉得自己不想惹这个年轻的女巫。

“那我们现在怎么办？”Newt问道，用两根手指推了推眼镜，强装镇定。

“等着另一个世界的我和温家兄弟，”Crowley果断地说，他手臂抱着胸口靠在墙上，脚踝也交错着搁在一起，浑身都紧绷着，“他们是后援”。

“如果一切按计划进行，我们就不需要支援了，”Aziraphale说，“我能愚弄Gabriel几千年，当然可以再骗他一次。”

“他现在对我们会很警惕，”Crowley争辩道，“毕竟他已经知道了我们真正的立场。”

Aziraphale没有错过彼此之间的沉默。

“你在天堂里把他骗得够好了。我比你更会说谎。”

Crowley顷刻间收起了那副郁郁寡欢、无精打采的样子。

“老天，你才没有！”

“你总是相信我。”Aziraphale温和地说。

“我是个例外！你就算对我说天空是紫色的，我也会相信你！”

天使困惑地歪着头：“亲爱的，为什么这么说？”

“当你爱一个人时，你就会这么做，”Anathema说，“你总是愿意相信对方。”

Aziraphale和Crowley顿时都变得面红耳赤，Aziraphale感到非常内疚，更加坚定了他昨天对Crowley的承诺——“我再也不会对你撒谎了。”

公寓的楼梯间传来重重的脚步声。Newt走到门口，打开了门，迎面赶上Sam、Dean、Rowena和温家兄弟的克劳利跌跌撞撞地走了进来，他们身后还带着——

“哦，上帝！”Newt转过身，摔了一跤，脸上的眼镜都歪了，“什么——它们是什么？”

Crowley嗅了嗅，没有被地狱之王身边喘着气的地狱斗牛犬吓到，“收养了一只地狱犬？”

地狱猎犬汪汪地叫了几声。

“我一直很喜欢动物。”地狱之王解释说。

Anathema帮助Newt站了起来。她的眼睛睁得大大的，目光里带着敬畏扫过他们的异世盟友。

“你们的气场……你们是什么？恶魔？还是人类？”

“这取决于你问谁。这几个大多数情况下都是人类——除了这个不是。”Dean解释道，然后指着自己，Sam和Rowena，最后又指向克劳利。

“好了，介绍一下——这是Dean Winchester，Sam Winchester，Rowena MacLeod以及地狱之王克劳利——注意发音，”Aziraphale然后指了指Newt和Anathema，“这是Anathema和她年轻的男友，Pulsifer "

地狱之王克劳利点了点头：“幸识。”

“这是个女巫，对吗？”Rowena问道，眼睛闪闪发光，“还很年轻。不过我从她身上感觉到了很多潜力。”

Aziraphale几乎可以肯定，Rowena是想表现出自己的母性，但却显得有些侵略性。

“这个宇宙的每个人都有奇怪的名字吗？"Dean微微惊讶地挑眉问道。

“Anathema Device……它的意思难道不是‘让这个小玩意见鬼去*’吗？”Sam说。

_(*Anathema也有“被诅咒”、“厌恶”、“驱逐”的意思，她的妈妈给她取名时以为它是个很可爱的名字）_

“这是个家族姓氏，”Anathema看了眼Aziraphale，“我不太喜欢你们的新朋友。”

“你会越来越喜欢他们的。他们就像有毒的霉菌，在你身上扎根，”Aziraphale的Crowley说，“回到眼前的问题上来，我们是什么——”

“等等，等等，”Dean举起一只手，回头看着走廊，“其他的狗呢？它们不是跟着我们一起上楼的吗？”

Sam走到窗边。

“呃……伙计们…………”

他们都走到Crowley书桌旁的一排宽大的窗户前。果然，一群地狱猎犬在街上狂奔，从Crowley的公寓沿着街区直奔电影院。

“Adam——见鬼了！”Crowley在他身边咒骂道，“他们一定是被他吸引了，敌基督那一套。”

“但他抛弃了Lucifer做他的父亲！”Aziraphale质疑地开口，“这肯定会有影响吧？”

“它确实产生了令人难以置信的差异，但还不足以影响那些不理解‘子宫之水’和‘盟约之血’两者区别的生物。它们只认他们的主人，它们真正的主人。”恶魔回答道。

“Adam？那个十一岁的小孩？一群地狱猎犬在追杀一个十几岁的孩子吗？”Dean满脸担心地问道。

“他们不会伤害他，但我不知道他们会不会咬死挡他们路的人——我们必须做点什么。”Crowley说。

Dean转向他们的克劳利。

“你和狗相处得很好，你能搞定吗？”

“‘我能搞定吗’？”地狱之王嘲笑道。

Dean翻了个白眼。

“快去吧。小心点。”

恶魔愣了一下，对Dean的措辞感到惊讶。【4】

“……好。”

温家兄弟的克劳利说完便出门了，他四条腿的新朋友忠诚地跟在他后面。门一关上，Sam就转向Rowena。

“跟他去吧。”

“能想象到他会有多高兴。”她讽刺地说，扬起了眉毛。

“永远不要单独行动。”Dean也同意Sam的话。

女巫耸了耸肩。

“好吧，如果你们坚持的话。”她跟上了她的儿子。

“我们得赶快把Gabriel召唤过来，”Aziraphale提醒整个房间的人，“毫无疑问，他很快就会注意到这里的混乱。到时候我再提出让他和我一起穿过传送门，他就不太可能答应了。”

“那就他妈的去骗他！”Dean抗议道，“然后用上人海战术对付那个狗杂种。只要我们齐心协力，就能拿下他。”

Newt清了清嗓子：“呃………我们所有人吗？”

Sam同情地看了他一眼，然后补充道：“我、Dean、Aziraphale和Crowley。”

他把他的注意力转向Aziraphale，继续说：“我记得你之前说的，他听上去并不像其他天使一样久经沙场。”

“没错，但他仍然有非常强大的本源力量。无可否认，我和Crowley的力量在他面前不值一提。”Aziraphale争辩道，他的声音提高了一两个八度。他希望他们能明白，试图在公平战斗中正面扳倒Gabriel是件极其愚蠢的事——他不愿意冒这个风险。他们抓住Gabriel的可能性非常渺小。它并不值得让温彻斯特几人葬送性命。

不仅如此——这件事不值得Crowley为此送命。

这世上没有什么能够抵得上失去他的代价。

“这样更安全。”Aziraphale说。他希望这是最终定案，但Dean Winchester似乎并没有听进去。

“伙计，别太纠结‘安全’了，”他摇着头说，“听着，我懂你的意思。你和克劳利做事的方式…有时，它比我们的更好，不仅降低伤亡人数，也很少留下根深蒂固的心理创伤，但是…伙计，你就不想释放一下怒火，好好干一场吗？”

“你说得就像这种方式让你们有好下场一样！”克劳利大喊道。

“我们还活着，不是吗？” Dean摊了摊手。

Sam捏了捏鼻梁：“Dean，你死了多少次了？”

Dean顿时垂下了胳膊。

“我……十年前就数不清了。”

“这就是我想说的，”Aziraphale一板一眼地说，“Crowley可以用奇迹把你们藏起来——藏在公寓里的某个地方，接下来的事我会接手。”

“但是如果事情搞砸了——”Crowley开口，但是Aziraphale打断了他。

“最好不要这么想。”

“事实上，既然我们都已经在这里了，多想条后路可能是个好主意。”Sam说。

“他是不是说他已经记不清自己死了多少次了？”旁听的Newt小声对Anathema说，被他们的对话震惊到了。

Anathema在Crowley和Aziraphale之间来回张望，显然对温彻斯特俩兄弟的情况一无所知。

“等这一切结束后，你们俩要好好解释一下。”

“等我们能活下来再说吧，你们一定会喜欢我的系列丛书的，”Crowley挖苦地说，“我们必须有一个后备计划。如果他发现你在撒谎，我就跑出来——”

“你要远离Gabriel。你不能靠近他。”他不能失去Crowley，尤其是现在。他们一起经历了这么多，他终于找到了勇气告诉Crowley他的真实感受，他不能失去他。他们之间的那份羁绊，近期才刚刚被两人试探性地抬上明面。它和时间本身一样，崭新又古老——他不愿意为了任何事牺牲它。什么都不能从他那里夺走它。

Gabriel可能会带走Crowley。Gabriel会伤害他——或者更糟，Gabriel可能会直接杀了他。Aziraphale甚至不允许自己往这方面多想。他担心自己会彻底失去勇气，以致于告诉温彻斯特俩兄弟拯救另一个宇宙的天堂是他们自己要解决的问题。

Crowley不会让他这么做的。

Crowley摇了摇头，有些不知所措。

“天使，别糊涂了。”【5】

“Crowley，我不是孩子。我能处理好的，相信我吧。”

“是啊，Crowley。信他就好了。”

Aziraphale的血液瞬间凝固了。他连忙转过身去。

Gabriel站在门口，紫罗兰色的眼眸里满是得意，脸上挂着自以为是的微笑。

“嘿，Aziraphale。”

他打了个响指，时间戛然而止，房间里的每个人都带着一脸震惊的神情——或者像温彻斯特俩兄弟一样，满脸是困惑——被冻结在了原地。

Aziraphale踉踉跄跄地转了回来，绝望地希望他之前武装了自己，希望他大衣的内口袋里除了天使手铐和装着圣油的瓶子还有别的东西。温彻斯特兄弟的礼物似乎在这种情况下远远不够看了。

“你可能想知道我是怎么做到的，”Gabriel说，显然他想独白一段，“我之前就在想——好吧，如果Crowley，一个恶魔都能做到——那么一个大天使也一定能做到的，对吧？”

Aziraphale实际上一点也不想知道这些，而是全神贯注地把心思都放在去想自己如何才能打破Gabriel对时间流逝的控制，让他的朋友们能够动弹起来。或许逃跑比仅仅能动弹更好。突然需要直面一个报仇心切的大天使，他不像之前那么自信了。

他还有圣油。也许他可以——？但他需要一个机会，需要在Gabriel无法躲闪的情况下实施计划。

“但后来，我发现了这个秘密，”Gabriel摇了摇手指，沾沾自喜地笑着，“你必须用非常强大，强大到足以使时间停滞的东西来支撑你的奇迹。它可以是一种信念…或者一种情绪…多亏了你，Aziraphale，我找到了它。”

他在Aziraphale面前停了下来，把脸凑了过去。

“我非常非常恨你。这给了我做这件事所需要的东西，”他自豪地在他们周围指指点点，“这都是你的功劳。”

Aziraphale推开了他。

“你曾经想杀我，但你失败了，Gabriel。我没想到你会如此急于再次被挫败。”他试图伪装出自信的样子，同时尽量毫无痕迹地把手伸进口袋，想要去拿圣油。把它往Gabriel脸上泼过去很有希望能令对方分神，让时间恢复流速。

“要知道……事实上，我之前一直在想这个问题，直到现在——直到这个‘顿悟时刻’——直到我看到你的翅膀我才想通了它。” 翅膀一直存在于高维度，即使人类对他们一无所知，它在天使和恶魔眼里也是显而易见的，

“你没有堕落。”

“就好像阻止天启本来就是上帝的计划一样。”Aziraphale一边说，一边在口袋里用手握住圣油的瓶子。他之前和Crowley小心翼翼地把圣油倒进一个长颈瓶里，这样就更容易操作，也更容易在需要时用作武器。

现在正是需要这个备用计划的时候。

一切都乱套了。

“不错的尝试。就算它以前不被包括在计划里，它现在也被包括进去了。她也没有做任何事情来阻止我们，”Gabriel轻蔑地反驳道，“现在闭嘴，听我说。地狱之火没有杀死你。如果那是因为你变成了一个彻头彻尾的恶魔的话，它的确说得通。但不知为何，你还没有堕落，翅膀依然洁白如初，”Gabriel的眼睛里闪烁着一丝恶意的、心知肚明的光芒，“就好像那时候在天堂里的不是你——就好像地狱里的也不是Crowley一样，因为——”他责备地瞥了一眼一动不动的恶魔，“在我看来，他现在仍然是那个爬在地上的Crawley。堕落，黑翅膀什么的。”

“他的名字是Crowley，他比你们强一千倍！”Aziraphale极为严厉地喊道。有些想法在他心里压抑了几千年。这仅仅是那些不为人知的念头的冰山一角。Aziraphale把瓶子从口袋里掏出来，正要打开盖子———

刹那间，他感到有什么东西贯穿了他的小腹和底部脊椎。与从同时，一阵痛苦难忍的电流贯穿了他，直接撕裂了他的真身。一声微弱的喘息从Aziraphale嘴边泄了出来。他甚至感到有血从喉口往外涌出。

发生了什么……？

圣油的瓶子从Aziraphale变得软弱无力的手里掉了下来。里面的液体洒在地上，溅到Gabriel擦得锃亮的鞋面。Aziraphale低头便看见了沾满血迹的刀尖——Michael的大天使之刃从背后刺穿了他的小腹。

“干得好，Beelz。” Gabriel恭维道。

“告诉过你不要那样叫我。”Beelzebub说。直到这一刻，Aziraphale才发觉身后Beelzebub的存在。

Aziraphale跪倒在地。Gabriel居高临下地看着他，脸上满是掩盖不住的得意。

“真令人吃惊，”Gabriel挤出一个恶毒的微笑，“也许我错了。地狱之火可能的确杀不了你……但……”他俯下身，鼻子几乎碰到了Aziraphale，“这个可以。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释：
> 
> 1\. 伦敦佩卡姆的司机和行人都确信他们看到的是一群组织混乱的快闪族。这一幕对一些人来说确实很像地狱，但并不会把它和真正的地狱联系在一起。
> 
> 2\. 如果Meg还活着，她会非常生气的。
> 
> 3.也许是群拿着铁鼓的快闪族，谁知道呢？
> 
> 4\. Dean过去除了对克劳利表达不满，最多会说上一句“别死”，所以当克劳利听到“小心点”这样近乎亲切的话时，心里的震惊可想而知。
> 
> 5.Crowley喜欢天使的肉肉（*thick），但他可不希望对方被它们蒙蔽了心智（*thicc 犯蠢）。


End file.
